


Waterfall's Last

by Rhiw



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, ANBU Culture, Alpha Fu, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Sarutobi Asuma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Sexual Assault, Baby Fic, Because they're legal adults as ninja, Beta Namiashi Raidou, Beta Shiranui Genma, Beta/Beta, Bottom Umino Iruka, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hero Water, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Alphas, Intersex Omegas, Iruka gets adopted by Kakashi's Anbu team, Iruka is a giant mother, Iruka is from Waterfall, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Moral Ambiguity, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Mpreg, Ninja Culture, Omega Umino Iruka, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Yamato | Tenzo, Omega/Omega, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Yamato goes by Tenzo at this time, ninja being ninja, very mild, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 91,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw
Summary: The life of a ninja is a dangerous one, doubly so if you belong to one of the lesser, smaller villages. When Waterfall is overrun by Rock, young Chūnin Umino Iruka is tasked to flee to Fire Country with his village's two most precious assets; their young prince, Shibuki, and the jinchūriki of the Shichibi, Fū. He's hardly surprised when Fire allows them to citizenship - the draw of a second jinchūriki is a strong incentive. Building a life in a new country is hard, but Iruka is determined to full fill his last mission as a Waterfall-nin; provide a happy, healthy home for his charges. Everything is going well - until he meets Uzumaki Naruto.Suddenly, Iruka is a single father of three at sixteen, living with what has to be the strangest, rudest (and attractive) Alphas he's ever met; Hatake Kakashi.





	1. A Desperate Flight

Umino Iruka had never run so fast in his life. The power of the Hero Water pumped through his veins, propelling the sixteen-year-old so quickly that his feet barely touched the branches. The trees were blurs of brown and green around him and even the added weight of little Fū strapped to his chest did little to slow him. By his side, the ANBU Monkey kept pace with ease, despite the fact that he held a ten-year-old piggy back style on his back and Iruka was fairly certain that he’d not partook in the Water like Iruka had.

The reason for their flight was behind them – a handful of Rock-nin just as determined as to catch as they were to flee – that had been hunting them for the last day and a half. Their group had started out with seven; four ANBU, Iruka, and the two children. He and Monkey were the only ninja remaining. By his side Monkey’s hand flew out in the sign for stop and Iruka skidded to a halt, chest heaving.

The Hero Water had spiked Iruka’s chakra amount ten-fold, but the young Waterfall-nin was only a Chūnin, and it had also brought him closer to death. Iruka fought the urge to vomit as his heart beat so rapidly that for one inane moment he thought it was going to explode right out of his chest.

“Monkey-san?” Iruka asked, glancing over his shoulder nervously, unsure why that had stopped. The ANBU shook his head, sliding Shibuki from his back. The last heir of the Mikami clan clutched at the ANBU’s vest with a tight grip, skin pale as paper and teary eyes wide and frightened. Shibuki, the son of their current leader, and Fū, the container for the Shichibi, were the reason for their frantic flight from their now destroyed village. It was imperative that Rock not get their hands on another jinchūriki; with three the country would be unstoppable. As for Shibuki…well, Iruka could hardly fault Lord Hisen for wanting his only child to survive. To get him to safety had been the last order their leader had given before disappearing back into the battleground that had become the Village Hidden in the Waterfall.

“Take him,” Monkey said, voice sounding as winded as Iruka felt despite the fact that his chest barely rose, “they’re getting too close.”

Iruka wanted to object – only death awaited the ANBU if he went to fight now, but it was also not his place, so Iruka bit back his worry and jumped to the nearby tree branch. Getting Shibuki balanced on his back with a toddler sleeping on his front was difficult, and Iruka grit his teeth against the wave of weariness he felt when he stood with the additional weight.

“Go,” Monkey said, pulling his tantō free, “Fire is not far now, a border patrol is bound to find you with a fight happening so close.” The ANBU pushed at him when Iruka hesitated. “Go, Iruka-kun. That’s an order.”

“….goodbye, Monkey-san. Thank you for all your hard work.” The Chūnin muttered unhappily before sprinting off once more. A handful of minutes later and the sounds of battle erupted behind him, making Iruka wince. He pushed more chakra in his legs, determined to put as much space between them and the fight as possible.

“I’m scared, Iruka-san.” Shibuki whimpered, his hands squeezing tightly around Iruka’s neck. He wanted to sooth the little Beta, but at the moment Iruka was finding it too hard to breath, much less offer comfort.

They’d made it maybe four miles before Iruka felt a chakra signature flare warningly in front of him, and the Chūnin slowed to a stop, dropping from the tree and holding both his hands up in surrender. Moments later and a squad of Leaf ANBU dropped down around him.

“State your rank and purpose.” One of the ANBU demanded, his tantō already drawn. His features were hidden behind a Dog mask and his hair concealed by black cloth cap, and he bore a black armband that must mean he was the captain. Like all ANBU, their scents were completely hidden and even though Iruka had encountered it before, it always was disorienting.

“Umino Iruka. C-Chūnin. Waterfall’s fallen,” Iruka said quickly, breath coming in such harsh pants that he could hardly get the words out, “there’s a squad of Rock-nin in pursuit. One of our ANBU is fighting alone, please – help him, he’s gonna die!” Dog’s fingers twitched slightly, the only sign of surprise at the news, before making a gesture to his squad. It was solely in Fire-sign and Iruka couldn’t read it to his dismay. Shibuki was crying into Iruka’s shoulder, driven beyond fear by the ANBUs hostile presences. “Please,” the Omega tried again, voice aching when no one moved, “please. I’ve got children, we’re all that made it out – _please.”_

“We can’t interfere,” Dog said and Iruka fought back tears of his own. This was it, they were going to die here. He understood, Fire didn’t want to start a war with Earth, but it seemed so cruel, “unless you make it to the border.” Iruka’s head snapped up, eyes hopeful. “You’re less than two miles off. _Run.”_

Iruka didn’t need to be told twice. He erupted into motion, strength bolstered by the promise of safety, and Shibuki let out a scream at the sudden motion. Iruka ran harder than he ever had, heart pounding his ears and vision narrowing. The Leaf ANBU kept pace around him in the trees, while Dog ran with Iruka.

“Keep going,” the ANBU urged, “you’re not far. Run, make yourself move. You can make it.”

The Chūnin nodded determinedly, even as his knees began to buckle with each step. He burst through the tree line in a blur, the forest cut back to provide a large open space where the stones that signaled the border between Waterfall and Fire were located. Iruka let out a sob of relief at the sight of the tall border-markers, but it quickly cut off into a sound of fear as the shouts of the Rock-nin echoed behind him.

He felt his heart ache at the thought of Monkey, but fear propelled him even closer to the border. Within feet of it his strength failed him, Iruka stumbling to his knees with a cry of disbelief, but a strong hand on his arm yanked him back up.

“Monkey-san!” Iruka cried out, but the relief he felt died quickly at the sight of the blood-covered figure. The Waterfall ANBU was cut to pieces, an arm missing and his chakra signature almost completely gone.

 _“Move.”_ Monkey snarled, practically dragging the failing Chūnin the last few feet to safety. Monkey’s body jerked, a kunai striking him high in the shoulder, far too close to his neck to be anything but a fatal wound. The ANBU dropped, pushing Iruka across the border roughly. Iruka spun, Shibuki falling from his back as he yanked on Monkey’s vest, pulling his body across the border with the very last of his strength. The Rock-nin came to a stop at the very edges of the border, throwing curses and demands at the Leaf-nin, but the Leaf ANBU formed a solid line at the borders’ edge, blocking the panting Waterfall-nin from their pursuers’ line of sight.

Iruka ignored them all, crawling on all fours to where Monkey was laying on his back, chest heaving and what little skin that could be seen deathly pale. One of the Leaf ANBUs, one wearing some sort of cat mask and clearly the squad’s healer, was hovering over him, her hands glowing green. Iruka felt what little hopes he felt for his fellow ninja dissipate as she leaned back on her heels, head shaking once in a negative motion.

Dog crouched down next to them, hands held deceptive loose as they hung between his knees, even as the rest of his body was still tense. Iruka reached out a shaking hand, unsure if it was trembling due to grief or exhaustion, and gently stroked the dying man’s hair. A warm little body pressed against his side and Iruka wrapped his free arm around Shibuki, the boy sobbing openly.

Dog was asking him something, but Iruka’s hearing seemed to be failing him. He blinked hard and shook his head to try and clear the strange, empty feeling it had. “ –ening? Do you claim sanctuary?”

“Yes.” Iruka managed to get out, his voice sounding totally alien and unlike it ever had been before, “yes, please.”

Monkey was struggling in front of him, each breath seemingly a battle, and a gloved hand pawed uselessly at his mask. Cat reached out, lifting the mask free. The sound Iruka made at the sight of Monkey’s all too familiar face was thick with grief and denial. _Umino Kaito,_ Iruka’s best friend and older cousin. Kaito’s hand reached out weakly and Iruka grasped it on instinct, bringing the bloody appendage to his lips to press a kiss to it.

Kaito and Iruka had always looked startling alike, enough so that without his scar the two could almost be twins. Iruka had always figured that it was because their mother had been identical twins; not enough genetic diversity to generate radically different faces. To see someone so close to his own image moments from death was unsettling.

“Wanted to tell you,” Kaito gasped out, the hand in Iruka’s trembling with the effort, “‘begged Hisen-sama to let me tell you.”

“It’s okay.” Iruka soothed, letting go of Shibuki to reach out and stroke his cousin’s hair once more. He let out a painful sounding laugh. “He probably knew that I’d storm ANBU and drag your cocky ass right out.”

Kaito gave him a weak smile. “Brat.” The hand in his own squeezed weakly. “It was my choice.”

Iruka nodded, unsure of what else to do. Waterfall’s ninja numbers were falling rapidly, the Hidden Village facing the real threat of dying out, and ninja who may never have normally been considered or even made it into their tiny ANBU were recruited to try and make up for it. It wasn’t that Kaito wasn’t good, because he was; he was one of the few ninja who’d become Jōnin in the village. He was just young, only a year older than Iruka.

Another raspy breath. “Fū-chan?”

Iruka shifted, gently pulling the binds of the wrap across his chest down so that Kaito could see the sleeping child. They’d put the tiny Alpha into a forced sleep, too afraid of what would happen if she became frightened and the Shichibi was released. Kaito smiled, fingers brushing over her sleeping face.

“She’s not hurt.” Iruka said quietly, “Shibuki-kun is okay, too.”

Kaito nodded, eyes glassy. “‘m tired, Iruka-chan.”

Iruka bit back a sob as he blinked back tears and gave the dying ANBU a small smile. “That’s okay. You can…you can sleep if you need to. You’re going to see everyone again, I’m jealous.”

Iruka marveled at his own words, in disbelief at how calm and collected they sounded when he felt like his world was falling apart around him. He had known that the rest of his clan would have died in Waterfall; the Umino’s had been a prominent clan in the village since its founding, they would have fought to the last. But the idea that they’d come so far, that both he and Kaito could have made it…

Next to him, Shibuki let out a wail and Iruka flinched, breath catching. “Please don’t die, Umino-san!”

Dog’s hand shot out, silencing the horrible sound. “Stop that,” the Leaf ANBU ordered harshly, “don’t let the last thing your friend see be your tears.”

Shibuki stared up at the ANBU, stunned, before nodding. He brought his hands up, wiping at his face, a determined look on his face. “G-Goodbye, Umino-san. Thank you for helping.”

Iruka doubted that Kaito could really hear anymore, but he curled an arm around the little boy regardless, proud of his attempt. “Good job, Shibuki-kun.”

In front of him, Kaito’s chest rose and fell once, and then went still. Iruka jerked, his hand gripping his cousin’s forearm tightly before he let out a sob, head dropping to his chest in defeat. He was the last now; the last Umino. He wasn’t aware he’d said it out loud, but he must of because Shibuki curled even tighter against his side, arms wrapping tight around Iruka’s middle.

“It’s okay, Iruka-kun. I’m the last now, too.”

Iruka nodded dumbly, blinking hard as the black tunnels to his vision grew. He wondered abstractly if he was going to die. The Hero Water often killed, especially when it was used in tandem with someone pushing themselves to the absolute brink, and Iruka’s charka reserves were dangerously low.

“Shibuki-kun,” he managed as he began to sway, his voice sounding hollow and weak to his own ears, “take care of Fū-chan.”

He toppled backwards, breath escaping him in a woosh, but strong arms caught him. Iruka blinked up the face of Dog, managing a weak thanks even as he felt like he was going to fly apart. Cat was suddenly by his side, her hands glowing brightly as she pumped chakra into his system. He fought desperately against the growing darkness, afraid that if he passed out he may not awake again. He needed to tell them about Fū, they needed to know what she was if he died.

“Dog-san, Fū-chan, she’s – she’s…”

“Breathe through it,” Dog ordered, voice calm as he pushed a soldier pill into Iruka’s mouth. “Swallow. _Swallow_ or you’re going to die.”

With the last bit of strength he had, Iruka did. Then, nothing.

* * *

Iruka awoke with a half-bitten back shout, hands scrambling for a kunai, only to fold over nearly in two, hands clutching his sides. _Everything_ hurt. He shook, panting, and couldn’t have fought the hands that pressed him back against the bed if he could. He blinked hard, then felt his eyes widen at the sight of the Hokage standing next to him. Iruka tried to rise again, to bow – or something – but the Leaf leader just pushed him back down with a shake of his head.

“Stay down,” he advised before helping Iruka drink a glass of water. The Chūnin drank greedily, unware of just how thirsty he was until the cool liquid had touched his lips. “Slowly now, that’s a boy. There, you can have another glass in a moment, when I’m sure that you won’t throw it back up.”

Iruka nodded, stunned he was still alive. A thought struck him and Iruka nearly vaulted from the bed once more. “The kids!”

“They’re fine.” Lord Saturobi said, pushing him back down once more, expression troubled. “They’re sleeping in the next room. I know that you’ve just been through a difficult ordeal, but can you tell me what’s happened?”

“It was early morning, before dawn. Rock-nin attacked from the west.” Iruka swallowed, blinking back tears. “We…we weren’t prepared. We’ve been on neutral terms with Earth country for a decade and…well, Waterfall’s strength wasn’t what it was used to. I was training with my father at the time; Hisen-sama appeared moments after the first explosions, with his son Mikami Shibuki and Ueda Fū, and four of our village ANBU.”

Iruka didn’t say that those four were the _only_ four ANBU in the village. Their Corps had always been small, but it had shrunk considerably in recent years and the ANBU were mainly used for the protection of their village leader and Fū.

“He tasked me and the ANBU with getting Shibuki-kun and Fū-chan out of the village and away from the enemy hands. He was afraid of what would happen to his son since our village’s leadership is heredity. And Fū-chan…” Iruka’s voice pattered off, eyeing the two ANBU who stood silent guard of the door. “…it’s a matter of some secrecy, Hokage-sama.”

The Hokage didn’t even bat an eye, hands flying through seals as he cast a high-level silencing jutsu on the room. Iruka sent his chakra out to test it, wincing at the headache that earned him. Lord Saturobi looked amused. “Perhaps not the wisest course of action, Umino-san.”

Iruka nodded, embarrassed. Iruka almost wanted to ask about their chances of earning refuge status, before he gave out Fū’s secret that was, but the Chūnin didn’t want the Hokage to think he was trying to trick Fire into taking in a jinchūriki. While Fū’s status had never been met with anything but kindness and understanding by their village – her mere presence was supposed to have ensured their continuance as a shinobi village, once she’d been old enough to fight, that is – Iruka wasn’t naïve enough to assume every village was like his own.

“Fū-chan…she’s…she’s a jinchūriki, of the Shichibi. But she’s just a little girl,” Iruka pressed on quickly, “she’s no different than any other two-year-old, I swear. She’s not a threat or a monster or anything, she’s….she’s just a little girl.” He finished lamely.

The Hokage leaned back in his chair, eyes intense. “You’re quite fond of her.”

Iruka stared at his hands, which fidgeted endlessly against his sheets. “My mom was on the same Genin team with Fū-chan’s mother. Shortly after the Shichibi was sealed in her, Fū-chan was made an orphan. We were _honored_ to take her in,” Iruka explained, stressing the word, “I’ve been told how some villages view jinchūriki, but Fū-chan isn’t a monster. She’s a little girl, who likes sweets and is scared of birds. She’s two, she’s not some kind of – she’s just a little kid, who’s been forced into something that she never had a say in. And I refuse to hold her responsible for that.”

He glanced up, expression fierce, but his temper faded at the amusement on Saturobi’s face. “Fū-chan is a very lucky girl indeed, to have a staunch defender such of yourself.” The smile muted itself. “Do you have any idea why Earth would attack your village?”

Iruka’s shoulders slumped. “Hisen-sama thought it was because they wanted Fū-chan. It was the only reason he could see. They never showed any interest in the hero water before, so...”

A heavy silence filled the small space, the older ninja smoking his pipe as Iruka stared mutely at his covered legs. It was hard to really grasp that his village was gone. That his family, that everyone was…Iruka wiped at his cheeks, embarrassed that he was crying in front of such a powerful and renowned ninja. A hand patted his shoulder consolingly.

“For whatever its worth, Umino-kun, I am sorry for your loss.”

Iruka nodded, taking a shaky breath. “…are we okay here?” He asked quietly, hands tightening on his sheets in fear of the response. “I’m only a Chūnin, and I have no blood line of anything of note, and Shibuki-kun was in our Academy, but…I know we don’t offer a lot to Leaf, outside of whatever worth Fū-chan brings.”

And whatever breeding Iruka and Fū could offer as an Omega and Alpha respectively, though Iruka was not brave enough to voice that thought. While the Umino and Ueda clans may not have any type of impressive bloodlines, they had both been old and (once) strong families. Iruka assumed that their dynamics were already known and considered in whatever decision was being made.

Still, the idea of using their dynamics or Fū’s status as a bargaining chips tasted bitter to himself, but the teenager didn’t know where they’d go if they weren’t accepted into Fire. The Hokage hummed softly. “The Council met earlier and they’ve agreed to instate you and the children as Fire-citizens.” Iruka’s head snapped up in hope. “They’ve even agreed to give you Chūnin status as a Leaf-nin, but only if you pass a two year probation period. During your probation, you’ll be restricted to the village and shadowed twenty-four seven by ANBU. Any actions considered hostile to the village will be met with your execution. Any attempts to contact anyone outside of the village will be met with your execution. Any signs of spying or attempts to leave will be met with your execution. Any unauthorized training or use of jutsu of any kind will be met with your execution. Are we clear on your limitations, Umino-kun?”

Iruka nodded fervently, even if the thought of what not training for two years would do to his ninja-career made him balk. “But, you said this morning…that was…well, before you knew about Fū-chan.”

The Hokage gave him a wain smile. “I doubt her jinchūriki status will be considered detrimental, Umino-san. One of my assistants would be in momentarily with the paperwork you need to sign. As it stands, I believe you have some visitors.”

One of the ANBU opened the door to his room and Iruka laughed as a black streak flew into the room.

“Iruka-san!” Shibuki cried out, his voice high pitched with relief. “Iruka-san you’re okay!”

“Hello, Shibuki-kun,” Iruka greeted, reaching out to squeeze the worried boy’s hand. Fū was balanced on his hip, watching everyone around her with bright, curious ochre-eyes. “Hello, Fū-chan,” he cooed, reaching out to take the toddler as she reached for him. “I’m so glad to see the two of you.”

Saturobi watched them with a small smile on his face. “Welcome to the Leaf, Umino-kun.”


	2. The House Without Dogs, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the read! I'm on vacation, so I'll be trying to update as many stories as possible. Keep an eye out if you've been waiting.

Life in Leaf was fairly easy to adjust to. The sheer size of the city was pretty intimidating at first, but once Iruka had realized that the circular shape of Konoha itself meant that all the roads virtually led to the same place, navigating it had become easier. Unbelievably it had already been two weeks since the fall of Waterfall and it seemed like everyone in Leaf knew that Iruka and his charges were survivors. They were met with pitying looks wherever they went and it was so unnerving that the Omega had kept to keeping them all inside their tiny apartment to avoid it.

Their place was just big enough for the three of them, with a tiny kitchen-living room and three even tinier bedrooms shoved together. They had to share a communal bathroom, but that wasn’t so different from what Iruka had back in Waterfall. The Hokage had allowed Shibuki to enroll in the Ninja Academy, but it was the middle of the school year and he wasn’t geared to start until next year, which would put him back a year. What’s more, the Hokage had assigned a tutor for the young Beta; it seemed that they were (perhaps rightfully so, Iruka admitted despite his irritation) concerned about how thorough the teachings of a tiny village like Waterfall could be.

Despite the violence surrounding their arrival, Iruka and his charges were doing okay. Well, Shibuki had nightmares and had to be sat with for the most of the night, but so did Iruka, so it wasn’t like he would be losing the sleep anyway. Tonight was another one of those nights and Iruka was balanced on the edge of their living room windowsill, rocking Shibuki as he slept fitfully while Fū slept bundled in a small laundry basket on the floor. _Why_ the toddler loved sleeping in the thing was beyond his figuring, but it didn’t harm anyone so Iruka let it go.

There was the sound of shifting leather, of armor moving whisper quiet, and Iruka glanced up to find one of their ANBU perched on the edges of a nearby balcony. Or perhaps it wasn’t one of their minders after all. Iruka gave the familiar form a small smile.

“Hello, Dog-san.” He greeted softly, shifting Shibuki’s legs so that they fell more comfortably over the side his own. “Did you come to check on us?” Silence met his question, but Iruka wasn’t expecting much else. Still he pressed on, the manners his parents had drilled into him from a young age ruling over even his nervousness. “Thank you for your kindness.”

Dog’s head tilted ever so slightly, before his muscles bunched and he soundlessly landed on the wall of their apartment building. Iruka blinked in surprise but was overly proud that he’d managed to not startle too bad. The ANBU reached behind his chest armor and carefully withdrew something, holding it out to Iruka. The teenager reached out, feeling his throat tighten and tears pool when he recognized it as a Waterfall headband; Kaito’s headband. He smiled despite the horrible squeezing feeling in his chest, hand curling around the fabric and metal tightly.

“Thank you.”

Dog nodded once and then he was gone. Iruka pulled Shibuki further against him, hugging the sleeping boy tightly as he fought back a sob.

* * *

The only real draw back that had appeared to living in Fire was Iruka’s neighbors. Or, to be precise, just one neighbor. Iruka had no idea why, but despite the size of the apartment complex they lived in there appeared to be only one other family in residence. A grouchy woman who Iruka had only seen a handful of times and never without a cigarette, and a baby. That cried. Constantly. Iruka’s eyebrow twitched as he blew on the mug of hot milk before handing it to a blearily-eyed Shibuki. From where she was curled around her stuffed animal, chewing lightly on the bear’s ear, Fū seemed just as tired and unhappy.

Iruka could relate.

It was two-thirty in the morning and the baby had been crying for nearly _three hours._ Shibuki had his first meeting with his tutor tomorrow and Iruka despaired the idea of the young prince making a bad impression because he was tired, especially as it seemed that Fire already held Waterfall’s educational abilities in such low esteem. And Fū was going to be an absolute nightmare tomorrow, like any young child she did terribly when her carefully planned and strictly followed routine was disrupted.

Shibuki let out a weary sigh as he sipped his milk, climbing up on their small love seat to sit next to Fū, his hand rubbing the tiny Alpha’s back comfortingly. Iruka watched the two of them fondly. Shibuki had always been a bit of a fearful boy (cowardly even, though Iruka would never dare voice that word) but he was a kind and gentle thing, always willing to help out with Fū.

“Nee, Iruka-ni?”

The Genin stepped into the living room, running his hands through the tired boy’s hair. “Yes, Shibuki-kun?”

“Why doesn’t the baby’s mommy help it? The baby sounds so sad. I never had a mommy or a oma, but papa always came when I cried.” The ten-year-old seemed to wilt into his drink, sniffling with distress and exhaustion. “Doesn’t she love it?”

Iruka stood helplessly, unsure of what to say, before his hands fisted by his side. “I don’t know. Stay here and look after Fū-chan, Shibuki-kun. I’ll be right back.”

Before he could think better of it, Iruka was out of his door and pounding on his neighbor’s. The kids had been through enough; they need their rest – not to mention that poor baby! Even if it was colicky, this was just too much! – and Iruka was going to be _damned_ if he allowed his charges delicate states to be tortured any further by all this.

The door swung open after his fifth bang and Iruka’s nose twitched in disgust at the thick smell of smoke and alcohol that followed it, and a sour-Omega scent the likes Iruka had never encountered before. The woman standing before him was most likely a kunoichi in another life, with the scars and a missing leg to show for it, but Iruka refused to be intimidated, even when a minor wave of killing intent brushed over his senses.

“What the hell do you want?” The woman asked, leaning on the door frame as she exhaled heavily, a cloud of smoke curling around Iruka’s face. “If it’s about the brat; get over it.”

Iruka sputtered, feeling his face redden. “How can you speak about your own child like that!”

“He’s not mine.” The woman said sharply, disgust heavy on every word. “I’m being paid to look after him. Supposed to be my retirement – feh! As if.”

Iruka stared at the woman, utterly horrified. “His crying is upsetting my kids,” the Chūnin pointed out, not even noticing the possessive wording, “they can’t even nap during the day because he’s _always crying._ Have you considered taking him to the hospital to see if sick? Or asking someone else to take over his care?”

The woman gave him a long, flat look. “…look, kid, I know you’re new to town, but trust me when I say that this isn’t worth the energy you’re putting into it. The brat’ll be fine. He always is.”

And just what the hell did that mean? Iruka felt the tick under his left eyebrow grow even more pronounced. “I hardly think my _newness_ to town has anything to do with it. It’s a baby, you can’t just ignore it when it cries! It’s just a _baby,_ for Kami’s sake! You’re an Omega for - even you can’t be that heartless!”

The woman abruptly turned, leaving Iruka speechless as he stared at the empty doorway, before suddenly a hot and sweaty body was shoved into his arms. Iruka’s hands came up automatically to grasp the sobbing baby, the poor thing crying so hard it’s entire body was shaking with each hitching breath. The first thing that Iruka saw was the thick cradle cap that covered the baby’s head, standing out even among bright lemon-colored locks. And then there was the horrid smell; unwashed baby and shit, and the milky-bread smell that came with a yeast infection.

Iruka held the baby back, eyes wide in utter disbelief as he took in the rampant infection around the baby’s skin folds, and the angry, swollen eyes from crying. The baby wasn’t colicky, it was in pain! His head snapped up to glare at the Omega-woman, a recrimination on his lips, but was stopped cold by the glare he was given.

“You’re that worried about the little monster? You take care of him.”

And then the door slammed shut.

For a long moment Iruka just stared at the wood, stunned beyond words, and then he turned on his heel, intent on marching into his apartment to try and…and provide some sort of care for the hurting baby, and then summon one of his ANBU guards to report this because…because this kind of _abuse_ couldn’t be allowed to continue!

He ignored the stunned look Shibuki gave him as he slammed the door shut with his foot, gently bopping the baby against his chest as he tried to sooth it. He moved to the kitchen, reaching for two large plastic bowls and carefully filling them with warm water.

“Iruka-ni? Did you steal the baby?” Shibuki asked, eyes wide as he stood on his toes to stare at the baby cradled in his arms.

“No.” Iruka said sharply. He winced when Shibuki flinched, reaching out and pressing his hand against the boy’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Shi-chan. Can you please go in the bathroom and get the wash we use for Fū-chan, a wash cloth, and towel? The baby’s sick and a bath will help it feel better.”

Shibuki nodded eagerly, darting off to do as he was told. Iruka gently shushed the sobbing baby, laying a blanket on their wooden floor before setting the infant on it. His nose wrinkled as he stripped it off the disgustingly full diaper, rolling it and tying it off before setting it aside. He reached for Fū’s diaper bag and pulled out the kit in there. Fū had toddled over, sucking on her fingers as she stared down at the squirming form.

“Kitty.”                                                                              

“No, Fū-chan, this is a baby. Not a kitty.” Iruka corrected as he began to quickly and efficiently clean the caked on feces and urine from the boy (and it was a little boy, a little Omega) frightfully red bottom. It took several wipes to do it, but finally there was nothing but clean, irritated skin. The diaper rash was abhorrent and Iruka felt rage roll hotly in his stomach at the sight of it. He began working the butt cream he always used on Fū onto the baby’s bottom, frowning in sympathy as the little thing’s cries grew even louder at the touch.

Fū let out a soft sound of distress, crouching down and reaching out with a chubby hand to gently stroke the baby’s filthy head. To Iruka’s surprise, there was a flare of foreign chakra – Fū’s chakra, Iruka realized with a jolt – and the baby stopped crying immediately, staring wordlessly up at Fū with wide, teary eyes.

In the same breath, the entire room was filled with ANBU. Iruka let out a squawk, stumbling backwards and only just catching himself by his palms. From where he had emerged from the bathroom, Shibuki let out a shriek, nearly dropping his armful of goods. Iruka’s heart was racing, swallowing nervously against the kunai blade pressed against his throat. He followed the blade to a gloved hand, then further up a uniformed arm to the threatening face of the Dog ANBU. But unlike on the frontier, or when he’d brought Iruka his cousin’s headband, there was no neutral kindness to the ANBU’s chakra field. Only a deep threat and killing intent.

The tension in the air was palatable – but it broke suddenly when Fū patted the quiet baby on the head again, looking around at the standing ninja. “Kitty,” she said again, just as confidently as before.

It was like a spell had been broken and Iruka could breathe again. He took a shaky breath, gathering his courage before jutting his chin out defiantly. “Look, she just threw him at me, alright? And once I saw him – I couldn’t just leave him with her! He has the worst diaper rash I’ve ever seen, and a yeast infection, and his diaper couldn’t have been changed in days. I don’t care what she says, that bi…woman hasn’t been taking care of him!”

The baby let out a shuddering hiccup and then began to wail again and without second thought Iruka ducked under the kunai, reaching for the shivering baby.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you cold? Shibuki-kun, bring the bath things over. I want to wash him before the water gets cold.” The little Beta nodded nervously, but stumbled over with the wash and washcloth. Iruka poured just enough in the big bowl to make it bubble, then ducked the softy terry cloth in it. He cooed at the baby, moving quickly to first thoroughly wash, then dry, and finally lathering the baby’s rough skin with lotion. He wrapped the baby up tight in the blanket, swaddling it the best he could with the oversized thing, and by the time he was done the little boy was quiet and seemingly content now that he was warm and dry in a fresh diaper.

It wasn’t until he gotten the baby settled against his chest (held tight and close, where the little boy could take comfort in Iruka’s heartbeat) and Fū was carefully petting the ‘kitty’s’ crusty hair, did Iruka abruptly remember the ANBU in his living room. The killing intent was gone as if it had never been there in the first place, instead the elite ninjas seemed…amused? Iruka felt his cheeks and neck erupted in a fierce blush; he’d always been teased for his very ‘Omegan’ tendency to mother hen. Iruka supposed it was his latent maternal instincts, but even when he had been but a tot himself, Iruka loved children. He felt a special sort of joy in caring for them, but to have completely forgotten himself while surrounded by ANBU was new, even for him.

His blush only intensified when the baby turned and routed at his nipple, mouthing over the covered bump. Iruka cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, uh, don’t have any formula. Fū-chan's on solids.”

Dog flickered a hand gesture and one of the ANBU – Rat – flickered out of his apartment.

Fū tugged impatiently at his pant leg and Iruka obediently knelt, letting the toddler stare at the baby’s sleepy face.

“Kitty-kitty.”

“No, Fū-chan.” Iruka correctly, mildly exasperated. “This is a baby. Baby.”

“Kitty.” Fū whispered again, voice awed. “Pwetty kitty.”

Iruka shook his head, smiling fondly, before his head snapped over to his left. “Mikami Shibuki, don’t you _dare_ touch that.”

From where he’d begun to reach for the ANBU Bear’s tantō in an unaccountably brave move for the fearful boy, Shibuki jumped back like he’d been burnt. Bear’s head cocked to the side, a motion followed by many of the ANBU in the room – including Dog – and even though there was no sound, Iruka knew he was being laughed at.

“You’ll make a fine mother someday, Umino-san.” Dog said, his voice dry, and Iruka ducked his head in embarrassment, muttering darkly to himself even as he gently ran his fingers over the baby’s face. The tiny Omega grumbled, his hand flexing open and close until Fū suddenly stuck her own out, letting the small fingers curl tightly around it. And just like that, whatever discomfort the baby was feeling left and he faded off into sleep.

There was a solid knock on his door and suddenly it was being pushed open. Iruka started at the sight of Lord Saturobi, in a simple sleep shirt and a pair of ninja pants, stepping into his tiny abode. “Iruka-kun,” the Hokage greeted, his wrinkled face crinkling as he took in the sight of the sleeping baby and Fū’s fascinated face, “I see you’ve meet Naruto-chan.”

“Naruto?” Iruka repeated, glancing down at the tiny bundle. “You’ve got a unique name, Naru-chan. Say hi to Naruto-chan, Fū-chan.”

Fū let out a disgruntled sound, gently patting the baby’s side. “Kitty.”

“Why on earth – never mind.” Iruka said with a sigh. “This happened when she learned the word ‘tree,’ too. Everything was a tree.”

“Tree!” Fū crowed happily.

“There’s no trees inside, Fū-chan.” Shibuki said as he stepped close to Iruka, pressing against his side as he stared at the Hokage nervously. “Trees live outside.”

“Shibuki-kun, perhaps it is time for you to go to bed. You have an early morning after all, and there is much I need to speak about with Iruka-kun alone.” Lord Saturobi advised, lips twerked in amusement.

Shibuki hesitated, his fingers curling into Iruka’s shirt back. He gave the shy boy a soft smile. “Would you like me to go tuck you in?”

Shibuki nodded quickly before ducking his head, trying to hide behind his bangs. Iruka sighed, reaching out to gently stroke the bangs off the boy’s face. Why did he always insist on trying to hide behind them? When he turned back, the Hokage was standing right in front of him, arms outstretched. Iruka let out a startled sound – he hadn’t even heard the old man move! Before obediently handing the baby over to him.

“Come on, Shi-chan,” Iruka said gently, taking the boy’s hand. He reached for Fū to, but the toddler ran from him, hiding behind the Hokage’s legs to glare at Iruka. “Fū-chan,” he said with a sigh, but Lord Saturobi just waved him off.

“I’ll watch her for a moment. You get Shibuki-kun to bed.”

Weary, Iruka could do nothing more than agree. He bent over, sweeping the trembling boy up into his arms. “Come now, Shibuki-kun,” he said quietly as he carried him to his bed, “the Fire ANBU are here to protect us. You don’t have to be so scared.”

Shibuki didn’t answer, just burrowed his head further into Iruka’s neck, arms clinging tightly. He gently put the boy into his bed, vowing to get a stuffed animal for him as soon as he could as he pulled the covers up and tucked him in. “I’ll come check on you later, alright? Try and get some sleep, you’re meeting your tutor tomorrow.”

Shibuki nodded, but his hands were white knuckled where they were curled around the blankets. “I’m sorry I tried to touch Boar-san’s tantō. I…I thought they were gonna hurt us and Papa…Papa always said a good ninja is never without a weapon.”

“Oh,” Iruka said quietly, not sure what to say to that. For a moment he was overcome, in awe at the frightened boy’s loyalty and courage to try something like protect him. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Go to bed now, Shibuki-kun. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

_I hope._

When he finally made his way back out to the living room, he was shocked to find Lord Saturobi sitting quite comfortably on the love seat, Fū in his lap as she carefully petted Naruto’s face. For such a fierce, powerful Alpha, Lord Saturobi looked every bit a doting grandparent in the moment. The scene was surreal. The God of Death was sitting on his sofa, with his charge happily in his lap, and a baby balanced on his knee.

It was, well, surprising to say the least.

But not where near as surprising as what Iruka was about to learn.

* * *

The morning found Iruka moving. What little things they had were packed away in a storage seal and Iruka tried to ignore the stares as he made his way through the village streets, Fū settled behind him in a back carrier, little Naruto strapped to his front in a similar one. Shibuki walked besides him, one hand holding onto Iruka’s while the other was – surprisingly – wrapped tightly around Bear’s. The move was completely outside of Shibuki’s normal behavior, but the two had been left alone for some time while Iruka packed and he guessed some sort of understanding must have been formed between the two. Bear was a tall man, with short brown hair that was mostly hidden behind a handkerchief, and he’d handled both Shibuki and Fū throughout the morning with the easy air of a parent, and Iruka wondered if he had children of his own.

Iruka and Lord Saturobi had talked long into the night – after the Omega had been sworn to secrecy – and when the Hokage had finally left his home, Iruka had found himself with one more ward. Naruto Uzumaki, last of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool, and another jinchūriki. Iruka tried not to shiver when Fū called the baby ‘kitty’ in the morning, wondering if the only reason she was doing so was because she didn’t know the word for fox.

In the end, even the though the prospect of taking care of three kids all under the age of eleven was daunting, Iruka could hardly say no. Fū had always been someone cherished in their village, an acknowledged fact that her very presence made them stronger. And she was sweet, so very sweet. The idea of returning Naruto to someone who would abuse him just because he’d been sealed was…was…unacceptable.

So now they were moving, apparently to a safer, bigger house. Iruka was under no misconceptions that having two jinchūriki living with him didn’t make them a target if anyone knew about them; Jinchūriki were called the ‘ultimate living weapons’ for a reason. After all, the reason why Rock had destroyed his village was in hopes of getting Fū. An entire village and its people – gone – just to try and capture one little girl.

Bear lead them deeper into Fire’s capital city for some time before they took a sharp right and began to head towards the edges. Eventually they stopped in front of a large compound, set up in the traditional way, with a huge gate and even higher fence set around it. Bear gently let go of Shibuki’s hand.

“This is it,” the ANBU said, his voice gruff, “good luck, Iruka-kun. A word to the wise, your new…caretaker…is a bit, let’s just say, eccentric.”

And with those mysterious words, the ANBU jumped up to the roof tops and disappeared. Iruka stared after him, perturbed, before carefully pushing the gates open. He felt a jolt of chakra – but they must have already been keyed into the wards because other than a passing discomfort, Iruka felt nothing else. He walked deeper into the compound, taking in a large courtyard that held three separate buildings gathered around it. One was clearly a shrine, another a practice dojo, so the last must be the actual house, and all three were surrounded by huge swatches of empty land. Clicking his tongue at the size of the place, Iruka ran a soothing hand down Naruto’s back in a move that was more to comfort himself than the sleeping baby.

The Omega headed towards the house and carefully slid the door open. He stuck his head in, hesitating for a moment, before calling out a greeting. When he heard nothing in return, Iruka frowned but stepped inside, toeing his shoes off and nudging them into a neat line with his feet. He wandered through the house, feeling more and more nervous when he didn’t find anyone waiting. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, even the living room, and only the kitchen and a single bedroom showed signs of anyone living there.

“Well,” Iruka said after a moment, “well,” he said again, unsure of how to take the fact that their new watcher (because Iruka was under no illusions that whoever it is they had been assigned to live with was anything but), “I guess they must be out.”

“Didn’t they know we were coming?” Shibuki asked, hands gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. Iruka reached out, hugging the boy.

“I’m sure it was a misunderstanding. Now, I’m going to try and…tidy up a bit, would you mind watching Fū-chan and Naru-chan for a bit?”

Shibuki nodded and Iruka quickly took both children from their carriers (both were asleep, thankfully) and set them in the living room. He turned on the television to a children’s show, making sure Shibuki was comfortable, before trying to locate some cleaning products. While he may be overstepping his place, Iruka couldn’t stand how dirty the house was. Surely his hosts would be appreciative of his hard work…and even if they weren’t, they could hardly have a baby and a toddler crawling around in this filth.

Unfortunately, the Omega’s chakra coils were still shot from the Hero Water, so even if Iruka hadn’t been banned from using chakra, he couldn’t produce even a single clone to help him clean. It took a few moments of stumbling around but he eventually found a cloth he could use to dust, and some wood polish and a mop, and a search of the kitchen found some floor cleaner, and after carefully rolling up his sleeves, Iruka set to work.

It was nearing one in the afternoon when Iruka finally finished, and while the Omega was covered in sweat and his healing body far more sore than he wished it to be, the house itself sparkled. The cleaning had allowed him to get a fairly good understanding of its layout. It was a single floor, with six bedrooms in total, one that was occupied, and he set himself in the kids in the ones directly across the hallway. There were three bathrooms, all full baths thankfully, and a large library office, a living room, and a functional – if dated – kitchen.

The kitchen also held several dog bowls, but damn it all if Iruka could find any dogs. Still, he’d unpacked their meager items into their respective rooms, had the pack and play constructed and a now awake and bored Fū tucked away inside it, the sheets and towel washed and set out on the lines to dry, by the time two o’clock had rolled around. Naruto had slept most of the morning away, awakening only to demand food or for a diaper change, and Iruka was using the wilting vegetables he’d found and some rice to make lunch with Naruto once more strapped to his chest when their mysterious host finally returned home. A grocery trip was definitely needed, and soon. From where he was carefully adding eggs to the rice Iruka froze, eyes widening at the sound of the front door opening. The sound of footsteps hesitated for a moment, undoubtedly taking in the now sparkling foyer, before there was the sound of rustling clothing.

Iruka turned, wooden spoon in hand and hurried towards the kitchen’s open door – just in time to come face to face with one of the most intimidating Alphas he’d ever seen. He was taller than Iruka by a handful of inches, his face obscured by a black mask, one eye (missing?) hidden beneath his village headband, and had a shock of grey hair that stuck up straight in the air. His good eye was a dark grey and swept over Iruka in a once over that in an instant made him feel lacking. Even his scent was commanding; something fierce, almost electric like lightning, and something earthy.

All at once Iruka was aware of the dirt and grim that he was probably covered in, of how strands of his hair fell free from his pony tail and stuck to his sweaty neck, and that he had a large floral apron he’d found stashed away in the pantry tied around his waist, the wooden spoon still held high in the air.

He dropped it down immediately with a blush, bowing deeply, one hand supporting Naruto’s body. “G-Good afternoon, I’m Umino Iruka. Thank you for taking me and the children into your home. I…I hope you don’t mind that I cleaned a little bit. It’s the least I could do to thank you. And lunch should be ready in a few minutes. If you’re hungry. If you’re not, that’s fine too. I mean, I won’t be offended.”

Iruka cut himself off abruptly, aware that he was rambling. He just hadn’t expected his new babysitter to be such an attractive Alpha – or so close to his own age. The Alpha just stared at him for a moment, before his single eye closed in what could only be described as a smile.

“Hatake Kakashi.” The Alpha – Kakashi – introduced himself with a friendly wave of his hand and Iruka was left gaping, because this was _Hatake Kakashi,_ one of the most feared ninja of all of Fire and Iruka was _living_ with him, was wearing his _apron._ “I’ll pass on the lunch.”

He walked off, only for his head to pop around the wall a moment later.

“Ma, Umino-kun?”

“Y-Yes?” the Omega stuttered, thrown off by the informal use of his name.

“Don’t touch my stuff.”

And then he was gone, leaving Iruka gaping after him.

What…what the _hell!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we (finally) meet Kakashi. Any guess on who Bear is? And crafty old Hiruzen new excatly what he was doing, sending Iruka to the same building Naruto was in.


	3. The House Without Dogs, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoying my vacation, here's the next chapter.

Iruka was starting to think that his host never cleaned. There was no denying that Kakashi clearly didn’t care about whatever state his home was in. Perhaps he wasn’t in the village long enough? He was making progress, though, and by the end of their first week together Iruka was starting to see a real difference. The inside of the main house was completely clean (save for Kakashi’s bedroom and a small attached office, Iruka had yet to dare to step inside) as was the separate training doujin. It had taken Iruka the better part of a day to dust, sweep, mop, and re-oil the wood floors, but it was worth it if it meant that Shibuki had a good place to study with his tutor.

Shibuki’s tutor, a stern looking Beta named Ebisu, seemed like a nice enough man. He had a snobby air around him, but the prospect of teaching the sole-surviving clan of Waterfall’s royal line seemed to keep most of it at bay. He was unfailingly polite, though he mostly ignored Iruka and the younger children. Shibuki was quietly terrified of him, but Shibuki was terrified of everyone at first. He’d warm up eventually.

Today’s goal was to clean the last of the large free-standing buildings before moving onto the smaller storage sheds that flanked the property. He was well aware that Kakashi had told him not to touch his stuff (Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the memory) but the Alpha was really never around – well, at least Iruka hadn’t seen him very much their first week and a half staying with him. Besides, after the initial cleaning frenzy in the main house Iruka hadn’t found anything personal of Kakashi is the common spaces anymore.

Iruka figured that his host wouldn’t mind him sprucing up the doujin as he was careful not to throw anything away or do any major reorganizations. He was a little bit more nervous about the family shrine, so the Omega was careful to ensure that his movements were precise and controlled; every sweep of his broom was executed with the same control as a jutsu, every picture frame and urn handled with the uttermost care as he dusted and wiped around them. He oiled the floor by hand – longer, but less stress on the wood – and had even trimmed his fingernails before washing the ceremonial alter cloths by hand to ensure the delicate embroidery and stitching would be unscathed.

He was hanging them up to dry now, humming quietly to himself as he clipped each edge firmly in place. Naruto and Fū both sleeping on an old quilt Iruka had found, both on their backs, little chests and stomachs rising slowly, Naruto’s tiny fingers wrapped tightly around Fū’s hand. Iruka smiled fondly as he moved to hang the last of the alter cloths. The wind was blowing around them, bringing a relieving chill to the hot summer day and causing the alter clothes to billow and heave like they were breathing.

Iruka made one last check to ensure that they were all fastened tightly and wouldn’t blow away before jogging across the small courtyard to the main house. He slid the empty laundry basket inside, making a mental note to not forget the towels that were in the washer.  They had clearly been used at some point to wipe down dogs and there were signs of canine inhabitance all along the compound, but the Omega had yet to see any actual dogs.

More the pity, Shibuki _loved_ dogs.

Probably for the best, Iruka thought with a sad smile as he grabbed both Fū’s carrier and the baby wrap from where they were hanging by the door. About once a month or so the whole of Waterfall was treated to the sight of a very beleaguered Hisen being pestered by Shibuki about the possibility of getting a pet dog. A melancholy stillness seemed to fill him, making Iruka’s very being feeling heavy and tired, but the Omega pushed the feeling away as he worked the carriers on. Once they were one, he double checked that he had his wallet on before kneeling down before the sleeping children.

Their cabinets were getting rather bare and a grocery trip was in desperate need and he hoped to take advantage of Ebisu’s presence to leave Shibuki home. Shopping with three kids was hard enough without adding in the dark looks and muttered sneers. The differences in how Konoha treated their jinchūriki compared to how the people of Waterfall treated Fū was shocking. Even though he was only six months, Naruto received the most hate filled stares that Iruka could have imagined. And while they didn’t yet know about Fū, Iruka was unsettled by the idea that they may ever come to look at the little girl in such a way. At the moment, the conscious seemed to be that the Waterfall refugees had been conned into taking care of Naruto to earn their citizenship and most people treated Iruka with a gentle kind of pity, as if he was terminally ill and not a sixteen-year-old who was suddenly a parent of three.

Iruka was determined to get them to change their mind about Naruto, or at the very least to stop seeing him as such a threat that they crossed the road to get away from a _baby._ He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to do that, but he started by making sure that he always took Naruto out with one of the other children, often having Shibuki carry Naruto or taking breaks to let Fū coo and fuss over the baby in the hopes that they would see he wasn’t a danger.

Iruka also made sure that the kids all looked as adorable as possible every time he left. When they’d accepted in as refugees, they’d been given a rather impressive stipend. Since Iruka wasn’t allowed to train or expected to go on missions and Shibuki’s training equipment was being provided to Ebisu by the Hokage, Iruka had blown nearly all of it on kids clothing, toys, and other equipment. But mostly clothes.

Today had Fū in a pair of grey shorts with a pink tank top that was covered in lace ruffles. She looked utterly cute and Iruka couldn’t resist pressing a kiss on the toddler’s cheeks as she grumbled and batted at him unhappily, not amused as he pulled a white floppy hat onto her head and tucked her carefully into the back carrier. He felt her head fall back against his neck, sandaled feet kicking his side in annoyance. He kept her bright, happy colors that made her skin and hair pop, but at the same time made her appear soft and delicate.

Iruka chose Naruto’s outfits with the utter precision one would normally save for missions. Iruka avoided any colors that held any traditional connection with aggression and any animal designs were kept to prey or domesticated animals. All of his clothes were picked to make Naruto appear less threatening, to make him appear soft and sweet, patterns and designs chosen to make the newest member of his family appear unbearably cute. Well, at least to Iruka he was. The Omega liked to put him in clothing that called attention this blond curls and bright blue eyes, because Iruka thought Naruto’s coloring was to die for. For today’s outing, Iruka had dressed him in a short sleeve, legless romper that was designed to resemble a stylized puppy, complete with a hood with dog ears and a little curly tail on the back.

He stood and pushed up on his heels a few times, making sure the now loaded carriers were sitting comfortably before pulling the diaper bag over his shoulder.  He stuck his head in the doujin to let Ebisu know that he’d be back before their lesson ended, gave Shibuki an encouraging smile, and headed out into the city.

The start of the walk was always peaceful, especially today with both Fū and Naruto still napping, and Iruka enjoyed the quiet as he made his way towards the nearest market. As they moved further away from the Hatake compound and closer to the village proper, things started to get a little more sour.

Iruka did his best to ignore the whispers and stares, humming to himself as he walked along, one hand rubbing up and down Naruto’s back. Despite his best attempts, Iruka found himself growing tenser and tenser as he approached the market and the Omega let out a sigh under his breath as he disappeared inside. He kept his eyes down as he grabbed a cart and finished his shopping list. It wasn’t much – it would only keep them fed for a few days – but shopping was hard when you had two babies and an overloaded diaper bag strapped to you and couldn’t produce clones. He’d have to come back in a few days.

Iruka ignored the stares of the cashier, feeling his eyebrow tick as the young man stared at where a now groggily Naruto was watching him back lazily from around his pacifier. Iruka waved the money to get the man’s attention.

“Is this enough?”  Iruka asked sharply, voice icy. The young Beta blinked before nodding, frightened eyes still locked on Naruto’s form, and Iruka grit his teeth as the cashier flinched as Naruto waved one of his hands around in blearily boredom. In an unusually rude move, Iruka snapped his fingers in front of the staring man’s face. “Did you hear me?”

“Uh, yes sir.”

Iruka took the change back with a huff, loading his hands full of bags before making his way out of the shop with a huff. A gaggle of Omegas his own age were eating ice cream on the curb and they followed him with wide eyes.

“Look, that’s….”

“Hush, Suki-chan, you’re gonna get us in trouble!”

“It’s not right, someone should have told him. Do you think he knows?”

“They had to have told him.”

“No way! Who would agree to watching over that?”

“Guys, stop talking about it!”

“I agree with Saito-kun, if they’re making him take care it and they didn’t tell him; that’s messed up.”

“Mizuki-kun!”

“Especially if he’s got his own baby with it.”

_“Guys!”_

“So messed up.”

Iruka cut into an alleyway, afraid that if he didn’t he might break his foot off on their faces The Omega felt his chest heaving in righteous anger and when the narrow alleyway ended into a small, narrow grassy cliff face that gave a rather impressive view of the grassy knolls that surrounded the city, Iruka set his groceries down. He leaned against the safety fence with a frustrated groan, careful to keep the contact to his shoulder solely.

“Tch. It. That. Gods, its like you’re not even human to them.” He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s curls as he ducked down, fishing out a water he’d bought for himself and pulled out a small package of animal crackers. He pulled it open, popping a (cow? Cow.) into his mouth. “Don’t you worry about them, Naru-chan. You’re too good for them anyway. Fū-chan, you awake?”

Iruka furrowed his brow, listening. Fū answered him about half the time; her vocab was getting larger but she wasn’t what you’d call a talkative kid. He fished out a fish shaped cracker, offering it over his shoulder, and felt his lips twitch as a tiny hand tugged it free. He laughed to himself, anger forgotten as he shook his head.

“Yup, totally awake.” Naruto squirmed in his carrier, making intense eyes at the cookies in Iruka’s hand. “Oh no, little man. Those big blues aren’t going to work on me. All the books say you’ve got another month or two before you get solids. And even than I’m gonna want to check with the medics.”

Iruka offered another cracker to Fū before shoving the rest into his mouth. He took a swig of his water, wincing as an unhappy Naruto began to kick, tiny feet slamming against his still tender sides with freakish pinpoint accuracy.

“Naruto-chan,” Iruka started, but the baby’s fussing only grew in volume, little hands flying about as his face turned red. “Naru-chan, I’m sorry but you can’t have any. Calm down, come on buddy; I promise, I’ll get you a bottle as soon as we get home, just please stop screaming.”

Naruto let out another angry sounding screech and then suddenly there was an intensely foul smell that Iruka had grown all too familiar with; in his fury, Naruto had pooped himself. Iruka groaned, letting the diaper bag slide off his arm, but before he could reach for it, Naruto let out another shriek and suddenly Fū was going off behind him, hands grabbing at Iruka’s hair and pulling sharply.

“Oh, come on!” Iruka grumbled as he struggled to regain control of the situation. “Two against one, that’s just mean.”

The resulting tantrum was epically long, lasting the entire walk back to the house, which Iruka made in the half the normal amount of time it usually took, even with groceries. If he thought everyone stared before, it was nothing compared to the attention he got with two kids screaming their heads off. He made his way into the main house quickly, not wanting to distract Shibuki from his lessons, and left the groceries in a pile on the floor. He fished a squirming and still screaming Fū from her perch on his back, feeling his nerves take a hit at the sight of Fū’s red and tear streaked _but grinning_ face. What the hell? Was this some sort of game to her?

It was not a game to Naruto, who was rolling around on his back, screaming at the top of his lungs and kicking his feet wildly. Iruka tried to hush him and Fū at the same time, wincing as Fū’s flailing hand caught him across the face. Naruto’s face was becoming practically maroon in shade and Iruka let out a strangled sound as he changed the baby as quickly as he could. Cleaning Naruto was a challenge with how the baby was throwing its legs and arms around, but Iruka managed it. The cries didn’t stop, though, if anything they only rose in pitch and Iruka lifted the baby, desperately hoping a bottle was all that was needed, taking Fū by the hand with the intent of distracting her with the TV – but Fū dug her feet in with a loud shriek that could have been a disturbing laugh. Then, to Iruka’s stunned horror, she lifted up the used diaper – carelessly left on the ground in his distraction – and threw it across the room.

It hit the wall and stuck there.

And it was – it was _too much._ Too much! The twin sounds of screaming was so loud and the scent of piss and shit was everywhere, Naruto’s body a hot and angry squirming bundle in his arms, and Fū was still laughing and – and –

“Fū, goddamn’t _this is not a game!”_ The sound of his shout silenced Fū’s giggling screeches, his ire stunning her into silence. Iruka instantly felt bad as the toddler’s eyes grew round and large. “Oh…oh Fū, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He reached for her, but the toddler skidded away from his hand in fear. “Fū-chan, Fū-chan, baby, come on–”

She shied away from him again, ducking into the living room. Iruka let out a shaky breath, then another, and then he was crying too, leaning against the entryway wall with Naruto held tightly against his chest. Iruka felt so overwhelmed and so, so out of his depth. What was he thinking, taking this on? He was only sixteen, what did he know about raising children? Sure, he’d done his share of caring for his clansmen, but none of that had prepared him for being a single father of a six month and two-year-old.

“Umino-san.” The Omega jerked at the voice, feeling his cheeks flush even heavier when he found himself face to face with a kneeling ANBU. He didn’t recognize the kunoichi, a brunette who was wearing some sort of bird mask. She held out a bottle and Iruka blinked at it for a moment before taking it. The moment the nipple touched Naruto’s lips, the baby’s cries were silenced.

“Thank you,” Iruka mumbled, embarrassed that he’d forgotten about his semi-permanent guard that was always around when Kakashi wasn’t home. He didn’t even want to think about the show he’d just given them. “I know as an Omega I’m should be better at this.”

The ANBU’s head tilted to the side and when she spoke, her voice was utterly dry. “Trust me, Umino-san, being an Omega does not equate instant parenting knowledge.” Iruka ducked his head with nod, embarrassed again. “It does get easier.”

He looked up in surprise at the encouragement, but let out an annoyed sigh when he found an empty hallway waiting for him. He glanced down at the happily eating baby before pulling himself up. “Come on, Naru-chan. I’ve got to clean up that wall before Shibuki-kun’s lessons are done – or Kakashi-san comes home.”

Before starting on that mess, Iruka flipped on the TV and set it to cartoons before disappearing into the kitchen to put away the groceries. He returned moments later with a small bowl full of animal crackers and a sippy cup of milk, and set them down on the kotatsu. He sat down, ignoring the lump that was Fū underneath the blanket, and watched as Naruto worked through the last of his formula.

Iruka smiled wanly when after a few moments later a hand reached out to grab the sippy cup, then once more for the cookies. He carefully burped Naruto before slipping him into the soft fabric sling he usually wore around the house, and went into the hallway to start on the poop stained walls. When he was done, Iruka found Fū sitting inches from the TV, an animal cracker softened with salvia until it was nearly shapeless and disintegrate in one hand. The Omega carefully sat down next to her.

“Fū-chan?” She turned to look at him, shoving the cracker in her mouth and managing to smear it over most of her cheek instead. He reached out slowly, feeling a tension he didn’t realize he had leave him when she let him stroke her downy hair. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“‘s ok.”

“No, Fū-chan." Iruka stressed, taking the bowl of crackers from her and gaining her attention completely. “Even though I was unhappy with how you were behaving, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Do you accept my apology?”

Fū’s head cocked to the side, blinking as she worked through what Iruka was saying. “Mad?”

Iruka leaned forward, gathering the toddler into a hug. “No, I’m not mad at you. Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Fū said shortly, before pushing the Omega away with every inch of strength she had. “Let go, doggies are back!”

Iruka snorted, but let her go. He usually didn’t allow TV this early, but he supposed some extra time couldn’t hurt. Besides, the Omega still felt guilty about snapping at her earlier. And the cartoon with the pirate puppies was her favorite. Iruka settled into the kotatsu, pulling the thick fabric over his lap before settling a sleepy looking Naruto into it. Iruka leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and nuzzling against him, inhaling his sweet baby smell.

He felt exhausted and he still had dinner to make. Maybe he’d try and order something in? Would Kakashi mind that? Iruka yawned himself, allowing himself to sprawl backwards on to the cushioned mat that squared the kotatsu, watching half-heartedly as the colorful puppies leapt onto another ship.

Maybe some yakisoba? Shibuki liked yakisoba. With extra vegetables because Iruka was really trying to get both Fū and Shibuki to eat more greens. Iruka yawned again, resting his hand on Naruto’s stomach, feeling the quick beat of his heart. Maybe ramen instead?

He’d have to ask Kakashi, Iruka didn’t know any places that delivered.

Iruka let out another jaw cracking yawn. Man, he needed to get up soon or he could fall asleep. He reached up pulling his pony tail down so it wasn’t such an uncomfortable knot on his neck. He’d just rest for a little bit. Then get up, make some coffee, figure out dinner. In just a minute, that’s what he do.

* * *

Iruka woke sometime later, blinking blearily and feeling overly hot. He glanced down to find Shibuki had come to join them at some point, meaning his lesson had long since ended, and the boy was completely conked out. At some point Fū had relocated to Shibuki’s chest, her little mouth open and drooling on the Beta’s shirt.

Iruka felt his lips quirk in a smile as his hand ran down a still slumbering Naruto’s back. Even though the kotatsu wasn’t on and the quilt had been shifted out for a lighter, summer one, it was still hot with four bodies underneath. Iruka yawned as he stood, carefully readjusting his hold on to Naruto.

The sky was a brilliant purple outside; he’d slept longer than he meant to. He had to get dinner started – maybe something quick and easy? He stepped over the sleeping kids, his mind already trying to figure out if he could get away with a simple breakfast for dinner, bringing a hand up to rub at his tired eyes. He’d slept too long and had the bizarre aching heaviness to his eyes to prove it. Getting the kids down after such a long nap tonight was going to be hell.

A sound startled him as he stepped into the hall and Iruka spun around, eyes wide, heart thudding loudly as he took a step back – but it was only Kakashi, coming down the dark hallway from his room. The Jōnin paused, hands in his pockets, head cocked to the side as he stared at Iruka.

“Did I scare you, Umino-kun?”

Iruka blushed, shaking his head and patting Naruto’s back to sooth himself. “Ah...a little, Hatake-san. I’m sorry, I’m just still a little jumpy, I guess.”

 _And you’re never home,_ Iruka grumbled quietly in his head, _coming out the dark like some sort of ghost, what the hell?_

The Omega continued into the kitchen, pausing only to set the sleeping baby into the mobile crib he’d taken to keeping there. Iruka pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead, knowing he should be waking all the kids up before any hope of a reasonable bedtime disappeared completely, but Iruka also wanted a few minutes to throw something together for dinner in peace.

He set out the formula just in case, deciding it’d be a safe idea to have a bottle made and ready by the time little Naruto did wake up. He hummed quietly under his breath as he moved around the kitchen, pulling food items and cookware from the shelves and cabinet with a familiarity that showed just how often Iruka had been cooking. He’d never been much of a cook back in Waterfall, but Iruka had never been terrible either. His father had always been the cook, but Iruka had helped him enough to know his way around a kitchen. He set the water to boil for Naruto’s formula and quickly set up the rice cooker. He could use some of the fish from last night – oh, but he was saving that for tomorrow’s breakfast. Maybe some eggs? Mm, yeah, with soy sauce. Maybe eggplant to go with the other veggies.

Did they have eggplant?

A quick glance showed that they did and Iruka pulled one out. Hopefully Shibuki wouldn’t mind having breakfast for dinner, because Iruka didn’t really have the heart to make anything more at the moment.

The Omega turned, intent on setting the small kitchen table and stilled in surprise. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the open kitchen doorway, watching him. Iruka swallowed, suddenly aware of just how little he knew of the impressive Alpha.

“Your hair’s long.”

Iruka started, a hand rising up in surprise to find that he’d forgotten to put it back up after his nap. Iruka blushed, embarrassed, because he knew he looked kinda girly with his hair down. He fought down the urge to put it back up, letting his hand drift back down.

“Yeah…I, uh, don’t normally keep it down.”

“Why not?”

Iruka blinked at the silver-haired man. This was, by far, the most words the two had ever exchanged and it was…it was about his hair? Iruka shrugged, fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt. “I don’t know. It gets in the way, doesn’t it?”

He could have winced. Why did he say it like that? Like he was asking a question? Thankfully, Naruto began to stir and the Omega quickly turned away, lifting the fussy baby into his arms. He bopped him, shushing the grumbling babe.

“There, there. I promise, your bottle’s almost done.” Preparing a bottle never seemed so nerve wracking as it did this time around, with the weight of Kakashi’s eyes on him. He tested the heat on his skin – he probably should have let it warm up a little more, but it wouldn’t do any harm. Naruto ate with the same gusto he always did, and the sight of his gluttonous swallows made the tension in Iruka’s shoulders ease. “Ah, look at you, you greedy boy.”

“You’re good with him.” The voice made him jump – Iruka had _almost_ managed to make himself forget the Alpha’s presence.

“Thanks. I was always saddled with the younger kids in the clan back home.” Iruka said, tilting the bottle as Naruto’s uncoordinated (yet surprisingly strong) hands tried to move it. It hurt to talk about them, but not as much as Iruka thought it would have. He smiled softly down at the baby in his arms. “And Fū-chan's mother passed when she was very young – not much older than Naruto-chan, really. When she came to live with us, I helped my parents with her as much as I could.”

They’d been so busy; Waterfall’s ninja numbers had greatly fallen over the last decade or so, and those that were left were kept busy with missions to try and keep the village afloat economically. It had always seemed like his parents were always gone. More often than not, Iruka and his age-mates were left behind to take care of the children when not out on missions.

“Um, I was wondering,” Iruka asked hesitantly, glancing at the unmoving Kakashi from the corner of his eye, “do you have dogs? I wasn’t sure, but I keep finding dog toys.”

“Sometimes.”

…okay.

That was…vague.

“Ah.” Iruka cleared his throat uncomfortably. This was awkward. Everything about this was awkward and terrible. “Well, I just asked because Shibuki loves dogs. I think he was heartbroken when we didn’t find any.”

“I see.”

Oh Gods, just _go away._ Iruka turned, feeling guilty about wanting Hatake to leave his own house, and set the empty bottle down before putting a kitchen cloth on his shoulder and moving Naruto to burp. “I’m making dinner, if you’d like some.”

“I’ll take a plate.” He was expecting Kakashi to say no. He’d shown no interest in any of the food Iruka had prepared before. The Omega almost visibly startled at the affirmative reply, turning to stare at Kakashi in surprise. The Alpha shrugged. “I like eggplant.”

“Oh, yes. Of course. I’ll…remember that.” Iruka said, clearing his throat. “Will you be in your study tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I can bring you a plate?”

Kakashi nodded, before finally – _finally –_ turning and leaving. Iruka slumped against the counter in relief. He shook his head ruefully, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s head as the baby let out an exceptionally loud burp.

Well.

That had gone terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking from experience, one should always strive to not be outnumbered by young children. Poor Iruka. They're all adjusting.


	4. The House Without Dogs, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you Hatake-san’s boyfriend?” He blurted out, horrified. Here he was, doing laundry and cleaning, just making himself at home – did he live here? Was that why he was keyed into the wards?
> 
> “What!” The other teenager screeched, hands waving violently in front of him. “No, no, no. Kakashi-senpai – I – what –”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Here's the next chapter.

The next morning brought a visitor to the Hatake Compound. Iruka was in the process of taking down the last of the laundry from the lines and was pulling a king-sized sheet down when he suddenly found himself face to face with another person. Iruka let out a choked shriek, falling backwards on his ass, the robin egg’s blue sheet falling over him like a cover. The visitor let out a loud sputtering of his own, seemingly just as startled by Iruka’s reaction as Iruka was to his sudden appearance.

Iruka managed to claw the sheet from his face, cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he saw a dark blur flicker off the walls and disappear. One his watchers, undoubtedly, reacting to Iruka’s overreaction. The stranger was another Omega, and as he clearly had been let into the Hatake ward most likely meant that he wasn’t a hostile, so Iruka took the offered hand.

“I’m sorry,” the other Omega said quickly, his cheeks equally red, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay.” Iruka said, clearing his throat as he bent over and picked up the sheet. Thankfully it hadn’t rained in days and the ground was dry.

“Here, let me help.”

The visitor was only slightly taller than himself, with short, shoulder length brown hair and large, dark eyes, and he appeared around Iruka’s age. Iruka observed him mutely as they folded the sheet. If he’d made it past the Hatake clan’s barrier, Iruka figured he was probably a non-hostile or keyed into the wards. A thought struck Iruka and he clutched the folded sheet to his chest, suddenly mortified.

“Are you Hatake-san’s boyfriend?” He blurted out, horrified. Here he was, doing laundry and cleaning, just making himself at home – did he live here? Was that why he was keyed into the wards?

“What!” The other teenager screeched, hands waving violently in front of him. “No, no, _no._ Kakashi-senpai – I – what –”

The sound of loud laugher, almost hysterical, caught his attention and Iruka peeked over the paling Omega’s shoulder to see an older looking man standing at the compound entryway, leaning heavily on the gate as if it was the only thing keeping him up.

“We’re not – senpai is like my – _no.”_ There was a disgusted sound, deep in the Omega’s throat. “We’re not d-dating. No. _No._ I’m Tenzō, I’m on Kakashi-senpai’s team.” Tenzō shot a glare at the still cackling man behind him. “I just stopped by to introduce myself because we use the Hatake compound to meet up a lot between missions – stop laughing Genma-senpai!”

The other man – Genma, a Beta by the scent of him – just waved him away. “Oh my god – _yes._ Yes, he _is_ Kakashi-kun’s boyfriend,” he said breathlessly as he approached. “Thank you, thank you for that. Shiranui Genma, nice to meet you.”

Iruka bowed, eyeing the two wearily. “Umino Iruka. Are you meeting today? I can take the kids out, but Shibuki is currently with his tutor in the dojo.”

“Ah, no.” Tenzō said, “we really did just stop by to introduce ourselves. We didn’t want you to be startled if you found us around.”

“There’s a couple more of us, but they’re not in town at the moment.” Genma said, lips quirking around the senbon in his mouth as Fū peaked around Iruka’s leg to peer at the new comers. “And who is this little cutie?”

“This is Ueda Fū-chan,” Iruka introduced, resting a hand on the little girl’s head. “She’s almost three and was coloring with markers, so forgive any mess. Say hello, Fū-chan.”

Fū waved a timid hand at them before popping it back in her mouth. Genma knelt down to her level, his grin growing. “Well hello, Fū-chan. Did you color something good?”

The little girl perked up, immediately darting back to get her coloring book before holding it up proudly. It was a picture book of Fire country, though most of it had become a solid color of green at this point. 

Genma gave her two thumbs up. “Very pretty.”

Fū practically preened. Iruka smiled, feeling himself relax a little. A sound behind him had the Omega dropping the folded sheet into a waiting laundry basket and scooping a cooing Naruto up. He turned, eyes narrowed, and cradled the blond to his chest. “And this Uzumaki Naruto-chan. He’s just recently joined our family, but he’s very welcomed.”

Iruka was prepared for more glares and barely concealed disgust and killing intent, but instead he got Genma practically leaning into his space, tickling at Naruto’s chubby belly. “Damn, he’s gotten big. Haven’t you gotten big, Naru-chan? Tenzō-kun look at the baby.”

“I can see him from here.” Tenzō said quietly from where he was eyeing a curious Fū as she advanced on him. The other Omega seemed at unease around children, but Iruka couldn’t pick up any actual dislike. It was more like a fear of kids in general and the last of the tension Iruka held fled completely.

He gave the two men a bright smile. “Would you like some tea? Or something to eat? I made some curry and rice earlier.”

Iruka froze as he found himself suddenly the center of both Genma and Tenzo’s rather intense focus.

“You can cook?” Genma asked, voice serious.

“Um, yes?”

“Good?”

“It’s okay, I think.” Iruka stammered, startled by the intensity.

Genma flashed him another smile. “Iruka-kun, I think this is going to be the beginning of a great friendship.”

* * *

“You’re in my house.” Kakashi greeted from the house entryway, voice flat. “Why are you in my house?”

From where he sat, Iruka blinked at the annoyed Alpha before glancing at a nearby mounted clock. He felt his eyes grow wide at the time. After eating Iruka nearly out of house and home, Tenzō and Genma had settled in the living room, so content and at ease that Iruka had just assumed they were supposed to be there. They were playing poker now, Fū settled happily in Iruka’s lap as Naruto napped atop the kotatsu in between Tenzō and himself, Genma settled opposite next Shibuki, trying to teach the little Beta how to cheat.

Genma waved a hand dismissively. “Chill, Kakashi-kun. We’re just getting to know your cute roommates.”

“Get out.”

“Kakashi-senpai,” Tenzō whined – a sound that probably had a little something to do with sake that Genma had – er, liberated – from a locked cabinet earlier. “We just wanted to be friendly.”

“Ah, Hatake-san,” Iruka began hesitantly, “I apologize. Your teammates stop by earlier and I suppose the time got by us.”

Kakashi just rolled his eyes and Iruka relaxed a little, realizing that their host wasn’t actually angry. He pointed at Genma threateningly. “I know what your thinking and _no._ And you’re replacing the sake.”

 _“Dick.”_ Genma grumbled, drawing out the word. He stood, ruffling Shibuki’s hair. “Come on, Tenzō-kun. Better get back to the ol’ ball and chain.”

“You know he hates it when you call him like that.” Tenzō muttered.

“I’ll see you later, kiddo. And remember, bluffing’s all about the mouth, not the eyes.”

“Yes, Genma-san.” Shibuki said, completely serious as he stared down at his cards and Iruka hid his grin behind the rim of his cup. It was rare to see Shibuki open up to anyone so easily, but he seemed to have taken an instinctive liking to Genma. It was kind of refreshing to see in the timid boy. Iruka rose, taking Naruto instinctively into his arms as followed the pair to the door to see them off.

Genma gave him a lazy salute. “I’ll see ya later, Iruka-kun. Thanks for the food.”

“Yes, thank you. It’s been a while since I’ve had a home cooked meal.” Tenzō said, bowing low.

Iruka blushed, waving the formal move off. “It was my pleasure. I don’t know many people in Fire yet, so it was nice to meet you both. Please, if it’s alright with Hatake-san, stop by again.”

Genma’s grin could only be defined as ‘shit-eating.’ “Oh, we will.”

There was a heavy sigh from behind Iruka, making the Omega wince. He gave a short bow himself before shutting the door, an apology on his lips as he turned – and found himself staring at the olive green of a Fire Jōnin vest. Iruka blinked in surprise, taking an instinctive step back at the Alpha’s sudden closeness, and felt his back smack against the front door lightly.

“Hatake-san, you startled me.”

Kakashi just shrugged, but didn’t move to give them more space. A single, dark eye peered down at him intensely and Iruka swallowed around a suddenly dry throat. Maybe…had Tenzō and Genma upset Kakashi more than he’d thought? The last thing Iruka wanted to do was alienate or upset their caretaker.

“Look, don’t go drinking with Genma-kun.”

The seemingly non-sequitur threw Iruka’s racing thoughts completely off course. “What?”

“Don’t go drinking with Genma-kun.”

“…okay.” Iruka agreed, eyes wide in bemusement. “…do you want some curry? I saved you a plate.”

Kakashi just peered at him, eye narrowing slightly like he didn’t believe him, before he shook his head. “I’m going to bed.”

“Good-” but the Alpha’s back was already to him, disappearing quickly down the hallway, “-night.” Iruka huffed, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s soft head and inhaling his sweet, powdery scent. “Asshole.”

“You said a bad word.” Shibuki said quietly, almost in awe, peering at Iruka from around the living room wall.

Iruka sighed.

* * *

They’d settled in fairly quickly in the Hatake compound and before Iruka knew it, a solid month had passed. He still didn’t see much of Kakashi, but the Alpha had begun to share dinner with them every now and then. While most of these shared dinners also seemed to involve Kakashi’s team (which somehow, like in possession of a second sense, seemed to materialize around meal times) who in addition to Tenzō and Genma, consisted of a stern but likable Alpha named Yūgao. A standard four-member team, most likely ANBU.

Not that Iruka even dared to hint he suspected as much. But it just seemed common sense; only an idiot would be unable to see how powerful the group of Fire-nin that Iruka occasionally hosted for dinner were. And that, if nothing else, was a testament to how crazy his life had become.

For the most part – their small clan was adjusting. Fitting Naruto into their life was no real struggle and the little boy seemed to flourish under their care. Shibuki was extra careful with their youngest member, the gentle Beta attentive to the babe’s every little cry and fuss. It was _adorable_ and Iruka knew without a doubt that Shibuki would make a fine father someday. Any sign of malnourishment was completely gone, and Naruto was hitting every developmental mark he needed to – and some, Iruka suspected – that he’d missed.

Fū, while a mischievous and bull-headed child at heart, was seemingly content as well. She loved having the large Hatake complex to play in and spent most of her day chasing the air itself as she lapped the expansive lands. She also, to Iruka’s great amusement, seemed to have developed some sort of fascination with Tenzō. The other Omega didn’t seem to know what to do with it, cycling between queerly fascinated and pure, unadulterated horror every time the green-haired child climbed into his lap and began to babble up at him.

Iruka’s amusement at Tenzō’s discomfort was shared by Kakashi’s team – and, surprisingly, Kakashi himself – and it made some of the tension and discomfort in Iruka’s chest dissipate to watch his Alpha watcher tease Tenzō until he was red faced and sputtering. Even Shibuki was doing well; he’d made a few friends at school, including the young heir to the Inuzuka clan, one of the strong clans of Fire Country. Shibuki and the young girl, Hana, had become close friends quickly and Iruka couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t helped along by Hana’s adorable trio of puppies. After all, dogs had always been a point of interest and fascination for the young prince.

Indeed, the only one who seemed to be struggling with the adjustment was Iruka, much to his own frustration. Most days, Iruka seemed to fare well enough. His new, yet steadily building friendship with Genma and Tenzo helped. Even Yūgao was unerringly polite, if slightly distant. But his nights…his nights were something else.

Iruka shot straight up in his bed, breath catching in a muted scream. In the way that all ninja did, Iruka knew at once where he was – in his own room in the Hatake compound, but his heart beat furiously in his chest and his limbs shook with adrenalin. Wincing, Iruka pushed the last dregs of the nightmare – of the image of his dear Kaito-kun, gasping breaths around the gaping holes that littered his body – and stood. He winced at the sweat that coated his frame, pulling his sticky shirt away from his chest.

Instinct had him checking on the children, feeling some of his panic wain at the sight of Shibuki curled up in a small ball under his quilts, of Fū sleeping the wrong side up in her small futon and Naruto completely dead to the world in his crib. Despite the shake to his limbs, Iruka’s movements were still soundless as he made his way down the hall and through the living room. He slid the traditional shoji door open and stepped out on the narrow deck that squared the main house.

Iruka settled on the edge as he stared up at the large, snow-white moon. There was a steady breeze tonight and it made him shiver slightly, the drying sweat quickly turning even the heat of a summer’s night cool. He blinked against the sting in his eyes, before giving in to the aching sadness in his chest and pulled his knees up, burrowing his face against his knees. Fire country had been nothing but kind to them, and Iruka and the children were arguably safer then they’d ever been in their lives allied with such a powerful nation. And had they not come here, he shuddered to think what would have become of poor little Naruto.

And yet…

And yet…

Iruka smothered a sob, arms curling tightly around his himself. His whole village. His whole clan. His family…everyone. _Kaito._ He was doing what he must – Iruka was fulfilling the last mission he had ever been given by his leader – so why did he feel like such a traitor? He should have died with them. He shouldn’t have left them. How was any of this fair? Why was he given a chance to live? He could think of a hundred of others that deserved it more.

Why… _why_ did this have to happen? Iruka didn’t know how long he sat there panting into his knees as he tried to remain silent, long enough that his face and the back of his knees felt warm and damp and uncomfortable, when there was a soft creak of wood.

The sound was undoubtedly intentional, a polite warning of approach, and Iruka stiffened, fingers digging further into the fabric of his sleep yukata as the air around him shifted as someone sat silently next to him. But the silence remained unbroken save for the low chirps of the nightly insects. As the quiet grew, stretched, Iruka’s nerves making it tension-filled, the Omega dared a glance. Kakashi sat next to him, back hunched and hands resting limply against his knees, legs dangling over the deck edge. He looked strange bare chested and in sleep pants, but his mask firmly in place.

When a single grey eye flickered to meet Iruka’s questioning gaze, Iruka quickly hid his face again. The silence settled again, but this time it felt truer somehow, gentler. Slowly, the Omega uncurled, taking a deep breath as he wiped as his face. He leaned back on his hand, trying to quell his shuttered breathing, staring at the star speckled sky.

“I miss them,” Iruka admitted quietly, his voice hardly more than a whisper. There was an equally quiet hum from next to him, as if in agreement. Kakashi’s thigh was close to his hand, close enough that Iruka could feel his body heat. “Does it ever get better?”

Surely, surely, Kakashi had lost someone in his life. Even if his lost hadn’t been as great as Iruka, the life of a ninja was not one without sacrifice.

“Not really,” the Alpha said, his voice low and rough from sleep, “but it becomes manageable.”     

Iruka nodded woodenly, swallowing rapidly against the build of tears once more. But the swell of grief was too much and Iruka let out a muted whimper, hiding his face once more against his knees. Without his permission, Iruka’s fingers curled around the loose fabric of Kakashi’s pant leg, clinging tightly, as if that single point of contact was the only thing keeping him from blowing apart under the gentle touch of the night wind.

To his surprise Kakashi didn’t move, or object to the touch beyond a minute stiffening that was gone almost before Iruka had registered it, and the two sat in silence as the hour ticked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the house begins to settle into a routine. Iruka so will be going drinking with Genma at some point.


	5. The House Without Dogs, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! ::waves:: Some attempted bad touch in this chapter, please be careful if that's a trigger for you. Very mild, though.

It was a cool night – a relief after the baking heat of the August day – so Iruka had most of the windows open, save for those in the nursery in case Naruto got a chill. Shibuki was curled up on the couch, holding a small dog plush lazily. Mr. Shiba was normally only found in the young Beta’s room, Shibuki too embarrassed to be seen with the toy that Iruka had given him during the daytime. But Shibuki had been home today with a terrible fever and it seemed that any shame he felt at having a comfort toy was currently absent. Fū had also caught what Shibuki had gotten, so they would be spending the night in Iruka’s bed while he took the one in the spare room, in hopes of keeping whatever it was away from Naruto. 

The medic they’d seen assured Iruka that he’d be fine, that Shibuki like most children had been vaccinated for Shuri Fever when he was younger, and would simply be very sick, similar to a cold. It was most likely caught by Shibuki at school and spread to Fū, and to let them rest as much as they wanted and keep them pumped with fluids. The sound of the front door opening caught his attention and Iruka pulled his hands from the soapy water, drying them on a towel before stepping over to the stove. By the time Kakashi made it to the kitchen, Iruka was there to greet him with a glass of water (not _milk,_ Iruka had learned of the man’s hatred of the drink the hard way after spilling it on him) and a bowl of rice porridge. He’s spruced it with some dried prunes, but it was still rice porridge. Kakashi took the offered food with a grunt, looking tired and sweaty, leaning against one of the counters as he ate.

“Sorry it’s not much,” Iruka offered as he returned to the dishes.

Kakashi grunted again, around a mouthful this time, before swallowing. “It’s fine, I could eat a stick right now and it’d be appealing.”

“Rough mission?”

“You could say that.”

Iruka just hummed, not put off by the cagey answer. After nearly three months with the man, he was more than used to the type of non-answers he often received. It had taken its time, but he and Kakashi had found their groove together. It had taken him a while to see that Kakashi was just a prickly man, set in his ways and used to living alone, and that very little it of it had anything to do with Iruka or the kids. Besides, it was nearly impossible to live in such close quarters and _not_ develop some sort of understanding.

Kakashi was, at his heart, a simple man. He liked his space, he liked his quiet, and he liked his routine. Why Iruka could do very little about the volume in the house, he could make sure the Alpha had the other two easily enough. It helped that Kakashi’s routine was an easy one; up at the break of dawn, gone most of the day for training if not several for missions, then home by dinner or later. Evenings were spent in his office or out in the practice dojo. 

Like Iruka said, easy.

He bribed the man a bit too, keeping his space clean, doing his laundry as long as Kakashi brought it out of his room, and making enough eggplant dishes that Shibuki had complained he was going to turn purple (before growing a bit of a taste for them himself). He also kept the alcohol cabinet well stocked with the sake and plum wine that Kakashi liked. And if he snuck in a little shochu every now and then for himself, well – Kakashi had never commented.

“There’s a little left in the pot if you want more,” Iruka offered when he heard the bowl clink against the counter, “you can kill it off it you like.”

Kakashi helped himself, scooping the bowl into the pot itself and bypassing the ladle entirely. “Shibuki-kun still not feeling better?”

Iruka frowned into the warm water, scrubbing a pot with extra vigor. “He’s on the mend, I think. I hope. But if he doesn’t eat more by tomorrow afternoon I think I’ll take him back to the doctor.”

“I’ll leave some money.” Iruka shot the Alpha a surprised look, but he just shrugged over his bowl. “It’s the end of the month, I know your tight until the next settlement payment comes in.”

“…thanks.” Iruka said slowly, turning his attention back to the stubborn pot. “I hope Naru-chan doesn’t catch it. I’ve kept them pretty isolated from each other-”

“I bet Naruto-chan _loved_ that.”

“Screamed half the day,” Iruka admitted with a small smile, “Fū-chan was insufferable as well. Those two, I never would have guessed they’d get so close. Maybe because…”

Iruka faded off, letting the words go unsaid. Kakashi just shrugged, leaning into Iruka’s space to slip the bowl and spoon into the soapy water. The move made his side erupt in warmth and Iruka swallowed, trying hard not to breathe too deeply and catch the striking Alpha’s potent scent.

“Anyway,” Iruka said briskly as Kakashi pulled away, “I’ve kept them apart. That only leaves me, but I’ve been feeling alright. They didn’t have the vaccine when I was kid, but I think I had Shuri when I was a eight or nine, so I think we’ll be fine. Honestly, I didn’t even think Fū could get sick; I don’t think I’ve ever seen her sick.”

“There’s much we don’t know about their situation,” Kakashi said casually, as if he wasn’t talking about one of the greatest held secrets of Konoha. “And the doctor did say that Shibuki would be far more sick if he hadn’t been vaccinated when he was younger – neither Naruto or Fū got any vaccinations according to their records. I would assume that without their current situation, things would be worse; Shuri Fever often kills toddlers.”

“I know,” the Omega said with a sigh, “I just hate seeing her in so much discomfort.”

“They’ll be fine, Iruka-chan.”

Iruka blushed, feeling his ears and neck grow hot, before flicking hot water at the Jōnin. “Don’t call me 'chan,' you ass.”

Kakashi snickered, leaning back against the counter as he sipped from his water. Iruka ignored the feel of his eyes as he went back to work. That was another odd habit of Kakashi – he just liked to watch. It used to make Iruka nervous (sometimes it still did, if the Omega was completely honest) but he’d gotten used to that as well. No ninja made it as high up the ranks as Kakashi did without gathering a few…er, quirks.

Like all the dog toys and yet – no dogs.

Quirks.

Iruka finished the last of the dishes, drying his hands on a waiting towel before turning off the kitchen light, ignoring Kakashi’s indignant sound. He rolled his eyes, pausing to click on the small floor lamp tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. It bathed the room with a warm light, making it seem smaller and cozier. He stepped passed the Jōnin and into the living room, muting the TV before turning it to a news station. He set the remote on a side table, smiling softly at the sight of Shibuki fast asleep, mouth slightly open from his congested nose and bent down to lift the too warm body up.

“Ni,” a voice mumbled, sounding utterly pathetic. Iruka pivoted mid-lean, brushing a sweaty Fū’s bangs from her face. “My throat hurts.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Iruka cooed, lifting the toddler up instead. He’d come back for Shibuki. “Let’s go to bed now, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Bedtime.” Fū agreed, sounding utterly exhausted, and buried her snotty and hot face in Iruka’s next. He made a face at the feel but rubbed the tiny Alpha’s back, speaking softly to her as he carried her into his room. He set her down on the side of the bed closest to the wall, hushing her half-voiced complaints as he tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her brow. Fū was asleep almost instantly, small snoring sounds starting moments later. Iruka chuckled and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the door being pushed open.

Iruka blinked in surprise, mouth slightly parted at the sight of Kakashi there, Shibuki asleep in his arms – the toy dog balanced atop the slumbering boy’s chest. The Alpha ignored Iruka’s stunned expression (had he – had Iruka ever seen Kakashi willingly touch one of the kids before?) and leaned down, setting the feverish boy into the bed. Iruka blinked hard, shaking his head at himself before he took over, tucking Shibuki in securely and pressing a kiss to his forehead as well.

 “Goodnight.” Iruka said softly before following the Alpha out. He shut the door but for a crack. “Thank you for you help, Kakashi-san.”

Iruka had more to say, but when he turned he found himself standing _very_ close to the Alpha in the small hallway. Iruka swallowed abruptly. Kakashi was watching him again, his singular eye seemingly black in the dark. Iruka’s hands curled slightly – just at the fingertips – feeling oddly flatfooted as the staring continued.

Kakashi lifted a hand and Iruka swallowed again, but the Alpha only pointed at his neck. “You’ve got snot on you.”

Iruka let out a _woosh_ of a laugh, rubbing at the spot, nose crinkling in disgust. “So, I do. I think I’ll shower – maybe a bath – oh…wait, you should shower.”

Kakashi just shook his head, turning on his heel. “It’s fine, my room has a bathroom attached to it.”

“Oh.” Iruka said dumbly. The room probably did – Iruka had still never dared to go in there. “Okay then.” The Omega said then shook his head, aware he was speaking to empty space. With a roll of his eyes he stepped into the small bathroom where his sleep clothes were already waiting.

A nice hot bath sounded perfect after the day he’d had.

* * *

Iruka had just finished washing for his bath when something caught his attention. He paused, the now empty wash bucket in his hand, brow furrowing as his head cocked to the side. He wasn’t quite sure _what_ had caught his attention and for a moment he thought it might be one of the kids, but as the silence stretched out, Iruka knew it wasn’t. He may be grounded, but Iruka was still a ninja born and raised, and he kept one ear out for whatever caught his attention while his hand reached out, sliding underneath the folded yukata to grasp the kunai he’d hidden there. He pulled the light weight garment on, feeling practically naked as it stuck to his soaked body. He made his way wearily out into the hallway, feeling almost foolish even as the hair of the back of his neck stood on end.

He was in the middle of Konoha, surrounded by ANBU – living with one – surly he was just being paranoid. But even as he thought it, Iruka took a step towards where the kids were, unable to stop his unease. Just a quick check, to calm his stupid nerves and –

The feel of steel against his neck froze Iruka in his tracks. There was a chuckle behind him, the sound and the warm weight against his back the only tell that there was somewhere with him. There was no scent – not even so close – and Iruka closed his eyes in frustration when the kunai was pulled from his hand. “Well, well.” A voice said, gravelly and low, almost whisper quiet. “I come to kill old One-Eye and I find his bitch instead. And a house full of pups. Who would have thought.” A snarl escaped Iruka, the sound cut off by a sharp jerk to his Adam’s apple. “Now, now. Quiet now, wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. Your chakra so much as twitches and I’ll have my boys snap those delicate little necks.”

“If you touch them, I’ll kill you.” Iruka grit out, voice barely a sound.

There was another chuckle then a hot mouth on his neck that made Iruka’s stomach curl in disgust. A calloused hand curled around his thigh, pushing the hem of his yukata out of the way. It slid up to his inner thigh, squeezing roughly.

“What if I just touch you, peach?” Iruka’s instinct was to thrash, to kick and bite, to snarl and growl, but he kept silent and still, mind whirling at how he could alert his guards or Kakashi to his predicament. The hand slid higher still. “What, nothing to say?” 

“Stay away from my kids.” Iruka hissed, hands fisting until they quivered, curling his chin down to make his neck smaller as teeth scraped at his bonding gland.

“Mm, no bond mark. Now there’s a thought.” Another chuckle. “Taking it slow? Working out the kinks?” Fingers slid past his thigh, spreading over his clenched cheeks, and Iruka bit his lip hard enough to bleed. “Or are you just a tease, doll?” 

Suddenly the man tensed, the kunai at Iruka’s throat going rigid, digging in. The Omega’s eyes snapped open, unaware he'd even closed them, a shiver wracking through his body at the sight of Kakashi standing at the end of the hall, eyes bare. The red of the sharingan seemed to glow and even from this distance, Iruka could see the tomes swirl lazily in them. A tantō was held loosely in one hand, deceptive in its causality.

"So that’s where you got off too, Megumi.” Iruka shuddered; he had always thought that Kakashi’s voice had two tones – bored and more bored – but apparently, he had a third one. This one was devoid of any emotions, cold enough to cut. “I was wondering.”

The chuckle behind him was meant to be carefree, but Iruka could pick up the trickle of unease. “I’ve come to pay you back for what you’ve done to my team, you fucking monster.”

The door to Iruka’s room slid open and for a moment the Omega almost leapt forward, kunai be damned, but it wasn’t Shibuki or even Fū – but an ANBU, it’s white raccoon mask bright in the darkness. The door to Naruto’s nursery behind them opened as well and though he couldn’t see it, Iruka had no doubt another ANBU was there. The bathroom door opened, a ox masked boy (or very short man, though Iruka would bet his last ryu he was a child) that Iruka had seen around the compound a few times stepped out. 

“Izu Megumi, you are surrounded.” Iruka was right – he was a boy – but he’d never heard a boy’s voice sound so hollow in his entire life. The sound of it wasn’t natural and utterly unsettling, almost more so than the kunai at his throat. “Release Umino-san and drop your weapons, and you may survive.”

The raccoon mask’s head cocked to the side, his voice oddly familiar for all it was _vicious_. “For now.”

There was a harsh breath against the back of his nape and Iruka couldn’t keep the gasp in as the fingers on his ass groped him harshly, making his hips fly forward in an attempt to get away. A low growl tumbled into the narrow space, the rumbled started by Kakashi but quickly picked up by the raccoon masked ANBU and echoed by whoever was behind them, until the hallway seemed filled by it and Fū was crying, loudly, and like a warning bell being taken up at the next station – so was Naruto.

“No way I’m not getting _something.”_ The man behind him snarled and Iruka had just enough of a realization to try and pivot away as the kunai at his neck slammed up and down, missing his neck by inches. He let out a cry, elbow flying out to crack the foreign ninja’s neck even as the kunai sunk handle deep. 

His legs crumpled, but Iruka was caught before he could even stumble. The raccoon ANBU was swirling them away, the door to his room slamming shut as the hallway erupted into violent sound. Shibuki was standing on his bed, holding a shrieking Fū. Iruka tried to reach for them, even as the raccoon ANBU that caught him cursed loudly behind him. He was laid down, an owl ANBU appearing from the shadows, her hands already bright with green light.  

“I’m…alright…Fū,” Iruka gasped out, head so light it felt like it was going to fall away. He couldn’t catch a breath, his entire left side in agony. “Fū-chan, just…” He tried to go on, hand reaching out weakly to the frightened children, feeling his fear ratchet up when Fū’s hair began to lift at the ends, hovering about her face. “B-Bring…”

“Don’t talk, Umino-san. Your left lung has collapsed.”

“N-No,” Iruka grunted out, pushing at the raccoon ANBU with what little strength he could. “The Shi…bi…Fū…bring her…”

The raccoon ANBU cursed again, yanking the frightened child away from Shibuki and bringing her to Iruka. She curled up against the Omega’s side, sobbing and Iruka tried to calm her the best he could, a shaking hand brushing through her hair. The sounds in the hallway had fallen silent at last and Iruka jumped when the door slammed open. Kakashi stood there, a screaming Naruto in his arms.

“G-Give…” Iruka groaned, blinking hard against the white edging his vision. Kakashi knelt down, but didn’t release the baby. “You have to…su-support his legs. H-Hold him close.” Kakashi adjusted his grip immediately and Naruto’s sobs dialed down. The feeling of chakra gathering, hot and angry, increased and Iruka couldn’t tell if it was coming from Naruto or Fū or both.

“Shit,” the raccoon ANBU hissed, fidgeting, “this is bad. _Fuck,_ do you-”

“Shut up.” Kakashi snapped, voice tight. “Status report.”

“Left lung was compromised.” The owl ANBU said shortly, the glow in her hands increasing. “There was poison on the blade, I’m handling it.”

“Fū,” Shibuki croaked out, crawling off the bed to pet the sobbing toddler. “I-It’s okay, Fū-chan.”

The toddler just clung to Iruka tighter, making him grunt out in pain. “Fū-chan,” Iruka managed, cupping her little neck, “don’t…you’re scaring Naruto-chan.” The little girl looked up at him, eyes wide. “B-Be brave for Naru-chan.”

Fū’s ochre eyes widened even further before she nodded, climbing on her knees and reaching out. Her little palm brushed the screaming baby in an almost humorously delicate pet. “Naru-chan,” she mumbled, “hush, Naru-chan, hush.”

Iruka felt the sting of tears, seeing the little girl comfort the baby as he so often did too much. But it worked, Naruto’s sobs quieting into pathetic mews, the malicious chakra that had been filling the room dying away until all that was left was the scent of blood, the milky sour scent of frightened pups, and Iruka’s own Omega-scent, vulnerable yet flaring. Iruka let his hand drop from where it was propped up, wrist no longer able to support it.

“That’s it, Umino-san,” the ANBU medic soothed, “take a nice nap, you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“You’ll be okay, Iruka-ni.” Shibuki said shakily, his hands petting Iruka’s still bath-wet hair. Iruka blinked hard, fighting to stay awake. He didn’t want to…he didn’t want to sleep. The kids…but it was so hard, everything felt so heavy…He blinked again, vision going hazy.

The last thing he saw before going under was Kakashi, his eye blazing brightly.

* * *

It was nearly two days before Iruka was allowed to go back home. He walked there on his own violation, although slowly, Shibuki a shadow by his side, one arm linked stubbornly around the Omega’s hips even though it wasn’t necessary and he was walking just fine. The Beta was finally over his illness, though he still sounded congested to Iruka. Kakashi was there as well, both hands clasped and looped behind his head as they walked.

They were stares even without Fū or Naruto, but Iruka supposed that was to be expected to a certain extent. After all, they had been attacked in the village walls. In Hatake Kakashi’s home, no less. Iruka felt fine; his chest was a little sore and he felt weaker than he liked. His chakra coils were still somewhat fried from the Hero Water, which meant that while the medic’s were able to fix his lung and heal his wound with only an angry, red scar to show, most of the healing would be slow.

Iruka had strict instructions to take it easy for the next two weeks, LLD only around the house, which thankfully didn’t mean cooking as long as he didn’t lift anything heavy, which was good. Iruka feared they’d all starve if they had to rely on Kakashi. The Alpha’s behavior was no different than before, but if his steps trailed a bit closer to Iruka when they passed a crowd or another, neither man noticed. It was a relief when they finally arrived at the Hatake compound. Iruka had never been one for liking attention, not really. Not over something like this. He raised an eyebrow when Kakashi halted him before opening the gate doors. The Alpha just shrugged, pressing the younger teen’s hand against the wood.

“New wards,” he explained at the same moment Iruka felt a flare of chakra rush through his system. He stumbled, feeling light headed at it, and a hand steadied him by the shoulder at the same moment Shibuki’s arm around him went tight. He laughed, brushing off the concern and stepped through. He took a deep breath; it was good to be out of the hospital. He said as much as he crossed the pavilion, smiling. For a moment he thought maybe he had over stepped, his _“It’s good to be out of the hospital and back home,”_ making Kakashi’s hand pause on the front door handle, but the Alpha just gave him a quirked grin under his mask and pushed it open.

Iruka had barely got his sandals off when a green missile slammed into his front, Fū clinging tightly. Iruka laughed, kneeling down to hug the little girl, listening to her babbles with a warm smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I’m alright, Fū-chan. I’m glad you’re feeling better, too.”

“Finally got sprung, huh?” A cheerful voice asked and Iruka looked up to see Genma standing at the entryway, “good to see you in one piece, Iruka-kun. The munchkin here missed ya. Oi, come here!” The Beta reached out, yanking a tall, scarred man into sight. The man, another Beta, had been drinking sake and it spilled messily all over the front. “Like you to meet the misses.”

“Genma, damn’t, don’t call me-”

“Language!” Genma all but sung, the other Beta yelping when fingers pinched into his side unforgivingly. “This is Raidō-kun, my hubby.”

“I haven’t said yes, yet you dic…jerk.” The Beta grumbled before saluting Iruka with his cup. “Namiashi Raidō, nice to meet you, Umino-san. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.”

“Ah, no, it’s fine,” Iruka assured, feeling his eyebrows climb in surprise as he stepped into the living room, taking in the sight of the packed room. Tenzō had come, Yūgao as well as a slightly sickly looking Omega that was undoubtedly a significant other from how he leaned into the woman’s shoulder, and a handful of other people he didn’t know. “What’s all this?”

“A welcome home party!”

Behind him, Kakashi sighed. “Genma.”

“What? Don’t give me that face, jeez. Be social for once in your life. Let’s see, you know Tenzō-kun and Yūgao-chan, and that’s Gekkō Hayate, um – Saturobi Asuma and yeah, yeah – God, I was getting to you Anko-chan. So, yeah, that needy B is Anko. Who else? Oh yeah! You got Gai-kun over there with the bowl cut, and there’s more around somewhere. Think they’re in the kitchen.”

Iruka blinked at all the names, slightly overwhelmed before giving them a wide smile, bowing low. “Thank you all for coming, I’m touched. If you give me a moment, I’ll cook you up some-”

“Oh no,” Genma said, forcibly moving Iruka to sit at the kotatsu where a wide spread of various finger foods were laid out. “You just sit and relax, I’ve got the food covered, have a drink!”

Iruka shook his head, leaning back to let a clingy Fū crawl into his lap. “I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on the sake, Genma-san.”

At his stunned sound, Kakashi shook the paper bag he was holding full of Iruka’s meds. Genma flailed for a moment. “Oh, man. That’s not fair. Like at all. Fine, I’ll make some tea or something.”

Iruka just shook his head again as the Beta disappeared into the kitchen. Around him, the gathered ninja were talking – some lowly, like Yūgao and her mate, others quite boisterously like Gai. Gai seemed to be an…interesting man, clad head to toe in a green skin-tight suit with garish leg and arm warmers. He was trying to make Naruto laugh, the little boy just staring at him in confusion from the play pen. Tenzō slapped the tall man’s hands away, grumbling something about him ‘freaking Naruto-chan out’ before reaching in to hand Naruto his favorite plushie. Gai looked openly shocked, eyes filling with tears, bottom lip suddenly fat and quivering, while a tanned man – Asuma, apparently – groaned loudly.

“This is your fault,” Kakashi muttered grumpily as he settled down next to him, a cup of sake in one hand. “They never bothered me this much before you came around. Eat something and take your medicine.”

Iruka ducked his head down, hiding his pleased smile in Fū’s hair.

* * *

The night was quite late – or very early, depending on how you looked at it – and the party inside was still going. The kids were asleep; Naruto unsurprisingly drifted off first, too exhausted from all the fun to even twitch when Iruka set him down in his crib. Fū was next, though she managed to go an hour past her usual bedtime before finally conking out in Iruka’s lap. To his surprise, Kakashi had scooped her up and put her in her bed, grunting a _‘no heavy lifting’_ at him and then conveniently disappeared for two hours.

Shibuki finally fell asleep, tucked under Genma’s arm, somewhere around midnight. Iruka showed Genma where his room was, smiling as the Beta soothed the grumbling pup and tucked him in. “You’re good at that.”

Genma brushed the praise away with a shrug. “Nah, not really.”

“No, really,” Iruka corrected, giving his friend a nudge with his shoulder as they shut the bedroom door. “I’ve never seen him open up to someone so fast. Honestly, its kind of a relief. Shi-chan has always been a shy boy.”

Genma sent him a crooked grin. “He knows good stuff when he finds it.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, sipping from his chilled tea. “You and Raidō-san ever think about kids? Adopting maybe?”

Genma’s smile muted somewhat. “Eh, I know Raidō-kun wants them. I’m kinda…still feeling it out. It’s why we're not married yet.”

Iruka hummed thoughtfully. Marriage was the equivalent of mating and while Betas of the same sex may not be able to impregnate themselves, there were always orphans around in a ninja town. “It’s good you’re talking about it now, then.”

“I just don’t know if I’d make a good dad,” Genma confessed, itching at his nose. “My dad was an ass.”

“I think you’d be great.” Iruka said sincerely and was rewarded with a slow, yet almost sweet smile from the normally caustic man.

“Ah, shucks. That means a lot coming from the super mom, Iruka-chan.”

“Oh, shove off!” Iruka said with a laugh, pushing the other man back towards the living room. “Last time I have a heart to heart with you.”

“What about you and…you know?” Genma asked as he walked backwards, face towards Iruka, with the slowest, smallest steps possible, eyebrows wiggling.

Iruka’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Me and who?” Genma rolled his eyes so hard it looked like it hurt before closing one eye and scowling at the Omega. “Genma-kun, do you have something in your eye?”

 _“Oh_ come on, you and Kashi-kun!”

“What!” Iruka sputtered, before glancing around wildly, half afraid the Alpha in question was going to appear out of the woodwork. “Shut _up,_ Genma-kun. There is no me and Kakashi-san, what’s wrong with you!”

Genma just gave him a long, dramatic wink. “Sure. Whatever you say, Iruka-kun. You can’t deny he’s got a nice ass.”

“Just go, damn.” Iruka muttered, ducking to hide his blush.

“I’m just saying, you two have been living together for a while. Your both young, hormones raging...”

“He’s my _watcher,_ Genma-kun, you have to know I’m not that stupid.” Iruka said with a huff, pushing the Beta, forcing him to move forward. “It’s not like that and you know it.” The Beta just leered at him. Oh dear lord, Iruka wished that the ground would just swallow him up now. “I hate you _so much,_ Genma-kun.”

The night continued on despite Iruka’s embarrassment, though he did have to send a death glare at Genma when Kakashi settled next to him on the floor, looking incredibly bored. Despite how loud they got, the kids stayed asleep. Iruka could only count his blessing on that one, because for the first time since his village fell, Iruka was actually having a good time; Kakashi’s friends were a riot. As the only sober one in the house, Iruka found their antics hilarious. Gai was a delight to watch just in himself, but with Anko added into the mix the duo were like street performers.

The night finally started to come to an end around one in the morning, when Yūgao and Hayate excused themselves shortly after a extremely annoyed Kakashi pulled an very drunk and partially pantless Genma and a red-faced Raidō from the bathroom.

Iruka was still chuckling at the sight from where he was hanging one of the tatami mats over the wash line to dry out. He’d hosed it down the best he could to get Anko’s vomit off of it (the cheeky Omega had been carried out of the house like a sack of potatoes earlier by Gai) though Iruka feared the stain wouldn't come out. He winced as he stood on his tip toes to push the mat over the wire, feeling the healing skin around his wound pull tight. A hand on the small of his back stopped him, it’s twin taking the mat from him. Kakashi gave the mat a disgusted look before folding it in half.

“Hey,” Iruka said with a laugh, “I may be able to save that.”

“Just toss it.” Kakashi said dismissively, walking over to the side of the house to put it in the trash.

Iruka just shook his head. “I guess we do need new mats for the living room.”

“We do now.”

“Are they all gone?” Iruka asked, rubbing at his chest.

“No,” Kakashi said with a sigh, “Asuma-kun and kōhai-chan are passed out."

“I’ll make extra for breakfast, then.” Iruka said with a laugh, amused at how put out the Alpha looked. He turned to head back in, hand still messaging the sore spot. He shook his head at the sight of Tenzō asleep flat on his back, lower body trapped under the kotatsu, the big tan Alpha, Asuma, in a nearly identical position, as if they’d just given up drinking and fallen asleep mid-sip.

He crouched down to pull the kotatsu blanket further out to cover Tenzō. Iruka winced as he stood, rolling his shoulders to try and relieve stiffness there.

“Is it hurting?” Iruka turned to find Kakashi watching him, leaning against the open, arms crossed.

“No, no.” Iruka lied, waving his hand dismissively, “it’s just a little sore.”

Kakashi opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it, looking away. Iruka frowned, confused, before turning off the overhead light and leaving the living room bathed in the light coming from the kitchen.

Even though the party had been an unexpected surprise – and a fun one at that – Iruka was exhausted. His body was still healing and he felt like he’d just run all the way to Fire country again. The kids would have him up early regardless of the late hour, which was something that Iruka was _not_ looking forward to.

“I think I’m going to call it a night,” Iruka said around a yawn, hand rubbing at his aching chest without thought. “Six am is going to come early tomorrow, but Naruto won’t…oh,” Iruka paused as a thought struck him. Kakashi's head cocked to the side. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just realized I don’t have a sleeping yukata anymore.” Iruka really had to stop spending all his money on kids clothes and get himself a decent wardrobe. He scratched at his neck embarrassed as he approached his room. “It’s fine, I’ll buy something tomorrow.”

“Iruka-kun,” a pale hand wrapped around his wrist, keeping him from opening the door, “not that room.”

“Huh?”

Kakashi looked as close to uncomfortable as Iruka had ever seen him. “…it still needs some more cleaning.”

“Oh.” Iruka said after a moment, a thread of revulsion curling around his spine at the thought of the bloody mess that must be inside. “Um, I…should I just-”

“You can use one of the guest rooms.” Kakashi said, letting go of Iruka’s wrist and sliding the next room over's door open.

“Right,” Iruka said, trying not to sound as shaken as he was. He stepped into the empty room, flicking the light on. “Right, I’ll just-”

But Kakashi was already gone. Iruka rolled his eyes, shutting the door and pulling his shirt off. He didn’t feel unsafe, not really, but he wasn’t comfortable enough to just sleep in his underwear, not after what had happened in the house just three nights ago. In fact, Iruka wondered if he’d managed any sleep at all.

Maybe if he left the lights on? Was that too juvenile?

A light knock interrupted his thoughts and Iruka turned, staring at the door for a moment before opening it. Kakashi stood there, a folded stack of clothing in his hands. The Alpha’s eyes darted down, reminding Iruka quite thoroughly that he was without a shirt and the Omega stiffened in embarrassment.

“Here.”

Iruka took the offered clothes, clutching the clothing in an attempt to hide his naked torso. “Thank you.”

“…goodnight.”

Iruka shut the door, letting out a groan as he shook his head. What was wrong with him? He set the clothes down, pulling the shirt on. It was slightly too big, just a little too baggy, but it was well worn to a point of softness. The sweats fit nicely though, just as soft on the inside as the shirt, but when Iruka went to pull them on something that was folded inside of them fell out. Iruka picked it up, feeling his lips twitch in a smile. He leaned over, plugging the heating pad in as he sat on the bed. He slipped it underneath the shirt, feeling the tenseness in his chest and shoulders finally ease as it began to heat up. He curled up around the warm pad, eyes closing.

“Goodnight, Kakashi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we move closer to actual feelings. And some violence. And drama. And Genma being drunk.


	6. Shifting Dynamics, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, can't help it. I'm on a roll. Your comments and kudos really inspire me! So, I will say that Ox max is not Itachi (he's still too young), but he is an example of child soldiers in the village. Something Iruka instinctively doesn't feel great about, given his nature. Any guess on who our Raccoon ANBU was?

Iruka’s eyes were narrowed in concentration as he brought the comb up slowly, keeping the hair still as he trimmed the ends. He let the length fall before moving onto another section. He trimmed it as well, before letting it fall flat. “There, all trimmed up. If you want anything more, I’m afraid it’ll have to be a trip to a hair stylist.”

In front of him Shibuki shook his head. “No, this is fine. I like it long.”

“Long hair is a liability.” Kakashi said drolly from his seat. Iruka sent the Alpha a glare and received a shrug in response. “What, it’s true.”

“You’ll be fine,” Iruka stressed as he pulled the hair up into a tight bun at the nape of the boy’s neck, “as long as you keep it braided or in a bun for your missions.” He threw the brush at Kakashi’s head when he finished, eyes narrowing when he dodged it with a lazy bob of his head. “Stop lazing about and get ready. I’ve got enough children to get ready, I’m not adding you to the list.”

Kakashi let out a beleaguered sounding sigh but stood, heading down the hallway, Fū following his steps doggedly, naked in the summer heat save for her pull ups, which crinkled loudly. Iruka couldn’t help but grin at the sight. At four, Fū was mostly potty trained and would likely be attending hoikuen soon, but was easily distracted and accidents still happened. There were going to be a lot of distractions tonight and Iruka wasn’t going to risk it, not with a new yukata on the line.

She’d taken to following Kakashi around the house the last few months; the others at their favorite park – mostly civilians or ninja with village bound jobs – said it was a fairly common reaction among children who had parents or family who were often out of the house on missions. While Kakashi had been utterly bewildered by the child’s sudden attention and duckling-like tendencies, Iruka found it adorable.

“Ah, Shi-kun, that’s not how you tie your obi.” Iruka said with a laugh, pulling the boy forward and untying the mutilated fabric.

“I know how to tie my own obi, Oni-san.” Shibuki grumbled, but still let Iruka tie the belt for him. Iruka straightened the fabric, smiling.

“You look very handsome,” the Omega said, taking in the sight. At eleven, Shibuki was entering a growth spurt and stood several inches taller then he had just a handful of months before. Thankfully they’d gotten his yukata a little longer and Iruka was grateful he’d listen to the salesman on that, despite the way it had hung off Shibuki at the time. He was glad he'd listened about the colors as well; Shibuki looked stunning in blue and the intricate geometric patterns in white enhanced the smooth, delicate coloring of his skin.

“Iruka-kun,” Kakashi grunted, stepping out of the hallway with a giggling Fū tucked under his arm like a bag, “take this, will you? Can’t get ready with this pest under foot.”

Iruka laughed, reaching out to take the little girl. Fū started to fuss, but Iruka hushed her. “Now, now, time for you to get ready! Don’t you wanna wear your pretty yukata?”

Shibuki lifted the fabric from where it was waiting on a drying rack and Fū squealed in delight when she saw it. It was a beigey-pink, with white rabbits and pale yellow and blue fish on it. “You’re going to look very pretty, Fū-chan.”

The little girl clapped her hands, “yay! Pretty Fū!”

Iruka smiled, shaking his head as he took the yukata. Fū was, unsurprisingly, more excited about wearing the yukata then the time it put to put her in it, and Iruka was nearly breathless by the time he’d gotten her zori on. “Goodness.” Iruka breathed, leaning back and grinning as Fū spun around repeatedly, squealing. “That was an adventure. I’m going to get myself changed, will you watch Fū-chan, Shibuki-kun?”

Tonight was a festival celebrating the founding of the village, one of the largest outside of the one held on October the tenth. Understandably, no one in the Hatake compound went to that one, so Iruka tried to make the Founding Festival as big of a deal as possible to make up for it. They’d only gone once before and while Iruka had been slightly on edge from all the staring little Naruto had earned, Fū and Shibuki had a blast, so he wasn’t about to deprive them of a good time because the majority of the Fire civilians were bastards.

Most of the ninjas just kept their distance from Naruto, by their very profession more adept at secrets, something that suited Iruka just fine, but the civilians were far more…open…in their disgust of the precious child Iruka had come to love. His yukata was much more simpler than the children’s; a simple navy blue with darker blue flowers and leaves on it. Iruka waffled on what to do with his hair, brushing it out when there was a knock on his door. It opened a moment later, Kakashi stepping in with Naruto, already in his cute goldfish jinbei.

The baby reached for Iruka and he took the nearly two year old, pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead. “Look how handsome you are! Who’s the most handsome baby? You are!”

Naruto squealed in happiness, batting at Iruka’s face with his hands. Such a cute little boy, all golden hair and bright blue eyes; Iruka couldn’t understand how anyone could feel anything but love and adoration for him. There was a low chuckle and Iruka sent Kakashi a half-hearted glare, a slight blush on his face.

“You-”

“Don’t say it!” Iruka snapped, pointing at the Alpha threateningly. Kakashi and his whole little group of friends loved to tease the seventeen year old about how motherly he was. Iruka liked to think that he was just good at his job; which just happened to be to love and raise three of the most perfect children. Honestly, it was a mission! Iruka may not work technically, but he received mission pay regardless, in the form of the settlement payments. And now that he was off probation, there was talk of him maybe joining the mission desks or even teach – in a year or two, once Naruto was a little older and the village elders could be soothed by the longer, unofficial probation.

“-look nice.” Kakashi finished, utterly amused.

Iruka’s mouth opened in surprise, before he shut it awkwardly. “Oh. Um, thank you. You look nice as well.”

Kakashi looked more than nice, truth be told. He cut quite the figure in his black yukata, roaring waves in silver, white, and dark blue repeating across the fabric. The dark colors seemed to make him seem taller, his shoulder’s wider, his hair and skin even fairer. He looked very handsome and very…Iruka cut the thought off with a blush, busing himself with straightening Naruto’s jinbei. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi said with a nod, stepping back into the hallway, “Tenzō and the others have just arrived. Raidō came, but Genma’s still out of the village.”

Iruka hummed his agreement, following the tall Alpha from the room. Fū instantly shot to his side, locking onto his leg and Iruka smothered a giggle in Naruto’s bright hair as Kakashi rolled his eyes but bent down, flipping the girl until she was hanging off his shoulder, the toddler giggling in delight. Things had shifted in the house after the attack. It hadn’t been clear, not in the beginning, but they had. Kakashi had been around more, especially that first month after the attack, which Iruka was not under any delusion wasn’t probably purposely done by the Hokage.

Iruka had also noticed that he’d been more hands on with the children, even if it was just holding Naruto while Iruka shopped or carrying Fū to her bed. Even Shibuki had received a pat on the shoulder occasionally. The Alpha had even helped Shibuki with his course work, usually gripping and complaining about it the whole time. Shibuki had been terrified at first, but had gradually relaxed and his form had gotten better. While Iruka wouldn’t go so far to say that Kakashi acted like a proper paternal Alpha, there was no doubt he was the head of their little household, and his scent intermingled on the children with Iruka’s own.

It was as if the attack had solidified whatever fledgling pack bond had been trying to grow, made it more permanent, more potent. Iruka would even go so far as to call Kakashi a friend. A strange friend, but a friend nonetheless.

Iruka welcomed the hug that Raidō offered before allowing him to take a squirming Naruto. Genma and Raidō still weren’t engaged, but they were still together, and Genma continued presence around the children seemed to be helping the Beta warm up to the idea of parenthood. Until a decision as made either way, Iruka was more than alright with allowing Raidō to fill any paternal urges with Naruto. The baby needed as many allies as he could get.

He sniggered as Fū squirmed her way free, Kakashi swinging her down when she tried to dive bomb from his shoulder. The toddler shot over to an awkward looking Tenzō, sending the Omega (who looked quite smart in a white and black stripped yukata) tumbling into both Kurenai and Asuma’s chest.

“Hi, Fū-chan.” Tenzō said, voice almost defeated, and Iruka couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him, even when it earned him a dirty look from his friend. Asuma steadied Tenzō with his own snigger, while Kurenai cooed at Fū from over Tenzō’s shoulder before reaching down to pick her up. Asuma watched the action, a crooked little grin on his face, and Iruka rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure if Asuma and Kurenai were a thing, but there was certainly interest from both parties. Kurenai usually came over with her best friend Anko, and whenever Asuma was around the other Omega was often holding or playing with the kids.

It was an old and tried Omega tactic to draw in an interested Alpha, and Iruka would be annoyed by it if the whole thing wasn’t _way_ more interesting then any day soap could be. Fū tolerated Kurenai for all of two seconds before squirming away and latching onto Tenzō’s leg with a giant pout. Raidō laughed, passing Naruto to a bemused Kurenai, who seemed torn between confused and deeply amused by Fū’s obsession with Tenzō. Iruka had a hunch the little Alpha had a crush and he thought it was absolutely adorable, especially with how flustered Tenzō still got even after over a year of Fū’s constant attention. The only folks missing from their usual group were Genma, Gai, and Anko, all who were out on a mission. Probably together, but Iruka was careful to still operate under the false notion he had no idea any of his friends were ANBU.

Well, he didn’t think Kurenai was, but you could never be sure of anything in a ninja village.

As they made their way towards the village proper, the night sky lit a cheery orange from all the lanterns, kites still up in the evening sky, Iruka tried to relax. Shibuki was walking next Raidō, talking quietly about his last training camping trip his class had taken, Fū was still glued to Tenzō’s side, her hand wrapped around the Omega’s larger one, little feet taking quick steps to keep up, and Naruto was watching the area around him with wide, happy eyes from over Kurenai’s shoulder. Everyone was happy. Let the villagers stare and talk. Let them stare and let them talk – and realize just what powerful allies Iruka had carefully cultivated amongst the villages’ elite for his kids.

A nudge at his side had him jumping slightly.

“Relax,” Kakashi said, voice low, “everything will be fine.”

“I know.” Iruka agreed, forcing the stiffness in his shoulders to ease. “I just hate how they treat him. I don’t want anything to spoil tonight.”

“Yeah, well,” Asuma said, voice placid, cigarette hanging precariously from his lip, “no one is going to say shit when I’m around.” That was mostly likely true and Iruka let out a satisfied hum at the thought. Asuma flicked the ashes off his cigarette. “And if they do, I’ll make sure my old man hears about it.”

Iruka openly grinned.

Powerful friends, indeed.

* * *

The festival was in full swing, booths crammed in tight lines, their fabric roofs of various colors and lit brightly. They’d stopped at a mask shop first, buying Shibuki a dog mask and then matching ones for both Fū and Naruto when Fū demanded it, though Naruto did little other than chew on it from Kurenai’s arms. They played some games, with Iruka crumbling like a wet piece of paper when Shibuki begged and wined to scoop for goldfish, especially when Kakashi had simply handed over some ryu with a shrug. The Beta boy was currently walking smugly with a bag, watching the fish swim about.

“You’ll be the one buying the tank,” Iruka threatened, “and dealing with it if they die.”

“Everything dies, Iruka-kun,” Kakashi said distractedly as he eyed a yakitori stand with interest, “and if Shibuki-kun can’t handle death he’s in the wrong business.”

“Cold.” Asuma said with a low whistle, at the same moment Iruka elbowed the Alpha by his side harshly.

At eleven, Shibuki had only a year or so left as an academy student before taking his Genin exam and hopefully being placed on a team. Iruka was not overly thrilled about it. Oh, he was confident that Shibuki would make a fine Genin, it was just…did he look so small and vulnerable as a Genin? Was that even possible?

“Hana-chan!” Shibuki cried out, sprinting over to where Inuzuka Hana, arguably Shibuki’s best friend (and crush, if Iruka’s hunch was right) was patiently holding her much younger brother, Kiba, a safe distance to watch some sparklers burn down at a stand. Inuzuka Tsume, the Inuzuka clan matriarch and Hana and Kiba’s mother, called out a welcome and the groups merged for a bit, talking as they watched the children gawk and stare at the sparklers, and no one surprised when they walked away from the booth with three sparklers burning brightly, Tenzō carefully helping Fū hold her's from the safety of his arms.

Iruka didn’t know what impressed him more; that Tenzō was willingly holding the child or that fact that Shibuki had actually gotten Kakashi to carry the goldfish for him. Tsume was a nice enough woman, if only slightly terrifying, but the boisterous Alpha had been Raidō, Kurenai, and Asuma's Genin instructor - which until that moment, Iruka didn't know had been on the same team - and had them all howling with laughter and Raidō the same bright red of his yukata with her stories.

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh, you certainly were. All three of you were.” Tsume teased, greatly amused. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen old man Hokage turn so such an alarming shade of red in all my years. The Daimyō was furious about the damage.”

“It was just a few gardens.” Raidō grumbled sheepishly, before busying himself with eating his chocolate banana.

“His favorite mistress’ gardens.” Tsume corrected with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he was a real pain in the ass." Asuma said with a sigh, only to straighten in alarm when Tsume's zeroed in on him. 

"You really want to go there, Asuma-kun?"

Kurenai cackled evilly while Asuma suddenly became preoccupied with a nearby booth. They ended up parting ways before a large puppet show, Iruka leaving Shibuki to explore with Tsume and Hana with a promise to meet up before the fireworks started later that evening while he took Naruto from Kurenai’s arms and settled in to watch the show. Fū had made her way to the front of the lines with some force, elbowing and pushing her way into place even as Iruka admonished her. Tenzō, Asuma, and Kurenai stepped away to get food and drinks, leaving just Iruka and Kakashi.

Naruto was sitting happily in Iruka’s arms, watching the puppets move about with fascination. A woman next to them gave them a long, hard look, instantly setting Iruka’s nerves on edge, before shifting herself and the toddler in her arms further away from them, visibly leaning to do so. Iruka’s jaw clenched in annoyance, even as he fought to keep from giving away any other sign of irritation. The woman whispered something to the small group she was with, pointing rather non-discreetly their way, and the group erupted into hush whispers. One of the women went so far as to lean back to get a better look, her face ashen and her eyes wide, a baby clutched to her chest like Naruto was somehow going to spring from Iruka’s arms and eat it then and there.

Iruka was drawn tight, lips twitching under the strain to keep from snapping at the gawkers, when a hand slid against the small of his back, fingers spread wide, fingertips pushing in slightly. The heavy weight snapped the rage in his chest and Iruka glanced over to find Kakashi staring at the women, face neutral and bored, but grey eye narrowed slightly. Iruka felt himself relax, leaning minutely back into the touch and turned his attention back to the show. The women kept speaking to each other in those barely there tones, their voices tutting when Naruto laughed brightly at the puppet’s antics. The hand on his back slid up, almost like an aborted pet, and Iruka shuffled slightly closer to the tall Alpha at his side.

“I got you a drink,” Tenzō said as he appeared next to Iruka’s side, face composed but Iruka wasn’t blind to see how he’d squared up, blocking the gawkers from view. Asuma was by his side, his bulkier body doing a much better job, and was staring at the women (who were now staring straight ahead, silent). Asuma ‘tched’ flicking his burnt down cigarette in the groups direction before boldly stealing an okonomiyaki from Tenzō’s paper plate.

“Oi!” The Omega sputtered, watching as the Alpha bit into it the fired potato cake. “That was mine!”

“Mine now,” Asuma said, his smile all teeth.

Tenzō glared, shoving the now empty plate at Alpha. “You greedy bastard. You’re buying me a new one.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll get you another one.”

“Another – that would imply I got to eat the first one!”

Iruka chuckled at his friends’ antics, accepting a plate from Kurenai. He glanced at the amused baby in his arm and the waiting okonomiyaki with a frown, wondering how or when he was going to get to eat it, his hands full with the drink, plate, and baby. Naruto was suddenly plunked from his arms, the eighteen month’s little legs kicking slightly before he settled in Kakashi’s grip.

“Thanks.” Iruka said, happily biting into his own okonomiyaki. Tenzō watched him eat mournfully until Asuma rolled his eyes and stepped away to buy a new one.

* * *

They met back up when the night began to wane, Shibuki’s face painted to match his mask. Asuma made a crack about how much Shibuki seemed to like dogs, giving Kakashi a long side eye as he said it, which was odd. They settled on a grassy knoll just outside of the edge of the village but still well inside the walls, where they would be able to see the fireworks easily.

The May night was hot and muggy, and they’d bought paper fans to keep themselves cool, even though it seemed like Tenzō spent most of his time fanning a fussy Fū. Tsume appeared not long after they settled with a quilt and bottles of sake, and the fabric square was just large enough to fit their motley crew if they crammed in shoulder to shoulder. There was still a few hours to go before the fireworks, and the group talked happily as they sipped the alcohol and listened to the sounds and music of the festival drifting up from below. Iruka drank until his lips felt numb and his limbs heavy, before switching to water. Hana and Shibuki were playing with some other children, watching with glee as Raidō lit increasingly larger fireworks, while Naruto and Kiba played with some toys Tsume had also thoughtfully bought. None of the Inuzuka dogs were present much to Shibuki’s disappointment, Tsume explaining they weren’t as fond of the fireworks as their human masters were.

Iruka spent most of the night enjoying the sight of Naruto playing with Kiba, the two babies similar in age and babbling away to each other, exchanging toys with each other without much rime or rhythm. The two seemed to be getting along so well that Tsume even suggested setting up playdates, something to which Iruka happily agreed. Kurenai was dancing from her sitting place along with the music, giggling as she held Fū’s arms in support as the girl jumped up and down repeatedly, dancing along. Asuma and Tenzō were in some sort of heated and decidedly drunken sounding debate, each drinking more and more sake as they argued over some political treaty or another and what it meant on an international stage, while Kakashi sat quietly by Iruka’s side, watching the stars and looking fairly checked out.

It was a good time.

The fireworks started around eight-thirty, Fū clinging tightly to Tenzō in surprise when the first bang went out. The Omega followed Iruka and Tsume’s actions with Naruto and Kiba, clasping his hands over the toddler’s ears to help muffle the loud sounds. An impressive explosion painted the sky in greens and reds, the concussion so loud it echoed in Iruka’s chest, and he ran a soothing hand down Naruto’s chest as the baby quivered but watched the blooming flowers with wide eyes. He pressed a kiss against Naruto’s crown in reassurance, leaning back slightly and then relaxing further when he found Kakashi’s arm resting behind him.

The finale had Fū squeaking in delighted terror, burrowing into Tenzō’s chest even as Asuma petted her head in reassurance. Naruto’s little body shook and Iruka hauled him closer, giving Kakashi a grateful smile when the Alpha pressed his wrist under the baby’s nose, Naruto relaxing under the Alpha scent. Tsume was doing something similar next to him, Kiba burrowed deeply in his mother’s neck. When the show was over, Iruka’s ears were ringing and he was sweaty from the summer air, but he had a huge smile on his face.

They parted ways with Tsume shortly afterwards, Kiba still looking wide eyed and slightly terrified in her arms, and Iruka chortled when Shibuki turned a bright red after Hana gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Raidō excused himself home, explaining he wanted to be there if Genma came home, but everyone else ended up at the Hatake compound. Iruka put a fussy Naruto down, Fū following a few moments later, and let Shibuki crash early without a bath because he was tired as well. They moved the party onto the small patio in the backyard. The drinking only increased, Iruka eventually giving into Kurenai and Asuma’s pestering to drink more, and while Kakashi seemed to be keeping up with them as a whole, he appeared far less drunk than everyone else.

“Don’t think I don’t see what your doing.” Iruka whispered, voice still louder than he meant as Tenzō let out a yelp, falling on his face as he attempted to out last Asuma and Kurenai in a handstand contest. One that Kakashi had suggested.

“Oh?”

Kurenai went down next, erupting into laughter as she managed to turn her fall into a graceless split, wincing slightly but holding her hands up as if in display.

“Mmhm.” Iruka said with a smirk as he sipped from his cup. “I do.”

“Why, Iruka-kun," Kakashi mused, leaning back to rest his weight on the palm of his hand, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

His protests of innocence was somewhat dampened by the sharp smirk of his masked lips when Asuma lost his balance and toppled into the nearby koi pond. The Alpha’s ass was sticking up in the air, hands flaying about as Kurenai and Tenzō howled with laughter. Asuma’s head appeared a moment later, hair flying every which way, some moss sliding down the side of his face.

 _“Sure,”_ Iruka drew the word out around his laughter, “just don’t go too crazy.”

“Asuma-kun,” Kakashi called out, “you’re not going to let them get away with that are you?”

Asuma’s face lit with a grin, lunging forward and grabbing a startled Tenzō by his ankle and yanking him into the water. This started an immediate tussle in the water, the two seemingly trying to drown each other while Kurenai pointed and laughed, until she was drenched in water as Tenzō splashed her. She let out a cry of rage, launching herself at the laughing duo and pushing the other Omega’s face under the water with a screech of “my hair!”

Iruka almost choked on his spit laughing, Kakashi slapping him on the back until he caught his breath. “This is fun,” Iruka said, wiping at his eyes, “I’m glad we did this.”

Kakashi said nothing, as usual.

* * *

Iruka refused to say he was drunk.

He stumbled a bit, catching himself on the TV counsel, swatting away Kakashi’s hand as he pushed the kitchen trash can closer to where Kurenai was faced down on the couch. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Tenzō-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Are you going to come inside?”

“Hm.”

Iruka giggled, staring at where the Omega was halfway off the wooden deck that circled the house, face smushed against the polished wood. His bare feet hung off the edge, curling and uncurling. “Are you going to come any time soon?”

“I’m comfy.”

Kakashi sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

“I got him, I got him.” Asuma slurred, leaning on the door as he nudged the Omega’s face with his foot. “Tenzō-kun, oi. Tenzō-kun!”

“Wh _aaatt?_ ”

“Come inside, you’re worrying Mom.”

“Hey!” Iruka protested, “I’m not a mom!”

“But ‘m comfy, Mom!” Tenzō whined even as Iruka sputtered his protest, “and I’m hot.”

“Come on,” Asuma grunted leaning down and yanking unmoving Omega up by his armpits, “humans sleep inside.”

Asuma instantly tripped on the sliding door lip, stumbling backwards before ending up flat on his back, Tenzō sprawled across his front. Asuma gave a grunt, pushing what appeared to be a passed out Tenzō off his chest, before closing his eyes.

“Do we just leave them there?” Iruka asked around giggles, pushing Asuma’s limp hand with his socked foot. The Alpha didn’t even twitch.

“They are inside.” Kakashi said dryly, shutting the door and flipping the lock.

“Should we cover them up or something? Get a pillow?”

“It’s hot, and they’re fine.” The Alpha said, stepping over the prone bodies. “If they throw up, you’re cleaning it up.”

“You act all grumpy about everything,” Iruka said as he made his way across the living room, hand on the wall for support, “but I think you like it.”

“Oh, really now?”

“Yeah, really now. I think you like having friends, even if you act like a sour puss half the time.”

“Sour puss?” Kakashi repeated, sounding amused.

“Yes, a sour puss!” Iruka said loudly, letting out a yelp when his hand met nothing where the wall ended and the hallway started. Kakashi caught him by his elbow, chuckling.

“I think you are drunk, Momma.”

“Not a mom,” Iruka grumbled, “and I’m not drunk,” and then promptly nearly fell on his face as he stumbled over nothing. “Shut up.” He growled out, annoyed at the Alpha’s resulting laughter. Iruka let out a yip of surprise, a sound he hadn’t made since he was a very young pup, when he was abruptly picked up, suddenly being held bridal-style. “Kakashi-kun!”

“Time for bed, Iruka-chan.”

“No ‘chan!’” Iruka snarled, punching Kakashi in the shoulder.

The Alpha just chuckled, his chest rumbling with the sound. Iruka kicked uselessly at him when he was dropped on his bed, the far too sober man easily avoiding the sloppy attacks. Iruka made a rude gesture in response to this display, tugging at his obi belt. He hard a sharp sound – someone’s breath catching – but Iruka barely registered it as he pealed the yukata off. He was much cooler in his briefs and Iruka scooted back, kicking the cover off and yanking at the sheets messily before simply giving up and falling backwards.

He stretched out with a sigh, hands curling underneath his pillow, his eyes impossibly heavy. Just as he was about to drift off completely, Iruka felt the sheet drawn further up over his chest. He let out a murmur of thanks, barely a sound, already fading. He felt the barest of touches, the feel of his loose hair being brushed away from where it had tangled around his forehead and face, and then the sound of his door closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^;
> 
> Hehehe.
> 
> Morning will be interesting.


	7. Shifting Dynamics, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I just can't seem to stop myself, you're guys comments got me inspired this morning. Was planning this chapter out all through work, lol. Ox-san the ANBU is Tenzō! Good guess. He's far more socialized then he was in the beginning thanks to his ANBU team and Kakashi, but he was raised by Danzō, so yeah. He can be creepy.

Iruka woke up around four in the morning desperately having to pee and with his mouth tasting like absolute foulness. He paused when he saw himself mostly naked, before shrugging. He was fairly certain he’d made it to his room before undressing, so nothing to be too worried about. He pulled his sleep yukata on and stumbled to the bathroom to relieve himself, unable to wait and brushing his teeth at the same time. After his mouth was clean, he realized how dehydrated he was, his parched mouth accompanied by a splitting headache, and quietly made his way towards the kitchen, hoping he wouldn’t wake any of the kids in the process.

He desperately wanted to go back to sleep for a little more.

Iruka downed two glasses of water before taking something for his headache and as an after a thought paused in his trek back to his room. Iruka stuck his head in the living room to check on his guests.

Kurenai was where she’d been left, out on the couch. Tenzō and Asuma though…Iruka smirked, wishing he had a camera. The temperature had dropped somewhat during the night and Kakashi must have turned the AC on before he’d gone to bed, because it was fairly cold in the room. All three of their guests had gone to sleep in wet clothing and while Kurenai had managed to pull the blanket off of the back of the couch and curl up under it, the two on the floor hadn’t such a privilege.

Asuma had gravitated close to Tenzō during the night, undoubtedly for warmth, legs partially under the kotatsu cover, though it had mostly fallen free from both of them. They were pressed chest to chest, legs entangled, Tenzō’s face pillowed by Asuma’s arm, one of Asuma’s hands stuck in the Omega’s armpit for warmth. Cackling silently to himself, Iruka hoped he was up before the two to see that particular awakening.

He checked on the kids each in turn, all three fast asleep, before finally crawling back into his bed and drifting off, content that everything was safe and okay.

* * *

He woke around seven, later than he normally got to sleep in and surprised no child had woken him. Iruka stopped in Shibuki’s room first, but the Beta boy was still fast asleep under his covers. Last night must have tucked Fū out, because the toddler was apparently sleeping in for the first time in months. Naruto’s crib was empty, but Iruka could hear muted movement from the kitchen so wasn’t terribly alarmed.

He found Kakashi staring blearily into the fridge, a far too awake looking Naruto on his hip and waving happily at him from over his shoulder. Iruka pushed Kakashi out of the way, directing him towards the coffee machine before pulling out some veggies he’d thankfully already diced, eggs, milk, and some bacon.

“Fū-chan’s still sleeping.” Kakashi said as he strapped Naruto into his chair before starting on the coffee.

“I saw.” Iruka said around a yawn. “Do you mind feeding Naruto-chan?”

When there was no answer, Iruka turned to repeat the question only to pause, feeling a prickle run down his spine at the way Kakashi was staring at him. Or, more directly, at his hips. Iruka cleared his throat, off put, and the Alpha’s gaze snapped away, moving to the pantry that the baby food was kept in. He squinted at the labels before just grabbing one. “Pear oatmeal it is.” Naruto cooed happily, smacking the high chair table in delight. Kakashi made a face as he opened it and stared at the goo. “Yum.”

Iruka watched him for a moment longer, perplexed, before turning back to the bacon and flipping it. He tried to push the odd moment away as he accepted a cup of coffee (black the way he liked it) from Kakashi as he stuck some bread in the toaster. “This morning came early.”

Kakashi let out a sound of agreement as he made a face under his mask, catching a rather large glop of salvia and baby food with the spoon before scooping it back into Naruto’s mask. “How can he eat this stuff?”

“Just feed the baby, Kakashi-kun.” Iruka said grouchily, though he was relieved whatever oddness that was seemed to have passed. He scooped the first veggie omelet out, placing bacon next to it and some toast before sliding the plate across the small table to Kakashi. “Are the others still asleep?”

“Mm. They all look quite _comfortable.”_ Iruka could hear the grin in Kakashi’s voice and stepped out of the kitchen to see if Tenzō and Asuma had moved during the night. If anything, the two had actually curled up closer to each other, Asuma’s face burrowed in Tenzō’s neck as if to hide from the morning light peaking through the screen door blinds. Tenzō had one hand looped loosely around Asuma’s shoulders, his mouth open and slightly glossy with drool.

Iruka laughed quietly as he stepped back in, scooping out the second omelet and adding extra bacon on the plate for himself. “Hey, Kakashi-kun, do you have a camera?”

“I’m going to buy one after tonight.” Kakashi said quietly, still grinning.

Iruka was halfway through his omelet when Kurenai wandered into the kitchen, a queer look on her face. Iruka just offered some bacon and toast, sliding cream and sugar over to her with a cup of coffee, before strolling off to get Fū, who calling from her bedroom.

He met her at the door, picking up the groggy toddler. “Good morning, Fū-chan.”

“Mornin’, oni-san.”

Iruka couldn’t have timed it better, because he was just crossing the threshold from the hallway to the larger area that joined the kitchen and living room when Tenzō woke up. The Omega blinked wearily at the ceiling a few times, before going completely still. Iruka watched, biting back a laugh as Tenzō’s eyes nearly doubled in size when he took in the sight of Asuma clinging to him. His face was rapidly turning red, the arm that had been wrapped around the Alpha hovering awkwardly in the air.

Unwilling to pass up on the moment, Iruka greeted him loudly and watched as Tenzō’s face turned even redder. Asuma twitched as he pulled his face from Tenzō’s neck. He stared up at the Omega he was pressed against, before letting out a loud yawn right in Tenzō’s face.

“Yo.”

Tenzō sputtered uselessly and Iruka couldn’t stand it anymore, stepping into the kitchen while laughing himself silly. He set Fū in her booster chair, picking Naruto up from his to give him a bath as Kakashi gave the toddler a small plate of food, Kurenai reaching over with her fork to cut the eggs up a bit.

“There’s breakfast in the kitchen,” Iruka called out, still chuckling as Asuma stumbled carefree into the kitchen, leaving a bewildered looking Tenzō laying on the floor. He turned to call over his shoulder as he nudged the bathroom door open with his foot. “Bring Fū-chan in when she’s done eating!”

* * *

Afternoon found Iruka in the backyard, helping Naruto play with his blocks while Fū and Shibuki watched a movie inside. Their guests were still here, though Kurenai had borrowed a pair of Iruka’s sweatpants and a t-shirt. Asuma and Tenzō were currently bitching rather loudly as they were forced to help repair the damage to the koi pond they’d caused last night with Kakashi.

“Why the hell am I doing this again?”

“You broke my koi pond.” Iruka heard Kakashi explain around a grunt.

Asuma just grumbled some more. “And Kurenai doesn’t have to help because?”

“That’s a good point, senpai.” Tenzō’s voice added, sounding put out.

“Because Kurenai didn’t break my koi pond. You two did.”

Iruka chuckled, accepting another cup of coffee as Kurenai stepped out onto the porch with it. She sipped her own coffee humming softly. “Now there’s a sight.”

Iruka looked up then over, following her gaze. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Kakashi and Asuma shirtless, every muscled plain and ridge of their chests and stomachs on display as they tried to force one of the large stone slabs that had been knocked out of place back into its allotted space.

“Kurenai-chan!” Iruka hissed out, abashed.

She just clicked her tongue, winking at him. “Nothing wrong with enjoying the view, Iruka-kun.”

Iruka just shook his head, though he couldn’t help the way his eyes drifted back over to the display. The two Alpha’s lifted the stone, backs and shoulders drawn tight with strain as they carefully titled it and began to put it back into place. Tenzō was bent over in the water, pants drawn up past his calves, directing them as they lowered it down. Iruka’s eyes caught on the pale, scarred skin of Kakashi’s slim back. His tongue darted out to wet his lips without thought as he watched the Alpha’s forearms bulge. Next to him, Kurenai practically cackled.

“Iruka-kun, you _dog.”_

Iruka quickly looked away, muttering unkind things to himself as he handed Naruto another orange block to use. “Shut up, Kurenai-chan. Like you’re not staring at Asuma-kun.”

“That, I am.”

“Shameless.”

“Prude.” Kurenai shot back as she sat, slipping her feet through the railing. “Whatcha building, Naruto-chan?”

“Box.”

“A box? It’s very nice.”

Iruka smiled at the two, brushing Naruto’s hair from his face. “I had a nice time last night, Kurenai-chan. Thanks for coming over.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Iruka-kun.” Kurenai said with a dreamy sigh, eyes still locked on Asuma. “I hope you don’t mind me bumming around a little longer. It’s always so boring around with Anko-chan out of town.”

“I would have said quieter.” Iruka mused with a small smile.

Kurenai laughed as she sipped her coffee. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Is she and Gai-san…no, never mind.” Iruka said quickly, corralling some stray blocks back towards Naruto.

“No, go on it’s fine.” Kurenai coaxed. “And I know what you were going to ask and honestly? I have no idea what they are. Fuc…good time buddies,” the Omega amended quickly at Iruka’s threatening look, “or actual partners. Who can tell with those two? She says he’s amazing in bed.”

“No!” Iruka breathed, eyes the size of dinner plates.

“Yep. Claims he’s not just the Green Beast of Konoha, but also of the sack.”

“Shut up!” Kurenai just smirked at him, moving her hands almost comically apart. Iruka’s mouth dropped. _“No.”_ Kurenai nodded, smile growing. Iruka just stared. _“Really?”_

“Said they went at it for almost a day once.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah, good luck getting that image out of your head.” Kurenai said with a snigger.

“But that’s _big_ for an Omega.” Iruka gaped. “That’s big for anyone. She has to be lying.”

“I’d say maybe, but have you seen his bulge in that suit of his?”

“I thought that was a cup!”

“Interesting conversation topic.” Iruka let out a pathetically embarrassed sound, wincing at the repulsed look on Kakashi’s face as he passed by them to head to the nearby grounds keeping shed. He still looked slightly green when he passed by a few moments later with two shovels and a pick axe over his shoulder, sending the two Omegas into a gale of laughter.

“How does that work, though?” Iruka asked after they both calmed down. “Two Omegas, I mean?”

“Didn’t have a lot of same-sex couples in Waterfall?”

“We had a few,” Iruka amended, “but not Alpha-Alpha or Omega-Omega pairings. Mostly Betas. We had one or two Alpha-Beta marriages. It wasn’t something that was frowned upon though, our population wasn’t that large. Mostly Betas, honestly.”

Kurenai shrugged. “It just does for them. You’re on suppressants, yeah? Well, you know your heats come based on when you started taking them; once every three months from your first dose, just like any other Omega’s.”

“Yeah,” Iruka made a face. “I spent my last few in a heat hotel. _Not like that,_ Kurenai-san. I spent them alone, so get that grin off your face. It’s just nicer not to have to worry about clean up, or the kids. Genma-kun or Raidō-kun is always willing to stay over and help Kakashi-kun with them during my time.”

“Anyway,” Kurenai continued, “they have it set so their heats don’t match up, so someone is always sober during them. And…” She paused for effect, taking a long drink of her coffee, “they apparently like to include guests.”

Iruka stared at her. “Wow.” He lowered his voice. “Like…threesomes?”

Kurenai just shrugged. “And not always just during a heat.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

 _“Wow.”_ That earned him a laugh. “I would never have guessed.”

“You didn’t think it was all that spandex that kept Anko interested, did you?” Kurenai asked with another laugh. She stood, a hand extended for Iruka’s cup. “Refill?”

“Yes please, just black again. And could you grab some juice for Naruto-chan? There should be some clean sippy cups on the rack if you don’t mind.”

“Not a problem at all,” Kurenai said with a smile, “any juice?”

“He likes apple, but he’ll drink anything.” Iruka said, leaning back to check on the other kids. They were both still absorbed in the film they were watching, though Fū looked like she was going to drop off into a nap, which it was a little early for but wouldn’t mess up her schedule up too much.

Iruka handed another block to Naruto, before taking advantage of Kurenai’s absence to look back out at the working trio. Kakashi was fiddling with something on the other side of the pond, while Asuma and Tenzō were debating about something with the wall they were fixing, the Omega pointing at something or another.

He wasn’t quite sure what the damage they’d done to it, only that Kakashi had looked more surly than usual when he’d come in from his morning exercise and dragged the two of them outside by their shirt collars to help fix it. They’d put up a hell of a fight at first, but Kakashi had simply looked at them and said, rather flatly, something about his mother building it, and the two had shut up rather quickly.

Iruka knew enough about Kakashi’s history to stay away from the topic of family. And that of his team. He’d half to be blind and stupid not to, with the framed pictures and urns that surrounded Kaito’s headband in the family shrine. Iruka was dutiful about keeping the area clean, frequently brushing away the incense ash and ensuring new ones were lit and prayers completed fairly regularly.

And while he’d never seen Kakashi in there himself, Iruka knew the Alpha visited the shrine. Tenzō had told him about Kakashi’s team’s fate one night, when they were home alone. He figured that Iruka should know, just to avoid certain topics, and even Iruka had heard about the Great White Fang’s death in Waterfall. What Tenzō hadn’t known was how alone Kakashi had been before they’d moved in.

 _“He’s really opened up since you and the kids moved in,”_ Tenzō had confessed quietly, the two of them nursing their beers by the porch door, watching as the snow had fallen. _“He’d always been like that, so I wasn’t worried. But others – you know – they talk about a senpai I never knew. He used to be far more by the book, apparently, and though he was never really social, Genma-senpai told me that his sensei and team always made him go out.”_

Iruka could still remember how sad he felt that night, a cold weight on his inside that had matched the winter air.

The younger Omega clearly idolized his senpai and Iruka could see how hard it was for him to talk about Kakashi’s flaws. _“I think that’s why everyone comes around so much now. It used to just be me and even I…not as much as I should of, maybe? I don’t know, it’s a relief, I think? To see him open up? A lot of people…a lot people think – well thought that…well, maybe…senpai was…broken.”_

He finished the last sentence at a near whisper and Iruka had pulled the Omega close, leaning on his shoulder.

 _“I think,”_ Iruka had said, just as quiet, _“that maybe Kakashi-san was lonely, maybe lonelier than he knew. It’s hard,”_ Iruka had to pause, to swallowed past his own emotions and thoughts, _“when you lose your world.”_

Tenzō had looped an arm around Iruka’s waist at that, the two Omegas leaning against each other. It was then that Iruka had decided that Tenzō was a good man, and one he hoped would become a good friend.

He watched the other Omega fondly now, feeling his eyebrows raise slightly as Asuma slung an arm around Tenzō’s neck, laughing loudly at something he’d said, and watched as the younger man’s eyes darted down to stare at the massive pec muscle he was pressed against, before darting away almost guilty. Asuma pulled away after a moment, hand sliding up the Omega’s neck before tussling his hair affectionately and reaching for a shovel. Like a magnet, Tenzō’s eyes were drawn back, staring down at Asuma’s ass before he turned away abruptly, digging in deeper into the pond side with the pick axe.

That…may be a problem, Iruka thought dazedly as Kurenai reappeared with the drinks.

* * *

By dinner time the house was free from guests and Iruka was complaining loudly about the destroyed bathroom.

“Relax, Iruka-kun,” Kakashi with a shrug, chewing (and wasn’t that a blast, Iruka still hadn’t seen Kakashi’s face, even though they ate together frequently) loudly. “I’ll clean it up after dinner.”

“You better.” Iruka said suspiciously as he tried to convince Naruto to eat his peas. “Is the pond fixed?”

“Yeah, lost one of the koi overnight though. I think some of the fertilizer from the surrounding garden got in with the broken wall.” Kakashi speared a roll of pork. “Tenzō-kun will be replacing it.”

“Not Asuma-kun?” Iruka asked, amused despite himself.

“Tenzō-kun complains less.”

“You shouldn’t abuse your kōhai so, senpai.” The Omega teased. “I’m was going to take a bath after I put Naruto-chan and Fū-chan down.”

“I’ll have the bathroom cleaned, Iruka-kun.”

“You better.”

“Iruka-kun.”

“I’m just saying, why didn’t you use _your_ bathroom?”

“The one in the hall is closer.”

“Uh huh.”

The bathroom was clean by the time he was ready for his bath, though Iruka still thought it was cheating if you used clones. Kakashi was stretched out on the couch, Shibuki next to him, watching some horror movie about giant spiders from space or something similar. Iruka enjoyed his bath immensely, soaking until he was pruney and wrinkled. He wrapped his still drying his hair when he stepped out into the hallway, sucking in a breath at how cool the night air felt compared to his still hot skin. He padded down to the living room, shaking his head at the sight of Shibuki barely awake, his feet crammed underneath Kakashi’s thigh, and all the lights off in the living room.

“It’s a weekend, but not much longer, okay Shi-chan?”

Shibuki nodded around a yawn, nuzzling into the pillow. “The spiders took over the capital of Tea country. I think they’re gonna win.”

“That’s nice.” Iruka said with a hum, stepping into the kitchen and filling up the electric kettle. He put it in place and turned it on, stepping back into the living room, towel loose around his neck as he dug through the assorted tea packs, trying to figure out what he was in the mood for. “Would either of you two like some tea?”

“No thanks, oni-san.”

Kakashi didn’t answer and when Iruka looked up, he was surprised to find the Alpha’s attention on him, eye dark in the dim light of the living room. But he wasn’t staring at Iruka’s face. Iruka’s fingers stilled on the tea bags, his breath catching slightly as he watched as the lone eye drifted up his figure slowly. It was a summer sleeping yukata, shorter than his winter one, ending just above his knees, but Iruka still felt oddly exposed despite its modest length. He was aware all at once that his yukata was wrapped rather loosely on him, more of his chest exposed then usual, and fought a sudden urge to clasp it close.

Iruka swallowed weakly, thoroughly alarmed at the flare of warmth he felt in his stomach and nearly fearful he’d begin to scent himself with it. “…Kakashi-kun?”

“No thank you, Iruka-kun. I’m good.”

“A-Ah.” Iruka stepped back into the kitchen and out of sight, pressing his hand against his chest, his heart beating rapidly underneath his palm. Now he knew he wasn’t just imaging it, like he had thought with that odd moment this morning. He set the tea box down, pulling his yukata tighter. What…on…

The electric kettle beeped at him and Iruka made himself a cup quickly, disappearing with a hurried goodnight into his bedroom. He shut the door, leaning against it, and pressed a palm against his groin with a quiet breath of disbelief. What was wrong with him? How was he half hard from a look? From a look from _Kakashi,_ his friend and very much so _off limits_ administratively assigned watcher. He wasn’t near his heat, that was months away. Maybe…Iruka bit his lip in thought…it had been a long time, though…

He set the tea on his dresser, flicking the lock to his room before pulling the top drawer open. He felt himself blush as he pushed the socks and underwear to the side. He pulled out the dildo hidden there, feeling himself clench hard down on nothing. Okay, maybe it had been a bit too long since Iruka had gotten any, eh, personal time. He hurried to his bed, stopping to light not one, but two different scented candles and sprayed the room heavily with air freshener before finally letting himself lay out on his bed.

He set the tan colored dildo on the pillow next to him, biting his lip as he slid his hand inside his yukata. He let out a huff of breath as he circled his nipple, tweaking it between his fingers. His legs squirmed, spreading apart. He licked at his fingers, getting them wet before dipping them back down to tease his nipples as his other hand pulled his yukata open.

Iruka bit back a moan before sliding his hand down his stomach, curling his fingers in his pubic hair before letting them drift down lower. He hid his face in his pillow as he fondled himself, his neglected cock filling out rapidly. Iruka couldn’t quite stop his hips from rising up, sliding his turgid cock into the tunnel of his hand, even as he felt his cheeks grow damp.

Iruka bit at his hand to keep himself quiet, pumping himself quickly, determined to get this over with as soon as he could. Iruka pulled the dildo from his pillow, resting it on his chest as he dipped his fingers lower, one hand pumping himself while the other teased at his rim. Iruka gasped, hips squirming, feeling his fingers get wetter and wetter. He tried to maneuver the dildo closer without letting go of his cock or abandoning his hole, put gave up halfway through the awkward movement to push the dildo into his mouth, suckling it hungrily as he slipped his fingers in himself.

Iruka bowed off the bed, grinding down hard on his fingers. He felt so guilty; the children were so close, only a few slabs of plaster keeping them separated. Iruka felt like he was doing something wrong, like he should be making sure Shibuki went to bed without any nightmares or before it was too far past his bedtime, but Iruka couldn’t bring himself to stop now that he started. His pussy _ached,_ desperate to be filled, and he couldn’t stop now. 

Even if this wasn’t his house and surely Kakashi would be appalled, he couldn’t just – but – but maybe not? Kakashi was only a few years older than Iruka, had just had his nineteenth birthday not long ago in fact. Surely, he understood how horny a teenager could get. And Iruka so rarely did this, hardly ever outside of his heats.

He suckled hungrily on the fake cock, fingers pumping inside himself frantically. He tried to hold out, to tease himself as long as he could, but Iruka had always had weak will power when it came to this sort of thing. He rolled onto his stomach, hips canting back as his cock hung hard and heavy between his legs. Iruka slid the toy back, biting the pillow beneath him to keep quiet as circled his entrance with the tip, hips twitching wantonly.

Iruka nearly bit through his lip in his attempt to remain quiet as he slid the toy in, the fat head pulling at his entrance before it finally parted enough to allow him to slide it in, his eyes rolling back as the fake flesh forced his insides apart. He instinctively locked down, whining quietly between each breath as he worked it deeper. He gripped at the sheets with his free hand, panting, before he began to pump the toy.

Iruka tried to keep his mind on just this, or maybe a nameless Alpha – oh, a big Alpha. Broad shouldered, strong arms, holding him down - pinning him in place. Iruka pushed his face further into the pillow, imagining a hand around his neck, keeping him there. He could almost picture the weight of a body over him, pressing deep inside of him So deep, deep, deep inside.

He dove the toy harder, grinding its fat head against his prostate, teasing himself with the knot on the end. Iruka increased his speed, still looking for a quick and easy orgasm, pressing the knot harder and harder against his entrance. He imagined the faceless Alpha growling at him, the feel of it echoing through his own body, imagined him grunting wordless, terrible things into his ear. Iruka squeezed his eyes close, toes pointing as his body strained closer to completion. All at once the image in his mind changed, morphed, taking a face far too familiar - shifting to  _Kakashi -_ and Iruka’s heart leapt in alarm even as his thighs drew tight, locking down hard as he forced the knot deep inside of himself.  

He came with a muted and nearly silent whine, collapsing bonelessly onto the mattress, wet spot be damned. He burrowed his face into pillow with a huff of disbelief.

“Well,” Iruka said quietly to himself, voice cracking slightly, “shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, we have smut. Smut has landed. Iruka does not remember last night, lol, but Kakashi sure does.


	8. Shifting Dynamics, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this fic has taken hold of my brain and won't let it go. 
> 
> O.o

Iruka was enjoying shopping in relative peace. Shopping with one child was so much easier, it was ridiculous. Naruto was a fairly good boy when out in public, the glares and stares from the villagers helping keeping him close to Iruka’s side. The two-year-old was completely mobile at this time and working on being potty trained (the Omega was _so_ ready to be done with diapers) and usually kept pace by Iruka’s side, his little fingers curled in Iruka’s pants for comfort.

While the stares still irritated him after nearly two years in the village Iruka had become used to it, as sad as that whole thing was. He handed money over to the stall worker, taking the bag of vegetables with a shiver. It never got _cold,_ cold, in Fire country, but the normal heat of the place made even their mild winters seem even colder. The stall worker, a young Beta woman name Tsūki who Iruka chose to shop with for vegetables exclusively due to the fact that she treated Naruto like an actual human being, was staring over his shoulder, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Her cheeks were pinked, but from the wanton look in her gaze Iruka doubted it was from the cold.

“Iruka-kun.”

Iruka turned, smiling as Naruto let out an excited cry of _‘Kashi-ni!’_ and launched himself forward. Kakashi gave the toddler a small smile, patting his head. The move was similar to what one would do to a dog and the image was only helped by the fact that Naruto was wearing a bright white dog knit cap, complete with little ears, blue spots, large stitched eyes and grin.   

“Hello, Naruto-chan.”

Iruka felt his breath catch slightly; Kakashi was in his normal Jōnin uniform, with only a grey scarf wrapped around his face and gloves to reflect the cold, and he looked…Iruka shook his head, readjusting his grip on the bag as he crossed the street to meet Kakashi. He’d had nearly six months to accept the fact that he may have a bit of a crush on his Alpha housemate, and Iruka was determined to keep that whole embarrassing debacle under wraps.

Kakashi was a good friend. What they had in the house was good and all three of the kids had grown understandably attached to Kakashi. Iruka wasn’t going to risk that just because of a _crush._

“Welcome back, Kakashi-kun.” Iruka greeted with a smile. “I’m glad to see you safe.”

“No Fū-chan today?”

Iruka’s smile grew larger, easier; the kids were always a safe topic. “Fū-chan started yochien this week.”

Kakashi let out a click, leaning down and lifting a clingy Naruto up into his arms. “Not hoikuen? I thought you had one picked out?”

“Ah,” Iruka said slowly, displeased. He had a hoikuen picked out, a very nice one in fact. “Hoikuen requires more hands-on participation from the mother,” Iruka was careful to keep his face and voice placid as he said the dreaded ‘m-word,’ “and I’d have to bring Naru-chan.” The little boy looked up from where he was fiddling with Kakashi’s scarf at the sound of his name, smiling widely, and the Omega leaned in to press a kiss to his pinked cheek. “Hokage-sama was afraid that we would ‘upset’ some of the parents.”

Kakashi made a neutral sound.

“Besides,” Iruka continued, turning to start the walk home, Kakashi keeping pace by his side easily, “I found a nice yochien that is run by one of the Inuzuka’s. Fū-chan adores being around the dogs. And since yochiens are geared for working parents and Genma-kun and Radiō-kun agreed to watch Naruto-chan a few days a week as long as they’re in town, so I can work.”

“That’s good, I know you’ve been bored.” Kakashi said as they turned the path that would take them out of town and back towards the compound. “Have you kept up with your training?”

“I have.” Iruka’s good mood faltering. “I’ve still lost a year, though. I doubt I’ll ever be a Jōnin at this rate. Which is fine,” Iruka corrected quickly, not wanting to appear ungrateful to his host village, “I like teaching. I’ll be helping Nakamura Mizuki-san with his class.”

“Nakamura-san,” Kakashi said thoughtfully, “he’s a white-haired Alpha, correct? Chūnin?”

“Mm,” Iruka agreed, “do you know him?”

“By reputation only.” Kakashi said evasively. Iruka just shrugged, used to Kakashi by this point “Mediocre ninja, nothing to write home about.”

“Kakashi-kun!” Iruka admonished with a laugh. “Be nice, he’s my co-instructor.”

“Eh.”

Iruka shook his head with a smile. Typical Kakashi. “How is Tenzō-kun?”

“Still on a mission.”

“Mm, I hope he returns home soon. His birthday’s soon, isn’t it?” Kakashi made a noncommittal nose, shifting Naruto when the little boy squirmed to look over his shoulder, watching as a handful of pigeons hovered around a nearby trashcan, picking at the spilled food around it. “I’ll make him a special dinner, maybe a nice cake.”

“He’d like that, I’m sure.”

As they approached the gate, Iruka tensed at the owl ANBU that was waiting patiently by the gate. Another mission? Surely not, Kakashi had just got home and he’d been gone for weeks! He cast a worried glance at the Alpha covertly, though perhaps not as hidden as he would have like by the unimpressed side eye Kakashi gave him.

“Can I help you, Owl-san?”

“You are needed at the hospital quarters.” The ANBU said, voice flat, and Kakashi went stiff. He passed a complaining Naruto over to Iruka, who took the toddler without question, worry in his breast. Who was out of the village right now? Was it just Tenzō? He hadn’t seen Anko or Kurenai in a while either, was – what if…

No.

No, there was no reason to get himself wound up on what ifs. It wouldn’t do anyone any good. Iruka sighed when Kakashi and ANBU blurred away, unlocking the wards and slipping into the home. He’d make dinner, that’s what he do. A very complicated dinner, with lots of steps. Everything was going to be okay.

It had to be.

* * *

Kakashi didn’t return home.

Kakashi didn’t _return home._

Iruka sighed, criticizing himself silently as made yet another batch of tea for being such a worry wart. The kids were asleep, as they should be at such a late hour, and Iruka himself was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep – he was too worried.

Kakashi wasn’t home.

What if –

A knock on the door sent him skittering, nearly spilling the box of tea packets all over the place. Iruka shook his head at himself, hurrying over to the front door. He held his breath as he opened it, hoping that whoever was on the other side didn’t have bad news. Iruka gasped at the sight of Tenzō, beaten to hell, one eye slightly swollen closed, being held aloft by a completely expressionless Asuma.

Tenzō gave a sluggish wave of greeting from where he was standing, one arm slung over Asuma’s shoulder. “Heya, Iruka-kun.”

“He’s not allowed to be alone,” Asuma said as he shifted himself into the entryway, lips quirking slightly as Iruka hovered about, worried, “and I have a mission tomorrow morning. Can he-”

“Of course, he can,” Iruka interrupted quickly, gentle hands tilting Tenzō’s face up and wincing at the sight. “Oh, Tenzō-kun.”

“You should see the other guy.” Tenzō teased, though his voice sounded slightly breathless. Asuma rolled his eyes as he stepped into the house fully. “Thanks for letting me crash.”

“No problem.” Iruka affirmed quickly, concerned at how disoriented his friend seemed. “Come on, you can stay in one of the guest rooms.”

It was slow going, Iruka’s worry only growing when Asuma practically carried the stumbling Omega into the guest room. Tenzō let out a loud, pained sound groan when he was set down on the bed, before Asuma carefully rolled him onto his back. “He’s got some bruising, so it’s best to keep him off his side.” The Alpha said gruffly, “I’ve brought his meds. He’ll need to be checked on every two hours or so. Directions for the medications are on the label.”

Tenzō was already falling asleep, eyes barely open as he stared at the closet doors. Iruka nodded his agreement, reaching down to pull the Omega’s sandals off. “I have some clothes he can wear, I’ll be right back.”

Iruka’s heart was pounding when he stepped into his room, hands shaking slightly when he pulled a spare sleeping yukata from his draw. He forced himself to stop, to take a deep breath. Tenzō was fine; hurt yes, but alive. And that was all that mattered. He was alive.

Alive.

Iruka hurried back into the room, biting his lip when he passed Asuma in the hallway. “Um, I may need your help to get him changed.”

The Alpha followed him in wordlessly and Iruka winced when Tenzō let out a loud, long groan as Asuma maneuvered him up into a sitting position. Iruka worked his vest off and shirt off, breath catching at the sight of the bruises that littered his friend’s chest. His back must have looked just as bad – if not worse – from the stony expression on Asuma’s face. He worked the yukata on quickly, tying it in place and shushing a whining Tenzō. The sound yanked at Iruka’s chest like a vice around his heart and he could imagine what it was doing to the Alpha in the room.

Asuma’s jaw was clenched so tight it looked like it hurt, and his Alpha-scent was filling the space, instinctively covering the distressed Omega’s. Iruka made short work of pulling Tenzō’s pants free, gathering the clothing up to put in the wash as Asuma carefully navigated the Omega back down and covered him with the blankets. Iruka reached over, flicking on the heated blanket, and ran a soothing hand over Tenzō’s forehead.

Iruka frowned. “He has a fever.”

Asuma rubbed at his forehead with a sigh. “Yeah, the medics said he might. The meds should help.”

“I’ll check on him often.” Iruka promised as they left the room, Iruka flicking the light off but keeping the hallway light on, the door open. “Thank you for bringing him here.” He eyed the clearly frustrated Alpha. “Would you like some tea before you go, Asuma-kun?”

“Something stronger, if you have it.”

“Sake? We have some plum wine as well.”

In the end, Iruka bypassed the tea for a cup of sake himself and the two stood on the porch, Iruka bundled in a padded haori for extra warmth. They said nothing for a long time, Asuma chain smoking through three cigarettes.

Finally, the Alpha sighed. “You alright, Iruka-kun? You look a little pale.”

The Omega startled, not expecting the question. He opened his mouth, then paused, rethinking his automatic response. “Yes.” He said slowly, burrowing down into the haori. “It’s…I haven’t…seen anyone I care about hurt since the village.”

“Ah.”

“I’ll be alright.”

“So will Tenzō-kun.”

Iruka nodded, sipping his sake. “Is that where Kakashi-kun went? No – No, ignore that. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Asuma took a deep inhale of his cigarette, before exhaling a large puff of smoke. “Yes.”

Iruka stared at him, surprised. “Oh.”

“They’re going to wish they were never born.” Asuma said, tone vicious, before flicking the burnt down butt into a nearby ashtray. “Kakashi-kun takes care of what he considers his.”

“He and Tenzō-kun are quite close, aren’t they?” Iruka asked with a small smile, placing a comforting hand on the agitated Alpha’s shoulder. “I’m going to try and get some sleep before I need to check on Tenzō-kun. You’re welcome to stay if you like.”

He left Asuma on the deck, peeking in on his newest charge before crawling in bed and setting the alarm for an hour from now. He kept his door open, just in case Tenzō needed him.

* * *

When Iruka woke, he went first to the kitchen to check the medication, nothing the hours they needed to be administered in. Nothing that needed to be given tonight, but he’d be taking a small pharmacy in the morning. He grabbed the thermometer from medicine cabinet above the stove, wanting to keep an eye on that fever.

The Omega paused in the doorway of the room Tenzō was in surprise though, smiling before quietly shutting the door half way. He could wait a bit on taking Tenzō’s temperature; he was in good hands, Asuma fast asleep atop the covers by his side.

* * *

Tenzō was their guest for almost a week, though the medics said he could be alone after three days. Psh, as if Iruka was going to allow that. He insisted the other Omega stay until he finished his medication and faced very little push back, to Iruka’s amusement.

Kakash returned home after the fourth day, grimy but thankfully unharmed, and to Iruka’s utter surprise, accompanied by what was clearly a nin-dog. The pug, complete with a Konoha headband, was grumbling unkindly about his master as he followed him at his heels. Tenzō had stumbled from the couch to greet him, cheeks bright red and hair in a messy pony tail. “Ah, Kakashi-senpai…I…” The Omega dipped in a low bow. “I’m sorry you had to clean up my mess, senpai.”

Kakashi just blinked wearily at him, waved him off and then disappeared into his room. He didn’t come back out until the next afternoon, showered and looking refreshed. Iruka had food waiting, used to Kakashi’s after-mission routine by now. By this point, Shibuki had focused in on the pug with laser like focus.

 “Say my name.” Shibuki wheedled, just had had been doing for _hours._ “I’ll give you some pork, puppy-san. Say my name, say Shibuki-kun.”

Kakashi paused in his quest to demolish his third plate, watching the exchange. The pug stared back at him, looking as annoyed as any dog Iruka had ever seen. “Eh? Did I not release you, Pakkun?” The pug’s eyes narrowed even further. “Whoops. You’re free to go. Tell the pack I said thanks.”

The pug sniffed in a snobbish manner, giving Shibuki one last glare before disappearing in a puff. Iruka shook his head, refilling Kakashi’s plate as he capped off Tenzō’s juice. “So. You’ve had dog summons this whole time.”

“Mm.”

“You didn’t think to tell me?”

“Mm.”

“Kakashi-kun,” Iruka said, exasperated, as Tenzō snickered in the background, “do you know how odd you looked? There were dog things _everywhere_ and no dogs. I thought you were crazy.”

“Ne, Kakashi-oni-san.” Iruka blinked at the address. Shibuki had never been brave enough to address Kakashi with so much familiarity. It turns out that all it took to inspire courage was the promise of dogs. Iruka shook his head with a grin. “Can I meet your pack, please?”

Kakashi just grunted and dug into his toast.

Iruka shook his head again. “Good luck, Kakashi-kun.”

He was going to need it. There was no way Shibuki was going to let this go anytime soon.

 _“Please,_ Kakashi-san? I’ll be nice!”

* * *

“-and I could walk them, or train with them. Oh, I could bathe them if they need it!”

Iruka shook his head with a sigh. “Shibuki-kun, is your homework done yet?”

“Iruka-oni-san,” Shibuki whined, “it’s just not fair! A whole pack of dogs! And ninja summons!”

He paused in his grading, staring at the young Beta in annoyance. “It’s up to Kakashi-kun whether or not he wants to summon his dogs, Shi-kun. Ninja summons are not pets and they’re certainly not toys.”

Shibuki pouted, pushing his notebook. “It’s just not fair; I hate elemental theory.”

“Shibuki-kun…” Iruka warned, eyes narrowing. “Stop whining and do your homework.”

The Beta sighed, pulling the notebook closer. “…you could just give me the answers.”

“Alright, that’s it.” Iruka said, setting his pen down. “Outside, twenty laps around the compound.”

“Iruka-ni!”

“Now, Shibuki-kun. I warned you.” Shibuki stood abruptly from the kotatsu, face thunderous, and kicked the low table on his way out. “Another ten laps for the cheek!” Iruka called out, frowning. “What has gotten into him? He was never this moody.”

“Puberty.” A voice said from behind him, sounding amused. Iruka turn to smile at Mizuki. “Your home is lovely, Iruka-kun.”

Iruka waved the compliment off. “It's really Kakashi-san’s. Did you find what you need?”

Mizuki held up the answer book with a sheepish smile. “Right on your bed, just like you said. I can’t believe I left mine at home.”

“It’s fine, I’m not using it.”

“Where are the other children?”

“Ah,” Iruka said, fiddling with his pen. “They’re at the park with a friend. I wasn’t sure if I should have Naruto-chan here.”

He and Mizuki had been working together for a handful of months and he was a nice enough Alpha, but Iruka knew that even the nicest Konoha citizen could change their entire personality when it came to Naruto. He didn’t want any of that in his home, even if considered Mizuki a friend.

Mizuki gave him an understanding smile. “Naruto-chan doesn’t bother me. Seems odd to hold something against a child like that.”

Iruka nodded in agreement, relieved when he felt no lie or malice in the words. “It does, doesn’t it? I’m relieved to be honest, I like working with you, Mizuki-san, I’d hate to change my mind over something so stupid.”

Mizuki’s smile grew, his hand reaching across the kotatsu to curl around Iruka’s. The Omega stared at it in surprise as it gently squeezed his own, Mizuki’s thumb brushing over the palm of his hand. “I like working with you too, Iruka-kun.”

Iruka blushed, glancing up at Mizuki from underneath his lashes. Was…Was his co-instructor flirting with him? Iruka bit his bottom lip, feeling something in him crow smugly when the Alpha’s eyes darted down to stare. Well, there was an idea. Maybe a terrible one – _probably_ a terrible one. They worked together, it was unprofessional. But, well, maybe if he dated around a bit he could kill this thing with Kakashi once and for all.

“Mizuki-san,” Iruka said shyly, “you’ve been very kind to me. My first month could have gone much worse without your help, so thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Mizuki all but purred, hand tightening ever so slightly. Mizuki leaned forward, closing the small space between them and Iruka felt his heart leap in his chest in excitement – when a loud bang had them bouncing apart.

Kakashi was standing at the living room mouth, his field kit resting on the floor by his feet. The silver haired Alpha was staring at him, grey eye narrowed. “Iruka-kun, I didn’t know you had a guest.”

“K-Kaskashi-kun! Welcome home.” Iruka said quickly, pulling his hand away from Mizuki in embarrassment. “This is Nakamura Mizuki-san, my co-instructor. Mizuki-san, this is my housemate-”

Mizuki stood quickly, bowing before offering his hand. “Hatake Kakashi-san, of course. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Kakashi stared at the offered limb, unmoving. “Can’t claim I can say the same.”

“Kakashi-kun!” Iruka sputtered, mortified as Mizuki went completely stiff at the insult, hand dropping.

“I think I better go, Iruka-kun. I’ll see you on Monday.” Mizuki said coldly, gathering his papers and walking past Kakashi with his head held high. Iruka hurried after him, catching up with the angry Alpha just before he reached the front door.

“Of course, Mizuki-san. I’m so sorry, that was rude, I’m not sure-”

“It’s fine,” Mizuki said abruptly, pulling the door open. “I’ll see you later.”

“…bye.” Iruka muttered, deflating slightly as he watched his friend storm down the walk. Iruka shut the door loudly, spinning around, furious. Kakashi was there, standing at the entryway. “What the hell was that, Kakashi-kun?”

“I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like – you don’t know anything about him!” Iruka exploded. “How could you be so rude? We work together, do you have any idea how awkward its going to be now?”

“Whatever.”

“Kakashi-kun,” Iruka seethed, reaching out and grabbing the Alpha’s arm, stopping his flight. “we’re not done talking yet, don’t you dare-”

Iruka gasped when he was suddenly slammed against the wall, arms pinned roughly above his head. Kakashi’s grey eye stared down at him, hard and cold, and Iruka suddenly was struck by how _stupid_ an idea it was to grab a ninja of Kakashi’s caliber, especially when he’d just come home from a mission. Who knows what kind of environment he’d just come from, how on edge he could be…

“Don’t invite people into my house, Iruka.”

Iruka shivered, nodding mutely. What had Iruka been thinking? He hadn’t even thought to ask permission before bringing Mizuki home to what was ultimately Kakashi – and Kakashi’s _only_ – house. Kakashi’s reaction was uncalled for sure, of course, but he had just come from the field to find an Alpha in his home, and an unknown Alpha at that.

Kakashi smelled strongly of body odor and blood, of slightly burnt skin, and his entire body was drawn tight, tense. Iruka recognized what was happening for what it was, going limp in Kakashi’s hold. “Oh course, Kakashi-kun. I’m sorry.”

Iruka let his hands uncurl from their fisted position, spread wide and fingers droopy, dropping his shoulders and rolling his head to the side, exposing his neck. He let his vision drop to the side, trying to calm his breathing. Time seemed frozen as they stood there, Iruka trying to project placidity and capitulation, scenting his own pheromones as they spread about them in a cloud, trying to soothe the angry Alpha.

Kakashi let out a harsh breath through his nose, the air hitting the side of Iruka’s face even through the mask, and the Omega bit back a whine of relief when the Alpha finally released his hands. Kakashi’s head dropped down, resting heavily on his shoulder. Iruka felt pity and concern flare in his chest, and after a moment of hesitation carefully resting a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder.

When he got no reaction, Iruka gently let his fingers stroke Kakashi’s neck, nails scrapping across the short hairs at Kakashi’s nape. “Shhh, it’s okay. He’s gone, you’re home. No one is here but us and Shibuki-kun. Just you, me, and the pup.”

Iruka fought back nerves as he spoke, worried that he was overstepping or that Kakashi would be object to him trying to soothe him. But if anything, Kakashi seemed to relax even further.  

“Why don’t you go take a bath?” Iruka suggested, eyes flittering close in guilty pleasure when Kakashi rested heavier on his shoulder, his face warm against the skin of Iruka’s neck, nose nudging at Iruka’s pulse point. The feel of Kakashi’s breath on his neck was like something out of one of his dreams and Iruka squashed that thought down viciously. Kakashi needed him, but he didn’t need Iruka living out a fantasy like some sort of pervert. The Omega reached out, trying to ignore the tremble in his hand as he stroked Kakashi’s back, wincing at how sticky the tactical vest felt to the touch. “I’ll make some miso eggplant for dinner. I’ll even grill it up, how does that sound?”

Kakashi just nodded against his shoulder, inhaling deeply. Iruka shivered at the feel of such blatant scenting, hand gripping the fabric of the tact-vest as he let out a shaky breath. “Just Shibuki-kun?”

Iruka felt his heart slow finally at Kakashi being verbal once more, his voice muffled but calmer. “Fū-chan and Naruto-chan are at the park with Genma-kun, I can have him bring them-”

“No.” Kakashi said sharply, voice hard and Iruka quickly backtracked.

“Okay, that’s fine. He’s taking them out to dinner with Raidō-kun, so it’ll be just us for some time. I’m sure he’d take them for the night if you like.”

Kakashi pulled away, his single eye bleary looking and distant. “…no. I’m going to bathe.”

“Okay,” Iruka murmured quietly, letting his hands slide off the Alpha’s form, every moment still careful and measured. “I’ll start on dinner.”

“Why is Shibuki-kun running laps?”

“He was being rude.” Iruka said softly, feeling whiplash at how quickly the atmosphere had changed. Kakashi nodded, making his way noiselessly down the hallway and disappearing into his room. Iruka stared after him for a long moment, before collapsing backwards against the hallway, a shaky hand raising to his mouth.

He couldn’t believe that had happened. He couldn’t believe he’d gentled Kakashi. Iruka closed his eyes, hand drifting down to press against his neck, where he could still feel the ghost of the Alpha’s breath. He couldn’t believe it had _worked_.

_Kakashi-kun._

* * *

That Monday, when Mizuki asked him out for dinner, Iruka gave him a small smile and politely declined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, poor Iruka. I think it's safe to say that ship has sailed for him. A little Tenzō and Asuma love for your guys too! I am surprised to see how many of you guys are pulling for Asuma/Kurenai/Tenzō. 
> 
> Hoikuen and yochien are two types of Japanese kindergartens. From what I've been told, a hoikuen usually likes for mother's to be very involved, usually having them come in to help volunteer. They usually make extensive bento boxes, which become kind of like a crazy, rage-enducing mom competition? They also tend to be more rigid when it comes to academics, so many parents like this choice as they feel it prepares them for Japan's competitive school system. Yochien are more for working parents and allow more playtime, with a focus on that, and are more laid back I think. My friend recently went through the fun of navigating all that with her Japanese husband in Kyoto. It sounded like a lot, lol.


	9. Shifting Dynamics, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.
> 
> Here's another chapter.
> 
> God help me, I can't stop.

The living room was a mess of wrappers and empty beer bottles, but Iruka couldn’t care less. It was Hayate’s birthday and a rare moment where nearly everyone in their little friend group were in the village save for Gai, and Iruka had held a huge party at the Hatake compound. Given that most of their friends lived in small apartments or in the Jōnin housing dorms, the compound was often the center of their activities and so Iruka was an old hand at throwing get togethers at this point. He was glad that he’d worn Kakashi down enough to buy a second couch, as seating was almost always a premium. But even with two couches, there were still bodies strewn across the floor. Most were underneath the kotatsu – which had been cranked on high to fight to cold of the November night. Kakashi always got a spot on the couch regardless of how full the room got, usually the corner seat closest to the sliding door.

Iruka had the other end seat, an arm looped around a wide eyed Shibuki. Iruka let the twelve-year-old snuggle closer to his side, half his face hidden underneath the fluffy fleece blanket. The horror movie – _Reincarnation –_ was suggested by Genma, as apparently Hayate was a known horror movie addict. Iruka had let Shibuki to stay up to watch it despite his misgivings, as he was trying his hardest to give the boy more space and authority make decisions. His Genin exam was approaching after all, and once he passed it he would be considered an adult in the eyes of the village. It only made sense that Iruka pulled back a little bit.

He was kind of regretting that now, as the movie was _terrifying._ Shibuki had both feet dug underneath Kakashi’s thigh for support, leaning heavily into Iruka’s side. Genma was – of course – already passed out from the drink, clinging to a slightly strangled looking Raidō on the other couch. Kurenai and Asuma were on the couch next to the pair, Asuma’s arm splayed loosely over the back, Kurenai leaning not too subtly into the touch. Anko was in between Kurenai’s legs on the floor, feet stretched out beneath the kotatsu, and Tenzō mirrored her at Asuma’s feet. His friend looked nearly as scared as Shibuki, a pillow clutched to his chest in a death grip, pressing further and further back against Asuma’s legs as the movie went on.

By the time they were reaching the shocking climax, Shibuki had practically crawled into Iruka’s lap and the Omega shifted in discomfort, stretching one leg out to let the pup settle into something more comfortable for his hips. His foot slid against Kakashi’s thigh and before Iruka could move it, the Alpha’s hand rested heavily atop it, squeezing it once before pulling the blanket over it. Iruka gave the Alpha a smile of thanks, settling his arms around Shibuki as he let out a squeak of alarm. Tenzō let out a small whoop of disbelief at the ending, Asuma chuckling and reaching down to tousle the Omega’s hair in comfort. Tenzō craned his head back into the touch as the credits began to roll.

“I did not see that coming.” Tenzō said, voice awed. “That was a good movie.”

“Eh,” Asuma said with a shrug, “it was a bit much.”

“I’m with Asuma-kun. That shit’s supposed to be scary?” Anko asked with a scoff.

“Well I thought it was very scary,” Kurenai said, kicking Anko slightly, nodding minutely at a now very embarrassed Shibuki, the pre-teen seemingly hyper aware that he had gotten far more frightened by the movie then any of the others. “Not all of us work in T&I and can be jaded like you, Anko-chan.”

Anko just rolled her eyes, digging into the bag of chips and shoving a handful in her mouth ungraceful. “Mores the pity.”

“It wasn’t that scary, I guess.” Shibuki said quietly, fiddling with his cola. Iruka shook his head, exchanging a look with Kakashi over the pup’s head.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, Shi-kun.”

Shibuki glanced up, looking slightly panicked. “Can’t I stay up for a little longer?”

Iruka hesitated, before nodding. “Alright, it is the weekend. Hayate-kun, is there anything else you want to watch? Maybe not a horror movie?”

“Oni-san!” Shibuki squawked, embarrassed.

Hayate just smirked at the boy, leaning further into Yūgao's chest. “I’m good, someone else can pick a movie. I’ve got my fix.”

“Oooh,” Anko crowed, launching for the remote, “my pick! My pick!”

“Hey!” Tenzō cried out, attempting to pull the remote from her hands. “You got to pick last time, it’s my turn!”

The fight quickly escalated, Hayate pulling his feet up when the two began to roll around the floor, their movements sloppy and drunk, the Omega cackling as Yūgao looped her arms over his legs, keeping him out of the way, smirking over his shoulder.

“Alright,” Asuma said sternly, standing and grabbing them both by the collars, “cut it out you two, seriously, you haven’t had that much to dr _iiiiiink_ _!"_

Iruka snickered when Anko’s hand shot out, flipping Asuma. She was on the big Alpha instantly, Tenzō laughing until he was wheezing, finger pointed like someone much younger then seventeen, when Anko instantly had Asuma’s head pinned in a leg lock. Asuma snarled, muscle’s flexing as he spun them about. Iruka’s smile faltered when Anko let out a howl like a wounded animal, wrapping her arms around Asuma’s waist as he began to flip her and used the motion to send Asuma landing hard on his ass. Next to them, Genma woke with an abrupt and loud _‘what the hell!,'_ nearly diving off of Raidō and to his feet. He instantly tripped over the kotatsu and went down with enough force to shake the whole house. Iruka winced, eyes darting to the hallway then to Kakashi beseechingly.

Kakashi sighed, setting his beer down.

“Asuma. Anko.” The struggling duo froze, Asuma’s fist halfway to Anko’s face, the Omega's lips froze in a comical snarl. “Enough. You’ll wake the kids.”

Asuma’s cheeks pinked, letting Anko fall from his grip. “Er, sorry Iruka-kun.”

Anko just let out a hiss at Asuma, kicking him once more before glaring at Kakashi and crawling up on to the couch, curling up against Kurenai like a giant cat.

“Anko-chan!” Kurenai giggled, “let me go.”

“Shh,” Anko said, petting Kurenai’s fluffy hair, “shh, my pretty. I won’t let that bad Alpha near you. Come now, come to the queer side.”

From where he was crawling gracelessly back into Raidō’s lap, Genma snorted. “No, we don’t want her.”

“Shut up, Genma-kun!” Anko snarled, reaching out to swat the Beta man harshly at the same moment she pushed Kurenai’s face into her breasts. “Ku-chan is always welcome in my bed.”

“That’s nice, Anko-chan, but if you wake them _you’ll_ be the one putting up with them until they go back down.” Iruka's voice was even but with an edge of threat to it. He’d mastered that particular tone from his classroom and it still amused him at how it made grown ninja – Genin, Chūnin, and Jōnin alike - fall in line. He grinned as Anko’s mouth snapped shut mid-rant. He really had to thank the Head Academy Teacher, Ryoji, for helping him perfect it. Iruka tossed the TV guide towards Tenzō’s head, hitting the drunk Omega directly in the face. “Here, pick something. And everyone lower the volume or I’ll have Kakashi-kun kick you out.”

Kakashi visibly perked up at the idea. “I could do that anyway.”

“No, Kakashi-oni-san!” Shibuki said quickly, peaking out from the blanket burrito he was wrapped up in, voice slightly panicked. “I want to watch another movie! Please, oni-san?”

Kakashi let out the most put upon sigh Iruka had ever heard. “Fine. I should just starting charging rent.”

“Ah!” Tenzō said loudly, then quickly lowered his voice when Iruka glared at him. “The Seven Samurai is on.” A series of groans echoed across the room, mainly from Asuma and Kakashi. “Shut up,” Tenzō said darkly, eyes narrowing, “I like samurai movies, deal with it. Mom-kun gave _me_ the choice.”

Iruka just rolled his eyes at the endearment; he’d quietly accepted his fate after nearly three years of hearing it every day. Shibuki curled up further against his chest, eyes already heavy as the movie was switched on. The movie was very long and Shibuki made it a half hour in before falling asleep. Iruka made it maybe forty-five minutes after that before he drifted off too.

He woke sometime later, the living room completely dark save the light that came from the now muted TV. He blinked wearily up, giving Kakashi a small smile. The Alpha had Shibuki in his arms; the feel of the pup being lifted off him must have been what had woken. Iruka pushed himself up with a yawn, working to tangle himself free of the blanket. He turned to pull it over a sleeping Genma and Raidō from where they had stretched out on the other couch. He let out a silent huff of a laugh as he spotted just the tip of Tenzō’s hair, the Omega curled up underneath the kotatsu. Hayate and Yūgao were gone, they always went home at the end of the night, regardless of how much they may have had to drink.

Yūgao was not fond of sleeping in places that were not her own home. 

He rubbed at his eye as he followed Kakashi down the hallway, stopping to close the door to one of the guest rooms, shaking his head at the sight of Anko faced down and asleep in a snoring Kurenai’s chest. One of her hands was gently cupping the other Omega’s breast. He would _never_ understand those two and their friendship, but who was he too judge? He assumed Asuma had claimed the other guest room and tried not to smirk at how put out Kurenai probably was about that whole thing. Anko _was_ pretty hard to say no to once she’d made a decision, though. Iruka followed Kakashi into Shibuki’s bedroom, stepping around the Alpha to pull the bed’s covers down. He flicked on the fish shaped lantern nightlight that Shibuki always swore he didn’t need, yet Iruka always found on in the morning. The room was cast in a soft, orange light. Iruka smiled, feeling content as he watched Kakashi pull the heavy covers up.

The Alpha had really come a long way with the kids. He wasn’t what you would call affectionate, but Iruka knew that very few people would put ‘affectionate’ as a staple of Kakashi’s personality. Still, three years had certainly bred a sense of familiarity between the silver haired man and the children, and if there was one thing that was true about Hatake Kakashi, it was that he valued routine and familiarity above all else.

Iruka stepped from the room, pausing as Kakashi closed the door. He gave the Alpha a tired smile. “Goodnight, Kakashi-kun.”

Kakashi’s lips twitched underneath his mask, one end pulling up in a grin. And…oh. Iruka felt his heart stutter in his chest. This happened more than he liked to admit; moments when Iruka was almost painfully aware of how handsome his housemate was. His silver hair was slightly ruffled from the nights activities, half of it flattened somewhat. There was a small crinkle around his eye, just the hints of crows feet that betrayed his smile, and his eye…Iruka forced himself to breathe. That singular, grey eye was almost soft. Almost as if…

Kakashi reached out and Iruka felt his breath catch when a calloused hand brushing against the side of his lip. “How many of those cupcakes did you eat? You’ve got some icing, you should wash your face.”

“Not that many!” Iruka protested quickly, scrubbing at his mouth with his sleeve. He turned away quickly so the Alpha wouldn’t see his blush. “Jeez, you couldn’t have told me earlier? Has it been there all night?”

There was a chuckle from behind him. “Goodnight, Iruka-kun.”

The Omega turned at the velvet sound, mouth slightly parted as he watched the Alpha retreat to his bedroom. He stared at his back for a moment before turning away quickly. He stepped into the bathroom, yanking the tap to cold, and chided himself for being so childish.

 _God,_ he had it _so bad._

Pathetic.

* * *

Monday mornings at the Hakate compound was chaotic. Well, it was a controlled chaos, but still chaos. Iruka was hurrying through finishing a bento for Shibuki that he should have done last night, Naruto pulling at his legs and complaining about something with sentences that were half-babble, half-words. Fū-chan was ignoring her breakfast in favor of morning cartoons, she was also ignoring Iruka’s progressively louder and more annoyed demands for her to finish her food.

“Iruka-ni, have you seen my homework?” Shibuki asked, sounding slightly breathless as he hopped into the kitchen, trying to pull his shirt over his head and at the same time he secured his pants.

“If you put in your satchel like you’re supposed to we wouldn’t have this conversation every morning.” Iruka rebuked.

Shibuki pulled his shirt down with a roll of his eyes. “Not every morning.”

“Just about. It’s on the kitchen table. Did you finish your reading?”

“Most of it.”

“Shi-kun.” Iruka groaned, pressing the bento closed, “you have your graduation test soon. How do you expect to pass if you don’t finish your homework?”

“You worry too much, oni-san.”

“And you should finish your homework.” Iruka shot back, pushing the bento into the boy’s hands. “We’ll finish this conversation when you get home. Now get, go to school.”

“Fine. You’re going to be late.”

“Thank you, I am aware.” Iruka said sharply as he pushed the boy towards the hallway. “But luckily, you won’t be. Now _go._ And don’t forget to put your hair up before you spar.”

“I know, I know.”

“And don’t forget your hat. There was frost overnight.”

“I won’t.”

“Or your gloves!”

 _“I won’t!_ Oh my god.”

“I swear,” Iruka grumbled when he heard the front door slam shut, lifting a now whining Naruto up, “if he rolls his eyes at me one more time, I’m gonna smack him.”

“Let me know when that goes down,” Kakashi said, sounding amused as he entered the kitchen. “I’d like a seat.”

“Good morning.” Iruka greeted, distracted as he tried to put a protesting Naruto into his shoes. “Kakashi-kun, use a cup!”

The Alpha froze, orange juice carton still pressed to his lips. He took another deep swallow before capping it and putting it away. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?”

“I’m running late. Shibuki-kun waited until the last possible moment to get up _again,_ and I was up too late grading so I didn’t get the kids’ lunches done until this morning, and I still have some essays to get through.” Iruka let out a grunt as Naruto kicked him, but he had the damn shoes on. “And I have to get Fū-chan to her class and drop Naruto-chan off at the Inuzuka’s for a playday with Kiba-chan – which is naturally on the _other side of town_ – and get to my class on time. And if I'm late again Ryoji-senpai is going to tan my hide. Fū-chan, turn the TV off and put your coat on!”

A defiant, _“No!”_ had Iruka closing his eyes and praying for patience.

“I can take Naruto-chan to the Inuzuka compound.” Kakashi offered as he passed Iruka, flicking the TV off and lifting Fū up by the back of her overalls, her little legs and arms kicking out in useless fury, and carried her by the straps towards the front door.

Iruka let out a sigh of relief from where he was now forcing a very non-complaint Fū into her shoes. “Seriously, can you? Kakashi-kun, I could kiss you; you have no idea how much you’re saving my butt. Today’s been a nightmare and it’s not even eight-thirty.” Iruka glanced up from where he was tying Fū’s winter hat on with a grin. “I swear, I’m going to make your favorite tonight as thanks.”

Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck, shrugging as he cleared his throat. “It’s not that big of a deal. I have to report in anyway, the Inuzuka’s is on the way.”

“I swear, eggplant miso tonight. And some matcha cake.” He took a still pouting Fū’s hand, before leaning down to give a loud, smacking kiss to Naruto’s cheek. “I’m off! Have a good day.”

Kakashi just nodded, reaching out and catching Naruto by his hood before the toddler could sprint out after them. “No, Naruto-chan. Have a good shift.”

* * *

Iruka still ended up being late, but not by much. Ryoji caught him (Iruka swore that man had eyes in the back of his head) and Iruka bowed as he muttered his excuses, trying not to wince under the disapproving stare. His class was only slightly out of order, but he brought them to heel quick enough. It was his first solo class, Iruka finally able to take on a full-time position now that he had childcare for Naruto set up.

Tuesdays and Wednesdays Genma and/or Raidō watched him (or if in a pinch Gai did, but Naruto was always exhausted when he returned home from those visits and Iruka half thought the odd Omega had the toddler running laps), Mondays and Thursdays he went to the Inuzuka compound to be watched by Tsume or one of the aging members with Kiba and some other clan children in the same age range. Since Friday’s were only a half-day at the Academy due to his current classes young age, Naruto spent the morning with Fū-chan at the yochien before coming home with Iruka.

The morning went by without much trouble and Iruka had just released his class to demolish the playground, the essay’s he still had to read through spread out on his desk with his lunch, when the classroom window slid open. "Yo.”

“Kakashi-kun!” Iruka managed around a mouthful of rice, nearly choking himself in surprise. “What brings you to the Academy? Is something wrong?”

“Mah, mah.” The Alpha said, both hands raised up in supplication. “Nothing that serious. You’re going to give yourself a coronary if you don’t stop worrying so much, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka felt himself go abruptly red at title. “Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? You’re a teacher.”

“It’s just weird, don’t.” Iruka mumbled. He stood from his desk, moving to where the Alpha was leaning casually against the open window. “Seriously though, what’s up? Everything okay with the kids?”

Kakashi nodded, “I got a mission.”

“…ah?” Iruka said slowly, feeling nerves pulling his stomach tight. Why would Kakashi come all this way to tell him that? He took missions all the time, it was hardly odd for the Alpha to not come home with no warning.

“I’ll be gone for a long time.”

“Oh.” Iruka said quietly, hands knotting in front of him. “I see. How long?”

“A few months; three at least. Might be longer, depends.”

“That is long.” The Omega muttered, trying to push his disappointment away. “You’ll miss Shibuki-kun’s testing?”

Kakashi sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Probably.”

“…I’ll let him know.” Iruka said with a nod, chewing on his fingernail as he thought of how to best break that to the boy. He scolded himself; Kakashi was a high ranking ninja, this was their job. There was no reason to make him feel bad about something outside of his control. “He’ll be fine. He can show you his Genin headband when you come back.”

“I’m sure he’ll pass; his form is solid.”

“Oh, yes. I’m sure.”

“I handled the bills already, but I left some money in my room in an old wallet if you need it for anything.”

“That’s very thoughtful, Kakashi-kun. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Iruka gave the Alpha an admittedly weak smile. “I’ll tell the children you said goodbye.”

“Yeah, do that.” Kakashi kicked off the wall, turning to the window. “I need to go.”

Iruka watched him drop, staring at the empty window. A split second later he shot forward, hanging out.

“Kakashi-kun!” The Alpha paused on the walkway, turning to stare up at him. “We’ll have eggplant miso when you come home!”

Kakashi’s single eye slid close, hand pulling from his pocket to give a lazy wave, and then he was gone.

* * *

The house was never quiet – how could it be with three kids? But it felt strangely empty without Kakashi. As the months drew on, first one, then two, Iruka felt himself grow somewhat depressed by it. He hadn’t really given much thought to how much he depended on having Kakashi around, if only to have another adult to speak with. His friends saw it and he was grateful that they visited often. Tenzō in particular was over nearly every day, as was Genma. It helped somewhat but Iruka still missed the Alpha immensely. Even if Kakashi usually spent most of his time away from home, his absence was sorely felt and not just by Iruka either. Shibuki had been utterly put out that Kakashi would miss his test and Fū and Naruto asked about Kakashi frequently. The sound of their little voices asking where their 'Kakashi-ni' had gone or when he was coming home broke Iruka’s heart.

This was shaping up to be the longest Kakashi had been away from them. The large paycheck would be nice, though. Kakashi wanted to get a new roof installed and he had talked about building another building or two in the compound. Iruka tried to comfort himself with that thought, but it was hard. That was why at an absurdly late hour (eleven o’clock, which was really a show of just how freaking _lame_ he’d become that at nineteen, Iruka felt eleven was late), he was sitting up, eating straight from a carton of ice cream and watching TV instead of sleeping like any other normal person who had two children under five should be. It was also how he heard what had to be the lightest, most gentle knock on his door. Curious, Iruka tucked one of the kunai they kept strapped to the bottom of the couch into his sweat pants bottom and answered it.

Tenzō stood there, looking shocked that Iruka had answered the door. “Ah, Iruka-kun. You’re up.”

“I am.” Iruka said slowly, eyeing his friend critically. He looked more miserable then he’d ever seen it. “…so. You look terrible.”

Tenzō’s shoulders drooped further. “Kurenai-chan and Asuma-kun are dating.” Iruka made a sympathetic sound, ushering the Omega inside, barely allowing him to shrug out of his sandals. “Iruka-kun?”

“Come on, you and I have got a date with some ice cream and crappy late-night television.”

“You’re not…surprised?”

Iruka gave his friend a look of pity. “Oh Tenzō-kun, buddy, I think the only person who didn’t know you had a crush on Asuma-kun _was_ Asuma-kun.”

Tenzō moaned, clearly mortified. “Oh god. Just when I thought this couldn’t get any worse.”

“None of that.” Iruka scolded, pushing the other Omega further into the house. “Let’s get you changed into some pajamas and then you and I are going to nest.”

“Nest?”

Iruka paused, mid-step. “Yeah, nest? You know, nesting?” At Tenzō’s blank look Iruka sucked in a breath. “Tenzō-kun, have you never nested before?”

The Omega was clearly embarrassed, staring at his feet with red cheeks. “I didn’t have what you would call a conventional upbringing, Iruka-kun. There’s a lot of stuff I don’t know.”

“Well,” Iruka said, more determined than ever, “you, sir, are in for a treat.”

Tenzō looked at him like he was half mad when Iruka returned to the living room with an armful of blankets and pillows, his own room and every guest room nearly stripped of their bedding. He dumped the collection on the floor before shoving a spare pair of sweat pants and shirt at him. He pushed the Omega into the bathroom to change before retreating to the kitchen. He took down the sake set, before yanking the second carton of ice cream from the freezer, along with enough bags of chips and other salty snacks that Iruka could hardly carry it all.

When Tenzō returned, Iruka began the serious task of teaching Tenzō how to build a proper nest. Nearly fifteen minutes later and they were bundled up under the kotatsu, side-by-side, surrounded by a pile of pillows and blankets.

“Okay,” Tenzō admitted as he carved out a heaping spoonful of ice cream, “I admit there is a certain appeal to this.”

Iruka just grinned, yanking a pile of blankets further over their shoulders, their bottoms thoroughly warmed by the kotatsu. “Enjoy it while you can; spring is almost here. Nesting in the spring and summer is nearly impossible with all the heat.”

“It’s so weird.” Tenzō muttered, “it’s a stupid pile of blankets, I have no idea why this is making me feel better.”

“Instincts are great.” Iruka said with a shrug, pressing his shoulder up against Tenzō’s as he ate his own ice cream. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Tenzō made a face, stabbing his spoon into his carton. “I don’t know.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Iruka assured quietly. “We can just hang out.”

Tenzō shoved the ice cream into his mouth, before chewing it in the most despondent way possible. He swallowed hard, before reaching for his cup and downing the sake inside in one gulp. He let his head fall against his forehead. “It’s stupid.”

“Your feelings aren’t stupid, Tenzō-kun.” Iruka said quietly, gently pulling the carton out of his hands. He put the lid on both cartons, placing them atop the kotatsu. “You know I won’t judge you.”

“It’s not like I ever thought anything would come of it.” Tenzō’s voice said forlornly, muffled and sad. “I mean, I’m me and Kurenai-chan is…you know.”

“No, I don’t know.” Iruka’s eyes narrowed, offended on his friend’s behalf.

Tenzō watched him with one eye, the other still hidden by his arm. “I know you know about me, Iruka-kun. My past, I mean.”

“Oh,” Iruka cleared his throat awkwardly, “well, I mean, that is-”

“It’s okay, Iruka-kun, senpai asked my permission first before he told you. I said it was okay.” Tenzō said with a small smile, finally freeing his face. He leaned heavily on his elbows, a finger picking at the carpet. “He knew I’d probably never say anything. I don’t like talking about it, but Kakashi-senpai said friends share things, and I…I did want you to know.”

Iruka swallowed hard, touched. “Thank you, Tenzō-kun. That means a lot that you trusted me with this.”

Tenzō’s smile was a ghost of a thing. “Asuma-kun knows it too, most of the elite class does. Why would anyone want something like me?”

“Hey,” Iruka said sharply, pushing the other Omega flat onto his back, “any Alpha would be lucky to have you Tenzō-kun. No, stop that. I mean it. You’re beautiful, you’re smart - and don't think I haven't heard about your Bingo Book page. _Anyone_ would be lucky to have you, Tenzō-kun, _anyone_.”

Tenzō stared up at him, eyes wide. Iruka let himself fall atop him, curling his arms around his friend’s stiff form. “Uh, Iruka-kun? What are you doing?”

“Cuddling.”

“…is that a part of nesting?”

“It is.” Iruka said primly, nuzzling into his friend’s neck and grinning when he felt Tenzō relax somewhat, nervous hands wrapping around him in return. “Nothing better when you’re feeling down and out then a good cuddlefest in a well-made nest.”

“With ice cream?”

“With ice cream.” Iruka agreed, laughing. He waited until Tenzō was completely relaxed, practically purring against him, his hands loose and lax from where they rested, before broaching the subject again. It honestly disturbed him how little his friend seemed to think of himself. “Tenzō-kun?”

“Hm?” Tenzō sounded almost dazed, clearly in that warm and fuzzy head space that came with nesting. Iruka almost didn’t want to break it, but…

“You know, Asuma-kun didn’t pick Kurenai-kun over you.” Tenzō’s breath hitched slightly, his hands flexing tighter against Iruka’s back. “Asuma-kun didn’t even know you were interested.”

“Isn’t that just as bad?”

“That depends.” Iruka said softly, nuzzling into Tenzō’s neck in an attempt to ease the tenseness away again. “Did you ever make your interests known?”

“Well, no, but I knew-”

“You didn’t know anything,” Iruka interrupted, gently, “you assumed you weren’t good enough to even try.”

“If I was, don’t you think Asuma-kun would have noticed me?” Tenzō asked bitterly.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Asuma-kun isn’t what you would call ‘quick on the pick up.’” Iruka amended dryly. “It took Kurenai-chan nearly two years to get where she is – longer if she started trying way back when they were Genin together. And trust me, she was _not_ subtle.”

Tenzō went still, considering this. “…I don’t know how to be a normal Omega. I wasn’t raised to be anything but a tool.”

“Eh,” Iruka said dismissively, “normal is overrated.”

Tenzō laughed, the sound wet. Iruka just burrowed in deeper against his friend, determined to help him through this. A knock on his door – absurdly loud – had him jumping up in surprise, but the sound of Anko’s hollering had them both relaxing moments later.

“What the _hell?”_ Iruka hissed, stumbling to his feet and nearly tripping on the blankets. “If she wakes the kids I’m going to be pissed.” He yanked the door open before Anko could break it down, glaring intensely. “Anko-chan, _what the hell,_ it’s a school night.”

Anko just shrugged, pushing past him, kicking off her shoes. “Whatever, not like you were asleep.”

Gai stepped inside sedately behind her. He gave Iruka an apologetic grin, his expression abnormally serious, voice low. “We saw Asuma-kun and Kurenai-chan at the bar. And Tenzō-kun leave it.”

Iruka let out a breath. So that’s what had happened. Behind them, there was a shriek of delight that had both Omegas wincing. “Oh my god, Gai-koi, they’ve got a _nest!”_

Followed by the sound of a desperate Tenzō hissing, “get off me, _get off me!”_

Iruka stepped aside, letting Gai in completely and shutting the door. He found Anko wrapped around Tenzō like an octopus, dragging Tenzō back into her grip every time he tried to escape. Iruka just shook his head with a small smile, stepping into the kitchen to grab more spoons as Gai eased himself into the nest.

He had good friends.

* * *

It was four weeks almost to the day that Shibuki had passed his Genin exam, nearly five whole months, when Kakashi came home. Iruka was napping on the couch, the house quiet with both Fū and Naruto down for their nap, and Shibuki out training with his new team. The sound of the door opening roused him from his light sleep and Iruka sat up quickly, heart in his throat when he registered the sound of the front door closing, the lock slipping into place. A weight Iruka would only half admit even existed lifted from the Omega when he saw Kakashi step into the living room, looking tired but alive and whole and _safe._

“Hey, Iruka-kun. I’m back.”

Iruka made a choked sound, crossing the space between them in a single step before all but throwing himself at the Alpha. Kakashi went stiff with surprise, hands hovering awkwardly over the Omega. Iruka couldn’t bring himself to care. He clung to Kakashi tightly, face hidden in his shoulder, eyes stinging. After a long moment, hands came to rest almost gingerly on his shoulder blades.

“What, missed me?”

It was meant to be teasing, but Iruka’s answer was painfully honest.

“Yes.”

A questioning voice from the hallway had him pulling away and Iruka laughed, trying to ignore how watery the sound was when Fū’s eyes went wide at the sight of Kakashi. She let out a shriek of delight, throwing herself at Kakashi’s legs and speaking quickly up at him. A moment later, the sound of pounding little feet echoed through the home and Naruto came flying from his room, pausing for a moment before his round face brightened like the sun. He joined Fū at Kakashi’s legs, holding tightly and whining as he dragged his chin against Kakashi’s pants, scenting deeply.

Iruka’s heart felt like it was going to burst, swallowing hard.

Whatever tension was left in Kakashi’s form disappeared, his eye soft as he stared down at the kids. His hand rested on Naruto’s head, petting it gently. “They got big.”

“Yeah, well,” Iruka said gruffly, “they do that. Shi-kun passed.”

“Who’s his instructor?”

“A Uchiha, Inabi-san.”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “I’ll have to drop by and say hello. His team?”

Iruka filed that comment away for thought another time, wondering how he could prevent any more bad blood between his housemate and Shibuki's instructor's clan, smiling brightly. “Hana-chan is on his team and – uh, one of our more...unique students, Hyūga Osamu-kun.”

“One of the dead lasts, I take it."

"Kakashi-kun!"

"That’s an interesting matchup,” Kakashi continued, ignoring Iruka's outrage, his other hand coming to brush Fū’s hair from her face, “Hiashi-san must be thrilled.”

Hyūga Hiashi was not.

Hyūga Hiashi was _really_ not.

Osamu may be a branch member, but that didn’t mean that Hiashi wasn’t going to put up any less of a fight over him being instructed by a Uchiha. “He may have mentioned his displeasure, once or twice. At the parent’s team meeting. At which, strangely enough, Osamu-kun’s mother and father were not at, and yet Hyūga-sama and Uchiha Fuguku-sama weirdly were.”

Kakashi laughed. “That sounds like it was fun.”

“Oh, it was.” Iruka agreed dryly. “As not only Shibuki-kun’s legal guardian but also an Academy teacher, I had the pleasure of explaining, multiple times, that Genin teams were drafted up and approved directly by the Hokage himself and therefore could not be changed. Uchiha-sama in particular seemed deeply offended that you weren’t present – and a head’s up about the Uchiha clan would have been nice.”

Kakashi just did that horribly annoying, infuriating half-shrug thing he did. “Yeah, they’re not my biggest fans.”

“I did notice that, yes.”

“Ah, I didn’t miss village politics.”

“But it’s good to be back?” Iruka asked, “irritating clan heads and all?”

Kakashi looked up at him, Naruto and Fū still chirping and whining at him for his attention. “Yeah,” the Alpha said quietly, “it’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Poor Tenzō-kun, the Omega-pile will help him feel better hopefully. He's still developing his own personality, learning how relationships of all kinds work thanks to Kakashi, but is definitely hampered by his upbringing in Root.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, Kakashi went to Snow. Yep, it was that mission. So even though he managed to get the Princess Koyuki out, the daimyō, Kazahana Sōsetsu, and Kazahana castle still burned, so he's probably not counting it a super win. The movie Reincarnation is scary as hell by the way, if you're into horror at all. I put it up there on my top ten scary movie list and I am obsessed with scary movies. If you guys need any recs, I can give them to you.


	10. A Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going, let's hope the inspiration well doesn't go dry.

The village was decked out for the Winter Festival, the stalls and shops lit with brightly colored lights and lanterns. The festival was starting in a week or so, but tourists always started arriving early. Fire country’s warm climate were a strong draw for those who wished to see snow but not experience a blistering cold winter. The official start of the tourist season was tomorrow morning, when the week long celebration that celebrated the end of the year and the New Year. Decorating had started late for whatever reason and there many Genin team’s on D-ranks shuffling about, hanging lights and other outdoor decorations on the Hokage’s behest. Iruka nodded and waved at many of them, knowing the newest Genin teams from when they’d come through the Academy. Iruka stopped to chat with a Genin, Aoi, whose younger sister was in his current class, smiling as Fū hovered about his partners, her eyes wide with wonder as she watched them plug a string of lights in, the bush glowing brightly in the dark.

“Make sure you stay warm,” Iruka warned as shifted Naruto, the sleeping three-year-old complete dead weight in his arms, “I know the Hokage is going to have you out as late as it takes to finish the village. Take breaks when you feel chilled or tired, and drink lots of warm fluids."

“We will, Iruka-sensei.” Aoi said with a wide smile, wiggling her fingers at Fū. “You should hurry home too, it’s only going to get colder.”

“We’re on our way now.” Iruka assured, offering his hand to Fū. “Take care Aoi-chan, Tsuki-kun, Akira-kun.”

“Yes, sensei!”

“We will, sensei!”

“Tell Shibuki-kun I said hi, sensei!”

Iruka gave them another smile before heading off. It was nearly eleven when they crossed the village proper and began the walk to the compound. Fū was dragging her feet, clearly tired and Iruka encouraging her quietly to keep going. They’d had a rather late dinner at the new ramen shop that had opened, a nice stall called Ichiraku. It was far past her bedtime, but they had ended up getting to the stall late because Iruka had parent-teacher conferences tonight. Then they ended up staying far later then they meant when they had run into Genma at the stall’s opening. The opening celebration was bright and cheery, the stall kept warm by heaters and heavy fabric flaps, packed with people, games and music – and well, it _was_ a Friday.    

Iruka was glad they’d gone despite the late start. The man who ran it, a kindly Beta by the name Teuchi who had a sweet daughter named Ayame, was incredibly kind to Naruto. The ramen was also delicious and clearly a hit with Naruto and Fū, so Iruka foresaw them frequenting it often. And Iruka had won a coupon book through the gatcha draw! How lucky was that? Clearly a good sign.

The small, narrow path that branched off from the main road and lead to the Hatake compound had just come into sight when the sound of sirens lit through the air. Iruka froze, heart missing a beat before erupting into overdrive. In all his years of living in Fire, Iruka hadn’t heard the sirens go off for anything other than scheduled tests. For a moment he couldn't move, every inch of him utterly still, and he was back in Waterfall watching as the rooftops around him lit with fire and crumpled under the weight of roaring mud.

Fū’s screams snapped him out of the flashback and Iruka ducked down, sweeping the girl into his arms. They no longer had ANBU watchers and for the first time since their dismissal, Iruka was cursing that fact. He hushed a crying Fū as he ran hard. Naruto awake now as well, his arms wrapped around Iruka’s neck in a death grip, both he and Fū whining and crying loudly at the wailing noise of the sirens. Iruka felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest; every pump of the frantic muscle accompanied by a thought of _not again, please, not again._ He had to get the kids within the compound; if the village was under attack the wards around the house was their safest bet. He could not allow Fū or Naruto to fall into enemy hands at any costs. They were too valuable, too important - Iruka would give his life for them if he had to.

Iruka felt his eyes widen at the sight of a small figure hurrying down the road in front of him. A moment later the Omega registered it as a child, a young boy, carrying another on his back. The youngest boy was wearing a bright yellow and orange hat – one of the prizes that had been given away at the ramen stall.

“Hey!” Iruka shouted, skidding to an abrupt start when the child whipped around, eyes blood red and a kunai drawn. He was incredibly young, but he had a headband on his forehead. There was only one boy in the whole village that it could be. “Uchiha Itachi-kun?”

“Ni-san.” The youngest boy whined, hiding his face in Itachi’s neck.

“Hush, Sasuke-chan. Who are you?” The boy asked, his voice utterly calm but completely threatening. It was little frightening, really. Iruka fought a shudder, a part of him deeply dismayed to hear such a voice come from someone so young. Itachi shifted away from Iruka in warning, the grip on his brother tightening even as he held the kunai unwavering.

“Umino Iruka,” Iruka said softly, voice gentle. “I’m a teacher at the Academy. I started around the time you graduated. Is that your brother? Come with me, the Hatake grounds are heavily warded and much closer than the Uchiha compound.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth and not a enemy in disguise?”

A part of Iruka nodded in approval, even as he cursed the Uchiha prodigy’s suspicions and the delay. “The birds of the south flock strongly.” Iruka said quickly, eyes darting at the dark trees around them.  “Come on, Itachi-kun. We need to get the children out of the cold and somewhere safe. You need to trust me.” The code phrase wasn’t one that Iruka had thought had been discovered, but it was a weaker one. Still, the Uchiha heir nodded abruptly. “Come now, quickly.”

They darted down the path, moving from shadow to shadow, running hard.

“Iruka-kun!”

“Akino! Shiba!” Iruka cried out, relieved to see the two nin-dogs leaping towards them from the darkness.

“Move quickly, Iruka-kun.” Akino growled out, eyeing the Uchiha as he kept pace by Iruka’s side, Shiba taking up guard in the rear. The Omega nearly ran into the compound gate doors in his hurry, his palm slapping down to open the wards as he ushered the children and dogs inside. He slammed the gate shut, the wards flaring brightly, and Iruka hurried them across the pavilion and into the main house. He shut the door and locked it, flying through hands signs as he activated the inner wards. He moved quickly through the house, Itachi a shadow at his heels. He led them to the kitchen, fingers digging into the tatami mats and catching on a hidden latch. He lifted it up, directing Itachi down and into the safe room below.

He was grateful when the Uchiha heir set his brother down at the bottom of the ladder, taking first Fū, then Naruto from Iruka as he lowered them down. A growl from Akino had Shiba dropping down into the space after Iruka and the Omega paused in pulling the trap door shut. “Are you coming, Akino?”

“No,” the bespectacled dog spoke, “Shiba will stay. I’ll go inform the boss you’re safe. Go on, Iruka-kun.”

“Okay,” Iruka said, stepping down the ladder, “if you get a chance, please let the Uchiha know where Itachi-kun and Sasuke-chan are.”

Iruka shut the safe room hatch, engaging the deadbolts. For a moment they were in complete darkness before Iruka’s hand found the switch and flipped it on. He let out a breath of relief, adrenaline still spiking.

“Itachi-kun, get up on the bed with Sasuke-chan.” Iruka directed, lifting Naruto up. The little boy was still quiet, eyes wide. The Uchiha heir did as instructed, his younger brother curling up in his lap in a tight little ball, whimpering a nearly silent _‘oni-san’_ over and over again. “It’s alright, Sasuke-chan,” Iruka soothed as he set Naruto on the bed, “we’re safe here. Nothing can get us here and your big brother wouldn’t let anything happen to you, would you Itachi-kun?”

The solemn boy blinked up at him, before nodding. He ran his hand over Sasuke’s head in a gentle pet. “Umino-san is correct, Sasuke-chan. I will protect you.”

Iruka gave a faint grin at the sight of the two, before turning to his youngest. “Naruto-chan, I want you to stay right here with Itachi-kun. Itachi-kun, can you please keep an eye on Naruto-chan for me?” Itachi nodded seriously, extending his hand to rest hesitantly on Naruto’s head, and if Iruka didn’t know his reputation, he would have called him cute. Iruka gave the boy a thankful smile before turning around. Fū was still crying, Shiba alternating between licking her face and staring attentively at the trap door. “Fū-chan,” Iruka said softly, pulling the little Alpha into his arms, “it’s okay, Fū-chan.”

“No!”

“Yes, it is.” The Omega soothed, rocking the trembling body. “We’re safe, Fū-chan. I promise.”

“No, _no!”_ She shrieked, “I don’t wanna leave!”

“Fū-chan, no one is going to make you leave-”

“We left before!”

Iruka felt his heart crumbled, shoulders dropping in defeat. He had hoped that Fū would have forgotten Waterfall’s destruction with time, but…it wasn’t surprising. There had been sirens when Waterfall had fallen too. Iruka was stupidly grateful that Shibuki was out of town on a mission, that whatever danger he may be in had taken him far from the village tonight. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, guiding her face into his neck. He didn’t know if scenting would even work with how hard Fū was crying, but he had to try. The sound of her wails were heartbreaking.

“This isn’t like Waterfall, Fū-chan. Leaf isn’t going to fall. I promise, sweetheart. We’re okay, we’re safe. We’re not going to leave.” Iruka hoped that was true, he hoped desperately that was true. He still had no idea why the sirens had gone off, but he had to calm Fū. His own feelings aside, they couldn’t afford any of the jinchūriki to become too upset. It took a long time, perhaps an hour or more, before Fū had cried herself to sleep. Thankfully, there was no sign of the Shichibi’s corrosive chakra. Iruka didn’t let himself fully relax until he looked up and saw Naruto sleeping, sucking intensely on his thumb, Itachi’s hand still dutifully on his head. “Is Sasuke-chan alright?”

“He is asleep as well, I think.” Itachi said quietly. “Thank you for allowing us into your home.”

“Think nothing of it,” Iruka said earnestly, moving to sit on the floor next to the bed, Fū cradled in his arms. “I’m thankful we made it with no obstacles.”

Itachi bit his lip, looking down at his younger brother, his hand still running over Sasuke’s back. “Do you believe Leaf has been attacked?”

“I’m not sure, but we can’t jump to any assumptions just yet. We have protocols in place for the compound, as I’m sure the Uchiha do. If Kakashi-kun or an ANBU doesn’t come for us in the next hour or so, I’ll venture out and try to get some intelligence.” Iruka said, voice calm. “You will stay here with the children.”

“If the village is under attack, should I not be out defending it? I am a Genin, I should find my team.”

“You’re the heir to one of the most prestigious clans in Fire country, Itachi-kun.” Iruka admonished gently, “I’m sure your father would want you to remain in hiding to protect Sasuke-chan.”

Itachi still looked unsure, before nodding slowly. “I will remain with Sasuke-chan.”

“That’s a wise choice.” Iruka agreed. “I saw Sasuke-chan’s hat, did you two go to the ramen stand opening as well? The food was quite good.”

“Ah.” Itachi said with an absurdly formal nod for such a young boy. “Sasuke-chan really wanted to go. We did not mean to stay so late, but Sasuke-chan wanted to stay and…” The boy ducked his head. “Father will be displeased.”

Iruka felt his feelings towards the odd boy soften. “You care about Sasuke-chan very much, don’t you Itachi-kun?” The Uchiha heir nodded solemnly, glancing down at his younger brother. Iruka smiled. “You’re a good brother, Itachi-kun. I’m glad.”

He kept up with questions about the Uchiha brothers' experience at the stall, then about Itachi's Genin team, hoping to distract that boy from what was happening even though he knew that Itachi was already a high respected ninja. It was just hard for Iruka to see a boy so young and instantly equate him with the ruthless, efficient prodigy he was rumored to be. Itachi was just so small, small even for his age, and almost delicate to look at; his noble lineage visible in every inch of his features.

As the hour drew later, Iruka was left with one thought; Uchiha Itachi was not what he had imagined. In fact, he seemed almost _gentle_  for an active ninja. But then again, Itachi was what? Eight? Nine years old?

They were beginning to grow close to the deadline and Iruka was becoming nervous; he loathed the idea of leaving Naruto and Fū behind for any reason, but it seemed down right foolish to leave them with Itachi when had no idea of what the two contained within them and what dangers they could unleash.

Just when Iruka truly began to panic, steeling his nerves to do what needed to be done, Shiba suddenly jumped to his feet. The dog went straight, hackles raised and tail high. Itachi stiffened, shifting Sasuke from his lap and standing protectively in front of the bed, kunai drawn. The reaction had Iruka on his feet as well, slipping Fū onto the bed and taking a protective stance in front of all the children, Itachi included. Shiba’s growls cut off abruptly, sniffing loudly, then his tail began to wag enthusiastically. Iruka felt himself relax; he’d only met Kakashi’s pack a handful of times, but only one ninja in the whole of Fire country got that type of reaction. There was a rap on the trap door, a distinctive four count, and Iruka was moving quickly.

“It’s alright, Itachi-kun.” Iruka reassured, naked relief in his voice. He pulled the deadbolts away, stepping out of the way as the hatch was lifted up. Kakashi dropped down a moment later, his expression hard. “Kakashi-kun, thank goodness. What happened?”

The Jōnin’s eyes swept passed Iruka, taking in the sight of a weary looking Itachi. “Fugaku-san, they’re down here.”

Itachi perked up. “Father?”

“Itachi-kun, is Sasuke-kun with you?”

“Yes, father. We’re both here.” Itachi called out, clearly relieved. He turned, quickly lifting Sasuke up and scrambling up the ladder. There was the sound of relieved voices above, Sasuke's little voice adding to it with loud calls for his father.

“Kakashi-kun,” Iruka asked, stepping forward and reaching out to grasp the Alpha’s hand, almost overcome that he was safe and unharmed. “What happened? Why did the sirens go off?”

Kakashi sighed, looking suddenly years older than twenty-one. “The negotiations with Cloud fell through.”

“They attacked?” Iruka asked, stunned. He was aware that a delegation from Cloud was in the city. The Third Ninja War hadn’t seen a battle in years – well, no official battles. There had been plenty of skirmishs that neither side claimed responsibility for. Despite the lack of any active campaigns, there had been no actual ceasefire or peace accords declared. The representatives from Cloud, lead by a high-ranking ninja, was in Leaf to help draft up a peace treaty and finally bring an official end to hostilities between Cloud and Leaf.

“No. They tried to kidnap Hyūga Hinata.”

Iruka sucked in a breath sharply, a thousand thoughts running through his mind all at once. “They tried to take the Hyūga heiress? For her eyes?”

“That’s the assumption. The Cloud ninja were killed by Hiashi-san.”

“Do you blame him?” Iruka asked, glancing over at where the children slept. Kakashi’s gaze followed his own and his expression hardened at the sight of Fū’s blotchy and red face.

“No.” The Alpha agreed, voice dark. “But that doesn’t change the fact that he may have just re-started the Third Ninja War.”

“How can this possibly be anyone's fault but Cloud's?” Iruka hissed, struggling to keep his voice low. “He did nothing but protect his daughter!”

“I didn't say I blamed him, Iruka.” Kakashi said sharply, the lack of honorific stalling Iruka’s angry thoughts. "But I know better than anyone in this village that the Leaf doesn’t look kindly on those who cause war.” Iruka winced, Sakumo’s fate bright in his mind. “If he had left a Cloud ninja alive, we may have had some leverage, forced a confession. As it stands, Cloud will deny all involvement with any kidnapping and declare that Leaf just killed their representatives without cause.” Kakashi finished, a low growl to his words. “It’s a fucking mess.”

“What are we going to do?” Iruka asked, unable to keep the tremor from his voice.

Kakashi’s grey eye was dark, stony. “We’re ninja, Iruka-kun, we’ll do as we’re told.”

* * *

The answer, devastatingly enough, was to offer one of their own on a silver platter to Cloud. The event, which was becoming known as the Hyūga Affair, had imploded the village and thrown the clans into near anarchy. Iruka wasn’t supposed to know, but he wasn’t really supposed to know about what had happened that terrible night either. Kakashi had told him, despite the SS title the secret had. Hyūga Hizashi, Hyūga Hiashi’s twin brother, was given to Cloud. It was the best choice. The Cloud would not be able to tell the difference between the two twins until long after the execution had happened, and being a branch member there was no risk of Hizashi’s eyes falling into Cloud’s hands. It would prevent war. Hizashi had apparently even volunteered, offered himself to be killed.

And yet, Iruka felt dirty at the mere thought of it.

It was a somber few days within the Hatake household and Iruka was still feeling depressed about everything when Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto arrived, Itachi and Sasuke at their side. Iruka was caught flatfooted by their arrival, clad in a dirty uniform shirt and bottom, with his apron tied around his front, smelling strongly of cabbage he'd been prepairing. He welcomed them in quickly, guiding them to the living room. He turned the TV off, introducing the children (including a slightly dirty looking Kiba, who had been left to play by Tsume only an hour before), before rapidly retreating to the kitchen. He picked up toys and clothing as he went, shoving them on the kitchen table and out of sight. The floral apron joined them. He retied his hair, trying his best to catch the fly-aways, and quickly put the electric kettle on. Iruka was both terribly put out that Kakashi wasn’t here and utterly glad he wasn’t; while the Alpha was a clan head in his own right, his relationship with the Uchiha clan had not improved as Iruka had hoped with Shibuki’s placement.

Kakashi and Inabi had taken a dislike to each other almost immediately and it ran so deep that Iruka was positive that the only reason Kakashi had allowed Shibuki to sign the Hatake family summoning contract was because he didn’t trust the Uchiha. If the cute little puppy that Shibuki had summoned (a tan Akita named Momo) wasn’t reporting everything that happened back to Kakashi, Iruka would eat his headband. Kakashi had dismissed Iruka when he’d brought the allegation against him, just nodding at where Shibuki was playing fetch with Momo in the backyard and blithely declaring, _“What? He likes dogs.”_

Honestly, Iruka didn’t know if he was touched or irritated by it all.

Iruka reappeared a moment later with a fine jade tea set, settling at the kotatsu and quickly pouring his guests some drinks. He felt his cheeks color as Fū showed a disinterested Fugaku her drawings, even as Mikoto cooed and praised her for it. Naruto was trying to engage Sasuke, Kiba still playing with his toy happily, and poor Sasuke looked sorely tempted from where he was sitting formally.

“Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama. I apologize for the mess,” Iruka said politely, handing tea to the children, “what brings you to our home today? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“We wanted to thank you, Umino-san,” Mikoto said, her voice soft as she handed Fū the pack of crayons she was reaching for, “for taking such good care of our boys during the…incident.”

“Your quick thinking is greatly appreciated.” Fugaku agreed, eyeing Sasuke from where the toddler was squirming in his seat, watching Naruto and Kiba ram their stuffed toys against each other, complete with loud sound affects. “Given what the intruders were after, it could have been ended much worse. Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun,” both boys stiffened as if struck, “thank Umino-san for his care.”

“Thank you, Umino-san,” both boys obediently said, bowing low.

Iruka blinked in surprise. “Oh…it’s no problem.” The Omega assured, hands fisting slightly on his thighs. He felt unsure, trying to call up every memory of clan politics and protocol he could from his childhood. “Leaf has treated me well, I’m glad to be able to have helped one of her clans in any manner that I could.”

“That’s right,” Mikoto said softly, eyes kind, “you are from Waterfall originally, are you not?”

 _As if you don’t know,_ Iruka thought, even as he gave the powerful duo a small nod. “Yes, I am. The children and myself have been citizens of Fire country and the Leaf for almost three years now. Ah, a little more actually.”

“Oni-san?” Naruto asked, tugging on Iruka’s sleeve. “Can Sas’ke-kun come play with me ‘n Kiba in my ‘oom?”

From his seat, Sasuke straightened, eyes bright in interest. Iruka frowned, biting his bottom lip. “Ah, Naruto-chan, I don’t know-”

“It’s fine.” Mikoto said with a smile, “Sasuke-chan, please behave.”

“Yes, mother!” Sasuke said quickly, shooting from his seat. He froze, glancing at the clan head. “Father?”

Fugaku’s lips twitched. “You may.”

Naruto whooped, the three-year-old grabbing Sasuke and Kiba by the hands and dragging them down the hallway, listing his various toys off rapidly and at a loud volume. Fū looked up from her drawing, dropping the marker without care onto the floor and before running after them. “Wait for me! I wanna play too!”

“I’m impressed, Umino-san,” Mikoto said with a chuckle, “raising three children at your age. Where is the eldest?”

“Shibuki-kun is out training with his team. He should be home soon, though.”  

Fugaku hummed. “Mikami Shibuki – he is nobility, is he not?”

“Royalty, actually.” Iruka corrected, the slightest of edges to his voice. Uchiha Fugaku might be the most intimidating Omega Iruka had ever met, but he would be _damned_ if he allowed him to speak of Shibuki with any inch less of the respect his birthright deserved. “If Waterfall still stood, he would be fourth of his line to hold the title of Chieftain. Waterfall’s king, so to speak. He looks more and more like his father every day.”

“I heard he graduated first in his class, well done.” Mikoto smoothed over, sipping her tea.

“Thank you, though much of that had to do with Kakashi-san.”

“Yes,” Fugaku said, disdain clear in his voice, “I heard from Inabi-san that he has been quite  _diligent_ in tracking the boy’s training.”

Iruka gave the man a placid smile. “Yes, he has.”

“One would almost think him overprotective.” Fugaku mused, stroking his chin. “Do you not worry that he may interrupt Shibuki-kun’s teaching from his Jōnin Instructor?”

Iruka hummed thoughtfully. “Not at all. Hatake Kakashi of a Thousand Jutsu is, after all, one of the strongest ninja in the village. Any teachings he has to offer could only complement Inabi-san’s, I’m sure. But thank you for your concern."

While Iruka didn’t go as far as to call Kakashi by his moniker of ‘Sharingan Hatake,’ he may has well have. Fugaku stared at him. Iruka stared back, pleasant smile fixed to his face. While the Umino clan was virtually unknown outside of Waterfall country, they had once been the largest clan the small territory had. And Iruka’s mother had been the youngest daughter of the clan head.

Mikoto was smiling, her grin hardly hidden behind the lip of her tea cup. “My, my. What a nice afternoon.”

“Isn’t it?” Iruka asked, agreeing as he looked out upon the backyard. “Maybe the kids would like to play outside?”

“Oh, yes. I think that would be wonderful. They could get some of that energy out. Was that Tsume-san’s boy I saw?”

“Yes, we’ve been quite lucky that we have the Inuzuka’s friendship.” Mikoto nodded in interest, the Alpha reaching out and placing her hand over Fugaku’s. Iruka was rather smug that it had been twitching minutely, the only sign of Fugaku’s irritation. “Tsume-sama’s guidance has been quite welcome as I’ve navigated raising children. I have no of my own, biologically. Naruto-chan and Kiba-chan have grown quite close. They, along with Fū-chan of course, all attend the same yochien. It’s run by Inuzuka Mirari, Tsume-sama’s niece I believe? Or maybe a cousin.”

“Will Fū-chan be joining the Academy next year?”

“She will.”

“I’m sure she will be a credit to your upbringing.” Mikoto stood gracefully, Iruka following her. “Should we move outside and enjoy the nice day? It's quite warm for January.”

“Yes, please.” Iruka said, “The kids can play in the last of the snow, it'll be gone by tomorrow. I'll fetch them.”

“Oh no, don’t bother. Itachi-kun, would you please bring the children outside?”

“Yes, mother.”

* * *

When the Uchiha’s finally (a long hour later) left, they passed Kakashi as he rounded the house. The silver hair Alpha did a double take, before lazing over to Iruka. He pointed behind him with his thumb, brows furrowed. “What were the Uchiha’s doing here?”

Iruka just sighed, turning from where he was watching Shibuki swing a squealing Naruto around, Fū spinning in a circle and generally just being in the way. The Omega shoved Kiba (who did not have a tailed beast sealed inside of him to give him an obnoxious amount of energy and was tired and bleary eyed) into the Alpha’s chest. “You’re making dinner.”

“Eh?”

“I’m taking a bath.”

“You want me to cook?”

“Cook, order in; I don’t care. You’re an adult, I trust you to figure it out.”

* * *

Kakashi ended up ordering in. Iruka emerged from his bath just in time to see Tsume appear, Hana following behind. Tsume's appearance, conveniently enough, coincided with the arrival of the food. She ended up joining them for dinner, Kiba seated on her lap as he picked fried beef from her plate. He recounted his encounter with the Uchiha somewhat sourly over the meal and by the end Tsume was practically cackling with delight. Kakashi just brooded into his food, looking annoyed.

“They shouldn’t have come without any warning like that.” The Alpha grumbled, “they really shouldn’t have come when I wasn’t home.”

“Mah,” Iruka said tiredly, “it’s not that big of a deal.”

“No, the kid’s right.” Tsume corrected, leaning back onto her palms. “That was a power play; a subtle one, but a power play all the same. It’s very rude in the Leaf for a clan head to enter another’s lands without them being present.”

“A power play?” Iruka groaned. He _hated_ politics. “Whatever for?”

“The Uchiha don’t like owing anyone any debts, especially those from outside their clan, and certainly not any to the Hatake.”

“But I’m not a Hatake?”

“You basically are, Iruka-kun.” Tsume said with a shrug. “You and the kids live under Kakashi-kun’s roof, you’re keyed in to the blood wards, and don’t think for a moment Shibuki-kun over there hasn’t shown off Momo around the Inuzuka lands. If all that doesn’t make you honorary Hatake members, then I don’t know what would outside of formal crap like adoptions and matings and so on.”

“Tsume-san’s right,” Kakashi said, shrugging at Iruka’s shocked look. “The four of you have been under the protection of my clan from the day you moved in.”

“I had no idea.” Iruka said, taken aback.

“It’s not something that I intend to broadcast.”

“What,” Tsume teased, “not going to be sowing the Hatake symbol on the back of Shibuki-kun’s uniform?”

“No.” Kakashi said, voice sharp.

Shibuki looked up from where he was talking with Hana, interested. “Why not, Kakashi-oni-san? I would be honored to wear your clan symbol. Oh, that is…unless, I mean, I didn’t mean to impose, I would never assume-”

Kakashi rested his hand heavily on Shibuki’s head, stopping the rambling mid-word. “Take a breath, Shibuki-kun. Wearing the Hatake symbol out in the field is about as good as painting a target on your back. Best not to tempt fate.”

“You’re gonna have to deal with that at some point, Kakashi-kun.” Tsume said, voice disapproving. “You know the council isn’t going to let you go without an heir for the rest of your life. Better to let your enemies know you’ve grown in number, that messing with your clan has reprecussions.”

Iruka felt like ice had been poured down his spine, expression frozen. Kakashi was staring at him from across the table, his singular eye sharp.

“They can’t make me do anything.” The Alpha said, voice even.

Tsume just made a low sound of disagreement, digging into her rice. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that, brat. They can be mighty convincing when they want to be. Those old bats know just where to push to get what they want.”

* * *

The Inuzuka left after dinner and Iruka tried not to agonize over Tsume's words. Who or when Kakashi would mate was none of Iruka's business. He shouldn't concern himself with things like that - it was a gross overstep. But he found he could think of little else as he did the dishes, his mind replaying the conversation over and over again. How had the thought of Kakashi taking a mate never occurred to him before now? The councilors…they would, wouldn’t they? There was no way the Leaf elders would allow the Hatake line to die out. At some point, they would force Kakashi to take a mate if he didn’t on his own. And what would happen to them then? What sane Omega would tolerate an unrelated,  _unmated_  Omega and pups to live under their roof?

And what had Iruka really thought? That he’d just live here, forever? Oh god, he had. He really had. Moving out was just – it was just never brought up. Iruka honestly never thought to bring it up. After their year of probation had ended, it had never occurred to Iruka to move out and get his own place. Should he have? What if Kakashi had wanted them out long ago, but had been to kind to say so? Or hell, just too awkward? Oh no, what if -

A hand gripped his abruptly, stopping it from scrubbing a plate that was long since cleared of any food.

“Iruka-kun.” The Omega swallowed, staring at the gloved hand, hyper aware of how close Kakashi had come to stand behind him. “Ignore Tsume-san. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“But –”

“Iruka.” Iruka’s eyes squeezed close, trying to even out his rapid pulse. “This is your home, too.”

A breath escaped him, a heavy sound. His hands went limp, resting against the sink basin. He bowed his head, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Kakashi’s breath was hot on his neck, the Alpha’s scent thick so close. How badly Iruka wanted to lean back, to let his head rest on that strong shoulder he’d admired from afar for so long, to turn his face and hide in Kakashi’s neck, to seek comfort. Instead he just nodded, turning his palm up so it could wrap around the Alpha’s, squeezing tightly.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Neji, his dad totally just got offered up like a stuck pig. And yes - we have Uchiha, I repeat, the Uchiha have arrived. I debated about giving Shibuki the dog summons contract, but then I thought it was totally something Kakashi would do if he was motivatied by paranoia or distrust, and not necessarily out of affection. Since, you know, he's kind of shit at feelings. What do you think?
> 
> I swear, KakaIru will start progressing soon! They're both the king of slow movers, burdened by their traumatic pasts! It's not my fault they take forever to act on anything! Blame the lack of therapy offered by the Leaf! But hey, I'll let you guys know this - there's a mission on the horizon and Iruka is definitely gonna need Genma to babysit.


	11. Growing Pains, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A little nervous about this chapter.

The blow sent Iruka scattering backwards, arm aching. He settled into a ready stance, praising the panting Beta. “Good, Shibuki-kun! Your endurance has gotten much better.”

Shibuki gave him a proud smile, strands of his long hair loose and sticking to his forehead and neck. “Thanks, Iruka-oni-san. My missions have helped a lot with that, but I think I still – _ah!”_

Iruka had charged forward, feinting a forward strike with his bokken before spinning around the Beta when he tried to block, the wooden sword sliding along the underside of Shibuki’s. Iruka almost had him disarmed, but at the last moment Shibuki shifted his grip, spinning his bokkun over and down, the strike nearly catching Iruka in the side. _“Wooh!”_ The Omega breathed as he danced away, “you almost got me. I have to be honest, Shi-kun, I don’t know how much more I have to teach you; kenjutsu was never my strong point.”

“He’s weak on his left flank,” a voice announced imperiously from the dojo entryway and Iruka let the bokken in his hand lower as Kakashi kicked off his sandals and entered. The Alpha pulled a bokken from one of the racks, swinging it a few times to test its weight. “Let me give you a real challenge, Shibuki-kun.”

Iruka rolled his eyes even as he fought off a smirk, Shibuki’s face paling rapidly at the sight of Kakashi lining up in front of him. He made his way to the open doors of the dojo, sitting down and grabbing his water bottle as he watched the two start to circle each other. He gave a nod of greeting to Genma and Hayate around greedy mouthfuls.

“Kick his ass, Shibuki-kun!” Genma whooped, “go for the blind side!” Kakashi casually flicked the Beta off, before launching forward. Shibuki eped, deflecting the attack and spinning away. Iruka watched them with interest, shaking his head as Kakashi methodically drove Shibuki on the defense, Shibuki already breathing twice as hard as he had with Iruka. “Man, he’s got him on the run.” Genma said with a groan.

“He’s only a Genin, Gemna-kun.” Iruka admonished, wincing as Shibuki took a smack on the head from Kakashi’s bokkun.

“You’re dead. Do better.” Kakashi said bluntly, then gave the panting boy a moment to regroup after he successfully fended off a rapid-fire series of attacks.

Hayate was watching the match, eyes critical but interested, hands in his pockets. “He’s not bad, honestly.”

Genma’s eyebrows shot up. “Coming from you, that’s glowing praise.”

 “The fact he’s even able to keep up a defense against senpai is impressive for his age. How old is he now? Twelve? Thirteen?”

“Thirteen.” Iruka said around another wince – a strike had sent Shibuki tumbling head over ass, but the Beta managed to catch his feet, launching himself forward in a counter attack. Kakashi fended it off easily, but it was the first offensive strike Shibuki had managed so far. “Kenjutsu was widely practiced in Waterfall, though the Umino never favored it. The Mikami – Shibuki’s family – always specialized in it; his father was quite skilled.”

“Stop whining and be serious; if you don’t attack to kill, your enemies will tear you apart.”

“But, Kakashi-ni-” The rests of Shibuki’s complaints were lost as Kakashi launched another brutal assault.

“He’s been training since he was young then?” Genma asked, whistling low, “damn, Kakashi-kun is really going at him. Poor kid.”

“Practically since he could walk,” Iruka confirmed with a nod, “I’ve been working with him for a while and so was his tutor, Ebisu-san, when he first arrived in the village. Inabi-sensei has been as well, but Shibuki-kun tells me his specialty lies elsewhere.”

Hayate just made a sound of agreement, eyes following the dueling figures. The match didn’t last much longer – barely ten minutes in truth – before Shibuki was flat on his back, bokkun flying across the room. “I yield, I yield.” Shibuki groaned, “jeez, Kakashi-oni-san.”

Kakashi chuckled, offering a hand and pulling the boy to his feet. “You need some work, but you're not a total loss. Go get some water.”

Shibuki nodded, pulling his hair out of its bun and gathering it back up, elastic band held in his teeth. His eyes widened at the sight of the gathered group of Jōnin. “Ah, Genma-san, Hayate-san, I didn’t see you there.”

“Heya, kiddo.” Genma greeted, giving the sweaty boy a pat on the back that nearly sent him flying. “You got tall again! I leave the village for a month and suddenly you’re a giant!”

Shibuki just blushed harder, accepting the water bottle Iruka offered. “Why don’t you go and clean up, Shi-kun? I’ll start dinner soon. We should check and make sure Fū-chan and Naruto-chan haven’t destroyed the living room while we’re at it.”

“Okay, Iruka-ni-san.” He gave a quick bow to Genma and Hayate, before toddling off to the house on rubbery legs. Iruka shook his head at the slightly bow-legged walk, chuckling quietly. Kakashi leaned against the dojo door, nudging Iruka with his foot until he gave the Alpha his water bottle begrudgingly. He didn’t even look like he needed it; the Jōnin had hardly broken a sweat.

“So?” Kakashi asked and Iruka blinked up at him, started by the seemingly non sequitur.

“He has potential.” Hayate said slowly, eyes distant. “…I’d have to talk to his Jōnin instructor. I wouldn’t want to pull him from his Genin team with the Chūnin exams so soon, but it’s hardly unheard of for a Genin to be on a team and an apprentice.”

Iruka did a double take. “Apprentice? Hayate-kun, are you interested – wait a moment, the Chūnin exams?”

“Keep it to yourself, but the next round of the Chūnin exams will be held this year. We think in Sand, but negotiations on that are still ongoing.” Genma said, the senbon his mouth rolling with each word.

“But Shibuki-kun has only been a Genin for a year!”

“He also graduated top of his class, Iruka-kun.” Kakashi reminded, voice nonchalant. “Inabi-san thinks they’re ready. To be frank, I do too.”

Iruka bit back on an instinctive denial, staring at his hands. Shibuki was still so _young,_ and he’d only just turned thirteen! Iruka himself hadn’t made Chūnin until fourteen. He was just – he was just still so young. It wasn't - it wasn't _time_ yet, Iruka - Shibuki wasn't ready yet. How could Kakashi just - without even talking to him about it? How could Inabi even think that his students were ready? _Why had no one asked him?_ Was Iruka's opinion somehow less valid than Kakashi's just because he was a Chūnin? Or was it because he was an Omega? Because he was a naturalized citizen and not a born one? Shibuki was Iruka's responsibility, the very last one ever given to him by his village and Kakashi had just - they had just -

The Omega stood abruptly, expression tight. “I should get started on dinner.”

He nearly stormed away, missing the look the three Jōnin exchanged behind him completely.

* * *

Iruka was furiously cutting his way through a pile of carrots when Kakashi joined him in the kitchen. The Alpha didn’t say anything, but Iruka could feel his gaze like a weight.

“If you have something to say, just say it.” Iruka snapped, slicing a carrot with particular vehemence.

“Isn’t that my line?” Kakashi asked, voice dry.

Iruka slammed the knife down before spinning around to glare at the Alpha. “Who the hell are you to get to decide that Shibuki-kun is ready for the Chūnin exams? He’s still just a boy!”

“There it is.” Kakashi folded his arms, expression hard. “Go on, get it all out.”

“Don’t you _dare_ patronize me.” Iruka warned, voice deadly soft.

“I’m not the only one who thinks he’s ready, Iruka-kun.”

“Oh, so we’re going to take Uchiha Inabi’s word for it? The Uchiha are glory mongers and you know it. Having a Genin team rank to Chūnin so quickly would be a feather in any Jōnin’s cap, but especially for one with his first team! I won’t allow anyone to push Shibuki-kun into something he’s not ready for!”

“You really think that’s your call?” Kakashi’s tone was positively glacial, but Iruka refused to be cowed.

"I won't allow him to be pressured-"

"He's a Genin of Leaf, and a damned good one, he's-"

"He is a child!" Iruka shouted, chest heaving. "Not everyone can be like you, Kakashi-kun. I won't let you push him into an early grave just to feed Leaf's ego for more prodigies! I’ve known Shibuki-kun since he was since he was born. I’ve spent the last four years raising him.” Iruka snarled, “I know that boy better than anyone else.”

“And I think you're doing him a disservice anyway.” Kakashi said coolly, eye narrowed. “You’re letting your maternal instincts blind you-”

“I am not,” Iruka hissed, “some sort of hormonal Omega for you to disregard.”

“-and you’re not the only one who has lived with him for the last four years, or did you conveniently forget whose home you live in?”

“Is that what this is about? Well, I’m _so sorry_ if we’ve overstayed our welcome. I can remedy that _immediately.”_ Iruka had barely finished the words when Kakashi was suddenly across the kitchen, deep into Iruka’s space, his grey eye livid. Iruka stumbled backwards in surprise, his back smacking into the refrigerator. Kakashi followed, a hand flying out to slam into the freezer door.

“Watch your temper before you say something you regret, Iruka-kun.” The Alpha’s voice was a low, furious. “Never once have I complained about you or the kids living here. If I wanted you gone, trust me you would know. I understand your feelings, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are _wrong._ Shibuki-kun is a capable ninja and I won’t allow you to stunt his growth because you’re afraid.”

“He’s not your son, Kakashi-kun!”

“He isn’t yours, either.”

Iruka’s words died in his throat, startled. He swallowed rapidly, feeling the telltale sting of tears in eyes. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do!” Iruka choked out, turning his face away. “I hate you so much, Hatake Kakashi. I hate everything about you! I – I wish we’d never come here, I wish the Hokage had placed us-”

“God damn’t, Iruka.”

And suddenly Iruka was being kissed.

The Omega’s thoughts derailed, mind going utterly still. Kakashi’s mouth was warm against his own, lips slightly chapped. Neither of them closed their eyes, Kakashi’s grey eye still hard with anger, Iruka’s wide with shock. When he didn’t respond, Kakashi began to pull away but Iruka’s hands shot forward, tangling in the Alpha’s flack vest. The kiss resumed with a surge, Kakashi’s hand tangling in Iruka’s hair, his strong body pressing Iruka flat against the refrigerator. The hand tugged harshly, angling Iruka’s head further up and the Omega let out a strangled whine when Kakashi’s tongue swept into his mouth. A thigh slid between his own, an arm wrapping tightly around his waist, and Iruka went limp, eyes fluttering close as his arms slid around Kakashi’s back.

The Alpha tasted slightly stale, but Iruka found he couldn’t get enough. He was hard almost instantly, feeling himself grow wet from the press of the Alpha’s muscled body against his own. His fingers dug into Kakashi’s vest, desperate now that he’d finally tasted Kakashi, unwilling to let him pull away even an inch. But Kakashi didn’t seem to intend to go anywhere, his grip crushingly tight around him. Twin _‘ews!’_ broke them apart, Iruka’s face erupting into a blush. The kids were standing in the kitchen entryway, Fū and Naruto’s little faces scrunched up, still making disgusted noises. Shibuki stood behind them, freshly showered and dressed in a new uniform, mouth ajar.

“Uh,” the Beta said eloquently, “we’re going to Ichiraku. We’ll be home…later. _Way_ later. We’ll just – uh, go now.”

Shibuki’s neck and ears were bright red, grabbing Fū and Naruto by their hands and high tailing it out of the kitchen. Kakashi let out a huff of a laugh, head dropping to Iruka’s shoulder. Iruka moaned in mortification as the front door shut. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

Kakashi pulled his head up and – and that just wasn’t _fair._ The Alpha was unbelievably handsome. Iruka had always believed he was, but fantasies were one thing, actually seeing it with his own eyes was something else. Everything about Kakashi’s face was perfect, from his scar down to the little beauty mark by his lips. Iruka felt arousal tune tighter in his gut at the roguish smile Kakashi sent him, the handsome thing almost painful to look at. “The kiss or getting caught by the kids?”

Iruka let out a inelegant snort, his hand curling around Kakashi’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. It grew heated almost immediately, the two driven by the knowledge that they were actually alone. Everything felt frantic, frenzied; like the bursting of a dam after a river had been left to grow too swollen and full. A tension that had been growing between them, one that Iruka had forced himself to ignore for so long, had finally erupted and the end result left them pawing and grinding against each other like animals. Iruka let out a gasp when hands lifted him by his thighs, legs wrapping around Kakashi’s waist on instinct, and shivered when the contact aligned their hard cocks and the feel of it – the feel of Kakashi’s rather impressive length pressing against his own brought a surge of awareness to Iruka.

He pulled away, panting. “Kakashi-kun, I-” Kakashi’s eye shuttered, expression closing off. “No, wait. That’s not – I mean, I…” Iruka floundered, unsure, even as he stroked Kakashi’s nape with his hands, trying to coax the man back from his shell. “I don’t do casual. I mean, I – I don’t want us to just have…”

“You don’t want just sex.” Iruka eyes dropped to stare at the Alpha’s throat, too nervous to look at him as he nodded. A hand tilted his chin back up and Iruka’s breath caught at the stark fondness he found on Kakashi’s face. “It’s not just sex, Iruka-kun.” Iruka’s eyes closed in disbelieving relief. A thick thumb trailed over his lip, Kakashi’s breath fanning over his face. “I’m not good at relationships.”

“I’ve never had one.” The Omega admitted quietly, leaning in to rest his head against Kakashi’s shoulder, legs tightening around the Alpha’s waist. “I’ve never…not, um…with anyone. I’m a virgin. There just wasn’t any time, with the kids and…”

Kakashi’s breath hitched, his hands tightening around Iruka's hips. “Are you on the pill?”

“Yes?”

“Good,” Kakashi growled and Iruka gave a gasp of surprise when he was suddenly being moved with purpose through the house, “because I’m going to fuck you.”

Iruka bit his lips to stifle his moan, hips shifting as his cock throbbed. He attached his mouth to Kakashi’s neck and could have crowed in victory when the Alpha stumbled, Kakashi letting out a delicious sounding growl. Iruka pulled off, nipping the reddened skin and felt absurdly proud of the hickey. Kakashi’s room was somehow exactly how and nothing like what Iruka imagined. It was neat and orderly, practically spartan, with only a closet, a king-sized bed, and a single nightstand. It felt odd to be in here, almost like he was violating some sacred rule of the house – but any thoughts other than Kakashi was lost the moment Iruka was laid out on the bed. Kakashi hovered over him, headband pulled free, and the Omega squirmed, embarrassed as the Alpha stared down at him with both eyes.

“You’re so goddamn pretty,” Kakashi muttered, sounding almost angry as his hands peeled Iruka’s top off. Before Iruka could think of a reply, there was a hot mouth on his nipple. Iruka’s body bowed up, mouth dropping open as a pornographic cry escaped him. He was mortified, but it felt _so good!_ Iruka’s hand tangled in Kakashi’s hair, pressing the mouth harder against the nub. The air was growing thick with the scent of their arousal, Iruka’s pants damp and uncomfortable, and Iruka felt light headed, drunk on it.

A hand worried his other nipple, pinching and flicking it until Iruka was a red faced, whining mess. “K-Kakashi – p-please.”

The Alpha pulled off his chest with pop, lips red. His pupils were dilated so large only the rim of each iris could be seen, his nostrils flaring widely as he scented. “What do you need, Iruka? Tell me.”

The Omega blushed, thighs squirming together to try and get some sort of friction on his cock. “Touch me, please.”

Kakashi’s face twisted in a soundless snarl, his hands forceful as they all but ripped his pants from him. The Alpha licked his lips, eyes locked on where Iruka’s cock was resting – swollen and wet – against his stomach. Iruka almost wanted to cover himself, embarrassed, and clung to the pillow under his head tightly to resist the urge. Hands grabbed his hips, yanking them up and Iruka gasped, eyes wide and cheeks burning.

“K-Kakashi, w-wait-”

“Smell so good,” the Alpha breathed, face nuzzling against Iruka’s slick soaked thighs. A nose pressed against his pussy, nudging into the valley there, and Iruka’s hand flew to his mouth, trying to muffle his moans.

A tongue dragging over his center had Iruka crying out, the sound loud as both hands flew to Kakashi’s head, gripping tightly. _“K-Kashi!”_

The tongue dug deep, thrusting in and out of his cunt in a parody of what was to come. Kakashi's mouth was enthusiastic, unrelenting, tongue dutiful as it swirled and prodded. He was stupidly wet now, but Kakashi only let a hum of approval, licking up his juices as they came. A hand reached up, sliding over his leaking cock in a gentle stroke before grasping it tightly. Iruka couldn’t stop the sounds leaving him now; almost stereotypical Omegan whimpers and mews, gaspy breaths and broken whines. He’d be embarrassed, but it felt so good Iruka couldn’t bring himself to care. He ground down on Kakashi's face, aware that it couldn't be pleasant but unable to stop himself from chasing that lithe muscle.  Iruka's cock was weeping against his stomach, the clear pre-cum so prolific it had slid down into his belly button and wasn't enough, wasn't nearly enough.

“Kakashi, please!”

The Alpha pulled away from his pussy, his lips and chin shinny with slick. He leaned down, licking a stripe up Iruka's cock. Fingers that felt impossibly thick and wide slid into him, and the feel of them and Kakashi's hot mouth had Iruka mewing, hands tearing at the sheets as he tried to buck into that warm mouth and grind down on those probing fingers at the same time. It felt like he was going to float apart with pleasure and Iruka had never imagined - even with all of Kurenai and Anko's gaudy tails - that sex could feel like this. The Alpha's fingers struck something inside him, something that made Iruka's entire body erupt in pleasure. He clenched tightly in response, squeezing hard against Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi zeroed in on the spot, finger tips prodding and pressing against it with every thrust.

"K'kashi," Iruka moaned, "so good."

Kakashi pulled off his cock with a loud curse, slamming his fingers in so quickly and hard that the room was filled with a slick, wet sound with each thrust. “Wanted to do this for so long.”

Iruka shuddered, whimpering as he spread his legs wider from where they were spayed over Kakashi’s shoulders, opening himself up further. The idea that Kakashi had wanted this too – that maybe Iruka’s affections hadn’t been as one sided as he thought made his heart swell in his chest, tears welling in his eyes. The fingers were almost brutal in their pace and yet Iruka still wanted more, was still desperate to be filled.

“Ever since that night you stripped in front of me-”

Iruka’s eyes flew open. _What?_ He’d never –

“- thought about this, thought about how tight you’d feel. So tight, Iruka-kun, so warm.” Kakashi’s voice was breathless, every word echoed by a low, rolling growl. “I’m gonna knot you, Iruka. Fill you up until every inch of you smells of me.”

Iruka cried out, nearly biting through his lips as he came abruptly, those words too much. He’d barely finished, his cock still spurting weakly against his stomach when Kakashi was pushing in. Iruka felt his eyes grow impossibly wide; it seemed like Kakashi’s never ended, his length reaching some place inside of him the Omega hadn’t known was possible. The Alpha’s eyes were closed, expression tight with concentration as he sheathed himself, chest slick with sweat and heaving. A slow roll of his hips had Iruka squirming, the sensation almost too much after his orgasm, but a hand on his neck stilled him.

Iruka went limp underneath Kakashi, head foggy and eyes distant, the feel of an Alpha’s hand on his neck, his cock inside him sending his mind to some place far away, some place primal. It was a place where there was nothing but the feel of Kakashi’s thrusting inside of him, of the Alpha’s hot body atop his own, of Kakashi’s sweat dripping down against his face and neck. Everything was pleasure, everything was too sweet prickles that made his cock harden again, made his insides clench down hard on the hard member inside of him. _Every part_ of him felt filled to the brim with Kakashi.

Iruka was aware he was whining, the sound almost one long, continuous thing. His hands reached out weakly, wrapping tightly around the Alpha as if to pin him, to trap him in place. Above him, Kakashi’s pace was becoming more and more erratic, his face twisted in a grimace as his eyes squeezed shut. Iruka’s whines reached an almost pitiful pitch when he began to feel the swell of Kakashi’s knot, legs spreading as wide as they could. Iruka felt his body tense up, toes pointing as each taunt of the swollen skin against his entrance made his second orgasm spiral that much closer.

“A-Alpha,” Iruka mewed, desperate, hands clawing against Kakashi’s back. “I-Inside, come inside – Alpha please, your k-knot.”

Kakashi was cursing above him, neck muscles straining as he thrusts took on a brutal rolling grind, forcing his knot inside inch by inch. Iruka froze, unable to breathe, unable to think when it finally, _finally_ locked in place and he was coming, harder than he ever had in his life. Kakashi shuddered above him, hands tangling with Iruka’s own and holding on tightly, hips giving aborted thrusts as he came.

_“Iruka.”_

The Omega let out a choked sound, burrowing his face in Kakashi’s neck when the Alpha collapsed atop him heavily. He felt so full, so _safe._ It was addictive and Iruka knew that he’d never get enough of this; not just sex, but sex with Kakashi. Kakashi nuzzled into him, pulling back to slot their lips in a kiss that could only be called tender. Iruka let out a whine as they were rolled, the Alpha moving onto his back, Iruka’s legs resting limp and lax on either side of his hips. Iruka was so tired, so exhausted all of the sudden. He shivered, the room oddly cool despite the summer heat, and Kakashi’s hands splayed over his back possessively, two contacts of blazing warmth.

“Still with me, Iruka-kun?”

“Mm.” He managed drowsily, hands tangling in Kakashi’s shirt. It struck him then, that in their hurry Kakashi hadn’t even gotten undressed, and Iruka would have laughed if he wasn’t so tired. He felt relaxed and utterly content, with Kakashi’s knot locked firmly inside him, the Alpha’s hands petting down the length of his back. Iruka blinked hard, not wanting to fall asleep. “I never stripped in front of you.” Iruka paused, frowning. “Did I?”

Kakashi’s laugh was light, lighter than Iruka had ever heard it.

* * *

Despite whatever fears Iruka had, having a relationship with Kakashi was almost anti-climatic. Outside of the fact that Iruka had moved into the master bedroom with Kakashi, very little in their life had changed. Kakashi still went on missions, he still left his dirty clothing everywhere, he still bitched and moaned when Iruka made him help clean, and Iruka still did the bulk of the cooking. There was no awkward adjustment or new dynamic to consider. Neither Fū nor Naruto had shown any care over the fact that Iruka now spent his nights with Kakashi and outside of the fact that occasionally they'd wandered into his old room and had gotten upset at his empty bed, but even that had stopped after a few weeks. Really, there’d been no fuss at all. Well, Shibuki couldn’t look at them without turning a bright red for almost a week, but Iruka actually found how flustered the Beta would get incredibly funny.

Their friends gave them hell about it of course, teasing them relentlessly until Kakashi had beat it out of them – quite literally in Genma and Anko’s sake. Occasionally they went out on to eat, even rarer they got to go out to eat alone, but mainly life went on pretty much as it had before. Just now there was the added bonus of fantastic sex and heated make out sessions after the kids had gone to bed.  It made Iruka wonder how long it had taken to get them here, honestly. But even when he thought the question, Iruka knew the answer.

Iruka had lost his everything when Waterfall fell; his country, his family, his livelihood. Everything. He had felt so lucky to have Kakashi in his life, that the kids could have Kakashi in their lives, that he hadn’t been willing to jeopardize it. When Stone had invaded, Iruka had thought his chances of having any type of family was long gone, for himself and the children. When they'd begun to form one with Kakashi - well, it was an unlooked for boon that Iruka was unwilling to risk. While he and Kakashi had never spoken on why it had taken so long for them to get together, Iruka suspected his reasoning was something similar given the Alpha's turbulent past. But now...now everything was going so well. So, so well. Dating Kakashi just seemed like a natural progression of things, like summer turning to fall.

Perhaps that why when tragedy struck, it hit so hard. 

The house was quiet. Everything was utterly still, almost as if frozen, save for the steady beat of the rain outside. From where he stood in the living room, Iruka’s eyes were locked on the solemn and unmoving figure in the backyard. Shibuki hadn’t moved in hours. Even when the rain came, he hadn't moved, just staring blankly ahead. Iruka had tried to get him to come in, but the Beta had been like a statue and at a loss, Iruka had left him be. He was grateful that Tsume had agreed to take Naruto and Fū for the night, because Iruka didn't know if Shibuki could take the younger kids being around right now. Iruka didn't know if he could handle them right now either.

Warm arms wrapping around him made the Omega slump in relief, head falling back to rest on a shoulder. “Welcome home.”

A kiss was pressed to the side of his neck, the touch light. “I heard about Osamu-kun.”

Iruka’s throat was tight as he opened his eyes, finding the still figure once more. “I don’t know what to say to him. He won’t come in. He…he thinks it was his fault. But it wasn’t, it wasn’t his fault, Kakashi-kun. The mission went pear-shaped, a S-rank missing-nin, there was no way Shibuki-kun could have saved him.”

“I know.” Kakashi said quietly.

Iruka hugged himself tightly when the Alpha pulled away, the sound of rain growling louder as the sliding door slid open. Kakashi didn’t close it and Iruka shivered at the cold breeze that swept in, watching as the silver haired Jōnin made his way to Shibuki in slow, even steps. Kakashi didn’t speak to him, just turned up to watch the grey sky, hands in his pockets. They stood next to each other for almost a half hour before the Alpha finally moved. Despite his recent growth, Kakashi’s hand still rested easily atop the Beta’s head and Iruka bit back a shaky sob when Shibuki seemed to collapse in on himself at the touch.

They stood like that – Shibuki crying quietly, Kakashi unmoving by his side – for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally have the long awaited sex scene. I hope you guys liked it, I'm kinda nervous. I want everyone to be content with how the UST finally snapped between our favorite couple. I figured it would take almost four years to get to this point and honestly - they are both quite young. It's hard to remember in the series how young every body is (well, that's how they seem to me, but I'm in my thirties, lol). Iruka's nineteen and Kakashi is twenty-one/twenty-twoish. I sure as hell didn't know what I was doing at that age.


	12. Growing Pains, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so glad you liked the sex scene! I always get nervous when I write them, truth be told. Anyway, onto the new chapter!

The last two months had been hard, which made the (somewhat muted) smiles on Hana and Shibuki’s face all the more wonderful to see. It was Fū’s birthday and the front pavilion had been decorated with streamers and lanterns, filled with various play stations. Despite the cheery atmosphere, very few children had actually come despite Fū’s entire Academy class being invited. Iruka knew it had more than a little to do with Naruto’s presence and it made him seethe with bitter fury. Still, Fū was such a sweet and loving girl that she didn’t care that most of her playmates were adults, and Iruka and Kakashi’s friends were sure to give the little Alpha extra attention. Iruka watched the activity from the kitchen’s front window, working on finishing the last of the food. Tsume was helping him, the Alpha woman rather adept at cooking.

“Thank you for coming, Tsume-san. I’m glad Kiba-chan and Hana-chan could make it.”

“Ah, no problem. The brats would have lost their shit if I didn’t let them come.”

Iruka’s smile muted itself somewhat. “How is Hana-chan?”

Tsume paused from she was icing the birthday cake, setting the bag down. “She’s doing better. As well as can be expected, I guess. What about Shibuki-kun?”

“I don’t know, really. I think he’s doing better. I know he talks with Kakashi about it sometimes but he…” Iruka hesitated before continuing on. “He doesn’t talk to me much, not like he used to. I’m not sure what to make of it, honestly.”

“Some of that’s his age; that’s a bit natural when they get to this age.”

“I just feel hate that he doesn’t feel like he can talk to me anymore.” Iruka confessed, miserably. “He used to tell me everything.”

Tsume eyed him knowingly as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Hana-chan was like that with her Pa, before he died.” Iruka glanced at the Alpha woman in surprise; Tsume rarely, if ever, spoke about her deceased mate. “She very close with my Toboe, it used to drive me _nuts_ when she was little _._ No mattered what happened, she wanted her father. I knew it made sense, he carried her, gave birth to her - that kind of bond is on a different level. But when she started to get older, she started coming to me more.

I thought at first it was because I was her Alpha; Hana-chan was in the Academy and was facing the realities of ninja life. Hell, the war was underway back then. My Toboe was put off too – but he came to terms with it. The hardest part about being a parent is learning when to let go. It took some time, but eventually we realized that it wasn’t that Hana-chan had lost confidence in him or needed her Alpha parent more. They were too close, they knew each other too well. 

Hana-chan couldn’t handle seeing all the death the war brought, seeing how so many of our clan died. We're front-line fighters, us Inuzuka, so it wasn't something unexpected. But she knew a lot them, you know, as the Inuzuka Head’s daughter and I didn’t shield her from it – I didn’t even try to. One day Hana-chan will take over as the pack leader and she’ll see war; I wanted her to understand what that was. What that really was – what that meant. And she brave – so brave. I was so proud of her and I still am. But it hurt her deep and being around her father…it was too much. He could see what she was feeling too clearly. And Hana-chan…she wasn’t ready to talk about it, couldn’t talk about it. So, she kept away. I’m sure it’s the same with Shibuki-kun. Just give it time, Iruka-kun. You haven’t lost him.”

Iruka stared at Tsume, speechless. Tsume was not a woman who spoke of her feelings easily or willingly shared personal information. To say that it was unexpected would be an understatement. “I see. Thank you, Tsume-san.”

The rough Alpha gave him a small grin, patting him on the shoulder. “Any time, Iruka-kun. Raising a kid sucks all on its own without adding in the fact that we’re all a bunch ruthless murderers.”

“About that, have you heard they’re replacing Osamu-kun?”

Tsume threw her head back and laughed. “What? A little Freudian slip there, Iruka-kun? Itachi-kun isn’t a ruthless murderer; actually, the kid’s kinda a pussy cat when you get to know him.”

“N-No!” Iruka stuttered, horrified with himself. “That’s not what I meant! Stop laughing Tsume-san, it isn’t! It just – it’s only been two months. It seems kind of fast, doesn’t it?”

“Not really.” Tsume said after she’d caught her breath. “Itachi-kun’s lost both of his teammates; the boy was killed on a mission and the girl quit ninja life not long after. That’s the standard; three Genin, one Jōnin instructor. The kid’s even an Omega. Besides, the Chūnin exams are right around the corner. It’s best they have as much team to develop as team as possible before they compete.”

Iruka shoulders slumped, mixing the salad with a little bit more force then necessary. It was true; Genin teams were always four-man cells and whenever possible, usually consisting of an Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The belief was that having Genin of each dynamic increased team cohesion and allowed for a greater understanding of the other dynamics that would prove invaluable in missions later in life. Still, it felt so soon. And the Chūnin exams…Iruka would still prefer Shibuki wait, but the more time had to think on it the more Iruka knew that Kakashi had been right. Shibuki was ready to take the exams. What’s more, Tsume seemed confident in Hana’s abilities and Uchiha Itachi’s skills were renowned.

And Shibuki was growing into a young man, he wasn't a child anymore. Had they been back in Waterfall, he’d would have begun to take on some of his father’s duties by now undoubtedly. No matter how much Iruka wanted to keep the kids all under one roof, sheltered from harm, that wasn’t his decision to make.

What’s more, it was an impractical one.

This was the reality of their occupation and of living in a marital village. Shibuki loved being a ninja, as did Fū. Fū was ecstatic she’d started the Academy and Naruto still asked daily if he could attend with her. This was their choice; they could leave the ninja life at any time like Itachi’s teammate had done. Iruka had to step back, had to respect them – had to trust them to make their own decisions. Anything else was a disservice to them and who they were growing to be.

A hard smack on the back of the head brought his moping to an abrupt stop. “Get out of your head, Iruka-kun. Let’s go hang out with the kids – Fū-chan only turns six once, you know.”

Iruka did know.

Oh, didn’t he know it.

Tsume had summed it up perfectly, in that simple and blunt way she always did; the hardest thing about being a parent was knowing when to let go. Luckily for Iruka, Shibuki was more than willing to tell Iruka when he needed to back off Several times – and  _loudly_ – when necessary. 

If only Iruka could keep them all young and small forever, so sweet and trusting. As proud as he was of their accomplishments, a part of him wanted to freeze time and keep them here, safe and innocent under Iruka and Kakashi’s care.

* * *

The following afternoon had Iruka shopping with Genma. With Fū in the Academy, Naruto at yochien, and Shibuki old enough to fend for himself, the Omega found himself with almost more free time then he knew what to do with. Fū was out of town for the weekend on her very first training trip and with the half day on Friday, Iruka had an entire afternoon free.

“I don’t know,” Genma said quietly, staring at the various bands on display, “I have no idea what he’d like.”

For ninja, engagement and marriage rings were rarely worn. It wasn’t wise to flaunt to your enemies you had family connections, nor was it to wear precious metals around. While most ninja villages simply didn’t have much more than a verbal agreement between interested parities followed by a wedding and a stack of paperwork, the Leaf had developed a habit of using woven bands of fabric that could be looped on uniforms or worn on the wrist or ankle, that could be pulled apart and extended to be used as rope in a pinch.

“I think he’d like this one.” Iruka offered, pulling a checkered black and red band up.  “Raidō-kun likes red.”

Genma took the band and turned it, looking at it critically. “It’s nice, I guess. I just – I have no idea what I’m doing, Iruka-kun.”

Iruka laughed. “Let’s keep looking, you’ll know when you find one that appeals to you.”

“That’s what they say.” Genma sounded panicked.

“Genma-kun, Raidō-kun loves you. He’ll love whatever you give him.”

“I’m asking him to marry me, not buying a Yule gift.” The Beta snapped, then sighed. “I’m sorry, Iruka-kun. I’m just stupidly nervous.”

“It’s okay,” the Omega soothed, patting his shoulder, “we’ll find the right one, I’ll stay as long it takes.”

Genma didn’t looked convinced and it did take the better part of two hours, but they did eventually leave the shop with an engagement band. It was completely black with grey and red strands woven vertically in it. According to the saleswoman, it was nearly impossibly to be cut, burned, or torn apart, and could be charged with chakra if needed to give a nasty shock to enemies.

Genma was a complete mess, looking around as if he expected Raidō to pop out of an alleyway and demand to know what was in the small velvet box he’d hidden away in his inner pocket. Iruka was supremely amused by it, even as he spoke encouragingly to his friend. As they passed an outdoor dessert stand, Iruka’s footsteps hesitated.

“Ah, Genma-kun, I forgot I have something else to do yet today. Good luck tonight! I’m sure it’s going to be fine, Raidō-kun is going to be thrilled.”

Genma gawked at him, before clinging to him tightly. “W-What? No, you can’t leave me, Iruka-kun!”

“Get off me,” Iruka said with a laugh, prying the whimpering Beta off him, “I’m not going to be there on the sidelines when you propose to Raidō-kun. That’s not romantic at all.”

“I can’t do this on my own!”

“Yes, you can.” Iruka was still laughing, pushing Genma away by his face. “He’s been waiting for this night for years, Genma-kun. It’s not going to be special if I’m there.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do. Go away, Genma-kun.”

The Beta pulled away, looking utterly dejected as he walked away, shoulders dropped, head bowed. He looked more like a man going to his execution then to a proposal. Iruka shook his head at the dramatics before ducking underneath the decorative flags and into the stall. He sat next to the dark haired Alpha picking at his food.

“Excuse me, I’m so sorry to interrupt your meal. You are Minazuki Yūki, correct?”

The Jōnin eyed him wearily. “Whose asking?”

“Umino Iruka.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen you at the mission desk, right?”

“Yes, I work there a few evenings a week.” Iruka said with a nod. “I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about Uchiha Itachi?”

Yūki’s turned to his food with a frown, stabbing at it. “What do you want to know about him for? Honestly, just go ask anyone on the street and they’ll tell you what a _blessing_ he is.”

Iruka leaned back on his stool, taken aback by the hostility in that tone. “He is being reassigned to my charge’s team to replace a team member who was killed. I was hoping you could give me an insight into his personality and work ethic.”

"You really want to know?"

"I'd appreciate it, yes."

"Well, fine. But it's not my fault if you don't like what you hear."

Fifteen minutes later found Iruka walking towards home, disturbed. It wasn’t what Minazuki Yūki had said about Itachi that disturbed him, but rather how he had said. He was still puzzling over the conversation when he arrived at the compound. Iruka perked up at the sight of Kakashi standing in the kitchen shirtless and in sleep pants, eating left over cold rice straight from the container. The Alpha gave him a grin, his mask loose around his neck. Kakashi had begun wearing it less and less around the house, something which filled Iruka with no small amount of joy. Hiding a face that handsome should be a crime.

Iruka stepped into the Alpha’s space, smirking as he reached out and wiped a grain of rice from where it was sticking to the side of Kakashi’s mouth. “Hey, when did you get home?”

“A few hours ago. I picked up Naruto from yochien.”

“You did?”

Kakashi shrugged, “there was a pipe burst or something. Genin doing stupid Genin things in the street. He’s napping right now.”

“I had a conversation with Minazuki Yūki, Uchiha Itachi’s old Jōnin Instructor.” Iruka said with a frown as he put the groceries he’d picked up into the fridge. “I was hoping to get some sort of insight into how Itachi’s performance was, maybe something about how he works with teams or areas he may need help with and such. Minazuki-san’s answers were…well, to be frank, _odd.”_

“Odd?”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d almost say that Minazuki-san was jealous. But for an established Jōnin like Minazuki-kun to be jealous of a Genin, much less his own Genin, seems absurd.”  

“Uchiha Itachi isn’t a normal Genin, though.” Kakashi pointed out, mouth full. “Word on the street was he felt threatened by him.” The Omega turned to stare at him as he shut the fridge door, surprised. Kakashi just shrugged. “Nothing so overt as to gain the attention of the Hokage or the Uchiha elders, but there was a lot of talk after he wouldn’t let Itachi-kun participate in the last Chūnin exams. Minazuki passed it off as Itachi-kun being too young, but it was a fairly accepted fact that he didn’t take kindly to being overshadowed by a Genin.”

“I can’t even imagine that mindset.”

Kakashi snorted. “Of course you can’t. You’re a teacher and by choice. Almost all the Jōnin have to be threatened into taking a Genin team on.”

“I never did understand why that was.”

“Eh,” the Alpha made a face, “they’re just so needy. And breakable. And soft. And dumb.”

Iruka shook his head with a smile as he turned to examin the Jōnin with a critical eye, hands sliding over the nasty looking bruise on Kakashi’s left forearm. “And this?”

“Blocked a earth jutsu, it doesn’t hurt.”

Iruka snorted, not believing that at all, before bringing the battered limb up and pressing a kiss to the mottled skin. When he glanced up, Kakashi was watching with a intensity that made the Omega blush. He blamed it on instinct; he always kissed the kids' wounds (not Shibuki, he was far too grown up for that now). The plastic container was quickly set down and Iruka pulled in by his waistband. There was always a tension in his breast when anyone in the household was out on a mission, one that lasted from the moment they left the village and didn’t calm until Iruka saw them again. He felt it loosen now, hands curling around Kakashi's slim waist, as he accepted the kiss. It turned wanton almost from the start; Kakashi had been gone for nearly two weeks and Iruka missed him. It seemed he wasn't the only one who felt that way if the aggressive slide of Kakashi's tongue against his own was anything to go by.

A loud bang followed by a high pitched, childish _“uh-oh!”_ had Iruka pulling away before the kiss had a chance to really escalate further. He let out a laugh, forehead resting on the Jōnin’s collar bone. “Napping, huh?”

“He was!”

Iruka pressed another kiss to Kakashi’s lips, batting away clingy hands and headed towards Naruto’s room, pulling the broom and dust pan out of the corner as he went.

* * *

Iruka insisted on having Shibuki’s new team over for dinner. Inabi didn’t come, but that wasn’t terribly unexpected. Itachi had grown into a fine-looking boy and Iruka could tell that he would be turning head’s in a few years. At ten, the boy was already almost a walking stereotype for traditional Omega beauty. He was lithe but not thin, skin pale but not pallid, and his hair was a dark, inky, silky black

He cut a striking figure. He’d taken after his Omega father quiet a bit; as Iruka understood it, Uchiha Fugaku had been the village heartthrob in his youth. Though as the night wore on Iruka came to realize that he’d inherited very little else from Fugaku. His memory from that horrible night hadn’t been incorrect after all; despite whatever the rumors may have to say about his ruthlessness in the field, Itachi was still a gentle boy.

He’d brought Sasuke with him, as Hana had down with Kiba, and the trio of four-year-olds were driving poor Pakkun to exhaustion as they chased him around the backyard. The little pug would probably never forgive Kakashi for that, the Jōnin having summoned him without hesitation when it became clear that he would be carrying to bulk of watching as Iruka cooked and entertained the Genin in the kitchen.

Pakkun was running as fast as his small legs would carrying him, darting and dodging around the grabby hands that tried to scoop him up. The kids were having a riot with it, leaping and springing forward with a flexibility and skill that belied their ninja breeding and upbringing. Hana’s pups, triplets of brown dogs that were already much longer than any normal breed, were watching the pug’s desperate flight from the safety of Hana’s heels, looking as smug as any dogs Iruka had ever seen. Momo wasn’t present – Kakashi had had a rather serous conversation with Shibuki about a month or so about how the small Akita wasn’t a pet, and that by keeping her summoned for long periods of time he was keeping her from her own home and family, and that if Shibuki wished to build a strong enough reputation among the nin-dogs to ever attract more pack members, he needed to stop calling her into the human realm so much.

Shibuki had been abashed, having never thought of it that way, and promised to only call Momo sparingly outside of training and missions. Speaking of Kakashi – the Alpha was high up in one of the cherry trees in the backyard. Supposedly, this was done so he could use the high ground to supervise the kids. In reality, it was so he could read that _filth_ without Iruka skinning him alive.

The pornographic books had started arriving in the mail a few months ago, each one signed with a sloppy hand by the author. Iruka didn’t recognize the pen name and had no doubt it was a pseudonym, though Kakashi was as cagey as ever every time the Chūnin asked how he knew him. Kakashi had taken great delight in them, swearing up and down that he was in it for the plot, but the random giggles and large 18 ONLY on the cover spoke otherwise.

He was banned from reading it front of the kids yet Iruka was constantly finding him reading it about the house. To his absolute horror, Iruka had actually caught him reading it around town. He was afraid it was becoming another one of those _Jōnin-things_.

Iruka glared at the wok, eyes narrowed.

When he found out who was sending porn to Kakashi, Iruka was going to Have Words. The newly minted Team 18 were sitting around the kitchen table, snacking on chips as they each wrote down a list of their skills, strengths, weaknesses, likes and dislikes. The assignment was handed out by Inabi, undoubtedly as an ice breaker. While Shibuki had been a bit standoffish at first – he had admitted the night before that he felt guilty at replacing Osamu with anyone, even though he knew it had to happen – he’d warmed up over as the evening has progressed.

A lot of that had to do with Hana, the girl was such a sweet thing, generally good natured and just kind. She was a true credit to Tsume. When Itachi had arrived and was promptly abandoned by Sasuke to play, Itachi had stood awkwardly in the living room, clearly unsure. Hana had just step forward, wrapping an arm around the younger boy’s shoulders and dragging him into the kitchen. Iruka had been able to see that nervousness visibly drain from Itachi and the sight of such vulnerability calmed some of Iruka’s own misgivings.

He let Shibuki and his new team eat together in the kitchen, before enlisting Kakashi to help wrangle up the kids outside. Getting three four-year-olds to sit still and eat was a drain on even Iruka’s patience, so he didn’t fault when Kakashi (who, self-admittedly, was never a fan of children and used up what little fondness he had for them on the ones currently living in his house) escaped to the backyard.

When there was enough food missing from the plates for Iruka to justify calling dinner done – it was a real debate how much of it had ended up in their stomachs and not on the living room floor – he put on a kid friendly movie and shameless abandoned the three to rot their brains by the TV. Sometimes you just needed to admit defeat and engage the ultimate babysitter.

When he’d finished the task of cleaning up the living room (the kotatsu cover was going to have to be washed, no ifs, ands, and buts about it) Iruka stepped out onto the porch with a cup of tea. He smiled at the sight of Shibuki, Hana, and Itachi going full force against Kakashi. Well, as full force as they could with completely destroying the backyard.

“Have they noticed that’s a clone yet?”

From where he was perched in the boughs of a nearby tree, his face buried in his orange book, Kakashi shrugged. “I think Itachi-kun may have, but he’s not one hundred percent yet.”

Iruka leaned against one of the support posts, chuckling when Shibuki was sent flying into Hana, the duo tumbling in an ungraceful ball. Itachi was in front them in an instant, covering them as they struggled get their barring.

The Kakashi-clone dodged it with ease, launching a wall of water that Itachi skillfully blocked with an impressively sized fireball. Shibuki launched forward, katana drawn, using the mist created by the explosion to cover his assault. The Kakashi-clone matched the blow with a kunai easily, only to flicker away when two of Hana’s dogs (Iruka could never tell them apart) tried to pin him in place by his legs.

The trio of Genin backed away, searching the treeline for where Kakashi could have gone. They huddled together, speaking quickly and quietly. Iruka smile became decidedly more fond as he felt a swell of affection for the Jōnin.

“You’re sweet.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhm. This is a much better ice breaker than the assignment; they’re already figuring out Itachi’s place in their new dynamic. And you said you couldn’t teach.”

Kakashi’s voice was deceptively mild. “Is that what I’m doing?”

"You can pretend to be as disinterested as you want, but I know better.”

“Ma Iruka-kun, you’re making me blush.”

“Keep it up and I’ll give you a whole 'nother reason to turn red tonight.”

Kakashi perked up. “Really?”

Iruka laughed, the sound abrupt and loud, when Kakashi – not the clone – was suddenly in the fray, taunting Hana as he sent the female Alpha scrambling backwards with a cry of alarm. Small hands tugged at his leg, Naruto staring up with bright and curious eyes. “Ne, what so funny Iruka-ni-san?”

“Third rule of teaching, Naruto-chan. Every student could be inspired to perform with the right leverage.”

“Eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Itachi. When I read his Genin team died in canon and he got a new one, I just couldn't resist. I wonder how this will play out! And Genma finally is manning up and is going to make an honest man out of Raidō. About time! See you guys next chapter.


	13. Growing Pains, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter!

The sound of the bedroom door opening pulled Iruka from his sleep. The Chūnin made no outer reactions, though the hand that was resting under his pillow grasped the kunai hidden there. Kakashi’s scent – pure and fresh like lighting and soap – followed by the feel of the mattress dipping had him releasing it a moment later. Iruka let out a pleased sigh as calloused hands slid up his bare torso. He opened his eyes blearily, smiling up at his lover.

“Hey.” Iruka greeted, hands curling around Kakashi’s shoulders, splaying wide over the skin.

A warm mouth pressed against his neck. “Hey.”

Iruka nuzzled into Kakashi’s neck. “Welcome home. Everything still intact?”

“Not a scratch.” Kakashi promised with a chuckle, turning into the affectionate move and dragging his own chin against Iruka’s. The Omega shivered, relaxing as he was scented. Kakashi had been gone for almost three weeks, it felt far too long since Iruka had been able to cover himself in the Alpha’s scent. He eagerly leaned into it, spreading his own scent onto Kakashi.

The scenting soon turned into a lazy kiss, one that was more of an affirmation that Kakashi was home and safe in their bed then anything else. Iruka’s eyes fluttered close, still so tired from a long day at the Academy and mission desk. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Kakashi confessed, low and quiet, like a secret. Iruka let out another pleased sigh, legs spreading to let the Jōnin settle between his thighs. Neither were erect, the touch more about comfort than anything else. The weight of the Alpha atop him was the greatest sedative, Iruka feeling his mind already start to drift away.

“I hate it when you’re gone so long.” Iruka confessed, voice heavy. That earned him a kiss just under his ear, Kakashi’s long arms looping around Iruka’s waist, pulling him close. Iruka’s fingers scratched at Kakashi’s nape, smiling – eyes still closed – as the Alpha all but arched into the touch. “Do you have leave saved up?”

There was a quiet snort. “About a decade’s worth, why?”

“My heat’s in a few months.” Iruka admitted quietly, his smile turning into more of a smirk as Kakashi went still in his arms. His last few heats Kakashi had been out of the village on a mission. To be honest, Iruka didn’t know if he had been ready to share them then, but he and Kakashi had been together for almost nine months. It felt like time.

And Iruka was so _tired_ of spending his heats alone.

“You wanna spend it with me?”

 _“Yes.”_ Iruka giggled at how strangled Kakashi’s voice sounded and received a bite to his neck retaliation. “Are you sure?”

Iruka let out a hum of affirmation, hand sliding free of that soft hair to rest on the mattress. “I’ll check my calendar for the dates tomorrow. Goodnight, ‘kashi.”

The Alpha somehow managed to burrow in even closer, his face hidden in the curve of Iruka’s neck. “…goodnight.”

* * *

Genma and Raidō’s wedding took place on a sunny, warm Saturday. Almost everyone in their small group was there, though Gai and handful of other of Genma’s friends that Iruka mainly knew by name were out of the village. It was a traditional wedding, Shinto-style and complete with a visit to the Hokage tower and blessing from Lord Hiruzen himself. Iruka had been touched almost to the point of tears to be asked to attend the private ceremony. Genma had no family and when he asked Iruka to stand in as a family member, Iruka almost squeezed the life out of the Beta.

Tenzō had been asked as well, while Kakashi was serving as a groomsman for Raidō. Kakashi’s main mission for the night was to keep Raidō’s rather clingy and (apparently) narcissistic mother as far away from the duo as possible. She was not pleased by the fact that Genma wasn’t taking Raidō’s name, which was a stupid thing to dig in about, and had been bothering the two about it since they announced their engagement. Iruka assumed Kakashi was going to complete this task by being as annoying as possible and by the somewhat strained smile on Namiashi Akane ’s face, he’d been successful.

Both grooms looked stunning in traditional hakama and haori; Genma was clad in the Shiranui clan colors of green and black, Raidō, who had no clan, wore simple black and grey. Both Tenzō and Iruka had kept to the clan colors, wearing similar but different kimonos in deep green, gold, and black. The colors fit Tenzō _incredibly_ well, if the way Asuma’s eyes had widened, jaw dropping, when they’d made their debut at the reception was any indication.

Unfortunately, Asuma’s appreciation had not gone unnoticed by Kurenai and the Omega had practically puffed up like an angry cat. Iruka hoped that was going to be a problem. Tenzō – naturally – didn’t notice the attention at all. Iruka was feeling rather attractive himself; he rarely if ever wore a kimono, as male Omegas usually favored yukatas in all but the most formal of events. But Kakashi had given him a wolf whistle when he’d stepped out in it, leering openly.

Shibuki was watching the kids tonight, which left the pair utterly free to enjoy the wedding in its entirety – and damn, if it wasn’t a good time. Gemna and Raidō clearly knew how to throw a party. The food was delicious, the drinks strong and free, and the dance floor packed with ninja and civilian alike, dancing merrily to the music. Iruka was dancing as well, though even he could admit he was somewhat drunk. Tenzō was too if the way he laughed and giggled in Iruka’s arms was any indication.

Iruka dipped his friend, laughing along with Tenzō as he nearly dropped him. Anko saved them both at the last moment, grinding on them in a way that was neither appropriate for the music or venue, but hilarious all the same. Out of the corner of his eyes, Iruka could see Kakashi practically pressed against Raidō’s mother’s side at her table, the Beta’s face growing redder and redder as each time she tried to escape to the grooms' table was intercepted by the Alpha.

The night grew later, the party getting even more untamed. Genma and Raidō finally finished greeting the long list of guests and joined them on the floor, Raidō spinning Iruka around before lifting him and a poorly executed lift that left the Omega smacking him in outrage. Strong hands caught him by the waist, pulling him away from the happy Beta.

“Bad Raidō-kun,” Kakashi scolded, sliding up until he was pressed against every inch of Iruka, practically hanging off of him, “my Iruka.”

“Kakashi!” Iruka giggled, smacking at the Alpha’s arm. “Stop it, you dick. Tenzō-kun, I’m going to the restroom. Help me with my kimono?”

The two stumbled away, leaning on each other, giggling to themselves at the sight of Kakashi and Raidō dancing together, their postures formal and absurdly serious. Tenzō elbowed him as they approached the hotel’s bathroom. “Just Kakashi, hm?”

“Oh, shut up.” Iruka said with a blush.

Tenzō helped Iruka out of his kimono, carefully smoothing out the silken robe, obiage, obi, objimie, and obidome, before hanging them on the back of the stall door. “Do you need help with your haneri?”

Iruka waved him out of the stall, carefully pulling the delicate linen up high around his waist to keep from accidently dunking it in the water. It took them longer to get the kimono back on then it probably would have if they weren’t both inebriated, but in the end they’d managed the bathroom trip without anything getting wet. As they left the bathroom, they nearly ran into Kurenai.

“Ah, Kurenai-chan!” Tenzō greeted cheerfully, “would you like help with your kimono?”

“I think I’ve had enough help from you today, Tenzō- _kun."_ Iruka felt his brows raise, freezing at the hostile tone. He heard Tenzō make a startled noise next to him. “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing.”

“Kurenai-chan,” Iruka said carefully, sobering up quickly even as he noted the prominent slur to the other Omega’s words, “I think maybe you’ve had too much to drink. Why don’t we go get some water or fresh air?”

“You stay out of this.” Kurenai seethed, pretty eyes narrowing. Her hand gestured wildly to Tenzō, the drink in her hand sloshing over the sides. “You think I’m blind? You think I can’t see what you’re trying to pull?”

“Kurenai-chan,” Tenzō started, sounding decidedly sober now as well, “I have no idea-”

“Oh, _sure_ you don’t.” Kurenai bit out. “You think I haven’t noticed the way you look at him? Well, I’ll tell you _what!_ You think just because you clean up nice - you have another thing coming if you think he’d be interested in something like you.”

“Kurenai-chan!” Iruka barked out, eyes narrowed as Tenzō flinched next to him. “That’s enough! You’re drunk, stop it now before you say something you regret.”

“Of course you’d take his side, you’re his best friend!” Kurenai growled, her hand flying out and upending the drink all over the front of Tenzō’s kimono. Iruka honestly couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not, but the red wine sunk deep into the delicate silk. Kurenai seemed surprised, eyes wide, before her expression hardened. “It’s what you deserve; Omegas like you, trying to steal someone’s-”

“Kurenai, that’s enough.” Asuma’s voice was hard, his expression matching it from where he’d appeared behind her.

Kurenai spun around, shocked. “Asuma-kun, I-”

“Go home, you’re drunk.”

“But I-”

“Go _home.”_ And Asuma’s voice was practically a growl now, brown eyes dark. “You’ve done enough.”

Kurenai’s hands fisted, mouth opening but all at once Anko was there, grabbing her friend by the arm. “Come on, Kurenai-chan. We can go drink at my place."

“No, no. Let’s just air this whole thing out right now!” Kurenai snarled. “Are you cheating on me with Tenzō-san?”

Asuma stared at her. “You’ve lost your damn mind.”

“You’ve barely kept your eyes off him all night, don’t think I haven’t-”

“Kurenai-chan!” Anko interrupted, her voice sterner than Iruka had ever heard it. “This is Gemna-kun and Raidō-kun’s _wedding._ Stop it.”

Kurenai’s lips wobbled, shoulders falling, but she let Anko lead her out of the venue by her elbow. Tenzō was staring at his feet, lips twisted and face miserable. Iruka curled his arm around his friend, leaning into his side.

“I’ve ruined the wedding.” Tenzō said forlornly.

“You haven’t ruined shit.” Asuma corrected with a sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“But, Genma-kun-”

“Is currently trying to shove his tongue down Raidō-kun’s throat. They didn’t notice anything.” Asuma assured. He frowned as he stared down at the ruined kimono. “Send the cleaning bill to me, I’ll handle it.”

“Um, Asuma-kun you don’t have to-”

“Yeah, I really do. Just send it to me. Sorry about that, it didn’t have anything to do with you.”

Tenzō was shaking his head and Iruka nuzzled into his shoulder in reassurance. “But I-”

“It wasn’t about you, Tenzō-kun.” Asuma said sternly. “…I’ve been offered a position serving as one of the Guardians. Kurenai-chan isn’t taking it well.”

“Are you going to take it?” Iruka asked after a moment of hesitance. Being offered to be one of the Twelve Guardians of the Fire daimyō was a high honor, but it would take Asuma out of the village for an indefinite period of time.

“I don’t know.” The Alpha answered honestly. “Look, I’m really sorry you got caught up in this, Tenzō-kun.”

“It’s fine.” Tenzō said quietly, “but I think I’m going to head home.”

“Yeah, I think I’m done tonight too.” Asuma said with a strained laugh. “I’ll walk you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Tenzō-kun, we live in the same building. Your apartment is a floor above me, come on. Goodnight, Iruka-kun.”

“Goodnight.” Iruka echoed, watching as the pair made their way to the exit. Well. That had been…something. Kakashi appeared by his side, wrapping an arm around Iruka’s waist.

“Everything alright?”

Iruka opened his mouth, before shutting it, leaning into Kakashi’s hold. “I’ll catch you up later. I have to process that.”

“The wedding’s winding down; the lucky grooms have retired to their matrimonial suite. Ready to head home?”

“Yes, my feet are killing me.” Iruka agreed, allowing Kakashi to guide them towards the exit.

“I told you not wear those new zori without breaking them in.”

“Shut it, you know it all.” Iruka grumbled, but still paused at the hotel’s entrance to readjust the zori. “I think I’m going to burn them.”

Kakashi laughed. “Want me to carry you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous."

“No, no! I’m being serious.” Kakashi promised with a wave of his hands. He bent down. “Come on, hop on my back. Allow me to be your trusty stead.”

“You’ve gotten so _silly.”_ Iruka mused but climbed on regardless. “I think you’re starting to lose in your mind in your old age.”

“You wound me, Iruka.”

Iruka did feel better off his feet and the Omega nuzzled into Kakashi’s next, arms wrapped loosely around his front. Even with the odd confrontation with Kurenai, Iruka still felt somewhat drunk. His head felt light and fuzzy, his limbs almost foreign to his own body. He blamed the drink entirely on what happened next.

Iruka didn’t mean to grow hard, he really didn’t. It was just that Kakashi’s body was so _strong,_ each muscle felt so easily between Iruka’s thighs. And once he started to grow hard, Iruka couldn’t stop it. Each of Kakashi’s steps made his cock press and rub up against the Alpha’s back and it wasn’t long before Iruka was shuddering, face hidden in Kakashi’s shoulder.

A startled moan escaped him when he was suddenly flipped, his back pressing up against the hard brick of a nearby alleyway. Kakashi’s eye was bright with lust and Iruka barely had a time to voice his objections before his mouth was being claimed hungrily. He put up barely any resistance, despite his fear of someone catching them making out like teenagers in an alleyway. Iruka could just imagine what Ryoji and the other teachers would say if Iruka earned a demerit for public indecency.

“Kakashi!” Iruka squeaked, pushing at the Alpha, trying to free himself when Kakashi’s hand slid beneath the folds of his kimono, palming his cock. “S-Stop!”

“I don’t think you want me to,” Kakashi said with a chuckle, his voice low and gravelly, “you started this you know?”

“I did not!”

A hot mouth nipped at his chin. “Squirming against my back, feeling that cute little cock of yours chub up. What sane Alpha could resist that?”

“Kakashi!” Iruka breathed, scandalized as his lover fell to his knees, head disappearing beneath the silken robe. The Omega slapped a hand against his mouth, trying desperately to muffle his moans as a wet mouth locked over his cock, enveloping it completely in one, sinuous slide. Iruka’s eyes squeezed shut, ashamed of the way the sounds of the village around them made grow even more aroused.

He would never had thought this a kink for himself, but Iruka couldn’t deny that the danger of being caught added something to the whole encounter. Kakashi was paying such beautiful attention to his cock, an eager tongue paying careful focus to his head, tonguing at his slit, at the rigid of his head and the delicate, sensitive space underneath it. Iruka was shaking, barely able to stand, and he let out a groan when Kakashi’s hands carefully guided his weak legs over his shoulders.

Fingers dipped back, teasing his folds, stroking over his entrance but not entering it. It was too much – especially for Iruka’s drunken mind and he came with a cry, shuddering as Kakashi’s deep-throated him, swallowing his release completely.

The Omega collapsed against the wall, panting, only to cling tightly to Kakashi’s shoulders when he found himself being lifted. The kiss he was granted tasted slightly bitter, a little salty, and the fact that he was most likely tasting his own release should have been a turn off but it only made a pulse of heat throb in his core, and Iruka could feel slick drip from him liberally.

Kakashi’s hand was fumbling with his hakama, mouth demanding against Iruka’s as he yanked himself free. Iruka gasped, the sound far too loud in the quiet alleyway, when the Alpha pressed in. Kakashi let out a ragged groan as hips came a rest against Iruka’s ass, his face hidden in Iruka’s hair. His legs tightened around Kakashi’s waist, fingers digging into his shoulders as he began a relentless pace. Iruka could only imagine what they could have looked like; Kakashi with his hakama pants loose around his thighs, kept decent only by the hem of his haori, Iruka with his legs on full display, kimono and haneri bunched high around his waist.

“Kakashi.” Iruka whined, gasping. “K-Kakashi please, _please.”_

The Alpha felt so perfect inside him, his cock so hard and long, like steel wrapped in velvet. Each powerful thrust pushed him harder up the brick and Iruka knew that Tenzō wouldn’t be the only one with an unsalvageable kimono tonight. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, not with how wonderfully Kakashi was fucking him.

“Iruka.” Kakashi moaned, hips stuttering. “Iruka, _fuck._ You feel so good. So good, always so good when I’m in you.”

Iruka whimpered at the praise, gripping the Alpha as tightly as he could, face hidden in his shoulder. He bit down on the fabric of Kakashi’s haori to muffle his cry as he came, body locking around Kakashi. The Alpha was breathing hard, his hips frantic as he chased his own orgasm.

“Gonna cum – shit.”

Iruka went lax at the feel of the knot teasing his entrance, the idea of taking it seemingly the best in the world even if they were in a dirty alleyway. He let out a pathetic sounding mew when Kakashi didn’t push it in, keeping the swollen muscle outside even as he came. They panted against each other as they came down, holding each other tight, and Iruka sought Kakashi’s mouth frantically. When their heartbeats finally calmed down, the kisses turning softer and sweeter, Kakashi carefully pulled out. Iruka made a face at the feel of the semen dripping from his abused hole, sloppily retying the kimono into something more decent.

“Well,” Iruka announced, voice hoarse, “you’re definitely carrying me home now.”

Kakashi chuckled, lifting Iruka up in a bridal style. Iruka didn’t object, curling his arms around the Alpha’s neck as he closed his eyes, settling against Kakashi’s shoulder tiredly. Kakashi pressed a kiss to his brow. “Come on, let’s go make sure Shibuki didn’t let the kids burn the house down.”

* * *

It was a few weeks after the wedding that Iruka found himself being awoken by the sound of his bedroom door opening once more. His mind immediately recognized the sound of Naruto’s tread, his head pulling up from where it rested on Kakashi’s chest. The Jōnin’s arm tightened around him in response, the only sign that Kakashi was awake. Sure enough, Naruto stood there in his cow pajama onesie, looking nervous.

“Naruto-chan? Did you have a bad dream?” Naruto bit his lip before shaking his head, sucking on the faux hoof that served as the hand of his body suit. “What’s wrong then?”

“Shibuki-ni is acting weird.”

That got both of their attention, Kakashi’s eye opening.

“Weird how?” Despite being dead asleep moments before, Kakashi’s voice sounded completely alert.

Naruto looked even more nervous. “I dunno.”

Iruka pulled away from Kakashi, stepping from the bed and lifting the five-year-old up. Kakashi stepped around him, kunai in hand. Iruka went to follow, but Kakashi motioned for him to stay. Iruka fidgeted anxiously, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s forehead and hushing the scared pup. He heard the sound of Kakashi moving down the hallway and into the living room, then his steps paused.

“Shibuki-kun?” He heard Kakashi ask. “Shibuki-kun? Oi! Shibuki-kun!”

Unable to wait any more, Iruka put Naruto in their bed with a firm order to stay there. He found Kakashi shaking Shibuki, the boy standing in his pajamas in the center of the living room. Despite Kakashi’s attempts, the Beta didn’t seem to respond.

“What’s wrong?” Iruka asked worriedly, hurrying to the duo’s side. His eyes widened at the sight of Shibuki seemingly awake but blank eyed, his pupils nearly pinpricks. “Is he sleep walking?”

“No.” Kakashi said, hand forming the ram sign, “kai!”

Iruka felt his breath catch in alarm, the feeling only doubling when the release did nothing. Iruka reached out, brushing Shibuki’s bangs from his face. “Shi-kun? Sweetheart? Kakashi, what’s happening?”

“I’m not sure.” The Alpha said, eyes narrowed, and then his hand shot out, slapping Shibuki harshly. Iruka let out a shout as the Beta’s head snapped to the side, but a moment later Shibuki was blinking at them, alert, a hand pressed against his cheek.

“Shibuki-kun?” Iruka whispered, concerned. “Are you…alright?”

“…I’m…not sure.”

“Were you struck with any strange jutsu during your last mission?” Kakashi asked, all business as he tilted the boy’s head up, sharingan awake and active as it examined him.

Shibuki made a negative noise, mouth drawn tight. “I think…”

“You think?” Iruka encouraged, hands running over Shibuki’s shoulders, his neck, his back – wherever he could reach, trying to calm the frantic beat of his own heart.

“I have to go back.”

Kakashi frowned. “Back? Back where?”

Shibuki looked at them both, expression somewhat hopeless.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the drama. All of it. And some plot, too.


	14. Growing Pains, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some serious plot.

Though it had hurt, Iruka had not remained blind to what happened to his homeland following its fall. The Land of Lakes was incredibly fertile in its northern lands and Hidden Stone – more specially, the Earth Daimyō –  kept those lands for themselves, but sold the rocky and mountain strewn southern lands to the highest bidder. Plains’ Country had made a bid, but neither the Hokage nor the Fire Daimyō had wanted Plains or the Hidden Grass to share anymore of a border than they already had. And given that Earth and Stone had been an alley of the Leaf since the last war, the Earth Daimyō had caved and ended up selling to the Land of Valleys.

Iruka tried not to be bitter about that; Valleys had been a strong trading partner of Waterfall. It hurt to think they’d just buy up their land like it was nothing, but then again it was better in it being in the hands of Valleys then Earth. What was left the village was sold along with it, though Iruka had no doubt that the city had been stripped of anything of value it could have before Stone did so. According to intelligence reports, the village stood empty now, Stone not bothering to tell Valleys how to access it.

He had never imagined being able to ever return to it. Iruka made them tea and heated over some left over rice porridge, both which sat untouched on the table between them. Shibuki was sitting primly on his knees, a thick blanket over his shoulders. His hands rested over the cup, as if to heat his hands, but didn’t drink it. Kakashi sat next to him, watching the boy with both eyes intensely. Iruka fiddled with his hands in his lap.

“Shibuki-kun? What happened?” The Omega finally asked softly, breaking the tense air around them.

Shibuki sighed. “It is…hard for me to speak on it, as I sworn to secrecy by my father.” The Beta gave a wain smile. “Though our village no longer stands, I still find it difficult to speak our secrets regardless.”

“I understand, Shibuki-kun.” Iruka said gently, reaching over to lay his hand over top the boy’s.

Shibuki was quiet for a long time, before finally taking a long sip of his tea. He set the cup down, a distant look on his face. “You may remember, Iruka-kun, that my family settled Waterfall?”

“Yes, your great-great-grandmother, Mikami Youko, founded the village during the Warring Clans period.”

“Yes. Youko-sama was originally a traveling priestess from somewhere deep in Water Country. She came from a long line of spiritual mediums. When she reached her majority, her grandfather – our clan head – sent her out into the world, to see what the world as it was so she may understand it. Youko-sama traveled the lands for a long time and it was said she visited nearly every country. It is said that when she found the Lands of Lakes, she felt the presence of a great force that called to her. It led her to a cave deep in the earth – a wide, cavernous place.”

“The cave of Waterfall.” Iruka knew this part, he’d heard the story of the founding of his village numerous times over his childhood. He did not, however, know what followed next.

“Yes, the cave that protected our home for so long. Within the cave, she found the seedling of a God Tree. It was just a seeding then, a small sprout amongst the island in a great lake; Youko-sama sensed that the tree had called to her, that it had been guiding her to Lake Country. She called her clan to join her and together, they tended to it carefully for years and under their steady hands the God Tree flourished and grew large. In reward for Grandmother-sama’s vigilance, the God Tree bonded itself to her and her line. As long as the Mikami continued to care for it, the God Tree would grant them an immersible boon.”

“The Hero Water.” Iruka finished, voice quiet. The myth was quite well known, though the how the Hero Water was created was a fiercely held secret by Shibuki’s clan. Iruka knew that Kakashi must have been somewhat aware of the legend of the Hero Water; most villages were. However, most villages also dismissed it simply as that – a legend.

“Yes, the Hero Water. A mouthful can magnify a person’s chakra ten-fold. So potent is this increase in fact, that it can create a chakra shield capable of deflecting nearly all physical attacks.”

Kakashi leaned forward in his seat, a gleam in his eye that Iruka didn’t know how he felt about. The information obviously interested him, though

“Through drinking enough of it a Genin can easily to Chūnin, a Chūnin to Jōnin, and a Jōnin to Kage. But the demand of the Hero Water on a body is intense; each use of the Hero Water, even down to the smallest sip, costs the user a period of their life. It could be minutes, it could be hours, or even years.” Next to him, Iruka saw Kakashi tense minutely. Iruka carefully kept his eyes on the kotatsu, trying not to think of his own use of the water. “How much time is determined on how high the chakra pool of the person who uses it is, how long they use it, and the amount which they’ve taken. Given that the effects of the Hero Water is only around a half hour or so – this toll can be great. In the past, Waterfall was once known for producing powerful Jōnin and yet during Waterfall’s last days, we had only a handful of Jōnin-level ninja.

This is directly related to the Hero Water. During the Second Ninja War, many our ninja were forced to take the Hero Water to keep our village's independence. This led to the death of many of our Jōnin and the majority of our clans. In the last years of Waterfall, not only did we dwindle down to a perhaps thirty or less active ninja, many of those who remained were of Genin or Chūnin rank.”

“I see, no wonder you believed that Hidden Stone invaded for it.” Kakashi muttered, eyes narrowed. “Even with that cost, this Hero Water would be invaluable asset in warfare.”

“Yes,” Iruka agreed, “though when they attacked, they made a beeline to my clan’s lands, were Fū-chan was residing, which was why we believed that Hidden Stone was trying to capture our jinchūriki. Though how they knew of her is still a guess – her existence was a deeply held secret.”

“And what did does this have to do with what happened to you tonight?” Kakashi asked, looking first at the Beta then to Iruka. The Omega hesitated, unsure even himself. Shibuki had been oddly cagey about the whole thing and he glanced at thirteen-year-old. Shibuki seemed to brace himself before speaking.

“My clan has a bloodline of sorts, though I hesitate to call it so.”

Iruka gaped openly at the boy, as did Kakashi, unaware of such a thing. “You what? You never told me this!”

Shibuki winced, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I…didn’t think it was relevant? When I spoke of my ancestor, Youko-sama, I mentioned she had bonded with the God Tree. Well, that bond continued in her decedents. As long as the Mikami tended the tree, it would continue to thrive and produce the Hero Water. It was an easy secret to keep, my clan always been small – rarely more than one or two siblings at a time. When a Mikami clan member reached maturity, they would go deep into the roots of the God Tree and commune with it.”

Iruka sucked in a breath. “The Cleansing Week.”

“That’s what we called it, yes. We told the villagers it was a chance for the village heir to pray and meditate on their responsibilities and when they finally came out from the Shrine within the God Tree, they would be ready to begin training as the next King of Waterfall. In reality, it’s an ancient ritual to help bind the next Mikami heir to the God Tree. As hard to believe as it may be, I think what happened tonight was the God Tree calling to me. It has a certain…presence to it. And it’s very recognizable once you’ve felt it. I didn’t mention this because I didn’t think this would happen. We have a protocol for invasion; when all hope for the village is lost, the acting Mikami head burns the God Tree to the ground. Before I left the village with our ANBU, I saw my father do just that. The God Tree must have survived it.”

“And you believe that it will happen again?” Kakashi asked, watching Shibuki with a critical eye when he nodded. “And what will happen should you ignore it?”

Shibuki did fidget this time. “I’m not sure, ni-san. No Mikami has ever ignored it. But the compulsion to go to it will get stronger, I’m afraid that I…” Shibuki faded off and Iruka had to curl his hands to keep from reaching out to him. “I fear if I don’t answer it, I may lose myself completely. Or perhaps my mind.”

“So if you should return and destroy this ‘God Tree’ completely, the hold on you would disappear?” Kakashi asked, voice curious.

Shibuki visibly blanched at the idea, swallowing before nodding. “I believe so, Kakashi-ni-san. The Leaf is my home, I wish to remain here and continue my service to it. If destroying what survived of the tree is what is required to do so, then that’s what I’ll do.”

Iruka felt as unsettled by the idea as Shibuki. It felt…wrong. Just _wrong_ to harm the Tree that had been the center of their village. Kakashi crossed his arms with a frown. “The remains of Hidden Waterfall are within the realm of the Land of the Valleys now. That’s at least a four day trip – eight round trip supposing it doesn’t take more than a few hours to do the deed. That’s cutting it close to the Chūnin exams.”

“Is it?” Shibuki asked, at the same time Iruka let out a startled, “you know when the exams are?”

The Alpha nodded, still looking troubled. “The Chūnin exams are set to take place in Sand in three weeks – it will take at least a week to travel to Hidden Sand for it. The Hokage may not allow you to leave with before it.”

“But!” Shibuki started, before lowering his voice. “If the pull keeps getting stronger – what if I can’t function for the exams?”

Kakashi was silent for a long time before speaking. “I’ll speak with the Hokage about this in the morning, but I don’t believe he will give you permission to go until the exams are completed. Uchiha Itachi is on your team; the village elders are extremely invested in his promotion to Chūnin – not to mention the Uchiha clan. It’s far too close to the exams to find a suitable replacement for Hana-chan and Itachi-kun, and could possibly put them in danger as well. What’s more, Itachi-kun is not the only one that the Hokage wishes to see advance.”

At Shibuki’s blank look, the Alpha quirked a grin under his mask, eyes crinkling.

“You, Shibuki-kun. You tested top in your class, what’s more you’re currently ranked number three of all Genin below Itachi-kun and Nara Suki-chan and the only citizen of royal blood within the village proper. Even with Waterfall destroyed, the Mikami clan is still recognized as one of the longest continuing monarchy outside of the Earth Daimyō. You and Itachi-kun’s promotion will only serve to further the Leaf’s reputation.”

“Oh.” The Beta said, voice small.

“But what if he has another episode?” Iruka asked, worried.

“Well watch him closely in the coming weeks and inform Inabi-san about what is happening. If it’s limited to his sleep, then he may be able to participate without hindrance. If not…” Kakashi faded off, shrugging. “We’ll deal with it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Iruka-ni, Kakashi-ni-san.” Shibuki said, sounding miserable. “I honestly didn’t think it would matter anymore.”   

Kakashi reached out, messing Shibuki’s hair. “It’s fine. But no more secrets, alright? Not between us. As your guardians, we need to know if there is anything that may affect or hurt you. And though you may be a clan head in your right outside of this village, within it you are a member of mine and I can’t keep you safe if I don’t know what it is I need to keep you safe from.”

“You…really think of me as one of your clan?” Shibuki asked, voice almost pained. Kakashi looked awkward and Iruka hid his smile in behind his cup at the slight pink tinge to the Alpha’s cheek.

“Well, yes – ah.” Kakashi’s hands fluttered about, unsure, when Shibuki all but launched himself across the space, wrapping his hands around Kakashi’s middle tightly.

“Thank you, Alpha.” Shibuki said softly, voice muffled by Kakashi’s sleep shirt. Iruka watched, a fond smile on his face as Kakashi’s eyes grew wide in shock. He clearly unsure of himself, stunned by the touch and affection, and Iruka smile grew when Kakashi patted the pup's head.

“You’re welcome, Shibuki-kun.”

Shibuki pulled away a few moments later, face a bright red, and wouldn’t look at anyone as he excused himself to bed. Iruka chuckled quietly at the Alpha’s startled expression before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek. “Yes, thank you _Alpha_. You take such good care of us.”

Kakashi turned even redder, pushing Iruka away with a gruff _‘shut up’_ and promptly bit into his thumb. However, the nin-dog he called was none of his pack, but Momo. The pup barked happily before glancing around, clearly surprised to not see Shibuki there before becoming distracted by one of Naruto’s toys, picking up the plastic ring of keys and shaking it happily.

Kakashi clicked his tongue, freezing the puppy’s play. “Enough of that, Momo. Listen up, this is important.” The dog obediently sat in front of Kakashi, ears pointed forward and eyes locked on the Jōnin’s face. “Your master is in trouble – no, nothing like that.” Kakashi corrected when the pup let out a vicious sounding growl. “I need you to stick around for a couple of weeks. If Shibuki-kun gets up in his sleep for any reason, or if he starts to wander off, I want you to find me, Iruka-kun, or Inabi-san. He will look like he is under a Genjutsu or being controlled. He won’t respond to you, or focus on anything you do. Do you understand? This is important, Momo.”

The dog nodded solemnly, letting out a quiet yip that Kakashi seemed to understand completely.

“Good girl.” The Alpha said fondly, scratching behind her ear. “Now go on, he’s in his bed.”

Momo tottered off and Iruka stood, gathering the rice porridge and tea cups and putting them in the kitchen. Kakashi appeared behind him at the sink, his hand slid up his back, cupping his neck in a gentle and reassuring scruff. Iruka leaned back into the touch; feeling the tension from the night finally start to loosen. “Iruka, did you ever take the Hero Water?”

Iruka stiffened. “I’ll speak with Inabi-sensei in the morning while you meet with the Hokage. I’ll start looking for a babysitter now, just in case he says we should go now; maybe Tsume will take them and–”

A hand caught his arm, stilling his rapid flight towards their bedroom. “Iruka. Did you ever take the Hero Water?”

“Yes.” The Omega said, whisper quiet. Kakashi inhaled sharply behind him, his hand tightening almost to a bruising. “That night I first arrived here. I had already been battling for nearly a day, I was exhausted. Our ANBU kept dropping like flies; Hidden Stone had sent several squads after us. They were high ranking Jōnin and special forces, I had to - I had no other choice. There was no way I would have made it if I hadn’t.”

“How long?” Iruka didn’t answer, biting his lip at the raw concern in Kakashi’s voice. “Iruka, how long had you been-”

“Only a few hours. Only…only three or four. Maybe – Maybe a year?” Iruka’s eyes closed when he was yanked backwards, Kakashi curling tightly around him. He rested his hands over Kakashi’s arms, stroking them gently in an attempt to loosen the tension there. “It’s okay, Kakashi. It’s – It’s okay. I would have died if I hadn’t. And then,” his voice broke and Iruka cleared it, “then I wouldn’t have met you. And Stone would have Fū-chan, Shibuki-kun would probably be killed or worse. I don’t regret it.”

“I know you don’t.” Kakashi murmured, voice muffled by Iruka’s flack vest. “You did what you had to; you made your village proud.”

Iruka had never really let himself think about the time he had lost; before, it never really bothered him. But now – with Shibuki and Fū and sweet Naruto, with Kakashi…He leaned back into the Alpha, eyes closing. When he spoke next, Iruka’s voice was hushed. “I…I hope I did. Sometimes, I wonder if I took the coward’s way out. If I shouldn’t have just sent Fū-chan and Shibuki-kun off with the ANBU and stayed to fight with my clan – my family.”

A kiss was pressed against his neck, the arms around him tightening. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Me too.”

And for that, Iruka didn’t know if he’d ever be able to fully forgive himself.

* * *

When they returned to bed, it was to find Naruto curled up asleep on it. Instead of moving him, Iruka sought comfort in the small body. He wrapped himself around the toddler, pulling him close to his chest, breathing in his sweet pup smell as he sought reassurance in the quick beat of his heart, the calm lift of his chest. Naruto let out a soft squeak as he was moved but didn’t awake, his hands fisting in Iruka’s shirt and clinging tightly.

The Omega smiled, feeling his heart tremble. He would never regret coming here, never regret getting the chance to take Naruto in and raise him; to give the little boy the life he deserved. While they could never replace Naruto’s real parents, in himself and Kakashi, Naruto would have some semblance of a family. And yet…

Home.

Iruka may be going home.

He’d never thought it a possibility before. Never thought it something that could ever even happen. And yet…now…he could be going back to Waterfall as soon as tomorrow or as late as next month. It didn’t matter when, really.

Iruka would be going _home._

He just – he just didn’t know if he could handle it. Seeing his village, his clan’s compound, the graves of his family - that's if Hidden Stone had even buried the bodies…Iruka blinked back tears, nuzzling into Naruto’s soft locks. The bedroom lights flickered off and the bed dripped as Kakashi slipped in. Naruto let out a full body sigh, letting go of Iruka as he rolled onto his other side, instinctively cuddling into the Alpha’s chest. Kakashi didn’t acknowledge the move, but Iruka scooted closer until the toddler was safely ensconced between them. An arm wrapped around his waist and Iruka hid his head in Kakashi’s neck.

If the Jōnin felt the damp wet from his tears, he didn’t comment.

* * *

In the end, the trip to Waterfall would have to wait. It made Iruka nervous; Shibuki had wandered only once more, but it had been just as frightening to witness as the first time. His team had been briefed and Inabi brought up to speed on what was happening. For once the man was completely civil to Kakashi during their dinner meeting, which had surprised the Alpha but not Iruka. Iruka knew from their first meeting that the serious Beta took his role as teacher with an almost frightening intensity and earnestness.

While he, like all Uchiha, held little fondness for Hatake Kakashi and his ‘stolen eye,’ he genuinely wanted all his students to succeed and as far as Iruka could tell, played no favorites even if his clan heir was on his own team. Iruka, despite Kakashi’s rather strong distrust of the Uchiha, liked him. After much discussion, it was determined that Shibuki would share a tent with Inabi during the travel and then a room in sand. Inabi, a career Jōnin and well respected former member of the Uchiha police force, was used to go many nights with little to no sleep and – with the combined efforts of Momo – would be able to stop and awaken Shibuki from his trance if needed before anyone was the wiser.

He was also more than willing to accompany Shibuki with Team 10 after the exams. That Iruka would go was without question and the Hokage had granted permission for him to accompany Shibuki at once. To everyone’s surprise, Lord Hiruzen had also assigned Kakashi to go along as captain. They could only hope that the wait would not harm Shibuki mentally, but they were truly in uncharted territory here.

All that was left now was to wait.

Luckily – or unluckily, depending on how Iruka’s nerves were feeling that day – the wait was not long. Iruka fought a tremble to his hands as he straightened Shibuki’s pack, swallowing. He was hardly alone, Fugaku and Mikoto was fussing over Itachi just as much – if not in a far more reserved, formal way. Tsume had them all beat, Hana clutched to her chest as she pressed kisses all over her face, Kiba and the new puppy he’d been given romped and played with Hana’s triplets, unaware and uncaring of the serious atmosphere around them.

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes, ni-san.”

“You’re sure? Maybe we should check again, just in case.”

“I helped him pack, Iruka.” Kakashi soothed, though his voice was not without amusement. “He’s more than prepared.”

“I’ll be alright, Iruka-ni-san.” Shibuki said with a laugh. Iruka gave the boy a tight hug before pulling away.

“Look after yourself and your teammates, Shi-kun. Make sure you keep Momo in good health as well. Remember, do your best and-”

“– that’s all that matters, not winning or losing. I know, Iruka-ni-san.”

The Omega gave the boy a weak smile. “And stay close to Inabi-sensei.”

“Yes, ni-san.”

“Remember to watch your left defense,” Hayate said sternly, arms crossed. He’d already arranged with Inabi to take Shibuki on as an apprentice when he returned. “You’re strong, you’ll do fine. Remember to keep your elements in mind. Sand can be incredible durable and make a strong defense, but it can be destroyed easily when exposed to water, lightening, or oil.”

“Yes, Hayate-sensei. Thank you for the advice.”

Iruka felt a swell of pride as he watched the young prince, standing there in his Leaf headband, armed to the teeth and prepared to advance in life. “Your father would be so proud of you, Shibuki-kun. I know I am.”

Shibuki blushed, looking down at his feet. “I’m glad you think so, Iruka-ni-san. I hope he can see me compete wherever he is.”

“I’m sure he can.” Iruka soothed, brushing Shibuki’s bangs back before finally stepping back. “Good luck, Shibuki-kun. I’m proud of you no matter what happens.”

Kakashi shifted, before stepping forward. Shibuki looked up, eyes wide in surprise as Kakashi held out an elegant katana in a polished black sheath. Next to them, Hayate startled, eyes locked on the blade with a look that could only be called lustful. “This is Raiden; it was my great-grandfather’s sword.”

“Kakashi-ni-san, I couldn’t possibly–”

The Alpha shook his head, pressing the blade into the boy’s hands. “There hasn’t been a true kenjutsu user in my family in generations. Except for my great-grandfather, Hatake Shiro, my clan has always preferred the tantō. It does no good to anyone gathering dust in the family vault.”

“Kakashi-ni-san…” Shibuki whispered, voice awed. He took the katana with reverence, strapping it on his back next to the one they’d bought him earlier this month. “I’m honored.”

Kakashi simply nodded before stepping back, flipping his book open. Iruka was so touched by the whole thing he didn’t comment on it. Hayate was openly gaping.

“Shibuki-kun!” The Genin snapped to attention at the forceful sound of Hayate's bellow. “You take care of that sword with your life! You so much as chip it and I’ll have you running laps until your legs fall off. That thing’s a fucking legend.”

“Yes, Hayate-sensei!”

“Shi-kun!” Hana called out from the gate, “it’s time to go!”

Shibuki hesitated. “Goodbye, everyone. Please give Fū-chan and Naruto-kun my love.”

“Of course.” Iruka agreed. They had kept the children away, not wanting them to get upset and make Shibuki’s leaving anymore stressful than it was. Shibuki gave them a nervous wave before jogging off to join his team and the rest of the Genin and their instructors going to Hidden Sand. Iruka swallowed hard, keeping a smile on his face until they were no longer in sight. His expression crumbled at once, blinking to keep the tears of worry away. An arm wrapped around his waist and Iruka leaned heavily into Kakashi’s side. The man was rarely one for public displays of affection and Iruka took the move for the display of affection it was.

“He’ll be fine.” Kakashi said, voice confident.

“He really will.” Hayate agreed, still watching the gate. “He’s a strong Genin; a real credit to you and the village. Both of them.”

“Yes,” Iruka said, voice tight, “he is.”

* * *

Waiting was a nightmare.

Iruka could tell he wasn’t the only one affected. The kids were fine; they’d put up a fuss that when Shibuki hadn’t come home that first night but by now they were used to members of the household disappearing for missions and settled quick enough. Kakashi, however, became a permanent fixture around the house, spending long hours lounging on the couch reading his book. No mission came for him, something that was rare giving that he was usually out every two-four weeks. And if it didn’t seem like Kakashi was ever changing the page – well, Iruka didn’t comment. After all, his own worry had shown itself in a rather fervent cleaning of the house and more intense lesson plans to the horror of his class. Everyone dealt with stress in their own way.

One evening, he’d come home from the mission desk to find Kakashi with Fū and Naruto in the training dojo, the Alpha correcting Fū’s basic forms as she sloppily made her way through them while Naruto watched eagerly. Iruka had set his school bag down and joined them, helping guide Naruto’s body through the steps of the First Kata. It was never too early to start, really, and Naruto would be in the Academy soon enough. They always did some training with the kids, usually revolving around supplementing what Fū was learning in school, and they’d only just introduced the tiny girl to how to throw kunai. It was a little early for that, but Kakashi had insisted that the Academy’s way was _‘shit’_ and wanted to ensure she had the movements down before they could taint it.

Iruka had taken that in stride and focused on helping Naruto memorize the kata. They began training with the kids every evening, something which blissfully kept their mind off of Shibuki and made Fū and Naruto crash hard each night. A win-win, as it gave the couple more alone time then they were used to. They had some rather fervent tumbles in the bed, their fucking switching from slow and tender to frantic depending on whatever mood one of them was in. Iruka’s heat was still two months or so off, but the idea of sharing it – an idea they talked about frequently in bed – added a spice to their sex life that wasn’t there before.

Iruka would get an extra birth control shot before his heat just in case his pills failed, because at nineteen and with two toddlers just barely potty trained, Iruka was _not_ ready to have a baby. But the idea of growing fat and heavy with Kakashi’s pup never ceased to get Iruka dripping and Kakashi hard as nails. They both knew it was just talk, but it made their sex life more heated then it ever had been.

It was hard; this was the longest Shibuki had ever been away from the home and until the Beta had gone, Iruka had not truly understood just how present in daily life he had been. He was such a gentle, kind, and giving boy. Shibuki was always willing to help with the kids or chores and he often spent his evenings curled up next to Kakashi or Iruka, and the spot between them was painfully vacant. It was strange without him there, as if somehow their was a hole in their home. Iruka missed him dearly. He could tell that Kakashi did as well, in his own strange and distant way. Fū and Naruto asked after him often, but were old enough to understand that he was on a mission and what that meant. They didn’t go into detail; Iruka hadn’t wanted to cause them any stress or make then fearful.

It was nearly a month when Shibuki returned to Leaf. Iruka had been teaching when Mizuki had stepped into the classroom, his expression somber. The chalk in Iruka’s hand had snapped in half, knowing without words something was wrong. The class sensed the change as well, old enough now to pick up on auras, and fell silent and still. Iruka followed the other teacher stiffly out of the classroom and shut the door.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself even as his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his heart. “Is he alive?”

“Yes. He’s alive and mostly unharmed.”

Iruka felt his knees give out, leaning heavily against the door in relief. “Oh thank the gods. Oh – oh thank the gods.”

“But…”

Iruka’s eyes flew open, staring at the Alpha intensely. “But?” He jerked up again, body tense. “Hana-chan? Itachi-kun?” At Itachi’s name, Mizuki looked away. “What is it? What’s wrong with Itachi-kun?”

“I don’t know, but he’s in the hospital.”

“Mizuki-kun–”

“Go, I’ll watch your class.”

Iruka had never moved so fast in his life, body flickering away at once. He appeared atop the rooftop, feet barely touching the rooftop before sprinting hard towards the hospital. He flew across the rooftops, arriving at the hospital quicker than he ever had before. He barely stopped to ask the receptionist for Itachi’s room before taking the stairs three at a time. He burst into the hallway, tensing at the sight of Hana standing with her face buried in Tsume’s stomach. Shibuki was standing in the middle of the hallway, Kakashi by his side with a hand on his shoulder, Momo pressed against his legs, staring mournfully up at her master. The Beta looked up at his noisy arrival, fat tears increasing in both volume and frequency before launching himself at Iruka.

He caught the Beta, sweeping him up into a tight hug and feeling a guilty relief to see him unharmed save for a deep cut across his cheek. He cradled his body close, pressing a kiss to his head before glancing up at a somber looking Kakashi. “What is it? What’s happened to Itachi-kun?”

“He’s been blinded.” A hollow voice said. Iruka’s head snapped to stare at Inabi, the Uchiha looking a decade older, deep lines around his eyes and mouth.

“…what?” Iruka asked, voice hoarse.

“The last test was a free-for-all, a bastardize form of capture the flag. There was skirmish, Hana-chan-”

“It’s my fault!” Hana shouted, ripping away from her mother, face red and snotty, tears streaming down her face. My Haimaru bro's were caught in a sand trap, being crushed and I – I just leapt in like an idiot!”

“Hana–” Tsume tried to gentle, but the girl slapped her hands away.

“I’m so stupid! It was a trap and I just threw myself right into it. If Itachi-kun hadn’t jumped in front of me, I’d be dead. And now he’s – and now he’s –!”

She burst into violent sobs, Tsume pulling her forward. Inabi shook his head, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Hana-chan, the Chūnin exams are dangerous. Itachi-kun knew the risks, just like you all did when he signed up for it. That trio you went up against consisted of two of the Kazekage’s children; the fact that you survived at all is a blessing.”

“H-How can y-you say that, s-sensei?” Hana asked, breath hitching as she fought to catch her breath. In his arms, Shibuki curled in even closer, trying to make himself smaller, less visible in his vulnerability. It was such a childish move that it made Iruka's instincts flare brightly, nuzzling into his hair as he pressed kisses to his brow. “H-He’s a Uchiha – He’s…He’s _the_ U-Uchiha and I…because of me…his eyes!”

“Hush, baby.” Tsume soothed, pulling her up into his arms like a child. “Hush, now baby. He may be blind, but that’s never stopped a ninja I know. You remember your grandpa was blind and served for years.”

“But he’s _Itachi!”_ Hana howled.

Tsume grimaced, giving the gathered group a grim look. “I’m going to take her home. Please let Fugaku-san know I’ll be visiting the compound soon. Thank you for taking care of her Inabi-sensei.”

Inabi just nodded as the two disappeared in a body flicker. Iruka ran a soothing hand over Shibuki’s back. He almost couldn’t comprehend it; Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy, the Uchiha clan heir – blinded.

“Is it…” Iruka couldn’t even bring himself to voice the words.

Kakashi nodded. “Most likely complete blindness; his nerves were shredded beyond repair. The medics are still working on removing the last of the sand as we speak. Had Itachi-kun’s reflexes not been so keen, the sand whip could have beheaded him.”

Iruka shuddered. “His parents?”

“Mikoto-sama is in there with them. But Fugaku-sama…” Inabi hesitated, “he’s meeting with the clan elders.”

Iruka felt himself go pale. “I see. Should we wait?”

Inabi shook his head. “Please take Shibuki-kun home to get some rest. I’ll let you know when Itachi-kun is ready for visitors. Or if…if anything changes.”

Iruka stared. He prayed, desperately, that nothing else changed. To lose Itachi, the sweet little boy who, along with Sasuke, had become a fixture at their house at least once a week, if not more. It was unthinkable.

“I don’t wanna leave Itachi-kun, ni-san.” Shibuki mumbled, sounding miserable and so much like that little boy Iruka had carried into Fire on his back. 

Kakashi approached quietly, a gloved hand curling around the boy’s neck, cupping it tightly, but the scuffing hardly did anything to relieve Shibuki’s tenseness. “Go on, I’ll stay. I’ll let you know the moment he’s allowed visitors.”

“Promise?” Shibuki whispered, voice nearly non-existent.

“I promise.”

Shibuki turned, wrapping his arms tightly around Kakashi’s waist. The Alpha seemed much more prepared this time, an arm resting over Shibuki’s shoulders. “Go home, pup.”

“Come on, Shi-kun.” Iruka soothed, pulling the boy back. “Fū-chan and Naruto-kun missed you very much. Why don’t we go and get them from the Academy and yochien?”

“Okay.”

“Then I’ll make us something nice to eat, something for Momo too, and you can have a warm bath.” Iruka kept up the calming words as he led the boy towards the stairwell. He exchanged a troubled look with Kakashi before they stepped out of view.

“Ni-san?” Shibuki asked as they left the hospital, entire body tight, Momo a shadow to his every step.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“What’s going to happen to Itachi-kun?”

“I don’t know.” Iruka said quiet.

He really, really didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. I blinded Itachi.
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> I figure having Gaara's siblings already being Chūnin and not broadcasting it not that far off canon, as Fū was sent to her Chūnin exams with two Jōnin who were hiding as Chūnin. I also picture the God Tree in Waterfall as some bastardized tree of the original God Tree the Ōtsutsuki clan sent to Earth. I figure it was a seedling or perhaps a hybrid seeding. Because its a hybrid/child of the original God Tree and not tended to by an Ōtsutsuki clan and fed human corpses, it wouldn't grow as powerful and actually produce a fruit. Instead, it would produce the Hero Water - a tiny bit of extract that would be found in the powerful fruit. 
> 
> /End World Building.


	15. Homecoming, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited return to Waterfall begins.

There was an aura of unease around the village the next day and it was clear that the news had gotten out; Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of Fire, had been blinded. The stress of what had befallen their clan heir was easy to see on the Uchiha Police force’s faces as they patrolled the town, and like a domino effect, their caginess put the Chūnin and Jōnin of the village on edge, which in turn put the civilians on edge, and as a whole – the village was very quiet.

Iruka had taken the day off, taking Mizuki up on his offer to watch their classes together for joint exercises to be able to be there if Shibuki needed him. If possible, their house was even more quiet then the village had been during Iruka’s grocery shopping. A green flak vest sat folded, untouched and pristine in a way it would never be again, on their kitchen table. When they’d arrived home from the hospital, Shibuki had produced it from his bag and dropped it to the ground without care, disappearing into his room.

Iruka had folded it and sat it in the kitchen, where it had been completely ignored by the newly minted Chūnin. Though not unconcerned for Itachi by any means, or to be insensitive to what the exams had cost him, for Shibuki’s sake Iruka wished fervently that this had played out another way. Shibuki had gone through so much in his life already, Iruka wished desperately that he could just have the simple joy of making Chūnin untainted by any loss. Hana had not been offered a vest and though Itachi had earned his for his actions before his injury in the exam, whether or not that would offer any balm to the young Omega or his teammates was yet to be seen.

He looked up when the sliding door to yard opened, Kakashi stepping in. Iruka gave him a strained smile as the Alpha made his way into the kitchen, gaze flittering over the tact vest before resting on the Omega. Iruka set the knife down, stepping away from the lunch he was making and into Kakashi’s waiting arms. He burrowed into his boyfriend, resting his face against the fabric covered skin of his neck. Iruka let out a sigh of relief at the feel of the Alpha against him, pulling back to press a kiss to his chin.

“Any news?”

Kakashi’s hands stroked his back. “Itachi-kun will live, but he’ll never regain his sight again.”

Iruka let out a weary sigh, pressing in closer against Kakashi. “…at least he’s alive.”

“Yes.” Kakashi agreed, though there was enough off in his voice that Iruka pulled away to glance up at him.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Kakashi, please. What are you thinking?”

“I wish everyone thought the same as you, Iruka; you say that and you mean it.”

Iruka was alarmed. “Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama –”

“Are grateful their son is alive.” Kakashi interrupted to agree, then let out a long breath through his nose. “But the Uchiha clan elders? Some of the village elders on the council? All they see is the loss of potential; a promise that Itachi-kun made to Fire through his sheer existence.”

“There are several blind ninja on active duty.” Iruka insisted, determined and offended on Itachi's behalf. “This doesn’t have to be an end for him and even if it was, it doesn’t necessarily mean an end of his career! Maybe he can’t serve as an active field agent anymore, but a ninja village is more than just active roles. Why, Ryoji-senpai is completely deaf and he’s the best Academy Head we’ve ever had! I don’t understand why it makes any difference just because it’s Itachi-kun and he was the Uchiha heir.”

“I know you don’t, Iruka.” The look Kakashi was giving him was unbelievably fond, the expression enough to make Iruka’s breath hitch in his chest. “Almost everyone is this village is thinking about Itachi-kun, but you may be one of the few that are actually seeing him in this mess.” A hand came up to stroke his face, a callused thumb running over his cheekbone. “I love that about you.”

Iruka’s breath really did catch then, his cheeks burning brightly. When Kakashi’s fingers pulled his mask down, Iruka met him eagerly for the kiss. He almost felt lightheaded, his heart beating a rapid pace in his chest. _Love,_ Kakashi _loved_ something about him. He pushed all the things he wanted to say but was too afraid to into the kiss, arms wrapping tightly around Kakashi’s neck. The Alpha let out a soft sigh when they pulled away, his arms gathering Iruka as tight against him as he could. After a moment, Kakashi stepped away. He pressed a fleeting kiss to Iruka’s palm before moving to the kitchen. He lifted the flack vest up, placing it over his arm, and moved down the hallway. Iruka watched him, fuzzy feelings replaced with worry as Kakashi opened Shibuki’s room and stepped in.

* * *

Two weeks had passed before the missive from the Hokage had come. They were in Itachi’s hospital room to visit, Shibuki stretched out on the bed next to the young Omega, the two talking quietly, when the hawk tapped on the window. Iruka accepted the message, feeling a weight settle in his stomach as he read the summon. “We need to go, Shi-kun.” Iruka said gently, “I’ll be out in the hallway, please say your goodbyes. Itachi-kun, we’ll be back to visit soon.”

A pale face moved to look at him, made even paler by the bone white bandages around his eyes, and gave him a calm and reserved smile. “Yes, Iruka-sensei.”  

Iruka was relieved to find both Fugaku and Mikoto walking towards him once he left room, a sleeping Sasuke cradled in Mikoto’s arms. It seemed wrong to leave Itachi in that room all alone. Both parents seemed decades older, but Mikoto still gifted him with a smile as they approached.

“Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama, we were just finishing out visit. It’s good to see you.” Iruka offered, smile growing at the sight of Sasuke drooling lightly on himself. The little Alpha was quite adorable when he wanted to be, but Iruka also knew from the many afternoons spent watching the boy when’d he accompanied Itachi to team meetings at the Hatake compound he could be a hellion if he wanted too. He also adored the ground Itachi walked on, and possibly the air he breathed too, and Iruka knew that the little boy must be taking his elder brother’s injury hard.

“It’s good of you to visit so much.” Mikoto to said, voice even but not without a strain of sadness. “Shibuki-kun’s visits always cheer Itachi-kun greatly.”

Iruka’s smile faded somewhat. “Has Hana-chan still not come yet?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“At least the girl has some idea of what she’s done.” Fugaku said stiffly, though he instantly flinched when Mikoto shot him a venomous glare. The Omega cleared his throat. “We wanted to thank you for speaking with Itachi. Your knowledge of avenues opened to disabled,” and Iruka would respect the way the man managed to say that word with no hesitation or hiccup until the day he died, truly, because he could tell by the look in Fugaku’s eyes that it cost him more to say it then anything, “ninja. It has brought him much needed hope. I am proud to say that my son has not dismissed his career because of his injuries.”

“It’s no trouble.” Iruka said quickly, and he meant it with every inch that he had, “I may not have taught Itachi-kun, but we at the Academy take our roles as teachers very seriously. I will be more than happy to help Itachi-kun however I can.”

Shibuki stepped out the room just then, pausing somewhat in surprise as he took in the Uchiha clan heads. He gave them an abrupt and deep bow. “Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama. I…forgive me for not being a better teammate.”

Iruka’s heart felt like it had shattered in his chest, sadness seeping into every crevice of his being, but the Omega didn’t move to comfort his charge. From the moment that Shibuki had come from his bedroom with his Chūnin vest on, Kakashi following a step behind with a serious look on his face, Iruka had come to accept that his little boy was now a man – and he needed to be given the space to act like one.

Mikoto gave Shibuki a small smile, eyes soft, but surprisingly it was Fugaku who moved to comfort the distraught Beta. Fugaku stepped forward, resting a light hand on Shibuki’s head. “I accept your apology, Shibuki-kun, though it is not necessary.”

Mikoto nodded in agreement, smile growing somewhat truer at Shibuki’s surprised face. “Itachi-kun understood the dangers of the Chūnin exam when decided to take it. We are grateful he had such good teammates to bring him back home alive. Don’t look so sad, Shibuki-kun. Itachi is a strong boy – he will find his path. I trust that you will be there to help him do so.”

They left for the Hokage Tower not long after that, and if Shibuki looked somewhat teary eyed, Iruka said nothing of it.

* * *

That night, Iruka dreamt of his homeland.

It was hardly the first time he’d dreamed of it and Iruka highly doubted it would be the last, but it had been several years since he’d last had one. To be more precise, it was a memory of the fall – distorted and horrid in the way that only dreams could make them. Iruka woke from it with the same, orderly control that all trained ninja did; silent save for a nearly voiceless gasp, eyes snapping open to stare at the ceiling as he lay frozen, unmoving, instincts assessing his surroundings for threat even as his chest heaved in desperate fear.

He knew at once that he was in the bedroom he shared with Kakashi, safe miles and years away from Waterfall, but the knowledge did little to stem the stinging tears in his eyes. He turned to find his boyfriend awake, propped up on a on one arm, his mismatched eyes glowing queerly in the moonlight. Iruka was unsurprised to find the Alpha awake; for a ninja of Kakashi’s caliber to sleep through any type of disturbance near him would be odd. It was standard practice in Fire to not wake ninja from nightmares unless they were in the field and/or the circumstances proved unsafe; it was far too often that the sleeping party or the one trying to awaken them – or both – were injured by reflex alone.

“Hey.” Kakashi’s voice was low, deceptively casual.

Iruka let out a choked whimper, reaching for him. Kakashi pulled him across the small space without hesitation, easing Iruka onto his stomach. The Omega let out a shuddered breath of relief when he felt the solid form of Kakashi settle atop of him. Legs tangled with his own, Kakashi’s pale and scared hands sliding overtop Iruka’s. The feel of being so utterly covered by the Alpha helped soothe his battered instincts, still on high alert from the nightmare.

“Naruto snuck out of his bed about an hour ago to sleep with Fū in her room, but they both went right back to bed after having some chips. Shibuki’s asleep in his bed, Momo’s the presence you feel with him.” Kakashi’s voice was still even, the picture of nonchalance, and it was a balm to Iruka’s ears. Every word made the tension in him leave that much quicker, until his feet uncurled, and his fingers had released their stranglehold on the sheets. “Tenzō is in the guestroom closest to the kitchen. He fell asleep reading those letters from Asuma we’re not supposed to know about, which is why there is some light in the hallway.”

Iruka let out a shallow breath, pulling his head from the pillow. “…they’re not supposed to eat after nine, Kakashi. Please tell me you didn’t let them eat in Fū’s bed?” The silence was telling. Iruka let out a huff of a laugh. “You’re doing laundry tomorrow.”

A kiss was pressed against his shoulder. “Whatever you want.”

Kakashi, willing agreeing to do chores? Now Iruka knew he must have worried him. He rolled onto his back, the Alpha lifting up just enough to allow the turn. Iruka’s arms curled around Kakashi’s back, hands brushing over the bare skin. He leant forward, feeling his heart leap when Kakashi met the move, the nuzzling soft and careful, cheeks brushing against each other, lips tracing across skin until their lips met.

When they pulled away, Iruka pulled Kakashi’s form further down, until he was barring all the tall Jōnin’s weight. “I dreamed we went to Waterfall, but it was – we were now, I mean, it was now, we were our ages. But when we got there it was that night. And the sirens were…and the mud and fire –” Iruka’s voice crackled into nothing. “I couldn’t find you, or Shi-chan, a-and my m-mother, she was...I – I couldn’t find you.”

Kakashi’s arms slid between the mattress, pulling him close. “I’m here, Iruka.”

Iruka swallowed hard, the lump in his throat still a persistent ache. “It’s probably because of the mission,” the Omega said, voice strained, “I always wanted to go home at some point – and I know we need to, Shibuki-kun is hardly getting any better. But I…I’m so _scared_ of what we’ll find there.”

Though it had only been two weeks since Shibuki and his team had returned from the Chūnin exams, they were being dispatched to Waterfall. Shibuki had only gleaned superficial wounds from the exams, all of which had been healed upon his first few days home and with two weeks off mission, he was considered rested and ready to be deployed. Hana wouldn’t be joining them; though teams made up Chūnin and Jōnin were hardly unheard of, it was taking the poor Alpha girl some time to come to terms with what had happened in Sand and both Tsume and the Hokage felt she needed more leave to handled it.

And Itachi…

Well, Itachi had begun physical and occupational therapy to help him learn his new limits and would not be ready for missions – if he ever was – for some time. And Inabi, as Itachi’s Jōnin Instructor, had expressed a need to remain in the village in case he needed to speak on Itachi’s behalf to his clan elders. Instead of the comforting team of Inabi, Itachi, Hana, and Kakashi that Iruka had been expecting to accompany them, they would be leaving with an escort of two ANBU. There mission was to get to Waterfall as quickly as possible, dispatch or repair whatever was causing Shibuki to have his moments of disassociation, and return home.

Iruka desperately wanted Kakashi to come with them. He wanted to ask, to beg to know if Kakashi would be one of the ANBU coming with them, or if they would be any of the friends that Iruka had come to know and love in Leaf. But Iruka understood the path of a ninja and done none of that. He accepted his orders with a sharp salute, gone home, and begun to pack. Shibuki had looked as terrified by the homecoming as Iruka did, so he did his very best to be positive.

But as the dream undoubtedly proved – he was rattled.

“I wish you were coming with us.” Iruka confessed, hands curling into the pillow.

There was a muted sigh from behind him. “The ANBU will protect you if it comes to that.”

Iruka let his eyes drop, unable to look at the Jōnin as he spoke. “But I wanted you to be with us. You…I feel so much safer with you around.” Iruka dared a glance up at Kakashi after those words and found the Alpha watching him intensely. Kakashi shook his head, letting out a tsking sound. “Kakashi?”

Warm hands slid under his back, yanking his chest up abruptly.

“Too cute.” Kakashi grumbled, sounding almost annoyed, and then there was a warmth locked on his bare nipple. Iruka bowed into the touch, letting out a gasp of surprise.

“Kakashi?” The mouth bit down in answer, fingers sliding through underneath his underwear to pet his core. “W-What?”

“If I can’t be with you,” Kakashi said, sounding somewhat breathless as he yanked Iruka’s underwear down, “I’m going to make you scent so strongly of me you go to sleep every night with it.”

Iruka let out a shocked whine when Kakashi’s head ducked between his legs, a dexterous tongue lapping at his lips. Iruka gripped at the sheets tightly, any remaining fear from the nightmare completely gone. Lust had replaced it, stoked so easily to a fire with only a few touches from Kakashi. He lost track of time as Kakashi ate him out, coming weakly on his stomach twice as the Alpha ruthless drove him on with his tongue. The thick muscle traced his lips, dipped in between to circle his entrance and push inside, only to dart away when Iruka tried to grind down on it, slipping up to mouth at his hard cock or below to rim his anus.

By the end of it, Iruka was laying in a wet, slightly cooling spot, his juices flowing so intensely that it made a lewd, smacking sound every time Kakashi’s lips pulled away from his core. He had pulled a pillow over his face to try and hide the sounds, mortified by the idea of Shibuki or one of the other kids waking up to hear it – or worse, _Tenzō._

Iruka was on the verge of his third orgasm when Kakashi pulled away with a wild look in his eyes, a shake of eagerness to his hand as he lined his cock up. Iruka let out a loud cry at the feel of it breaching him, only just managing to smoother it with the pillow in time. No matter how many times he felt Kakashi open him up, it always felt novel and new. The Alpha’s cock was so thick and fat, especially the head, and Iruka swore he could feel the bulbous thing with every advance as it forced his insides apart. Kakashi’s cock was so _hard_ and the feel of it was always so welcome, muting that terrible ache between his hips so thoroughly.

The pillow was torn from, tossed carelessly away, and Iruka’s mouth was taken in an almost painful kiss. It was dominating from the start, Kakashi’s tongue thrusting into his mouth in a mirror of his cock. The feel of their mixed saliva smearing their lips should have been disgusting, but Iruka only kissed harder, opened his mouth wider as he allowed his boyfriend utter control.

Kakashi was fucking him hard enough that the entire bed shook with it, hard enough that Iruka could see the silencing seals on the wall flare up as the headboard smacked against them. When had…when had Kakashi put those there? But the thought was lost just as soon it had come, the Omega clinging tightly to the muscled form above him with all his limbs, eyes squeezed shut as he let out a beleaguered scream as Kakashi tied them.

Above him, Kakashi let out a vicious swear, hands digging into Iruka’s hips as he drew them closer, ground his knot even further into Iruka. He looked beautiful like this, almost feral with his head thrown back, teeth bared as he came, and the sight of it paired with the feel of the pulsing knot was enough to send Iruka over the edge.

“Mm,” Iruka moaned, going limp onto the mattress, “you fill me up so good. I can feel you inside me, can feel myself fill with your come.”

Kakashi let out a strained laugh as he collapsed onto his forearms, forehead resting weak and lax against Iruka’s shoulder. “Don’t,” he said around another laugh, “don’t get me started again. You need sleep for your mission.”

The knowledge that he’d be leaving the village in the morning made Iruka’s heart sink into his stomach, killing the good vibe the sex had brought. “Yeah,” he said quietly, clinging to the Alpha tighter, “you’re right. I do.”

A kiss was pressed against the side of his neck, just over his bonding gland, and Iruka shuddered at the feel of it. “It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine; Shibuki too. You’ll be back in the village before you know it.”

Iruka wished he could have the confidence the Alpha spoke with, instead all he felt was dread.

* * *

They left before dawn the following morning, Kakashi giving Iruka a kiss and Shibuki a pat on the shoulder before they left. They met their ANBU teammates about an hour after they’d left the village proper, though Iruka was sure they’d been following for far longer. They were both male, though what their dynamic was unknown given all the scent blockers. Both wore headcaps to cover their hair, making the bright white of the dog and ox masks standing out harshly next to it.

Iruka greeted them formally, eyes pausing on the dog masked ANBU. He’d met them both before. While he’d known that Ox was a watcher from back when they’d been on probation, Dog had been the ANBU captain that had greeted Iruka when he’d first sought shelter in Fire. He was slightly taller than before, definitely broader, but it still warmed a part of Iruka to know he’d survived. ANBU had some of the highest mortality rates of all the ranks of Fire ninja and Iruka never forgot the Dog masked man’s kindness of bringing him his cousin’s headband.

He accepted their gruff introductions of _“ANBU Captain Dog, ANBU Ox”_ before waiting a moment to kick off his tree branch and allowing the duo to take the lead. It would take four days of hard running to get Fire’s border with the former Land of Lakes, that was assuming they would be stopping for the night. Until they left Fire’s lands, Iruka would allow the ANBU to lead. Once they did though, Iruka would take over and guide them down the hidden paths that lead to his once-village.

The idea of returning to Waterfall was no less intimidating as it was the night before and he was hardly the only one who felt that way if the look on Shibuki’s face was anything to go from. Shibuki was troubled and disquieted by the idea of going anywhere without his team, especially after nearly six months of the intense training needed to prepare them for the exams, so he was already on edge with the mission. Iruka could only imagine what he felt at the idea of returning to his familial lands. Because while Waterfall had always been his home, they had been Shibuki’s _birthright._

It was easy to forget, watching him walk down the streets of Fire, blending in with the ninja population that resided there, but Shibuki would have been a king by now had Waterfall stood. He never forgot, persay, but it hung heavy on his mind now. Iruka had his own concerns; not only was he not looking forward to seeing the graveyard that had become his childhood home – the lands that he still knew with familiarity, the lands that his clan, his family, had died in defense of – he also was struggling with leaving Naruto and Fū behind. This would be the first time he’d ever been away from them since Naruto had been put into his care.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Not that Iruka didn’t trust Kakashi to watch them, because he did. And should the Alpha run into any problems, Tenzō or Gai or Genma and Raito – well, actually, there was quite a list of their friends who would be willing to help. It was just…those were his _kids,_ Iruka’s charges. To leave them behind felt unfathomable. How on earth did ninja parents do this every mission? Iruka was filled with a greater appreciation of what some of his students’ parents went through on a weekly basis then ever before.

Their days of traveling fell into a routine easily. Dog usually took point, directing them on the quickest path to get to the boarder. They traveled late into the night, and then he and Shibuki would make a small fire and sleep with their bed rolls next to each other. Iruka would cook their rations – which at first, neither Ox nor Dog had partaken in but by the second night, he’d found their travel bowls waiting next to their owns. Iruka had felt somewhat smug about that; the travel seasoning he used to take on missions had been a recipe passed down from his great-grandmother and few could resist it. It had the ability to make even the blandest of field rations taste palatable. After dinner, either Ox or Dog would take first sentry, waking Iruka or Shibuki to take the second, before one of their ANBU teammates finished off the night. They were up before the sun rose and on the move, their camp site carefully scrubbed of any sign of their existence.

The last night of their journey was no different, save for whatever nerves that Shibuki and Iruka brought into the mix. Dinner had been unnatural silent between the two, both weighed down by thoughts of arriving at Waterfall in the morning.

 “You should sleep,” Ox advised, his voice gruff. He seemed to be the chatter of the two ANBU, and the one more likely to answer any questions Shibuki or Iruka had. The Omega didn’t mind; it would have been nice to converse with Dog, maybe give thanks again for his help all those years ago, but Iruka wasn’t offended by the distance he kept.

“Yes, we will, thank you. Wake me or Shibuki for our shifts.”

Ox nodded, disappearing into the trees to start his watch. Iruka and Shibuki had placed their rolls near each other and Iruka reached out to brush a few strands that escape the Beta’s buns from his face. Shibuki made a face, swatting Iruka’s hand away, most likely embarrassed to be fussed over in the presence of such formidable ninja. “Stop that, ni-san.”

Iruka chuckled.

“Ah, forgive me Shibuki-kun. Old habits, I’m afraid.” They settled into silence then, both trying and failing to sleep. Finally, after an hour of their pretense, Shibuki gave up with a sigh, rolling over to face Iruka once more. Iruka opened his eyes with a humorless smile. “Can’t sleep?”

Shibuki shook his head, face drawn. “No, it feels odd to be going back. I always wanted to go back, but...I also never did.”

“It’s alright to feel torn.” Iruka assured, voice quiet. “It’s hard knowing what we’re going to see when we get there.”

The Beta’s lips pursed. “Or what we won’t see.”

Iruka felt his throat grow tight, knowing exactly what Shibuki meant. Never again would they return to Waterfall to be greeted by the sight of the village busy with everyday life. Iruka couldn’t even imagine the city devoid of life. Truth be told, Iruka didn’t even know if there would still be a village at all. “Whatever we find there, it doesn’t matter. Waterfall continues to live in you.”

“In me?”

“You are still a Mikami; you are a king by birthright.”

A pointless king, then.”

“Shi-kun-”

“Iruka,” the lack of the familiar honorific brought his words to a halt. Shibuki stared at him, dark eyes glinting in the fire, “the Umino have served my family as vassals nearly from the birth of both clans. You have done your clan proud in your service to me, please never forget that. But Waterfall is gone; the lands are dissolved, its people scattered. A Mikami I may be, a king even. But none of that matters, now. I’m a Chūnin of Fire, from a dead clan with no standing. Nothing more and nothing less. I have come to terms with that, have you?”

Iruka stared at him for a long moment, speechless, before looking away, eyes burning. “I thought I had. You have to understand, Shibuki-kun, I was there when you were presented to the clan council. I swore fidelity to you and your father over your crib. I know none of that matters now, but it’s hard to let go of.”

A hand found his own in the dark. “I didn’t say that didn’t matter. But you have to move on, we both do. Besides,” Shibuki’s voice was firm, non-negotiable, “I much prefer you as a brother then a servant.”

Iruka laughed quietly, refusing to admit to himself how wet it sounded. “Thank you, Shibuki-kun.”  

The hand holding his squeezed tightly. “…I wish Kakashi-oni-san was here.”

Iruka gave a wain smile into the trees, too tried from that conversation to even feel the stirrings of embarrassment when he realized Dog was stretched out in the tree boughs above them.  “I do, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah poor Iruka, he's going to be so pissed when he figures out Dog is Kakashi. But like Kakashi would let them go on this type of mission without being there, honestly. And our Shibuki-kun is growing up quite nicely, don't you think? Working on the next chapter as we speak. Keep an eye out for it, I'm hoping today but may be early tomorrow.


	16. Homecoming, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the chapter. Working on the next one as we speak.

Iruka had been there the day Waterfall had fallen; had seen the starts of the invasion, had seen the walls of mud that had risen from the cave walls like great, russet tsunamis. He’d seen the fires as they grown wider and wilder, the dry homes that had always been sheltered from the weather around them going up like tender boxes. But still…to see it like this…

The only thing that even remotely resembled the village of his youth was the lake. The extensive homes that had densely packed the cave island were all but destroyed; either burnt down to their foundations or swallowed complete by mounds of mud. The extensive greenery that they had striven so hard to grow and maintain within the hidden village was gone; a few trees stuck out of the mud, but they were a light brown and white with death. The gardens were gone, too, completely erased as if they had never been, and Iruka mourned the fact that he would never be able to show them to Kakashi or Naruto. They had been splendid, like little forests and islands of green gems within the cave.

Parts of the chieftain’s house still stood, rising above the village proper like a blackened skeleton, only the bones of the once grand palace standing. Here, some trees still grew, slanted by the extreme slide of the cave side and some blackened on one side, aided in their survival by the pockets of sunlight that filtered through cave openings there. And above it all, its once fine bark blackened and grey, its branches barren of any kind of growth, was the Great Tree. Iruka’s fingers twitched by his side as he took it all in, jaw clenched as his eyes searched out the Umino compound without thought. It was completely buried, a mountain of mud over top it that nearly touched the cave roof. How many of his aunts and uncles and cousins had been smothered alive there? How many of them had a chance to even make it out into the streets to fight in the surprise of it all?

Iruka tore his gaze away, pushing those thoughts away. He needed to be strong, to help Shibuki find out what was causing his spells, he couldn’t allow himself to get caught up in that particular thought pattern. Shibuki’s fingers found his own, tangling lightly together before releasing. Shibuki’s face was pale but composed, his eyes bright with fury and regret and pain.

“At least they buried the bodies.” Shibuki’s voice was utterly flat as he stepped off the lake and onto the shore. “Come on, the chamber is this way.”

Climbing the scared tree felt – it felt sacrilegious, even if it appeared dead. Iruka had done so countless times as child, but now it felt something dirty. They paused as they reached the lowermost platform, both careful to not turn and take in an overview of the scenery. Dog and Ox landed lightly before them, Ox patrolling the village to keep an eye out for any Rock-nin that may be about. They would have to be quick; though Stone may have sold the village, that didn’t mean that it may not be under surveillance still.  

“What do you think, Shibuki-kun?” Iruka asked, staring up at the withered tree. “It looks dead. Do you feel anything?”

Shibuki frowned, brows furrowed. “I’m not sure. I feel something, but its strange. Distant almost.”

The Beta reached out and placing his palm flat on the massive tree trunk. His hand glowed slightly as chakra funneled into it. It was nearly twenty minutes of nothing when Shibuki suddenly jerked as if struck and Iruka leapt forward, ready to catch him should he stumble from the platform. Shibuki’s eyes snapped open, utterly vacant. Without a word he slapped Iruka’s hands away, hard enough that the Omega felt something in his palm _pop,_ hissing as a jolt of pain flew up his arm. The Beta flickered away, appearing in the far right of the trunk before abruptly dropping down. Iruka bit back the instinctual cry, pumping chakra into his legs as he crossed the platform that weaved in between the massive tree’s trunk. The entryway that Shibuki had used was well hidden, a deep and dark tunnel that dropped down the massive tree’s trunk. Iruka stared at it for a moment; he’d spent nearly his entire childhood crawling up and down the Great Tree, how had he never known this was here?

“Umino-san.” Dog’s sharp words tore him out of his shock and the Omega shook himself, before dropping down after the ANBU and into the dark below. Iruka instinctively caught himself on the tunnel’s side wit his feet, feeling a momentary ping in his knees as he was jerked vertical and then he began to run.

The tunnel seemed to go down the entire length of the tree itself, further down – and Iruka realized after a moment – _into_ the tree then he’d ever been. All at once the tunnel disappeared, opening up into a drop down into the roots of the tree itself. Iruka let himself drop down after Dog, already adjusting the chakra flow in his feet to stand on water. Dog landed first, sinking in abruptly before launching himself back up. Iruka let out a yelp of confusion and alarm when he was caught roughly around the waist and bodily thrown. He landed on one of the massive tree roots on instinct more then skill, still confused about their abrupt change of path when Dog landed next to him.

But Iruka could see at once that there had been a problem. The ANBU’s legs were wet up to his shin guards, the fabric underneath the armor burnt away and the skin a painful looking pink. Steam raised from the ANBU’s sandals and the metal of the shin guards looks scuffed and hot to touch. The water, the Omega realized at once, was either boiling hot or acidic, and his head snapped up immediately in alarm. “Shibuki-kun!”

But Shibuki was fine; unlike the ANBU who had sunk into the water, he stood easily in the center of the lake. The Beta turned to glance at them with Iruka’s desperate cry, but his expression was still eerily blank and he gave no further acknowledgement. Without a word he turned away from them, walking at a slow and steady path across the water. There was an enclave towards the other end of the lake, one where the God’s Tree’s roots seemed to be gathered the thickest and in mass, and a small shrine had been set up there. The moment Shibuki’s feet touched the roots that the shine was built upon, the tree groaned and creaked around them. The sound was so loud that Iruka swore he could feel it in his lungs and gathered chakra, preparing to leap as far across the distance he could to get to the boy –

\- only to be grabbed by his arm. He glanced at dog, fear and horror on his face, but the ANBU only shook his head once. “He’s unharmed, let him do this.”

“But!”

“If this is some sort of bloodline, we may only harm him more by interfering.”

Iruka stared at the ANBU helplessly before glancing back over. Small vine-like roots surged forward from the thick root, curling around Shibuki’s legs before breaking away as the Beta continued on, blooming bright with green life only to shrivel into death seconds later. Shibuki approached the shrine, reaching in. He was partially hidden from view, only his back visible, and Iruka felt his heart race as more and more of the vines began to coat his legs, more and more until his uniform couldn’t be seen. Then more still, climbing up his thighs to circle around his waist.

“Please,” Iruka begged desperately tugging at the hand holding his, trying to escape, “please, I’ve got to go to him. Look at it! It’s killing him!”

“We don’t know that.”

“Let me go, damn’t! Shibuki-kun!” He dug his fingers into the ANBU’s glove, pulling and tearing at the grip like a fox stuck in a trap, “let me go! I have to – I have to go to him, he’s –”

“Don’t-”

But Iruka had already drawn his kunai, slashing down at the ANBU’s arm. He was disarmed immediately, swung around so quickly that Iruka felt whiplash. He found himself pinned against the ANBU, one arm an iron band around his front, the other holding his arms at a painful angle against his back.

“Iruka,” the ANBU growled, and the sound of it stilled the Omega’s desperate fight, _“don’t.”_

Iruka gaped, his chest heaving, panic slowly receding from his mind. All at once he collapsed into the hands holding him, eyes still locked on Shibuki’s covered form even as his mouth formed a name in soundless disbelief.

_Kakashi._

“If he dies,” Iruka croaked out, “I’ll never forgive you for this. Never.”

“I know.” Kakashi said, voice cold. “But I won’t let you get him killed either. Take a deep breath, calm down, and _look.”_

Iruka snarled, but after a moment did as he was told. Shibuki was standing there, completely swallowed by vines, and they were squeezing him so tight…but were they? It looked more like they were holding him up. And Shibuki’s chest didn’t seem compressed, or his neck. He was still breathing that same queer evenness of before. Iruka couldn’t see his face or his hands, but there was a fading light coming from within the shrine. The groaning of the tree had stopped as well, the sound growing quieter and quieter until it was a simple rumble, and nothing around them seemed to be collapsing.

The light grew dimmer and dimmer, until it was barely a whisper of the glow it once was. And then – the tree was silent; the light was gone. Iruka felt his eyes widen, letting out a sound of distress as Shibuki knees buckled, the vines on his legs snapping like years old dead twigs. There was a curse behind him and suddenly Kakashi was flying out from behind him, leaping wide across the water. A kunai dug deep into the tree above them, the line attached to it growing taunt as Kakashi swung across it. He landed seconds before Shibuki would have splashed into the water, catching the Beta.

Iruka followed, running across the raised root walls. He landed on the island, hands reaching out for the still Beta. “Is he alive? What’s wrong?”

“He’s breathing,” Kakashi said, voice even, “I think he’s just asleep. Iruka, what is that?”

The Omega pulled away from where he’d been cradling the unconscious teen’s face. He froze, eyes wide, as he took in the soft, pulsating pod cradled in Shibuki’s hand.

“I think…I think it’s a seed.”

* * *

Finding there way back out of the tree was more difficult then getting into it. The tunnel going up didn’t seem stable enough to climb and Iruka had flat out told Kakashi no to blowing a hole in the side of it. “It may be dead, but this Tree was once a scared center of my village.” He’d explained, eyes narrowed. “We’re not blowing it up.”

In the end, they’d found another entrance that lead to up and out to a platform in the what used to be the council meeting room. Iruka entered it with trepidation; it was odd to be there without permission. Only clan heads had ever been allowed into this room. Iruka wandered over to the dark gold and blue banner that held the Umino symbol on it, hands tracing the simple, inverted triangle.

“Umino-san?”

Iruka felt his lips quirk at the formalness of it. Kakashi’s ANBU codename was Dog; really, they could have just gone without. But there was a beauty in that as well, no one would think that Hatake Kakashi, apparently well known in his village for having dog summons, would be given the ANBU styling of Dog. It was too blatant for a ninja community.

“My clan banner.” Iruka explained. “The one with the tree in a half circle is the Mikami.” He pointed to each banner in turn, naming the clans. “By our fall, maybe three clans were still here and alive, but we kept the others in memory of their sacrifices.”

And now, it would be so for all of them. He laid his hand flat on the Umino banner once before turning away. “Here,” Iruka said quietly, “I’ll hold him.” Kakashi handed Shibuki over without question. Freed in a sense with the knowledge of just who the ANBU before him was, Iruka didn’t hesitate to lean down and press a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “A seed of the God Tree. That was what it was calling him back for?”

“It makes sense,” Kakashi offered, shifting on his feet, “all living creatures ultimately seek to assure the survival of their species through reproduction.”

“But what does that mean?” Iruka asked, staring at the small pod cradled tightly in Shibuki’s hands. “Are we meant to plant it? Will it even survive?”

“The only one who knows that answer is probably Mikami-san.” Iruka gave him an amused look the name. The Dog mask tilted to a side and when he spoke next, there was an edge of annoyed warning to it. “You’re not supposed to know who I am.”

“I don’t, I don’t,” Iruka assured as he shifted Shibuki in his arms. He would continue to assume he didn’t know Dog’s identity, he a was a professional after all. He assumed that Tenzō must be watching the children and the other Omega’s sudden request to spend the night suddenly made a lot more sense. Still, when he stepped past the ANBU and towards the massive, carved doors of the room’s entryway, Iruka paused. “Even so,” he said quietly as he passed, “I’m glad you’re here.”

There was the most fleeting of touches against his arm, nothing more than a brush of skin. Iruka hid his smile in Shibuki’s hair as he stepped out into the light of the cave. “We should meet up with Ox.”

“Hm.” Kakashi agreed, leading the way down the steep stairs attached to the side of the tree. A clone broke away and dropped down the side. “I’ll let him know we’re ready to go.”

“Why won’t he wake up?” Iruka asked, somewhat distraught as he watched the sleeping boy in his arm.

“He’s been drained of chakra.” Kakashi explained as the wound their way down, “I could see it. Whatever was left alive of the God Tree drained it from him, most likely to give birth to that seed. It’s not a dangerous amount, he should recover soon. Give him a soldier pill, that should help.”

“Ah! Good thinking.” Iruka waited until they reached the base of the tree before extending his hip out. “Can you grab one out? They blue ones are medical grade, the pink ones are just for general exhaustion.”

The moment the pink pill passed Shibuki’s lips, the Beta gave a low groan, blurry eyes peaking up at Iruka. The Omega smiled in relief. “Thank goodness. Hey, Shi-kun. How do you feel?”

“Iruka-ni, what…?” But Shibuki’s words faded off, his eyes closing once more. “I’m tired.”

“Sleep then,” Iruka hushed, drawing the boy closer. Not too much longer and Shibuki would be too big to be held like this; he nearly was already. Iruka planned to enjoy it while he could. Iruka say Kakashi’s hand twitch towards Shibuki, the barest of movements, but a telling one. Iruka hid his smile as he looked around. “We should head back. I think…the sooner we leave, the better. For Shibuki-kun and myself.”

* * *

Shibuki slept clear through the first day of travel back home. Kakashi assured him that he was recovering well and wasn’t in any danger, and that the soldier pill he had taken had boosted his chakra levels back to where they’d been before the God Tree had drained him, but that he would need sleep to recover from it. Ox, who had joined them at the village’s entrance, seemed to know at once that Iruka knew of Kakashi’s identity.

Thankfully, the other ANBU said nothing other than a tilt of his head – laughter, though at him or Kakashi, or both – Iruka had no idea. Not for the first time, the Omega wondered if he knew the identity of the Ox ANBU. He figured he most likely did and found it comforting to think that he was surrounded by a friend and lover. The second night found Shibuki sitting up on his own accords, still looking slightly bleary eyed as he shoved soup into his mouth. He sat oddly, his clenched hand gently cradled in his lap. Both ANBU were in the trees keeping watch and they were once again securely in Fire’s borders, so Iruka finally dared to ask.

“Shi-kun, what does this mean? Did the God Tree call you back because of it’s seed?”

Shibuki slowed his eating, staring at the fire. “I think so. It’s hard to explain, it communicates but not with words. Its more like…feelings, I guess? When Rock invaded, my father did his duty and set the Great Tree alight, but he failed. He was unable to tend to the fire long enough for it to take before he was…taken.”

Iruka reached out, brushing the boy’s shoulder in affection.

“It was dying though and I think it knew that. With no Mikami to tend to it…to feed it their chakra, the God Tree knew it couldn’t heal. The Tree isn’t something that normally reproduces, not in the way you would normally think a tree does. Never once did it bear seeds or acorns, nothing like that. But when it realized it was going to perish…I think it took it almost the whole five years we’ve been in Fire to gather enough energy to produce the seed. But it needed me – my bloodline – to, eh, birth it as it was.”

Iruka bit his lip, the whole thing was so hard to grasp. He’d spent his whole childhood under the boughs of the God Tree, he had always known it was somewhat sentient. But to think to this extent was…well, Iruka may or may not have had a handful of first hidden amongst its leaves. It was a foolish thought, but Iruka desperately hoped it was aware enough to understand when a fourteen-year-old Iruka had received his first hand job from his Genin teammate, both driven by curiosity and the safety of friendship to explore.

Iruka pushed that thought away with a blush. “What will you do now that you have it?”

Shibuki gave Iruka a surprised look, as if the answer was as common as what color the sky was. “I’m going to plant it.”

* * *

That, of course, was far easier said then done.

The God Tree would be no small addition to the village. It was clear though, that Shibuki had every intention of seeing the act through. His devotion to the seed in his care bordered on fanatical and it left Iruka with an uneasy feeling. It was not without precedent, however. The Mikami had been caring for the God Tree in some form or another since they’d stumbled upon it at the village’s founding. Back when Waterfall stood, Shibuki’s grandfather and father used to disappear within the sheltered eves of the Tree for hours on end. Sometimes for days.

Still, it made Iruka worried.

How far was this drive to care for the Tree embedded in Shibuki? From the stubborn set of the Beta’s face as they left the Hokage’s office, the old Alpha announcing quite firmly that such a decision would have to be discussed with the Village Council before any actions could be done, spoke volumes. Surely Shibuki…surely he would don’t go rogue over the Tree’s seedling.

…right? But Iruka wasn’t so sure and he stood, feeling helpless, as he watched Shibuki carefully plant the seed in a pot of soil, talking in a low voice to it while Fū and Naruto watched with wide, interested eyes.

“I can hear you worrying from here.”

Iruka snorted, turned to glare at his boyfriend. “Well, that’s because I am. I don’t like how… _connected_ …he is to that thing.”

“Bloodlines are odd things, Iruka.” Kakashi offered, sipping from his coffee. “You know that as well as I do. And so does the Hokage. We have more bloodlines here in Fire then any other village. The only one who could compare was the Mist, though those days have long since passed.”

“I always knew the Mikami had a strong bond with the God Tree, but to see it, like this. It’s…” Iruka faded off, unsure how to put his disquiet into words. Kakashi sighed, setting his coffee down. He beckoned Iruka closer with his hands and the Omega went willingly, resting his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Don’t underestimate the Hokage; if planting the Tree would benefit the village he will see it done. And the appeal of the Hero Water is not a slight thing.”

Iruka sighed, feeling some of his anxiety settle. “So you think they’ll agree?”

“I know some on the council will without question, but I can’t speak on what the Lord Hokage decides. Regardless, nothing you can do or say will influence this decision, so it’s best not to focus on it.” Kakashi hummed. “Besides, I have a surprise for you.”

Iruka pulled away, blinking at his boyfriend. “You do?”

“I do.” Kakashi took him by the hand, leading him into their bedroom. Iruka stared at the three boxes sitting on their bed; they hadn’t been there an hour ago when Iruka had showered and dressed for the day. He glanced at the Alpha in confusion, but Kakashi’s lips just curved in a self-satisfied smile underneath his mask. “The ANBU on your mission, Ox, was very thorough in his exploration of Waterfall.”

A feeling of apprehension grew in Iruka’s chest as he steeped towards the boxes. He opened the first one and let out a choked sound of disbelief, hands pulling a faded and slightly torn Umino clan banner from within. Underneath lay other trinkets; pictures and documents, some bowls and other knickknacks.

Some Iruka didn’t recognize, other’s he did; from his cousin’s homes, from his neighbors…and from his own.

Iruka lost the battle to keep the tears at bay when he shakily pulled out a family photo he never thought he’d see again; the frame was damaged and mud stained, but the photo inside seemed undamaged. Iruka looked at the smiling face of his mother, the satisfied smirk of his father, and the chubby, round face of himself as a newborn babe. The gates of the Umino compound stood in the foreground, it’s broad gates framing the small family. That photo alone was worth everything, but Iruka could see half a dozen more waiting to be rediscovered. The second and third box were filled to the brim with items from the Mikami’s palace.

Iruka hands shook as he brought out a long, singed tapestry that bore all of the clans that claimed Waterfall home, the Mikami symbol of a tree cresting over a roaring waterfall, all encompassed by a half golden circle that still shone.

“The Mikami grounds were less destroyed then the Umino’s,” Kakashi explained, voice quiet. “Ox was able to find more things to salvage there. I wish there was more from your clan’s compound, but-”

“It’s fine,” Iruka interrupted, voice hoarse and shakey. He carefully folded the banner back up, placing it on the bed spread. “I never thought I’d see any of these things again. Even a small portion – a picture of my parents, I never thought…It’s more than fine. Kakashi, you…”

He turned to look at the Alpha helplessly, unable to express the wealth of emotions he felt. This gift was priceless, worth more than anything Iruka owned and he…Kakashi and Ox had…Kakashi…

“I love you.” Kakashi froze, eye wide. Iruka blinked hard, his hands shaking by his side. He knew he must have looked a wreck; eyes red and nose runny, entire body shaken by those three boxes. “I…I’m sorry if…if you don’t…but I…I do.”

The silence almost undid him and Iruka was about to turn away, embarrassed with himself, when Kakashi spoke, voice hoarse and almost broken sounding. “Say it again.”

Iruka trembled.

“I love you.” Kakashi was on him before the words were finished, pulling him tight. Iruka held him just as tightly, hiding his face in Kakashi’s shoulder. “I love you, I love you so much. Kakashi, you’ve – you’re everything I ever could have wanted.”

The sound Kakashi let out was wounded and then Iruka was being laid out onto the bed. They made love then; truly made love, slow and powerful, the remnants of Iruka’s family and village spread out around them. When they tied, Kakashi hunkered down against Iruka, almost like a child seeking comfort.

“I love you, too.” Kakashi breathed into Iruka’s hair, more of a breath than anything else, “Gods help me, but I do.” Iruka grinned brightly, holding the Alpha against him. “Everything I’ve ever loved I’ve lost, Iruka,” Kakashi voice was hollow, his grip fierce. “If I lost you, or the kids, I don’t know if I – I…”

Iruka sobered, nuzzling into the Alpha’s jaw. “Kakashi, you…you know I can’t promise I won’t die,” and the Alpha’s grip became almost painful now, desperate, “but I’ll do everything in my power to always come back to you. Will you…will you promise to do the same?”

Kakashi let out a strained laugh. “Always, Iruka.”

* * *

It took the Hokage and his council far less time to come to a decision then Iruka would have even thought. In the wake of the confession of their shared feelings, Iruka had almost forgotten about Shibuki’s request. But two days after their arrival home, while Iruka was trying not to blush like a preteen school Omega every time Kakashi looked at him, the summons came.

It was for Shibuki alone, which made sense, as Shibuki was considered an adult as it was. But Iruka still had desperately wanted to go with him. Instead, he found himself cleaning the house like a maniac while Kakashi – seemingly ever in tune with Iruka’s anxieties – had herded Fū and Naruto out into the backyard to practice their kunai throws.

The entire house was practically sparkling, smelling heavily of lemon and pine, and the last of the laundry was drying out on the lines when Shibuki finally returned. It was late, passed dinner time, and though Iruka had made a simple meal for the house, he hadn’t eaten himself. It was hard for him to stomach anything and the hunger he felt was barely a pain over the fear that was twisting his stomach in knots.

One look at Shibuki’s face had Kakashi putting the younger children into their bedroom to watch a movie. The Alpha returned a moment later, expression neutral but sharp in a way that spoke of Kakashi’s own anxieties. Iruka made them tea as Shibuki settled at the living room table. Only once they were all sitting, tea cups in front of each, did the Beta finally speak.

“The Hokage has agreed to allow me to plant the sapling.” Shibuki said slowly, warming his hands around the glass. “I have also been given the standing of Mikami clan head within Fire under the understanding that any Hero Water the Tree produces will be of use to the Fire forces, free of charge, for a period of a hundred years.”

Iruka let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Until that moment, Iruka hadn’t really realized just how afraid he was that Shibuki would simply pack up and leave the village, the drive to see the seedling planted so strong within the Mikami scion.

“I was of the understanding that it will take some time for the God Tree to grow large enough to produce the water.” Kakashi said, voice calm and even. “There is also the matter of its planting. As your former clan head, I’m willing to wave any of the negations that would normally take place for you to be boarding on my lands. However, the Hatake land holdings are not appropriate in size to host the seedling.”

“I’m aware of that,” Shibuki agreed, looking almost awkward. “The Hokage has agreed to give me a tract of land for a fee of 58,020,345 ryo.” Iruka openly gawked at the number, but the Beta carried on. “The land is large enough to be able to provide adequate growing space and resources for the Tree. He also agreed to loan me the required amount for the purchase. I find myself at a loss, however, on how to begin to pay back the loan. As the seedling's main caretaker, I will be unable to leave the village for long periods of time. Because of that,” Shibuki sighed, rubbing at his forehead, “I will be unable to take any missions. A middle ground was found in this; twenty years of no payment but with a fifteen percent interest, which will give me time to find a mate and raise children old enough to take missions.”

“Fifteen percent?” Iruka sputtered; the debt by the time any child would be old enough to begin to pay it down would be staggering.

By his side, Kakashi gave a low whistle. “Let it never be said that old age has dulled Hiruzen-sama’s business sense.”

“Even if your children – which you don’t even have yet – took solely A or S-rank missions, it would take decades or more to pay that down!” Iruka was astonished, horrified.

Shibuki brows furrowed. “Yes, I am aware. That leads me to my next…choice.” The Beta cleared his throat awkwardly. “The Uchiha have offered me a marriage contract–” Even Kakashi looked shocked at that comment, “with a dowry of 966,594 ryo. Enough, as it is, to keep the interest at bay during the time frame it would take to…breed.”

“A marriage contract…with the Uchiha?” Iruka breathed, feeling lightheaded.

Shibuki, if possible, looked even more awkward. “Yes. A marriage contract; for Itachi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::cackles::
> 
> Here, just have all the plot. You like?
> 
> Suien doesn't show up to stop them like in the OVAs, because he died in the invasion of Waterfall if anyone was wondering.


	17. Homecoming, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sup, y'all.

Iruka’s first instinct was outrage. “Marriage – you’re not even fourteen! Itachi’s _ten.”_

“He’ll be eleven in a month.” Shibuki offered, rather unhelpfully in Iruka’s opinion. Iruka gaped at the boy, before looking to his boyfriend for support, but Kakashi actually seemed to be _considering it._

“It’s not a bad play for the Uchiha.” Kakashi said slowly. “Shibuki-kun’s clan may be new to Fire, but it was well known outside of it. And what’s more, it would be a chance to add another bloodline to the Uchiha. Though Itachi-kun’s children would take the Mikami name, the Uchiha care little about that as long as they produce the Sharingan. And given that they would be _Itachi-kun’s_ children, who produced his at the youngest age seen in the clan in generations, they will most likely have little doubt they will.

I wouldn’t be surprise if they continue to suggest Uchiha marriages with the Mikami, it’s an old tactic to force clan mergers from before the warring clans period. Undoubtedly in the Uchiha’s mind, this is an opportunity to extend some control over the Mikami, and the Hero Water itself.”

“How would they know about the Hero Water?” Iruka asked, surprised.

Shibuki shrugged. “I told Inabi-sensei. I had no doubts he would report it to his clan head. Though, I think they will be surprised if they believe Itachi-kun will allow his children to be used as pawns for anything.”

Kakashi nodded slowly, “perhaps, but they’re arrogant enough to believe they would be able to continue to control him once he’d left the clan. What’s more, I don’t doubt Sasuke-chan will be made clan heir – if it hasn’t happened already - and everyone who has ever spoken with Itachi-kun knows he loves Sasuke-chan above all else. They may be banking on Itachi-kun falling in line to keep his brother happy."

"You really believe they mean to pass leadership to Sasuke-kun?"

"I think if the clan elders decide to do it, it will be done, regardless of how Fugaku-san may feel about it. This would leave Itachi-kun in a rather vulnerable spot in the clan, one I doubt that is something either Fugaku-san or Mikoto-san are comfortable with.”

Shibuki nodded in agreement. “Itachi-kun had mentioned this too me; he has had fears that he may be forced into a marriage. The Uchiha are not known to be…kind, to those they see to have lost their worth.”

“Lost their – for gods’ sake, Itachi-kun is _blind,_ not dead!” Iruka all but exploded.

“Shibuki-kun is not saying either he or I feel that way, Iruka.” Kakashi chided. “If anything, a marriage to Shibuki-kun would secure whatever future Itachi-kun would wish. I can’t see Shibuki-kun keeping Itachi-kun from the field work if he wished it.”

“No,” Shibuki agreed with a hum, “of course not. Itachi-kun has been thinking a lot about what you said, Iruka-ni. He was thinking about maybe becoming an Academy teacher, or a weapons smith. Did you know his grandfather was a rather famous one? Continued to make weapons up to his death, far past when he’d lost his own vision.”

“I can’t believe we’re even entertaining this.” Iruka breathed, rubbing fiercely at his forehead. “You’re both – you’re both so _young.”_

“But Iruka-oni-san, I always knew that my marriage would most likely be arranged. My own parents was, if you remember. If Waterfall was still around, I would have already been engaged to someone. And it’s not like we’d actually be married and, you know, c-consummate it right away.” Shibuki pointed out, face burning as he studied his cup.

Next to him, Kakashi seemed far too amused by this all. The Alpha openly ignored Iruka’s glare as he hummed and hah-ed. “I suppose it would be a relief to Itachi-kun to be married off to a friend and not a distant clan member, most likely far older than he.”

Iruka opened his mouth before shutting it in defeat. “I…guess that’s true.”

“And in the case that both Itachi-kun and myself find appropriate jobs within the village, we can begin to help pay down the debt even faster.” Shibuki said with a solemn nod. “Hokage-sama has informed me already that there are several small farms on the land, of which there already well-established crops. And any I grow I can keep, so as long as I can maintain, I will be able to support myself. Perhaps even begin to pay down on the debt; the more money I can put towards it, the better.”

“It sounds like you’ve already made a choice,” Iruka said, exhausted, “but Shibuki-kun, have you even spoken with Itachi-kun about this?”

Shibuki looked visibly surprised.

Kakashi chuckled. “I suppose a visit to the hospital tomorrow morning is in order.”

“Ah.” Shibuki said slowly, looking pale. “Yes.”

* * *

The engagement was announced a week later, and building began on the temple on the newly minted Mikami compound a week later. By some sort of grace, the lands available for sale where located in what had once been farms between the Hatake and Uchiha lands. As promised, the land came with several fields already chalked full of valuable rice and vegetables, and with careful work, the farmland could be still bring a yield in. It was a good thing that Shibuki had always been good with clones, because he’d need them to help work the fields. The temple and its materials had been an early wedding gift from Kakashi, while the walls – great, towering things of stone pulled straight from the bedrock, already slathered with various seals and traps – had been a gift from their various friends.

It would take some time for the compound to turn a profit and grow, but until then Kakashi and Iruka would see the main temple completed before winter. It would reside at the base of the seedling's plot and would hold a small apartment like living area for Shibuki.

Iruka still felt blindsided by all of this.

His _Shibuki,_ to be married! To live on his own, to have his own compound. It was…he just never thought…

“They grow up so fast, eh, Iruka-kun? You must be such a proud mama-”

“Shove it, Genma-kun.” Iruka said viciously, pushing the Beta over the side of the roof they were building and feeling quite satisfied when he heard a thump below. “Go get me more roof boards.”

From where he was securing one of the support beams, a trio of Kakashi clones downright giggled at the action. Iruka gave him a glare. “You better get working if you want to make progress on this before my heat hits.”

Kakashi and his clones promptly got back to work.

“Iruka-sensei!”

Iruka leaned over the partially framed roof, smiling at the sight of Itachi, independent of any guides save for a hand laying lightly in Momo’s fur. “Ah, Itachi-kun! Hold on, I’ll come down.” He pointed a finger at his boyfriend, eyes narrowed. “The temple roof was supposed to be ready to shingle yesterday, don’t goof off.”

Kakashi – the non-clone – held his hands up in supplication. “Ma, ma. So cruel, who knew you’d be such a taskmaster outside of the bedroom, Iruka.”

He gave Kakashi another glare, cheeks hot, before jumping down. “Itachi-kun, it’s good to see you out and about. How have you been?”

The young Omega gave him a small smile. “Well, thank you. It’s been an adjustment, but Momo has help been my eyes when Sasuke-chan or Shibuki-kun cannot.”

The grace with which the young boy in front of him had taken his blinding was humbling every time Iruka saw it. Yet the truth was that Iruka’s initial judgement of the Uchiha had not been wrong; Itachi was a gentle boy. Iruka couldn’t help but wonder, quietly and to himself, if being given an excuse to remove himself from the field was something of a relief. To hear Shibuki tell it, Uchiha Itachi was as close to a pacifist as their kind could get.

“How is the temple coming along?”

“Very well, it should be finished in time for the planting period Shibuki-kun wishes. It has been some time since I’ve had to build anything,” since he was a Genin, truly, “but we’ve been blessed that many of our friends have agreed to help. With any luck, it will be completed on time.”

“Shibuki-kun is,” Itachi’s head tilted, as if listening, “inside?”

“Yes,” Iruka said with a small smile, “he’s been working on purifying the land with his chakra before the temple’s completion.” The temple was designed to with large, open spaces, room for the Tree to grow up and outwards as it wished. “You understand, of course, that you will not be moving in until your marriage.”

Which, thankfully, would not be until Itachi reached the more acceptable age of sixteen. That would put Shibuki at nineteen and Iruka silently thanked the gods and the stars above that Mikoto and Fugaku didn’t seem as keen on child marriages as he’d first thought.

“Would you like me to take you to him?”

“No thank you, Iruka-sensei.” Itachi said politely, “I can make my own way.”

Iruka watched as the blind boy moved forward slowly, side stepping a piling of construction equipment before Momo could even alert him. The Omega grinned, pleased with himself. Yes, Itachi would undoubtedly find his way. Anyone who thought else was clearly blinded by their own prejudices. Itachi was, after all, still a genius even if he had lost his sight.

There was curse from Raidō above them, Kakashi’s laughter muffled but still there, and Iruka rolled his eyes as he jumped back up to the rooftop.

“Raidō-kun, what on earth did you do to your hand?”

* * *

The day of Iruka’s heat came quicker than he even imagined. The house was empty, a rare feat in itself. Shibuki was spending the night at the Uchihas, under the guise of getting to know his future fiancé better, but if the two didn’t spend the whole night with Shibuki reading from on those romance adventure books Shibuki kept hidden under his matress and eating junk food, Iruka would be stunned.  

Tenzō had originally agreed to take the kids, but had admitted that he had been invited to take some leave at a hot spring with Asuma during the same time period. Iruka, who had been aware that Asuma and Kurneai had broken up upon the Alpha’s appointment to the daiymo’s guardians and who also knew (thanks to a rather disturbing gleeful Kakashi) that the two had been exchanging letter, teased him until the other Omega was a stuttering, blushing mess.

He released him from his promise though, happy that even if the two were only sharing a friendship at the moment (something which Tenzō was quick to clarify) that Tenzō had someone, somewhere, willing to convince him to go off active duty long enough to take some R&R. He didn’t envy the other Omega when Kurenai found out though. But Iruka couldn’t fight Tenzō’s battles for him and that one was one that Tenzō would have to deal with on his own.

No way was Iruka getting tangled up in that mess, not again, not after that scene at the wedding and the long, angry silences that had followed it from Kurenai. As it stood, Raidō had come to pick up Fū and Naruto for the week, both unbelievably excited to be going over to their house for an ‘extended sleepover.’

Iruka was scrubbing at an imaginary stain on the kitchen countertop when he heard the door open. The Omega immediately dropped the sponge and hurried towards the entryway. Kakashi’s mask was already down, giving him a half-smile from where his hands were full of last-minute groceries. Iruka had well-stocked the house, but this morning when he’d woken to that familiar burn in his stomach, that dreadful itch under his skin, his hindbrain had become convinced they needed more.

And given the slowly building heat-scent around him, there was no way that Kakashi was going to allow him out in public. Iruka took a bag from him, checking through the contents. “Did you get everything?”

“I did,” Kakashi said, voice amused, “we now have double of everything, though I have no idea where you’re even going to find space to put it.” He ruffled Iruka’s hair affectionately, “I think we’re now stocked up enough to outlast the next ninja war if we need to.”

Iruka stared at him, eyes watering. “Don’t…don’t make fun of me.”

Kakashi visibly started, single eye growing wide. “Iruka, no, I wasn’t – I didn’t mean to-”

“My hormones are off the charts right now, okay?” Iruka said sharply, wiping at his teary eyes with the palm of his hand. “I’m really sensitive, so I need you to not be an ass.”

“I can do that.” Kakashi said quietly, seemingly at a loss. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Well you did.” Iruka muttered as he carried the bag into the kitchen and set in on the counter. He opened the fridge, frowning as he tried to figure out how he could reorganize it to fit all the perishables. “You think I don’t know how crazy I seem? I do, okay! No Omega asks to be like this,” he said with a sniff, shoving the milk in next two others with more force then necessary. “I know that we’re safe and we’re not going to starve, but all my instincts want is to – just don’t, please.”

A hand slid up his back, cupping his nape comfortingly. “I’m sorry, Iruka. I’ll be more aware. I’ve never been with an Omega in heat, this is all new to me.”

“Just help me put the groceries away.” Iruka said thickly, blinking hard. He hated this part of his heat, the time just before he was overwhelmed with the urge to mate. Everything in him was drawn tight with worry that their home wasn’t clean enough, safe enough – _ready enough –_ for his heat to come. It was all instinct; Iruka desperately didn’t want there to be any reason for Kakashi to leave him once it really started, which meant he needed to feel safe and prepared.

They ended up cuddling on the couch, Iruka’s face hidden in Kakashi’s neck, taking in the Alpha’s scent and steady pulse with each breath. For his part, the Alpha kept touching him; his hands traced Iruka’s spine, stroked his thighs, curled around Iruka’s own. The TV was on low, the house smelt clean, their pups – no, not Iruka’s pups, the pups he was assigned to watch – were safe. The kitchen was full of food and he had Kakashi.

He had Kakashi.

The tension in him was finally dissipating, his skin feeling like his own once more, leaving only the heat in his belly to grow.

* * *

Iruka must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he woke next he was panting. His clothes felt sticky with sweat and slick and Iruka moaned, reaching for the Alpha next to him. He had a spark of panic when his hands met air, until he realized Kakashi was sitting on the adjacent couch, hands gripping his pants legs tightly. “I didn’t want to wake you. I didn’t – I didn’t know if I could not touch.”

Iruka’s eyes rolled up at the sound of Kakashi’s voice; utterly roughened by lust. The Omega crossed the small space between them, legs giving out on the first step, leaving him to half-stumble, half-crawl to Kakashi. He settled in between his legs, face nuzzling into the thick bulge of the Alpha’s erection. He panted open mouthed as he dragged his nose and lips over its length, desperate to get more of its wonderful scent.

Above him, Kakashi groaned, hands digging into the couch around him. “Iruka, you smell…”

Iruka’s eyes darted up, feeling a shiver dance down his spine at the sight of Kakashi watching him with both eyes. The idea that he was recording this with the Sharingan, that Kakashi would never forget this moment for as long as he lived, made a gush of slick coat his thighs. In one, precise moment, Iruka freed Kakashi’s cock.

His name was moaned out in broken pieces when Iruka encased the head, sucking hard. He was immediately rewarded with a spurt of pre-come, tart and bitter; the best taste of anything Iruka had ever had. He tongued at the slit, chasing every hint of it, desperate for more. Kakashi’s head smacked back against the couch back, a hand tangling in Iruka’s hair. Iruka hummed happily, enjoying the feel of it. He ducked down low, taking the fat cock as far as he could, until his throat stung and his eyes watered.

Kakashi was groaning loudly now, more vocal then Iruka had ever heard him, and it just spurred him on more. He bobbed with a passion, fucking his throat on Kakashi’s cock. His hips rocked, rutting his own cock against nothing and even as he whimpered, desperate for some sort of stimulation against it, Iruka couldn’t bare to release Kakashi. The Alpha shifted, his foot suddenly pressing against Iruka and the Omega cried out, Kakashi’s cock falling free from his mouth.

He pressed kisses against it, mouthing at its side as he ground his cock as hard against Kakashi’s foot as he could. He dipped down, drawing a full and heavy ball into his mouth, gently sucking from it until Kakashi was a cursing, heaving mess above it. He buried his face in Kakashi’s crotch, breathing that heavenly scent in from the source as he rubbed his cock raw in his pants. Iruka cried out, fingers digging into Kakashi’s thighs, breath teasing against Kakashi’s length as he came. Almost at once, Iruka found himself being turned and slammed against the kotatsu, Kakashi a heavy weight on his back. He cried out, oversensitive, when Kakashi was suddenly thrusting into him. His fingers clawed at the varnished wood, sliding free with no purchase. Kakashi’s thrust were punishing, but Iruka met each one with everything he had, mewing and whining with a anguish he’d never heard come from himself before.

It felt so good, so perfectly, wonderfully good.

Kakashi filled him just right, every stroke bringing his cockhead as deep as Iruka could take it, right up to the mouth of his womb. He ground back even harder each time he felt it, desperate to lock the Alpha in place against it.

“Damn,"Kakashi growled out, utterly breathless, “you’re so hot inside – I’ve never felt you this hot before, it’s – fuck, _Iruka.”_

Iruka’s words were less coherent, a barrage of _“yesyesyesyesplease,”_ and nonsensical cries for Kakashi to pup him.

“Please,” Iruka begged, hands threading demandingly in Kakashi’s hair, “please, please, Kakashi, _Alpha._ Give me a pup, I want a – I want your pup. Please, _please._ A little pup, with silver hair – please-”

Kakashi snarled, pinning Iruka down roughly by his neck, hips pounding into him so hard the kotatsu began to move across the floor. “Is that what you want? Want me to fill you up, make you swell with my baby? Make everyone in this village know you’re _mine.”_

Iruka howled, hands flying across the kotatsu until they locked in a death grip with the sides.

“Please!” Iruka begged, utterly lost, “please – I’ll be so good, so good to your pup.”

"Fuck," Kakashi moaned, “you already are. You’re so good with the pups. You’d be perfect with my pup.”

“I promise! I’d be so good,” Iruka whined, “please, Alpha, please. Give me more pups, more for us to have.”

“Oh, _shit.”_ Kakashi cursed, the hand on Iruka’s neck tightening to the point of pain, and his hips stuttered forward, tying them abruptly. Iruka screamed, his voice ragged and his throat sparking with pain at the feel of it. He locked down as hard as he could, hips pressed back flush with Kakashi.

But Iruka’s orgasm had hardly finished when Kakashi’s knot began to loosen. “No,” Iruka breathed in horror, feeling the knot slip free, “Alpha, _nononono.”_

He was shoved from the kotetsu onto his hands and knees, and Iruka immediately dropped, instincts guiding him as he shoved his hips up, chest flat against the floor. Kakashi was on him within a breath, his cock still hard and ready as he shoved himself inside.

“Love you,” Iruka wailed, tearing at his own hair until Kakashi roughly pinned his hands above his head, “love you, I love you, Alpha, I love you so much – _please.”_

“Gonna be the death of me,” Kakashi groaned, though his hips were already setting a grueling place. “I love you,” the Alpha breathed into his ear, utterly out of breath, “gods, Iruka. Never thought I could love anything again.”

“Kakashi!”

“Then you move in out of the blue and just - just take total control of my life.” Kakashi was rambling, honestly rambling – _Kakashi_ – and Iruka was too out of it to even truly appreciate it. “- alone for years and suddenly, my home is a filled with pups and Omega scent and _fucking hell, Iruka.”_

Iruka cried out, coming hard against the mats below him, but Kakashi was far from done. He was yanked up onto his knees, held against Kakashi’s front by his hands, fingers tugging at his nipples. “Wish these would grow nice and fat, you’d let me drink wouldn’t you?”

Iruka nodded fervently. “You could – you could have it all, whatever the pup doesn’t need. Kakashi, _please,_ a pup-”

The Alpha let out a harsh laugh. “Listen to you, you’d give me anything if I’d let you get knocked up, wouldn’t you?”

“Anything,” Iruka whimpered, only half aware of what he was saying. But then his thoughts took a total one-eighty, focused on only one thing when Kakashi began to worry his neck. “Do it, oh _gods,_ Alpha _please._ Bite me, mark me, everyone would know that I was yours. Please, Kakashi – just – just _please, please_ bond me.”

Kakashi whined, a sound that Iruka had never heard before, his hand slipping down to encircle his cock. Iruka immediately lost track of his thoughts, lost in the feel of that calloused hand pumping him to completion. “Ask me after the heat. Iruka, after the heat-”

“No,” Iruka moaned, “no, don’t wanna wait – Alpha, now, please, now.”

“No,” Kakashi said firmly, a twist of his wrist sending the Omega head-long into an orgasm so strong it nearly took his vision, “ask me after. I’ll give you what you want, after. When I know you mean it.”

Iruka cried out, sobbing. “I mean it now, I promise!”

Kakashi scrapped his teeth over the bonding and gland and Iruka collapsed into yet another orgasm, lips still moving in silent pleas. The Omega was guided down onto his front, chest heaving and mind numb from the orgasms, and it took him a handful of minutes to realize that Kakashi had tied them again. The knot held true this time, pulsing as Kakashi released inside of him. Iruka crooned at the feeling, his hindbrain convinced he would be pregnant after this, even if he knew that he’d taken a hefty amount of contraception before the heat hit. The Alpha settled over top of him, his tongue running over and over his intact gland until the swollen thing felt oversensitive and raw. Iruka gave a weak whimper when the feel of it made him come again, the sound echoed by Kakashi above him when he locked down on the Alpha’s knot, kicking him off into another orgasm. Iruka fell asleep like that, feeling safe and warm, utterly content.

* * *

By the time Iruka’s heat ended, everything felt hurt and sore. His throat was bruised beyond belief, the worst of it being centered around his bonding gland. How they hadn’t managed to puncture it with all the rough play they’d done during his heat, Iruka had no idea. He gave a groan of pain as he stretched out on to the bed, toes pointing and legs straining with the stretch, before he rolled onto his side and nuzzled into Kakashi’s side.

A hand gently ran through his hair. “You alright?”

“Mmhm,” Iruka said, the sound still somewhat dreamy and detached. “Sore, but in a really good way. I think it’s over.”

Kakashi gave a short laugh. “Well, that’s a relief. Anymore and I think my dick may have actually fallen off from overuse.”

Iruka giggled, pressing a kiss to the Jōnin’s pec. “Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

“I…mean it, you know.”

“The bonding?” A thumb brushed over his neck, pressing in slightly on bruised gland. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Iruka was blushing – blushing over this, after everything they had done over his heat. Iruka didn’t even know you _could_ have sex in some of the positions they’d managed it in. The entire house smelled heavily of come and Omega slick. He burrowed further into Kakashi’s side. “Let’s wait on the pups, though. At least until Naruto’s a little older.”

Kakashi made a low sound, one that was purely Alpha and checked every box in Iruka’s mind that meant _happiness, pleasure,_ and _safety._ “How about seven?”

Iruka’s head shot up, eyes wide. “Seven pups?”

The Alpha's face erupted into a grin. “No, I meant when Naruto turns seven.”

Iruka was mortified with himself, his blush growing even heavier. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said defensively, “you were very vague.”

Kakashi just laughed, pulling him back down. “I think three or four is a good number.”

“Yeah,” Iruka said quietly, heart singing, “I do too.”

* * *

The following night, after the house had been thoroughly cleaned and fumigated, Iruka did his very best to ignore Genma’s shit-eating grin as he dropped the kids off, a medical bandage secured over his no longer virginal bonding gland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have heat and bonding folks, this is not a drill. We have real heat smut. I hope it was good enough for you guys, enjoy.


	18. A Worse Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you ready? Here comes the plot.

Iruka yawned as he padded out of the bedroom, itching at his bum under his sleep pants as he went. He’d woken terribly thirsty and after a (somewhat) of a fight to free himself from his clingy Alpha, Iruka headed towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He stopped at the bathroom to relieve himself – he’d been more thirsty then normal lately, which naturally meant he was going more than he usually did as well.

As he was drying his hands on his pants, making a mental note to do a load of towels tomorrow because one of the kids seemingly had dried their toothpaste filled mouth on the hand towel and it was sticky, and mint scented. He paused at the hallway arch, eyebrow raising at the sight of Fū sitting before the kotetsu, brows furrowed, and little mouth pulled into a pout. At eight, Fū had kept that sweet, cheerfully, and almost too-trusting personality of her youth. She was a generous thing, always looking for new friends and a way to help. As a rule, Fū seemed sunny and happy, so to see her so obviously upset was unusual.

“Fū-chan?” Iruka asked, drink forgotten as he joined the young Alpha in the living room. If anything, Fū’s frown grew even greater. “Is something wrong, Fū-chan?”

“You’re not my mama.” Fu announced grumpily and Iruka rose an eyebrow, dropping down to sit across form her at the table.

“No, I’m not.” Iruka agreed, “your mother was Ueda Koichi-san. She was a Jōnin in Waterfall who was killed on a mission.”

“And you’re not Naru-chan’s mama either?”

“No,” Iruka said, musing on what this could be about, “I’m not. I’m not Shi-kun’s mother either.”

Fū nodded firmly, arms crossing as she nodded to herself, expression stern. “So, Naru-chan and I _are_ bastards.”

Iruka stiffened, eyes narrowed. “Who told you that?”

Fū glanced at him wearily, clearly wondering if she was going to get in trouble for the curse word. She hesitated before explaining. “The other kids at school; some don’t have a daddy or a mama either, but they all live with their aunt’s or uncle’s or a grandpa. No one is like us, not like me and Naru-chan, ‘cause we live with you and Kaka-ni. So,” Fū traced the pattern on the glossed wood top, “we’re bastards.”

Iruka let out a sigh. Naruto had only just started the Academy and things had, well, not gone well. It helped that he had a staunch supporter in Kiba, which meant that Kiba’s friends Shikamaru and Choji had followed, and though Naruto and Sasuke often seemed to argue, Sasuke always chose to sit with Naruto and his friends. But the rest of the class, especially the civilian raised students, had been less than kind.

Iruka had taken Naruto’s Academy class after Ryoji had finally retired from teaching, though he still ran the Academy as headmaster. He taught it with Mizuki, not only to keep any claims that he was being unfairly kind to Naruto – because despite everything, the village’s feelings towards the bright little boy had hardly changed – but also because it held nearly the entirety of the village’s clan heirs. The more eyes on the valuable children, the better. They also had ANBU stationed outside the Academy, keeping watch on his class. And to Iruka’s despair, Mizuki had his hands full keeping Naruto on task.

Staying out of the way when Naruto acted out in class was incredibly difficult; Iruka  _knew_ the boy had more in him then just pranks and sass so why...?

At least his studies didn’t suffer too much, keeping Naruto on course with his assignments and completing his homework had fallen on Kakashi and Kakashi alone since Iruka had become Naruto’s instructor (the Omega would be _damned_ if anyone accused him of favoritism in anyway) and Kakashi was a task master.

But in class? It was a fight to keep Naruto engaged. He just didn’t seem to be interested in school, at all. Worse still, his class assigned study group only had Shikamaru in it, and it pained Iruka to see the way the other children teased and neglected Naruto. Iruka liked to think maybe that had some to do with why Naruto seemed to prefer daydreaming – or a few memorable times – escaping out the side window than attend school.

It was trying; Iruka didn’t know how much of their time together he should carry into their homelife. He tried to punish Naruto for skipping class or scold him for sleeping in class as any other parent would, but he wasn’t sure when he needed to draw the line between the Iruka that had raised him from an infant to Iruka the teacher. So discipling Naruto for his school antics fell on Kakashi once more. Thankfully, the Alpha seemed to accept the added burdens with little to no care.

So, yes, Iruka knew that Naruto was struggling with school. He hadn’t thought Fū was experiencing something similar. “You’re not a bastard, Fū-chan,” Iruka said softly, reaching over to brush the girl’s bangs from her face, “your mother was married, though your father died before he could meet you.”

“And Naruto-chan?”

Iruka faltered; in truth, he knew nothing about Naruto. He knew that he was one of the few Uzumaki that still survived, knew that he’d once come from Whirlpool, a long dead village. But outside of that…? Nothing.

“Just try to ignore them, Fū-chan. Do these other kids pick on you often?”

Fū sighed, itching at her nose. “Only since Naruto-chan started. I don’t get it, but I think they don’t like the fact that he lives with me. Or that I play with him at recess sometimes. I thought it was because Naruto’s still little and that’s kinda not cool, but…I think they just don’t _like_ him.”

Iruka sighed. “Well, Fū-chan, how does that make you feel?”

“Mad.” Fū said, letting out a breath through her nose. “He’s my little brother, right, Iruka-oni-san? Just like Shibuki-oni-san is. They are right? Even if we don’t have the same mama and daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Iruka soothed, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Why don’t we try to go back to bed now?  You’ve got school in the morning.”

He helped her get a glass of water and a snack, waiting patiently while she finished it, before leading her back into her room. He tucked her in to the bed, vowing to speak with her teacher in the morning, then headed back to the bedroom. He wasn’t surprised to find Kakashi watching him somewhat blearily from the bed.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes,” Iruka said, slipping under the covers and into Kakashi’s waiting grip, “Fū-chan’s just having some issues with some of her schoolmates.”

“Ah.”

Iruka ran his hand up and down Kakashi’s chest, fingers curling slightly in his chest hair. “Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

“…who were Naruto-chan’s parents?”

Kakashi stiffened; just enough for Iruka to notice, to registered it, before it was erased as if never there. “Ma, Iruka, that’s kinda a secret.”

Iruka let out a sigh, pressing a kiss to Kakashi’s pec. “He’s going to ask at some point. Both of them – we’ll have to tell them at some point about their…passengers. They’re going to ask, Kakashi. We have to have some idea of what to tell them.”

“One battle at a time, Iruka.” Kakashi said quietly, “let’s get them through the Academy first. Besides, we can’t speak on it to them unless they ask or the Hokage gives permission.”

“That’s stupid.” Iruka said around a yawn, “the only way they’d ask is if they’d had a lapse in control or – I don’t know, felt them or something. I rather they didn’t learn about it like that.”

Kakashi just made a thoughtful sound, then fell back asleep. Iruka shook his head and curled tighter to his mate, eyes flickering close heavily.

* * *

It was Ryoji that picked up on it first. The blind Beta’s head had snapped in his direction one morning before class started, eyes narrowed in thought. Honestly, Iruka had just thought he’d had the flu. It wasn’t an odd thing for him to become ill at strange increments; he swore, the kids he taught bred _superbugs_ , passing colds and illnesses back and forward until they’d become something truly dreadful to behold.

And even though Iruka always felt worse in the mornings, it had never even occurred to him he may be pregnant. Why would he? He was on the pill and had taken a contraception shot before the heat. He’d taken every precaution that he had. And yet still… The Omega stared blankly down at the positive pregnancy test in his hand. From where he stood in the door, eerily aware of everything like he always was, Ryoji chortled. “I take it congratulations are in order?”

“But…but…” Iruka sputtered, “I took measures! I was careful!”

“You also mated during a heat,” the Beta corrected gently.

“Like the day after.” Iruka corrected, still floored and in shock. Ryoji gave him a flat look at that. “Okay, I see your point. I’ve heard of that happening before, something about the hormones from the bonding bite cause an influx of ovulation or something, right?”

“Or something.” Ryoji said with a smile. “Are you not who I have slated to teach our sexual education course?”

“I haven’t done it yet,” Iruka defended, blushing hotly. “I’m still trying to catch up to where we’re supposed to be on my current lesson plans. Oh gods, how am I going to tell Kakashi?”

“Easy, you say, 'Kakashi-san, I’m pregnant.'"

“You’re not helping, Ryoji-senpai.” Iruka grumbled, rubbing at his forehead. “We didn’t plan on this for a few years.”

“Well, the fact that it was a plan at all is hopeful, no? Go, take the rest of the day off. I’ll watch your class.”

“Ryoji-senpai, you don’t have to do that-”

“I insist. Go home to your mate, tell him your news.” Ryoji said firmly, ushering Iruka out of the staff bathroom and towards the doorway. “I expect you back tomorrow, though. Just because you’re knocked up doesn’t mean you get to be a freeloader.”

“Ryoji-senpai!”

* * *

Kakashi, it turns out, was incredibly pleased by the whole thing. He also declared they were getting marred, without so much of a band or flowers or anything. Not that Iruka had much objections to it. The Alpha was grinning like an idiot for hours later, much to Iruka’s amusement. Nothing, of course, could have prepared them for how the children took the news. Shibuki had been elated, Fū had squealed with excitement and Naruto – well, let’s just say the news of Iruka’s pregnancy was well-known by their neighbors by the time the blond Omega had finally stopped screaming about it. Seriously, the Hokage even sent them flowers to congratulate him.

Iruka loved the boy dearly, but sometimes he wanted to strangle him.

“I’m going to have to write thank you letters to all of these.” Iruka grumbled irritably as he stared at the towering piles of gifts that had started to fill their kitchen table, “that little shit.”

“You love that little shit,” Kakashi pointed out with amusement, sliding up behind Iruka and pressing a kiss to the bonding bite, his hands spread wide over Iruka’s flat belly. “And you better get used to stuff like this, you’re about to become the husband of a Clan Head.”

Iruka made a face. “…you know what, I’m not sure if it’s worth it.”

He received a hard bite to his ear in retaliation, before Kakashi pushed him flat on the counter, his hands slipping beneath his pants. “We’ve got twenty minutes before the kids get home.”

“Better not – ah – waste it then.” Iruka agreed, breathless already.

* * *

They had decided to get married not long after they’d found out about the coming pup, but by the time it took to ensure everyone they wanted was in the village, Iruka was seven months along and had to get his wedding kimono altered to fit. By that time, they’d known they were having a little Alpha girl – and Kakashi had just been unbearably smug when he’d learned that, parading around the village with a puffed up chest, his Alpha pride glowing with the knowledge his sperm had been potent enough to create one of the rarest of all dynamics. Iruka just rolled his eyes at it all, knowing it was more about random chance and genetics then anything else, but he let his Alpha have his moment.

Still, it was worth it to have the friends present. The wedding was short and without much fuss, just the wedding party at the Hokage Tower, watching as they signed their marriage papers. It was the way Iruka knew that Kakashi wanted it and given that he’d never been the type of an Omega to fantasize about his wedding from the time he was knee-high, Iruka was satisfied. He was just happy to be mated to Kakashi and to be building a family with him.

Everything else was truly just extra.

At Iruka’s insistence, however, they did have a reception. They decided to have the reception in the newly completed Mikami compound, falling back on an old Waterfall tradition that having a happy event in a new home was good luck. Iruka chose Naruto, Tenzō, Genma, Anko, and Itachi as his wedding party, Kakashi doing the same with Shibuki, Fū, Gai, Raidō, and Yūgao; their closest friends that they’d come to call chosen family. When Kakashi had asked Shibuki to serve as his direct aide; the position normally saved for a brother, Shibuki had honestly cried.

Everyone looked stunning in their formal clothes, though Iruka liked to think he looked the best, being the bride and all – baby bump be damned. Though he had to admit that Itachi gave him a run for his money; clad in the deep black and red of the Uchiha clan, his long hair up in an intricate do, supplemented by an ivory comb and blood red flowers that Iruka had worked very hard on, thank you very much, the eleven-year-old had looked gorgeous.

Iruka exchanged a pleased smile with Mikoto when Shibuki had literally almost tripped at the sight of him. While the affection between the two was growing very naturally on their own, Iruka didn’t find any harm in giving it a little push here and there. An old and grizzled greyhound, seemingly more scars and grey hair then anything else, followed faithfully by Itachi’s side, though the independent Omega hardly needed his help these days. Over the past few months, Itachi had truly blossomed into himself and his sightlessness, seemingly more content blind then he had ever been as an active field-nin. He even had filled out paperwork to start as a Teaching Assistant and Iruka was looking forward to seeming him in the Academy.

The dog, Taichi, was apparently Ūhei’s grandsire, long since retired from nin-dog life, and more than willing to find a purpose again, even if it kept him mostly on the mortal plain. Taichi had been an engagement gift from Kakashi, who had told Iruka late one night that for all the pain it had caused, he’d been grateful Itachi’s injury. Apparently, Itachi had been slated for recruitment by ANBU the year of his injury. The idea of an eleven-year-old Itachi, such a gentle and sweet boy, reduced to shoving his humanity in a box in order to complete the type of missions ANBU were required was too horrible to comprehend.

Maybe, Iruka often wondered, even as his guilt bit at him, the blindness was a gift.

They reception was small in comparison to some clan receptions, with maybe fifty people or so, mostly clan heads and their immediate family. Iruka sat at the head table, Kakashi’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, a plate of delicious food that Tsume and her clan had made in massive amounts as a wedding gift, watching as his friends enjoyed themselves, and was deeply content. Genma was dancing with Shibuki on the floor, dipping the thirteen-year-old until the he began to smack him each time he did, face red from all the blood flow.

Raidō was dancing around with Itachi, letting the Omega take the lead and direct them, narrating their path loudly and annoyingly like it was some great radio drama and not a simple dance. Anko and Gai had disappeared off into the back not long ago, and Iruka would bet the rather delicious looking wedding cake that they were off having sex on something that Shibuki would rather they not. Fū was dancing happily with Hana and Kiba; Hana, who had returned from second Chūnin exam not long ago, a vest on her back. Shibuki and Itachi had been the first to congratulate her – and just like that, whatever residing guilt Hana had felt seemed to finally be resolved, and the trio were as thick as thieves once more.

Given that Hana had announced she wished to follow her great-aunt into veterinary practice and take over her clinic once she retired, it seemed they would continue to be. While maybe not as illustrious as they had once imagined as freshly minted Genin – what with all three having village-bound jobs; Itachi with the Academy, Hana with her new practice, and Shibuki working hard to nurture the Great Tree and keep the fields on his lands alive – they seemed truly happy.

Even Kurenai had come, though she must have known that Asuma had agreed to come. They kept their distance, but despite the fact that Asuma spent clearly the majority of the wedding getting drunk with Tenzō, she had remained pleasant and friendly. Iruka didn’t know if what had broken between Asuma and Kurenai would ever be fixed, or if by proxy she would ever forgive whatever slight she thought Tenzō had done, but she seemed happy enough with her own date, one of Hana and Kiba’s roguishly good-looking older cousins.

As for Asuma and Tenzō…the other Omega was fairly tight lipped about their relationship, if there even was one. Iruka worried sometimes; he hoped that Tenzō didn’t get too invested. There was a fair chance that Asuma may be looking for something with no strings attached, something simple, and given Tenzō’s long-standing crush…well, it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on it.

Lanterns of every color hung liberally, their lines going from the completed temple to the skeleton of the main house, to the stone walls that surrounded the compound and further up even, the thin and supple branches of the God Tree sapling, now the size of a year old pine. The Hokage was present, sitting with various other clan heads – though Fugaku and Mikoto were absent, the Uchiha – as usual – keeping grouped to themselves.

Actually…now that Iruka thought about it.

He squinted at the gathered guests, his hands stroking his distended belly in thought. A hand joined his own, Kakashi pouting when he didn’t feel any movement. “Damn, I thought she was moving.”

Iruka laughed, nuzzling into his husband’s shoulder. It was a running joke that their daughter never moved when Kakashi tried to feel her; the Alpha swore he didn’t take it personally, but Iruka had his doubts.

“No, I think she’s asleep. I just realized I haven’t seen Sasuke-chan in a bit, or Naruto-chan, or Kiba-chan.”

Kakashi made a clicking sound behind his mask, glancing out over the crowd. “Well, that’s never a good sign.”

Iruka let out a sound of agreement;

Ten minutes later, when the entire load of fireworks that Raidō had been planning set off later that night went off without warning and sent half the ninja present into a PTSD induced rage, the other half into paranoid alertness, and an entire squad of ANBU to drop down and shelter the Hokage from view, Iruka had his answer. The few civilians there were present and younger children simply clapped in delight.

Iruka hid his laugh behind his hand, watching as Shibuki tore after the streaking blur of blackened children (which he now realized included the majority of age-mates of the clan heads who had come, including Inoichi’s precious little Ino-chan who, according to the braggart, never did any wrong or disobeyed her father) screaming bloody murder, Momo barking and growling as she nipped at the fleeing children’s heels.

“Mah,” Kakashi said, pointing at the display, “I found the kids.”

Iruka just rolled his eyes and dug his chopsticks further into his rice.

* * *

A honeymoon would have been nice, but Iruka knew better then to expect it. His work as an Academy teacher kept him busy and Kakashi’s high rank meant he simply didn’t have the choice to disappear for a week or so. And at eight, Fū was entering some of the most complex years of her Academy life; she would need all the help she could get as her entire education ramped up, geared towards finishing the preparation of getting their students ready to take the Genin exams in a few years. Everything after those first years was basically a sprint to try and get the children to master the basics. Besides, Iruka was _pregnant,_ and growing a human was tiring work.

And it wasn't like Iruka ever got a moment to forget it with how Kakashi acted. It was impossibly hard to get Kakashi to spend anytine away from him now, and when he went off on missions it was always with the stipulation that Tenzō or Gai or Anko or all three to stay behind with him in the house.

Overprotectiveness, thy name was Hatake Kakashi.

Still, the newly minted Hatake Iruka was quite pleased with how everything turned out. He’d gotten quite a bit of envious stares and a hell of a lot of innuendos when he’d shown up to work bonded, and they’d only gotten worse when he’d become pregnant. When word got around to who he was marrying – well, the break room had been filled with his co-workers of all dynamics and sexes wanting to know what it was like to be mated to Kakashi.

Iruka kept everything tastefully PG, but he wasn’t so far removed from it all not to let them know that he was very, very pleased. Instead of slowing them down, being pregnant actually seemed to make Kakashi incapable of keeping his hands off Iruka, and given how horny his hormones made him, Iruka wasn’t exactly displeased with the development. Naruto had even caught them at one point, the young blond screeching about howh was blind and pretending to have lost his sight for a few days, going so far as to ask Itachi how he managed it.

Sasuke had (rightfully) beat Naruto black and blue for that tasteless remark, but Itachi had apparently thought it was hilarious, so no harm done. Both the Uchiha boys were over now, actually. The excuse was given that Itachi wanted to chaperon Sasuke as he was currently grounded (yet, apparently, still allowed to have a sleepover) but Iruka knew better. As his due date grew closer and closer, Shibuki, and by default Itachi, often found excuses to be at the house.

Currently, Itachi was leaning against Shibuki’s shoulder in what the to be the cutest, most platonic cuddle Iruka had ever seen. Naruto and Sasuke lay on their stomachs, shoulder to shoulder, heads propped on their hands as they watched whatever movie was on. It was something about a princess being rescued by a hired group of ninjas from a non-existent hidden village, the Jōnin in charge and the princess fighting like cats and dogs as they slowly fell in love.

“How can they watch that?” Tenzō asked as he walked into the kitchen with an empty snack bowl, “it’s horribly inaccurate to our profession.”

Iruka just shrugged, upending the snack bag he’d been opening into the bowl. “The visuals aren’t bad.”

Tenzō snorted, then frowned. “You okay, Iruka-kun?”

“Hm?” Iruka looked up from where he’d absently been rubbing his back. “Oh, yeah. I’ve been having contractions for a while.”

From where’d he been leaning against the fridge, absent mindedly keeping Iruka company as he prepared more snacks because, honestly, feeding young ninja was _expensive_ to keep up, Kakashi abruptly dropped his book.

“You what?” His startled shout brought Shibuki into the kitchen, Itachi at his heels.

Iruka glanced at them with a frown, “for a few hours, actually. Calm down, I think they’re just Braxton Hicks.” At their blank looks, Iruka rolled his eyes. “Did you guys even read the pamphlets I bring home, or just use them as decoration?”

Itachi chuckled, the sound soft. “He means false labor pains; they’re not uncommon this far along.”

“Gold star for Itachi.” Iruka snarked, popping a cheesy popcorn puff in his mouth. “I think I’d know if I was in labor.”

Of course, Iruka was promptly proved wrong when a half hour later his water gave out, staining the couch to what he feared was beyond repair. Kakashi had frozen besides him, eye wide as he stared at the damping fabric.

“Iruka-”

“That’s labor.” Iruka agreed, feeling a fizzle of excitement shoot up his spine. Naruto gave a whoop so loud it hurt his ears, bodily shaking Sasuke, screaming at the top of his lungs that he was about to have a baby sister. It was sweet, but Iruka was too preoccupied to give it much thought.

“I’ll get the bag,” Tenzō said, sprinting down the hallway.

“We’ll get the kids dressed and bring them to the hospital.” Itachi offered, reaching out with astonishing accuracy for a blind man and grabbing a still whooping Naruto by the back of the collar, stilling him. “Should I retrieve Fū-chan from her sleepover at Sukiyama-chan’s home?”

“Yes, please.” Iruka said, teeth gritting as a true contraction hit, feeling his legs give out at the force of it. Kakashi caught him easily, his hand brushing Iruka’s hair out of his eyes, and the Omega gave him a small smile, able to feel how rapidly Kakashi's heart was beating this close. “Ready to be a daddy, Kakashi?” The Alpha swallowed hard, nodding dumbly. Iruka gave a grunt of surprise when he was lifted into Kakashi’s arms, halting the Alpha as he twisted his fingers into a familiar sign. “No Teleportation Jutsu when I’m in labor – it’s bad for the baby!”

Kakashi cursed, turning so rapidly that Iruka had to latch onto his mate’s shoulders to keep steady. Tenzō already had the door open, bag over his shoulder. “I’ll go pick up Fū-chan, then I’ll meet you at the hospital with the bag.”

“Thank you, Tenzō-kun.” Iruka said, grinning as the contraction finally dialed down. “Wow, they weren’t kidding. Those things suck. Itachi-kun, Shibuki-kun, I’ll see you there, okay?”

“Don’t worry, Iruka-oni-san,” Shibuki said, looking pale, “you just get there, we’ll make sure Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun make it over.”

* * *

In the end, there wasn’t any need for such a fuss, because apparently their daughter was in absolutely no hurry to come into the world. The med-nin assured him and Kakashi that was quite normal, looking somewhat amused at the strained and anxious face of one of Fire’s most renowned ninja, though the words seemed to do very little to comfort his mate.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said with a sigh, pressing his forehead against the cool windowpane, “stop pacing, you’re giving me a headache.”

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi said, sounding strained. “I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

“It’s a good pain though,” Iruka assured, “it’s a pain with meaning. Soon you’ll get to see our pup. I can hardly believe it.”

The Alpha let out a harsh breath, coming to a stop behind Iruka, his forehead resting between his shoulder blades. “I know, I can’t either.” There was a fleeting kiss pressed on the back of his neck. “Thank you for giving this to me, Iruka. For letting me have a family again.”

The Omega blinked, suddenly finding himself on the verge of tears, and found Kakashi’s hand, gripping it tightly. “I feel the same; after Waterfall, I never thought I’d have this, not really. _Oh,”_ Iruka breathed, gritting his teeth, “this a big one.”

“What do you need?”

“Just-” Iruka paused trying to remind himself that the Alpha was just trying to help. “Just give me a moment, I’m fine.”

A few minutes later he relaxed, letting out a heavy pant. “They’re getting closer, that’s a good sign. I’m glad we got the baby’s room finished in time, I’d half worried-”

Iruka’s words fell off completely, the pregnant Omega all but shoving himself into his Alpha’s arms when the air erupted into the wails of sirens. Kakashi was instantly on alert, his arms wrapping protectively around Iruka, kunai drawn. The door burst open, Tenzō dodging to the side and catching the kunai Kakashi had thrown out of the air. He didn’t even pause, shoving Fū into a chair by the door, before launching himself out of the hospital window, Shibuki following less than a step behind.

Iruka stared after them blankly. “K-Kakashi-”

“It’ll be alright,” Kakashi voice was hard, an edge to it that Iruka had never heard before, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Kaka-ni? Iruka-ni?” Fū’s voice was scared and Iruka turned, finding her holding Naruto tightly to her, clinging to Itachi’s leg, Sasuke doing the same on the other side. “What’s…what’s happening?”

“Fū-chan, Naruto-chan, come here.” And it was telling of just how scared both where that both all launched himself at Iruka, even Naruto, who didn’t even blink at being called ‘-chan.’ The Omega grunted, wincing as he felt another contraction start, his daughter moving within him with each pulse of muscle. Fū let out a whimper, her hands fisting in Iruka’s hospital gown. Next to her, Naruto had burrowed his head in Kakashi’s leg, clinging tightly. The Alpha laid a comforting hand on Naruto’s head, the other still wrapped protectively around Iruka.

“Itachi-kun, find us a room without windows.”

“Yes, Kakashi-san. Sasuke-kun, stay with Kakashi-san and Iruka-sensei.”

“But!”

“Stay.” Itachi’s voice left no room for disobedience and Sasuke instantly clung tightly to Naruto, staring outside with wide eyes. Iruka did his best to hold all three children, even as the contractions ramped up in both speed and intensity. The sirens were still going outside and spotlights lit the sky like daytime, and against them, Iruka could see the forms of hundreds of ninja – every Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin, and ANBU in the village responding to the call of their Hokage. Kakashi’s head snapped to the hospital door and Iruka followed, eyes widening at the sight of an ANBU standing there. He tightened his grip on Kakashi, clinging with everything he had. Because…because _no,_ no they couldn’t have him –

“Hatake-”

\- they couldn’t have Kakashi, not now, not -

“No.”

\- not when Iruka needed him the most, not when he was so vulnerable that any Genin with a rusty kunai could gut him and -

“Hatake-san, the Hokage has called you to service.”

Iruka’s eyes closed in defeat, burrowing his face in Kakashi’s shoulder to hide his tears of frustration.

“I said no.” Kakashi snapped, his voice more of a growl then words. “I am not leaving my Omega when _he’s giving birth!”_

Iruka let out a nearly silent whimper, unable to see the ANBU's face but _feeling_ the weight of her disapproval. Iruka took a shaky breath, then another, before pulling away, Kakashi stared at him, both eyes wide.

“Iruka, Iruka, _no-”_

“Your…” Iruka swallowed hard, firming his voice. “Your Hokage has called you, Jōnin Hatake. Do you ignore his summons?”

Kakashi stared down at him and that moment Iruka could see every emotion flash through his mismatched eyes, before all at once – Kakashi shut down. It was like a slab of stone had fallen over his face, and Iruka knew what his answer would be.

“Go,” Iruka said, pushing his mate away even though everything inside him screamed and shrieked at the very idea, “go. What good is it bring our daughter into this world if there’s no village for her to grow up in?”

“I am here, Kakashi-san,” Itachi said quietly, “I have found a room with only a single entrance point. Taichi and I will protect your mate and the children.”

Kakashi’s jaw twitched, his eyes still locked on Iruka, and then he was gone. The Omega nearly collapsed from his feet with a sob when he did, only Fū and Naruto’s grip on him keeping him from smashing into the ground. He pulled the children close, burrowing his face in Naruto’s hair, and grit his teeth as another contraction hit, eerily timed with siren’s wails.

* * *

Hatake Miwa was born at two thirty-five in the morning, the stress bringing her much quicker than the medics had thought, in a small hospital room that was usually used for prisoners of war. She was held first by her older brother in all but name, Naruto, who took the job very seriously as he carried her to her mother’s arms. The sirens had stopped wailing long before that, though Kakashi had still not returned. The room was packed to the brim with not only Taichi, but the majority of Kakashi’s pack, all of who had shown up not long after the Alpha had left, and Momo. Itachi and the med-nin that had brought Miwa into the world stood guard at the door, both tense and drawn tight. Sasuke and Naruto napped on the bed on either side of Iruka, worn out by the night. Fū slept as well, though she did while standing up and leaning heavily against Itachi, determined to stand guard before exhaustion had claimed her.

Iruka tried to keep his fears at bay; the maternity ward of the hospital went on total lockdown during any type of event, and no news reached the medics that worked inside of it. Iruka took hope in the fact that there was clearly no battle taking place outside, though that fact also struck fear in him – because what else could have happened that would keep his Alpha away from their newborn for so long?

Miwa was perfect in every way. She had a smattering of silver fuzz atop her head, so light in color she appeared bald. Her face was wrinkly and red, covered in fine hairs that would fall off on their own in the next few hours. She was clean and fed, clad in the softest green sleeper Iruka had ever felt, her hands and sharp little nails hidden behind matching gloves. A white and green striped cap was atop her head and Iruka hoped with everything he had that she was warm and happy, with a full belly and so close to her mother’s heartbeat, unconcerned about the world around them.

It was two hours after she had been born, after she’d awoken and demanded a diaper change and then a second feeding, when Kakashi finally arrived. The Alpha look like he’d been in the field, his expression grim and tight. Shibuki’s expression was matching, though Iruka didn’t miss the wave of sorrow that took it momentarily as his eyes drifted from Itachi to Sasuke. Iruka felt dread fill him as he traced that look, the feeling only solidifying when Shibuki gently lifted Fū and placed her just below Naruto on the bed, ignoring Itachi’s questions as he did so, and lead the Omega out into the hallway by his elbow.

Iruka stared at the closed door, his grip tightening on Miwa. He forced himself to look away, offering his beleaguered mate a small smile. “Welcome back. Are we…are we safe?”

Kakashi just nodded and Iruka’s worry skyrocketed. Non-verbal Kakashi was never a good thing. He shifted, pushing himself up in the bed, Kakashi’s hands quick to help him. His Alpha smelled of smoke and blood, though Iruka could see none of it one him, and Iruka bit back his questions, gently tilting Miwa so her face could be seen.

“Would you like to meet your daughter?”

Kakashi’s face cracked then, sheer relief echoed on every facet of it as he nodded. He reached out, carefully taking her into his hands. He yanked his mask down, bringing their pup to his shoulder, his face nuzzling gently into her cheek, inhaling deeply, learning her scent. “She’s beautiful.”

Iruka gave a quiet laugh, tears streaming down his face, relieved to hear his mate speak. “Yes, she is. Our little Alpha pup.”

Kakashi sat on the bed carefully, gazing down at their daughter, expression so full of love and admiration that it only made Iruka cry harder. He brushed at his tears, shaking his head at himself, unable to keep the smile from his face. Kakashi hand reached up, freeing his eye as he memorized the moment and Iruka put his hand over his mouth to muffle himself. Kakashi reached out, his hand gripping Iruka’s tightly before resting possessively over Naruto’s sleeping form.

The door opened and Iruka gave Shibuki a wide smile, ready to introduce him to their daughter, but the smile faded at the devastated expression on the Beta’s face. “Forgive me, Iruka-ni. I’ll be back in the morning to visit; I can’t wait to meet Miwa-chan. But I have to take Itachi-kun and S-Sasuke…”

At the little boy’s name, Shibuki’s face crumbled completely. He shook his head wordlessly, scooping Sasuke off the bed.

“Shibuki-kun,” Kakashi called, voice low, “go to the Hatake compound.”

Shibuki nodded once, then swept from the room. Iruka shook, his hands tightening on the bed sheets. “Kakashi, what’s happened?”

His mate turned to look at him, and the expression on his face made Iruka shrink back, almost afraid to know. “Uchiha Shisui has gone missing-nin. He killed his entire clan before he did so; every adult, child, and infant, save for Itachi and Sasuke.”

Because they’d been at their home.

Itachi and Sasuke were only alive because of a _sleepover._

Iruka stared at him blankly for a long moment, before pulling Naruto tighter to his side. “Give me my baby.” He rasped; hands outstretched. He tucked Miwa close to him, holding her as tightly as he dared without waking her. “Come here, come here with Fū-chan.”

Kakashi followed without question, gathering the sleeping girl into his arms and pulling the bed railing down, pressing in as close to Iruka’s side as the space would allow. Fū let out a soft grunt in her sleep, but after shifting so her head was tucked in the hollow of Kakashi’s neck, stilled once more in sleep. Kakashi’s arms wrapped tightly around them both, his fingertips resting in Naruto’s golden locks. Iruka turned and hid his face in his mate’s shoulder, his children warm little pockets against him, the soft gusts of their gentle breathing a welcome sound. The Uchiha were dead, but in that moment, Iruka could only be grateful that his family lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.
> 
> Some things can't be changed; with Itachi out of the game, Shisui stepped up to ensure the village was protected, even from his own family. He and Itachi are the best Uchiha if you ask me.
> 
> Also, baby! Yay!


	19. Turbulent Times, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And even more plot! Yay for plot!

Iruka hummed quietly under his breath as flipped through a magazine in the office waiting room. Snuggled up against his chest in her wrap, Miwa – who at a year had a head full of the same stubborn hair as her Alpha sire – slept solidly. Every now and then Iruka would reach up to stroke her back, feeling that same flare of pride and wonder when he felt her chest rise and fall with breath. Even after all these months, Iruka still sometimes felt like he had to pinch himself.

When he’d fled to Fire country, Iruka had never imagined his life would be like it was now; married and mated to a fine man, with a career as decently respected Academy teacher, and now a mother; an honest to the gods oma. Even though he’d arguably already raised one baby (two, if you counted Fū) Iruka had never allowed the children to call him ‘oma.’ It was not out of a lack of love or anything like that, though it took Iruka _years_ to admit to himself just how deeply and how completely he’d come to consider Shibuki, Fū, and Naruto his pups, he was not their mother, just as Kakashi was not their father.

The idea of it had felt wrong to Iruka, like it would have been some sort of theft, because he’d known Ueda Koichi, just like he’d known Lord Hisen and Lady Ikuko. That all but one had passed on before their child could form any real memory of them was devastating to Iruka. Iruka wanted their memory preserved, for them to still have some sort of presence in their children’s lives. It was true for Naruto as well, though Iruka had no knowledge of who his parents were.

So even though the physical aspects of rearing a child through their first year of life was hardly new territory, the fact that it was _his_ pup? His and Kakashi’s? It still left Iruka feeling breathless and giddy sometimes. The sound of a door opening had him pausing in his perusal of _The Leaf Weekly_ before glancing back down once he realized it wasn’t Sasuke.

Iruka didn’t often come with Sasuke to his appointments, usually that fell to Itachi. But their therapist had stated that he believed that introducing some distance between the two brothers was essential for Sasuke’s recovery. He had explained that as Itachi was older and had actual experience in the field, that the tools given to him through his training and life experiences was what was helping him cope as well as he was with his clan’s death.

Sasuke though…

The aftermath of the Uchiha massacre was understandably difficult. It had left deep scars on the village as a whole, and a trauma that had that sort of power was naturally utterly devastating for those closest to it. Shisui’s disaffection had been totally and completely unexpected, and he had been very close to Itachi. Shisui had been the older cousin who Itachi had always gone to, had considered his closest confident. That Shisui had defected alone had been almost impossible for Itachi to understand, that he managed to kill his entire clan before he’d left was unimageable. Outside of the two remaining Uchiha, the most shaken were the clans themselves, and Iruka found he no longer had to badger or bargain to get the clan children’s parents to attend parent-teacher night anymore.

No one was quite sure where things had gone wrong with Shisui, but everyone seemed damned and determined to avoid having the next Uchiha Shisui in their clan. It was, as far as Iruka could see, the only good that had come out of the event.

There had been some talk about releasing the grounds to Itachi once they’d been cleared and cleaned, but Iruka found the idea of either boy living where their kinsman had been slaughtered so abhorrent that he’d objected immediately. He’d been incredibly relieved when Itachi agreed with him.

As Shibuki and the burgeoning Mikami clan were technically still under the protection and political backing of the Hatake from his time as a child, Iruka and Kakashi had some responsibility to Itachi as Shibuki’s fiancé. And given his tender age, Sasuke was naturally included in that. But Iruka would have opened his home to them even if there hadn’t been an expectation that they do so about the village. Iruka had been terribly relieved when Itachi had agreed because if he’d said no, there wouldn’t be much anyone could do to stop him from moving back into his clan home.

The other option had been to move them in with Shibuki, though that act would have created a certain level of unfavorable talk in the village given their engagement and Itachi’s young age. Shibuki had intended to bring Itachi and Sasuke to live in the Mikami compound, rumors of impropriety be damned, before he realized what Iruka and Kakashi’s plan was.

It had been Kakashi’s idea to give Itachi Shibuki’s old room; he’d suggested it’d be a good fit because though Shibuki had been living in the attached house in the Mikami Temple for some time now, the room still smelled strongly of him still. The thought was that it may provide some extra comfort given that both boys had been closest to Shibuki out of everyone in the house. Well, save for Naruto.

Watching as Naruto tried valiantly to cheer up his friend those first few months had been both some of the sweetest and most heartbreaking things Iruka had ever seen. Naruto had taken to shadowing Sasuke at school, fending off their overly curious classmates and doing little puppy snarls and snaps when they stared too long. And naturally where Naruto went, Kiba went and it was hardly unusual to see the three of them together. They had a habit of sitting in a color gradient that always seemed to amuse the Academy teachers constantly; that is, Naruto’s bright blond locks on one side, Kiba’s brunet in the middle, and Sasuke’s black hair at the end. Having his duo of little guardians and cheerleaders seemed to have helped Sasuke somewhat at school, if only that he seemed less tense in class as the year ran on.

Iruka secretly hoped they’d get placed on a team together; Kiba _was_ a Beta after all…but well, it was just wishful thinking. They were only in their first year of the Academy, there was a lot that was still to be seen before any type of hypothesis about what teams would best fit who could come about. Still, Iruka quietly hoped.

The Academy had also helped Itachi; at first, the young Omega had withdrawn from everybody; he was still unerringly polite and did everything that was asked of him – from helping around the house with chores, to aiding Shibuki with his lands, to going above and beyond his responsibilities at the Academy. But it was clear to Iruka that the boy was deeply troubled by Shisui’s actions, even if he did not show it. Yet, work seemed to agree with Itachi. Either he truly enjoyed being around children and teaching, or just having a daily routine that required him to be up, dressed, and ready helped give him purpose, because he did begin to slowly lower his walls.

Iruka kept a close eye on Itachi throughout the workday (though Itachi couldn’t volunteer in Iruka’s classroom due to his younger brother being in it, but – eh – that was probably for the best anyway). They walked to and from work together, ate lunch together in the staff breakroom (and sometimes, if they were very lucky, on the Academy roof with Shibuki and Hana or Kakashi, or one of their other friends who may have time to spare for them), and they spent several hours together every night going over lesson plans and grading.

They’d grown quite close over the year, he and Itachi. And by default, so had Itachi and Tenzō, who was a frequent guest at the Hatake compound. It was a welcome relief to Iruka honestly, because between the three of them someone always had an eye on the various children that lived in his home.

Fū had calmed down as she aged, fully realizing that there were consequences that she would have to live with if she misbehaved, so for the most part it was just ensuring she got the attention she needed with a new baby in the house and two seven-year-olds. She could still get carried away in Naruto’s pranking and mischief though, and more often than not it was best to just let the two play in the backyard or the dojo supervised to wear themselves out. They really were the only two that could keep up with each other, both driven to distraction by the sheer amount of energy they had thanks to their passengers. But most of the time Fū could be counted to keep herself entertained.

But Naruto…

Just, _Naruto._

And Sasuke, well Sasuke had gone a different path from his older brother. He could be almost violent in his anger, lashing out anyone that wasn’t his Itachi. Sasuke had always been somewhat obsessed with his brother, but the extremes of it now was absurd. It was clear that Sasuke felt that his brother would disappear at any moment he didn’t have eyes on him. It had taken less than a week of them living at the Hatake compound before Iruka was delicately suggesting that Sasuke see a therapist. He’d asked around at the Academy after one particular violent meltdown had left their fridge destroyed and half the kitchen cabinetry in need of repair. The reason for the tantrum had been frighteningly simple; Itachi had to go to a training on Saturday and Sasuke couldn’t come.

It had taken Kakashi to pin the screaming and red-faced boy down, the tiny Alpha so infuriated by the fact that he’d waken to find Itachi gone that he’d actually given himself a cough from the anxiety, his voice hoarse from his shouts. It was only when Kakashi had let out a low, forbidding growl that made a sobbing Miwa go abruptly quiet from where she was being held in Iruka’s arms and Naruto and Fū go very, very still from where they were peaking around Tenzō’s legs to watch the display, that Sasuke finally began to calm down.  

Iruka’s quarries must have gotten around, because he was approached by the husband of Yamanaka Inoichi, Isamu. Isamu was a well-known and well-respected therapist in Leaf and while he usually took adult patients, he’d apparently started off with children. And given how Sasuke was with his brother, Isamu had suggested that an Omega like himself may be the most appropriate fit for Sasuke. And so, two weeks after they’d moved in, both Sasuke _and_ Itachi had begun to attend daily sessions with Isamu. Iruka hadn’t expected Itachi to volunteer himself for therapy, but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t relieved.

Isamu’s first few suggestions were easy enough to follow; develop a daily schedule for Sasuke that was never deviated from, participate in more art projects around the house so that Sasuke could express the emotions he had yet to be able to process verbally, and ensure Sasuke got lots of physical activity and a strictly maintained diet.

The others were a bit of a challenge. Isamu had also noted Sasuke’s attachment to Itachi and had explained to the eldest Uchiha that while his heart and instincts may be telling him to indulge and keep Sasuke by his side whenever the young Alpha wanted it, it was actually helping to enforce a very unhealthy dynamic of co-dependency. Isamu set some firm guidelines to help with this. Sasuke was to sleep in his own room, they could help him redesign or decorate it to help him feel more connected to it. It was suggested that any objects that may have held special significance to him – a picture of his parents for instance, as well as an old quilt that their grandmother had made for him and had been on his bed since he was born, and a ragged but much loved bird plushie – should be brought from the Uchiha compound to make it feel more homely.

Itachi could also scent mark the bed or pillow daily if he wished to when he went in to say goodnight to Sasuke. But when it came time to sleep, Sasuke was to remain in his bed and his bed _only._ If he had a nightmare, Itachi was to help him record it in a dream diary to be discussed in session and sit with him, get him a glass of water if he liked, then put him back to bed.

To say that Sasuke had been displeased was an understatement. By the time Isamu had introduced this path, the Uchiha boys had been staying with them for almost three months and Sasuke spent every one of those nights in Itachi’s bed. The first week had been a special kind of hell, with Sasuke getting up from bed as many as fifteen to twenty times. He’d try everything from going into Itachi’s room, to throwing a tantrum, to simply sitting in the hallway or living room.

Itachi was to pick him up, tell him it was time to bed, then put him back in his own bed. No matter how many attempts or how late, he could not deviate from that. By the time the second week began, Iruka had practically worn a path in the backyard from how many times he’d walked a grumpy Miwa out there while Sasuke threw his tantrums. But Isamu’s rules did work and by the end of that second week, Sasuke was sleeping in his own bed.  Keeping Naruto out of it had been a challenge in itself, as the little blond pup had seen no reason for Sasuke to sleep alone if it made him sad. Iruka had managed to nip that in the butt easily enough though.

To further encourage independence, Sasuke walked to school with Naruto and Fū, not with Iruka or Itachi. Likewise, Iruka or Tenzō accompanied him and Naruto to parks or playdates, and to his therapy appointments. It was just as hard on Itachi as it was Sasuke, but the distance did seem to be helping them both. Iruka didn’t think Itachi could see just how much stress he was under, trying to reconstruct his life _and_ be a stand-in mother for Sasuke. But what Isamu (and, Iruka hoped, himself) had helped the young Omega understand was that it wasn’t necessary for him to be that. He was Sasuke’s big brother and that was enough.

The last step was a bit more straining on Kakashi then it was Iruka or Itachi. Shisui had been an Alpha and one that Sasuke had known very, very well. It had left him with a deep distrust of what he considered ‘adult’ Alphas, one that the little boy was probably not aware of. He was fine around Fū or other child Alphas, but the moment an adult came around Sasuke’s scent would flare with aggravation and aggression. And so at Isamu’s suggestion, Kakashi had taken over Sasuke’s evening physical activity. The hope was to build up trust through training, much like one would with a Genin team, but Iruka had worried because – well, Kakashi had his own trauma and Sasuke was a difficult boy.

But to his utter surprise – and though, as far Iruka could see, the two did very little other than train, mediated together, or take long walks around the village in the evenings – the two seemed to get alone. Sasuke was mostly quiet now, nowhere the talkative thing he’d been before, and though Kakashi was warm and open with Iruka and their little family, he was still at his heart a man of silence. Iruka actually thought his mate enjoyed that hour they spent together, if only because it gave him a chance to get away the house full of extroverts he was living with.  

So yes, with a house as full and complicated as Iruka’s, he was happy to have Itachi’s and Tenzō’s around to help. Miwa was in Itachi or Tenzō’s arms just as much as Iruka’s, and it was a relief to be able to hand her off to the safety of his Omega housemates while he dealt with Naruto or Sasuke or Fū. To not be outnumbered by children for once in his life was a blessing Iruka never knew he needed. He supposed there was some truth to those old sayings that it took a village to raise a child, and having Tenzō and Itachi around reminded him of his own childhood growing up in a clan, where he was often passed off to some Omega or Beta family member while his parents were busy.

Kakashi had made a few off collar jokes about starting a haram the first time he’d come home to find the three of them snuggled up together at the kotetsu, Tenzō usually reading some sort of training manual or theory book under his breath (a rather annoying habit he had, but one Iruka had long gotten used to) while Itachi and Iruka bemoaned one student or another’s behavior around school. He’d continue to make them until Iruka threatened to burn his perverted books, because clearly that was where he was getting his depraved ideas from.

Shibuki was a frequent visitor as well, though keeping his farms in order and keeping up with Hayate’s expectation of his apprenticeship visibly kept him tired. As the seedling God Tree continued to grow at a astonishing rate, Shibuki had started to experience visitors to his Temple and at the Hokage’s suggestion, had set up a small shop that sold charms and other good luck talismans and prayer areas, much like there had been in Waterfall. Still, working in the fields seemed to agree with Shibuki. He was tanner than he’d ever been, his black hair so long it was nearly to his waist, and Hayate’s demanding training kept Shibuki in amazing shape. At fourteen, puberty was in full bloom for the Beta and Iruka felt a certain amount of humor and pride with how the boys and girls of the village had started to stare at him.

Shibuki hadn’t noticed; honestly, he spent most of his time being annoyed that it seemed to be taking so long for his voice to settle. It didn’t help that Kakashi thought it was hilarious when his voice squeaked, the Alpha often teasing him until he was red faced and steaming at the ears. Kakashi had also given Shibuki the ‘talk,’ which was wholly unnecessary since they covered it _extensively_ in the final year of the Academy and something Iruka rather suspected was done for Kakashi’s benefit and no one else’s; his husband had seemed far too pleased to himself when a stuttering and greatly embarrassed Shibuki had all but fled their home one evening, one of those damned books clutched in one hand.

Iruka _almost_ made Kakashi sleep on the couch for introducing that filth to him, but – well. Kakashi was gone from the village enough as it was, Iruka wasn’t willing to go a night without him in his bed when he could have him.

“Iruka-sensi,” a quiet voice alerted the reading Omega to Sasuke’s presence. The little Alpha boy seemed drained by the session, as he so often was. “I’m ready to go now.”

Iruka gave the pale boy a smile, putting the magazine away as he stood. He reached out, gently pushing Sasuke’s bangs from his eyes. He ducked down, trying to catch the forlorn Alpha’s attention. It took a moment before Sasuke finally looked at him, obviously trying to hide his red and tear-swollen eyes.

“Hey,” Iruka cooed softly, pulling Sasuke into a one arm hug, ignoring how he stiffened at the contact, “I’m so proud of you, do you know that? This is very hard stuff and you keep going, not everyone is strong enough to do that.”

There; a minute lessening of the tension. “They’re not?”

“No, they’re not. It takes a lot of courage to come here and do what you do.” Iruka assured. “How about we stop and get some dango on the way home? It’ll be our little secret; just you, me, and Miwa-chan.”

Sasuke made a visible effort to not appear as interested in the prospect of dango as he clearly was. “…well, if you want it…I guess we can.”

Iruka hid his smile, guiding them both towards the entrance. “Dango it is then. _Mm_ , I can’t wait! What should we get, Sasuke-kun?”

* * *

By the time Miwa’s first birthday had come and passed, their expanded family had settled into a good grove. Miwa was walking now, something which never seemed to stop amazing anyone. Naruto and Sasuke were the baby’s shadow, following her around as she stumbled about or trying to get her to come to them. They both seemed enthralled with her; Naruto with some strange obsession he had with being the best big brother and Sasuke – well, Sasuke had developed a fierce protectiveness of Miwa that Iruka couldn’t say was completely healthy, but also didn’t truly mind. Fū was over the moon that there was another Alpha female in the home and spent long minutes promising Miwa to show her how to be a ‘kick butt Alpha – I’m gonna show you how to leave all those Alpha boys in the dust!’

Itachi seemed just as taken with her and even Tenzō seemed comfortable holding or being around her, finally at ease with children. Though if that was because of a forced regularity with them over the last few years or that it was his precious senpai’s daughter was up for debate. Honestly, Iruka sometimes worried that Miwa was going to be completely spoiled.

He mentioned this to Kakashi one night, after their household had finally gone to bed. Kakashi had just given him a crooked grin and informed Iruka they should get started on a sibling soon then, as he’d always heard siblings knocked a firstborn kid down a peg or two.

Iruka was certainly open to having more children, even if their house was starting to burst from how many people they had living there. And while Iruka had never seen himself being a parent as young as twenty-one, he had also never thought he’d take on his first pups when he was sixteen. So, yeah. He just sort of accepted that things had moved a little faster for him then he’d first life plans had accounted for. That being said, he’d already experienced having two children in diapers at the same time and he was _not_ going to live that way again if he could help it. He told Kakashi as much and that pup number two was going to have to wait until Miwa was at least two and potty trained.

By the time he’d finished explaining that all to Kakashi in what may or may not have been a rant, he’d looked up from where he’d been staring at his swollen breasts and fantasying about how smooth and flat his chest used to be to find his Alpha just staring at him with a goofy grin on his face. _‘It was a joke,’_ Kakashi had explained, sounding delighted,  _‘but we can wait for whenever you want to,’_  then the smile abruptly turned wicked and he all but pounced on Iruka, _‘let’s practice, yeah?’_

With everything that had happened, Iruka almost felt ashamed of how happy Kakashi and Miwa made him. And Miwa made Iruka so, so happy.

He sat with her now, running a thumb over her chubby cheek as she slept in his lap. Miwa was _perfect._ She was a missing piece to his life that Iruka didn’t even know was absent. Having a pup – it was everything. It changed everything. He’d thought he’d understand, with what he’d come to feel for Naruto and Fū, both of whom he loved dearly and completely. But this…this was another level.

Miwa was drifting off on the boppity in Iruka’s lap, the baby content with a belly full of milk, when his Alpha came home. Iruka gave Kakashi a smile, feeling his heart melt a little with the way Kakashi’s expression lit up. It was still muted; a contained thing, because this was still Kakashi, but it was there; no matter how reserved, Kakashi’s face always softened, his eyes always grew light at the sight of his daughter. He gave her up willing, watching with a bone-deep satisfaction as Kakashi nuzzled into her, breathing her scent deep and letting her do the same.

“How are we today?” Kakashi asked quietly, pressing a sweet kiss to Miwa’s face. “My little pup, were you good for your oma today?”

“We had a riveting evening of three diaper changes and chain watching TV.” Iruka answered, stretching both hands above his head. The Omega sighed when the move dragged his shirt across his swollen and sensitive nipples, making a face. “I’ve gone through a few shirts today. I really need to get a better nursing bra; I wasn’t expecting this type of leakage.”

Despite holding a baby, Kakashi still managed to give Iruka a lewd look. The Omega rolled his eyes, padding to their room to get a new shirt. “Pervert,” he muttered under his voice, though there was a fondness to it he couldn’t deny. “Um, don’t let me forget to bring the check book tomorrow morning. I need to pay the yochien in the morning.”

“Miwa-chan still doing well there?”

“Mmhm,” Iruka answered from their bedroom, making a face as he changed his nursing wrap and then pulled on a new shirt. Kakashi was leaning in the doorway watching him, Miwa dosing on his shoulder. “She’s apparently made a best friend with one of the Kagetsu boys that’s started last week. It was so cute this afternoon when I picked her up; they were playing with blocks together. I love it when they just babble at each other.”

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle, turning to kiss Miwa’s forehead. “…you sure you don’t want to just quit and be a stay at home oma?”

“Don’t be paranoid, Kakashi.” Iruka said with a roll of his eyes, taking Miwa back from him and leaning up to press a kiss to his uncovered mouth. “The Inuzuka’s have that yochien under lock and key, you know that. Both Fū-chan and Naruto-kun made it through perfectly safe. And we can’t just spend our whole lives in the Hatake compound. That wouldn’t be very healthy.”

“Doesn’t sound that bad to me.” Kakashi muttered, but let it go as he followed Iruka into the kitchen. “I can order out tonight, if you like. Tenzō-kun will be here soon, I can have him pick it up.”

Iruka grinned, “that would be amazing. I really wasn’t feeling cooking tonight. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun should be home from the park soon – and if they’re not, I’m going to send Fū-chan to go collect them.”

“Where is Fū-chan?” Kakashi asked, curious. Iruka nodded towards the backyard, smile dimming somewhat. Kakashi’s brows furrowed. “Again?”

“Yeah, for a few hours now. Kakashi, I know the rules but,” Iruka hesitated, unsure, “when she sits under the tree out back like that – she says its because she likes how the bugs come to her, I can’t help but wonder if…”

Kakashi nodded slowly, clearly in thought. “Has she said anything odd?”

“No,” Iruka said, shifting his hold on Miwa, “but as they get older, I can’t help but feel like it’s a matter of when and not if. We need to have a plan on what to tell them. We can’t just wing this, Kakashi, it’s too important.”

“I know.” His husband said softly, wrapping an arm around Iruka’s waist. “I’ll talk to the Hokage. Just let me know if Fū-chan says anything that might sound like contact.”

Iruka shivered at the word, resting his forehead against Kakashi’s chin. “I hate that they have to carry this.”

“They’re strong, Iruka.” Kakashi comforted quietly, “we’ve seen to that.”

“Yes, I suppose we have, I just hope it’s enough.”

* * *

From where he sipped his tea, Iruka watched as Kakashi read through one of his books, his foot slowly rocking Miwa in her chair. Though nothing about his husband seemed off, something was. He suspected it had something to do with last night. Iruka had gone out with Genma and Raidō for some drinks – a rare pleasure, given how busy he was and how many children Iruka had at the moment to tend to. But Kakashi and Itachi had insisted he go, and Tenzō was spending the night to help as well, so Iruka took the night. He’d been pleased to return home to find Sasuke and Naruto asleep in their own beds, Miwa happily snoozing in her crib, Taichi asleep by her feet as an impromptu baby monitor.

None of the trio of adults were in the house, but Iruka could see the orange glow coming from the backyard from Miwa’s bedroom window. A peak out found Kakashi and the two Omegas sitting by the small pit fire Kakashi and Iruka had installed outside a few summers ago, cans of beers clasped lightly in their hands.

Iruka had given Taichi a pat on the head before heading out to join them – only to be stopped by a sharp shake of Kakashi’s head when he spotted Iruka on the back porch. The Omega had obediently paused, eyes narrowing when he realized he could hear nothing from the circle; no conversation, only the sound of the fire burning. But…no, Iruka hadn’t been mistaken, he could tell from how close he was that Itachi _had_ been talking. Honestly, if Iruka hadn’t been so close it would simply look like the three of them were sitting in silence enjoying the fire. It had to be a privacy seal and as Kakashi had his mask on and both Tenzō and Itachi were sitting with their back to Iruka, he couldn’t even hazard a guess to the conversation they were having.

Iruka had nodded in acknowledgement to the head shake before going inside, though he was itching to know what that conversation could have been about. Itachi had never made it above Chūnin, what could he possibly have to share with two ANBU that would require a silencing seal?

“Alright,” Iruka said after a moment, setting his cup down on the counter, “what’s going on?” Kakashi let out a soft _‘hm?’_ not even tensing at the question. The Omega’s eyes narrowed. “It seemed like you and Itachi-kun and Tenzō-lun were having a serious conversation out there.”

That it was one that had obviously left Kakashi rattled was left unsaid. Kakashi just shrugged, turning the page of his book. “Itachi-kun opened up about his relationship with Shisui and the massacre. I was afraid if you joined us he may stop, you know Isamu-san thinks we should encourage them to talk about it whenever they need to.”

Iruka nodded slowly. “He was quite close with Shisui-san. I was hoping he’d feel like he could speak around me after all this time though.”

“I wouldn’t take it to heart,” Kakashi advised, snapping his book shut. He stood, itching under his mask. “I’m going to take a bath.” Iruka nodded, blinking in surprise when he was pulled into a hug, only to blush when Kakashi’s mouth bit at his neck, his hand sliding under his shirt to stroke his stomach. “Too bad no one’s home to watch Miwa-chan, we could have some fun.”

“Don’t be –” And only years of training kept Iruka from reacting to the code being tapped out against his skin, “– so randy, honestly Kakashi.”

There was a harsh suck against his neck, followed by an exaggerated smack of Kakashi’s lips, and then with a slap of Iruka’s butt he wondered off to the bathroom. Iruka carefully picked up Miwa’s sleeper chair, moving it into the kitchen. It was only when he opened the fridge and stuck his head inside, removing himself from sight did Iruka let himself take a shaky breath.

Because what Kakashi had tapped out in Fire code on his stomach had been frightening.

_House watched. Uchiha planned. Possible targets in village._

Targets in village; Uchiha planned. What did that mean? Was Kakashi saying…did Itachi think that there had been more people involved than just Shisui? If so, they would have had to be people outside of the Uchiha clan. Gods, what did that even mean? How was such a thing possible?

* * *

An hour later when Kakashi emerged into the living room once more, Iruka was hardly surprised to find him in uniform.

“Ma, Iruka.” His husband said with a grin, “I’ve been called to the Hokage’s. Probably another mission. Don’t wait up.”

Iruka had no doubt that Kakashi was going to report something - possibly something big, and even though he was dying to ask questions, instead he simply said, “okay, be safe. Kiss Daddy goodbye, Miwa-chan.”

The little baby did so, though it was more of an open mouth press than anything else, but Kakashi took it gladly. What did surprise Iruka was when Kakashi all but stormed into the house hours later, when Iruka and Itachi were watching a rerun of one of Itachi’s favorite soap operas, his face utterly thunderous.

“Kakashi?” Iruka choked out, nearly swallowing his popcorn the wrong way. Kakashi said nothing, just stared at Iruka with his single eye narrowed, lips drawn underneath his mask. He went to ask for more, but Itachi’s hand shout out, grasping Iruka’s. He glanced wearily from the suddenly pale Itachi to his furious mate. “I…” He said slowly after a moment, “I thought you had a mission.”

“No.” Kakashi’s voice was cold, clipped. “No mission. I’m going to bed.”

And then he stormed out, leaving Iruka staring helplessly after him. He turned to Itachi, a question on his lip, but Itachi just shook his head once, abrupt and hard, his fingers twitching against Iruka’s palm. _Watchers._ Iruka settled back down against the couch, clamping down on his confusion. “Don’t worry, Itachi-kun. Sometimes Kakashi gets like this, it has nothing to do with us.”

“Of course, Iruka-senpai. I understand, we all have bad days.”

Iruka nodded, smoothing his face over into one might see on any annoyed spouse's face after their significant other acted childishly, and turned the volume back up on the tv show. He shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth, though the salty snack tasted bland.

* * *

The next night, there were ANBU stationed back around the Hatake compound. The fact that Iruka could tell they were there – a politeness on the ANBU’s part – brought the rather worrying thought that it may have not been them who had been participating in surveillance on their home the last few nights. The fact that Tenzō was less frequent in his visits was both a comfort and a point of nervousness. Iruka’s skittishness only ramped up when he entered their bedroom to find Kakashi waiting by the door. The moment it shut, his hands flickered through a set of signs so fast Iruka couldn’t follow them. There was a flare of chakra then the distinctive feel of something snapping into place.

Kakashi reached up, pulling his mask down, face utterly serious. “Iruka,” Kakashi said, voice even in a way that only made Iruka tense even more, “what I’m about to tell you, you can’t let onto a single soul that you know. Not even Itachi-kun.”

“Am I even cleared to know this?” Iruka interrupted, worry pulling his chest tight.

“Frankly? No.”

“Is that…wise? I don’t want you to get in trouble with the Hokage.” Iruka asked quietly. Kakashi reached for him, pulling him in tightly against his chest. Iruka burrowed into his mate, clinging back just as tightly.

“Fuck the Hokage.”

“Kakashi!” Iruka breathed, shocked.

Kakashi’s eye closed, taking a deep breath through his nose. “Sorry, the Hokage and I have had a bit of a disagreement.”

Iruka wasn’t almost afraid to ask but, “about what?”

“Something that I am definitely not supposed to tell you.” Kakashi said quietly, “something that would probably be considered treason if anyone knew I told you. Something that could get you and me and Itachi-kun killed. Tenzō, too, now that I’ve told the Hokage what Itachi-kun’s confided in us.”

“But you’re going to tell me, aren’t you?” Iruka whispered, practically trembling. 

Kakashi almost looked pained. “If I could keep you from knowing about this part of Leaf, Iruka, I would do so in a heartbeat. I’ve been an ANBU captain for almost ten years, I’ve done terrible things, I’ve been a part of terrible things. But this makes me…But I can’t afford to give you that ignorance; not when it puts you and the kids at risk.”

“Then tell me,” Iruka demanded, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing and relax his body – to prepare for a psychological blow like he’d been trained to. “You know I was trained in espionage as my primary. I almost don’t want to know but if keeps the children safe, then I need to. I can keep the information hidden; I can keep it safe.”

Kakashi’s hands tightened around Iruka’s forearms, as if in support. “It’s time I tell you about ROOT, and Danzō...and what really happened the night of the Uchiha Massacre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Poor Kakashi's had a bit of his faith shaken. Undoubtedly, that night Itachi told Kakashi and Tenzō (both of which he most likely knew were ANBU thanks to Shisui) about the clan's plans at rebellion and his and Shisui's issues with it. Itachi is a smart boy, even if he'd never been approached by Danzō in this timeline, he would have known that their backup plan was to go to the Hokage if things started to get out of control. What he couldn't have anticipated or known, but probably suspected after it happened, was that the village had some sort of hand in his clan's demise. Kakashi must have immediately thought it Danzō, never dreaming that the Hokage was capable of making such a heartless and ruthless demand. Sadly, he's wrong as we know that either Hiruzen sanctioned Danzō to approach Shisui, took Danzō's advice on how to move forward and ordered it himself, or looked the other way.
> 
> How is everyone feeling about everything so far and the influx of characters to track? Did I do all the characters in their recovery justice? How no one made Sasuke go to therapy or let him go back to live on the clan lands after his entire family was killed is a legitimate mystery to me. No wonder he grew up so maladjusted, my god.


End file.
